


Journey Through the Pit

by Supermoi



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 118,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermoi/pseuds/Supermoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Wheeljack's latest invention go haywire in the middle of a battle, Starscream and Optimus Prime find themselves thrown in a completely different universe... One in which they both meet their worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Broken Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is from a RP I am currently doing with NightElfCrawler. SO it's still on the work^^ I'll try to post more chapters as they come along. But that shouldn't be too long between updates. In one evening we wrote 40 pages, can you believe it? We're apparently on a row XD 
> 
> A/N 2: It's a crossover between Shattered Glass Universe and G1 Universe. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Non-con, violence, torture, angst, adult and dark themes. That should cover it. So it is STRICTLY Mature/NC-17. I'm not responsible for anyone that's not adult who would read it...

Journey through the Pit

Chapter 1: Through a broken mirror

As usual, it was a complete free-for all.

It hadn't started out that way, no…. but once plans, strategies and their cover had been blown, guns started firing and it dissolved from a typical energon raid into a complete melt-down and 'take out the rest' fight…. A typical fight, in other words.   
Starscream twisted tightly in a spiral, raining cluster bombs down on the helpless Autobots who weren't quick enough to scurry out of the way, a little irked.

"I told you we should have done this at night!" He growled tersely to himself, aimed at Megatron naturally, who was otherwise engaged with a cluster of Autobots and trading fire with them. 

The battle was raging around them and Optimus was in the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by mechs from both factions, fighting fiercely. It had been the usual 'whoop Decepticon's aft' battle until now and the Autobots had gained the upper hand quickly after their arrival on the scene. 

Overhead, he heard a whine of jet engines barreling to the ground and there was a crash almost right behind him. But since Megatron had just jumped him, he had no time to look at who it was. Probably the twins trying some Jet Judo... 

"It's over Megatron! You've lost, surrender now!" He said, grappling with him. 

Starscream was a small distance to his right and shouting at Megatron, as usual... Behind him on a cliff, Wheeljack was working on something he'd brought with him.

"No Prime…" Megatron growled, a dark smirk on his face as he leveled his fusion cannon right at him, the charge glowing purple as it began to build up. "I'd say it's just beginning!" 

A purple blast shot out of the cannon, aimed straight for his nemesis…. of course the problem with fusion blasts were that they did take time to charge, thus making it easy to dodge if one was quick enough.

Up on the hill, Skyfire stood uncomfortably close to Wheeljack, watching him tinker.

"Um…. are you sure that you know what that does? You've never tested it before...."

Wheeljack looked at his companion with that 'look' in his optics, the 'Mad Scientist at work' look, and said while finishing the last settings of his newest invention. 

"Don't worry Skyfire, I'm confident this will work just as I planned it." 

But then out of nowhere, the machine started to power up all by itself and there was a deafening buzzing sound coming from it. 

On the battlefield, many things happened at once.

Optimus saw the purplish glow form on the fusion cannon and he started to duck and roll away, just when that deafening sound rose and then... the blast from the fusion canon was released at the same time as the blast from Wheeljack's machine and they met right in the middle, creating a huge explosion of sounds and light... with two forms caught in the centre.

Skyfire flinched… and did the first thing that came to mind, he ducked behind a large rock. Naturally, those on the battlefield didn't notice, as it was one of many things happening.

On the ground, Starscream touched down, transforming behind Optimus, gun raised and ready to fire…. when he saw the light from the cliff and looked up in time to notice what was coming his way.

"Oh slag." He growled, flinching just as the brilliant light slammed into him.   
It was hot, tingling, painful and yet distorting…. his first thought was one of absolute curiosity…. it was like Skywarp's warp signature, only more wrenching. The second thought was, slag this hurt more than anything he'd felt before….

Optimus felt Starscream slam into his back and the tingling sensation invaded him as well. He had never really experienced teleportation but it felt like something was twisting, pulling at his spark and plating and wrenching them in all the wrong directions. It wasn't painful just... weird. And he twisted and probably screamed but he wasn't sure with all the noises around him. 

On the cliff, the only thing 'Jack said was "slag..." 

The battlefield went inexplicably silent as the light faded…. and all that was left was a slightly scorched piece of dirt, no mech pieces, no Optimus, no Starscream. And Megatron looked pissed.

On the battlefield, on the Autobot side, the same bewilderment was clearly visible on most of the mechs' faces, until one voice spoke up and asked, baffled. 

"Where is Optimus?" 

Then almost at the same time on the Decepticon's side, another voice asked, just as baffled. 

"Where's Starscream?"

They all knew then that they were well and truly slagged...

oOo

Starscream first felt something different from the odd place of nothingness that they were in, as his frame slammed into the dirt with his shoulder and the whole world jerked to a stop, the light fading and silence echoing loudly in his audials…. His tanks roiled as he rolled over and cracked an optic open to see what had just happened. The first thing that Starscream saw, was that they were clearly not where they had been. 

It was dark… star-lit night. But there was an enormous glowing object eerily hovering in the night sky above them…. And it was no moon. Instantly, he realized where they had to be…. Cybertron. Only Cybertron had Unicron's dormant form hovering high above its orbit…  
.   
"Slag…." He hissed, pushing himself up on his elbow, staring around.

And promptly froze as his optics came in contact with Optimus Prime's backside. The first thing he did was arm his null ray and point it straight at the side of Optimus Prime's head…. since he hadn't yet noticed that he wasn't alone. 

"Don't move." He hissed in a low voice, feeling a rise of glee and yet terror at the same time. He had the advantage over Prime. But… well he'd figure the details out later. "Drop your weapon."

Optimus fell on something hard and sharp that stabbed his side roughly, making him jerk and gasp for air. He dared not open his optics or move, he felt sick to his tanks and feared he would purge if he tried anything... But eventually he forced himself to open his optics and have a look around. The first thing Optimus realized upon opening his optics was that he wasn't on Earth anymore.

Or at least... this looked nothing like the Earth they left a moment ago. Where they were was a mystery... until he looked up and saw that... Was that Cybertron? Here on Earth? Impossible. The close proximity of the planet would've torn the Earth apart! He remembered when the decepticons tried it a while ago, the Earth was almost destroyed. So how was it possible? Unless... they were back on Cybertron. One of the moons? But how...? 

Optimus stiffened considerably when he felt that infamous weapon tap on the side of his helmet. 

He had been stupid! He'd let his guard down assuming he was alone... A grave mistake... He slowly lowered his weapon and let it drop to the ground, before saying, his voice calm and collected. 

"Starscream, don't be rash. We should work together here... To know where we are and how we got here."

Reaching his pede out, Starscream swept the weapon back out of Prime's reach. 

"Right. Sure we will, Prime." He drawled sarcastically. "I will do the deciding from here on concerning what we do next, not you." 

His optics snapped upwards sharply, as his audials picked up the distant sound of engines. 

"It appears our arrival has drawn attention."

Optimus growled a bit in annoyance, Starscream was such a brat sometimes, but he was intelligent and clever. If they could work together at finding a solution... They would be out of here quicker and back to Earth. 

"Starscream..." He started when he heard the same engine sounds. 

Someone was approaching fast... Autobot or Decepticon?

The seeker slowly rose to his pedes, glancing around sharply to see where they might take refuge. Then he prodded Optimus with his weapon. 

"Up. Over there." He demanded, pointing at a pile of junk. "We should see who it is on our terms, not theirs."

Optimus frowned under his mask and wanted to protest but he knew from experience that a null ray blast was very painful and he did not want to experience it again. Besides... he was agreeing with Starscream on this, they should not let these bots meet them in the open like that. So he walked to the junk pile and crouched behind it.

The seeker snatched up the other weapon, then scuffed at their footprints to hide their direction before crouching behind Optimus, peering around the junk pile.   
Just in time, as a pair of fast-moving vehicles tore through the entrance, a familiar splash of color…… followed by a third, whose engine rumbled as he transformed. A tall thin black mech with splashes of red, his back to the hiding pair, surveyed the area sharply. As his back was to them, no emblem was visible, and he was unfamiliar to Starscream from this angle. 

But something nagged at him….. This didn't feel right.

"Check it out." The voice was sharp, stern, and oh-so familiar.

Prowl slowly turned around, his crimson optics surveying the piles of junk, noticing that the dirt had been disturbed and showed signs of being treed upon…. 

"Someone was here."

Optimus had the same dreadful feeling about these mechs when they appeared out of the dark and he narrowed his optics, something nagging at his processor. Something was very familiar yet so very wrong with them...

It wasn't until the mech spoke that he understood who he was looking at... and his optics widened. Prowl? But he looked nothing like the Prowl he knew for so long. And... something was telling him to not let them catch them here.  
Starscream tensed, staring at the mech's face with rapt attention and a rather interested look. Now this was interesting…..

Prowl turned back to the other two Autobots who had accompanied him. 

"Scout the area. Look for anything unusual, shoot it and bring it back here. Now."

Optimus felt the urge to walk out and go to his friend but this couldn't be his friend. The paintwork was off as well as the optic color... and attitude. Prowl would never order anyone to shoot a defenceless target. This was wrong and yet he was fascinated...

He jabbed at Starscream's side. 

"We should move, now. I have the feeling they aren't joking about shooting us."   
Which was why he was worried...

Starscream hissed, optics snapping down to Optimus as he slapped his hand away. 

"Silence! I know what we should do…. and that's not get caught." 

He glanced back to Prowl, frowning to see him gone. Which of course just preceded the click of a gun from behind his own head now, as a very long-expertly crafted rifle cocked against his head, a cool familiar and rather…. not-right voice coming softly from behind him. 

"Put it down, Decepticon. Now, or your head becomes a trophy on my desk." 

Perceptor stepped out from around the junk pile, slim, tall, with a scope for a right optic, his expression cold and dispassionate as he stared at the two of them.

oOo

Optimus was about to retort to Starscream quite harshly, starting to lose his cool, when the choice was made for them. He felt another gun jab against his helm from behind and he heard that same voice, which was both so familiar and so alien.   
This was just so wrong! Where the pit were they? He slowly turned around and was now in the complete view of the two mechs behind them.

Starscream grimaced, but slowly lowered the gun in his hand, tossing it aside as Perceptor ordered. Then, the red mech tapped at the guns on his arms. 

"Those too." The seeker glared over his shoulder at the sniper, who just stared back at him coldly. 

Then, without warning, he fired one shot right across Starscream's arm. With a howl of pain, the seeker jerked his arm back, but not in time to see his null ray fall, severed, to the ground by the shot, still smoking. Alarmed, he quickly removed the other.

A third figure walked out from behind the junk pile and Optimus locked optics on him. This was totally unmistakable. The golden and black paintjob and the design of his helm... Cold blue optics, and something akin to cruelty in them too. 

Sunstreaker. 

The tall golden warrior saw him stare at him and snarled, aiming his gun Prime's way. 

"Quit it if you don't want to lose your optics!" 

He hated being stared at apparently... He jumped some at the sudden gunfire though and looked at Starscream just in time to see the severed null ray fall off.

"Well… what have we here." Prowl's voice was… oddly emotional, cunning, and pleased.   
He stepped around the pile of junk, regarding the two caught mechs with curious   
optics. His own crimson gaze narrowed slightly in moderate confusion, as they darted from Starscream to Optimus and back. 

"Now this is most interesting…. Who are you?" His gaze rested on Optimus, oddly intense and demanding.

Optimus's optics locked with the odd, intense red ones of the Autobot and he felt like, whatever he said it wouldn't do much good, their situation was already very precarious. From the corner of his optics he could see Sunstreaker almost leering at him, eyeing him very intensely too. 

"I am Optimus Prime. But... you should know it. You are Prowl, aren't you?"

The black mech tilted his helm slightly, a dark smirk crossing his face. 

"Ah, so you know who I am. Odd, that I recognize you, yet you are clearly not the Optimus Prime whom I follow." He stepped closer, grabbing his jaw and jerking it to the side, staring at him intently. "Red emblem…" His own was a bright blaring violet on his chest, mirroring Optimus' own. "So therein lies the question. Who are you really…. or perhaps I should be asking, where do you come from?"

Optimus fought not to jerk away from the cold, rough touch and he met the red optics once again, his own azure ones calm and intense as well. He noticed the purple Autobot insignia and had a slight, very slight frown under his mask. 

"You know who I am... But I am not sure I know who you are, despite the emblems and striking likeness with the Prowl I know." He stayed as still as possible trying not to provoke the other mechs. This Sunstreaker looked particularly nasty, tenfold more than the one he knew... "As for where I'm from... I'm not sure of the answer myself."

"Hm. No, I wouldn't expect you to. You're not very bright it seems….. or rather, not as bright as that awful paint job." 

Prowl released him, stepping back, then glanced at Starscream. 

"You. You know where you are, I assume, if you are to be known by your reputation." 

The seeker regarded him coldly, optics narrow, but he nodded curtly.

"I can wager a fair guess. Not that I would tell you anything." 

Prowl smiled coldly. 

"No, I imagine not. Very well then." He snapped a wrist to Perceptor and Sunstreaker. "Cuff them, bring them."

Sunstreaker smirked cruelly and roughly grabbed Optimus's arms, wrenching them behind his back to cuff them. And when he was at it, he used the opportunity to shamelessly grope him, chuckling in his audio. 

"I'm sure you'll appreciate our... hospitality."

Optimus glared at him over his shoulder and bristled at Prowl's words. He was not an idiot, he was confused, true, but he will figure out what was going on here.

Perceptor grabbed Starscream's arms, cuffing them sharply as Prowl simply smirked at them, turning and leading the way down the path that exited the junkyard. Beyond them….. was a whole different and unknown world.

-TBC-  
 


	2. Personal Hells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Starscream and Optimus both start their own ourney through their personal hells.

Chapter 2: Personal hells...

Optimus was looking around them with curiosity, his sharp optics taking in everything that surrounded them. Sometimes, he stumbled a bit when Sunstreaker shoved the butt of his gun into his back with a smirk and he had to bite back some groans. They were lead towards what looked like a large fortress and the Autobot symbol, purplish and familiar all the same, was standing proudly on the façade.

Starscream had fallen silent, more so observing their surroundings intently, trying to grasp what he had suspected. Everything was wrong…. Clearly whoever the idiot was who had sent them to this place had been tinkering with dimensions. As a scientist, he assumed that they had achieved the impossible and had entered a mirror world where everything was opposite…. or close to it.

An alternate reality, a place where some choices had changed the direction of all those in it…. he had theorized that it was possible, after all, Skywarp jumped through dimensions using his warp technology…. but to see it firsthand left his spark cold. He glanced sideways at Optimus, his expression grim for once.

Optimus had started to put together all the clues himself and he was thinking along the same lines as Starscream. They must have fallen into another dimension entirely... One in which everything was reversed and wrong, somehow.

But if everything here was opposite to what he was used to in his own dimension, then there was another Optimus Prime here that was... well, the equivalent of his Megatron, or even worse.

And that made it very frightening to think about…. even more so as they approached the citadel.

Standing at the gate, several burly autobots leered at them with interested looks and laughter.

"Well Prowl, what did you catch today?" A bulky black mech who looked suspiciously like Ironhide spoke up, smirking at the two.

Without warning, Prowl backhanded him sharply, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Silence. To your post. These are for Optimus Prime, not rabble like you, Ironhide."

Optimus was starting to feel dreadfully cold, his spark jumping in his chest as they got closer to the citadel. And that was not entirely due to the wrongness of it all... They were about to meet that other Prime and something was pulling at his spark. Another spark, almost like the feeling a sparkbond would produce. Or a twin bond...

He hadn't noticed he had considerably slowed when his personal guard shoved him forward roughly.

"Keep walking Scum!"

Optimus growled and shot the golden mech a hard look, but it merely made him laugh. His attention was drawn to Prowl again when he spoke up and backhanded that mech that looked a lot like Ironhide, nasty look put aside.

Ironhide... His oldest friend, and to see him like this... It was unnerving, to say the least. He resumed walking when he was shoved once again.

The chamber they were escorted into was grandiose, tall, massive and echoing… with an enormous autobot symbol in violet over the throne where it's owner would sit…. and so he was sitting, watching them approach with a very interested look in his crimson optics, an almost hungry gleam, though the rest of his face was unreadable.

"What have we here?"

"Sir, we obtained these mechs just outside the perimeter…."

And there he was. Optimus shuddered at the sight of his 'evil twin' as the humans would say.

He was dark purple and black, had red optics and the look in those optics... was the most disturbing he had ever seen in a mech. He was looking into a broken mirror and starring at his own personal nightmare. He stopped dead a few meters from the platform where the throne was but he was shoved forward again by a leering Sunstreaker, who said, cackling cruelly.

"Come on little mech, don't be shy!"

The pull to his spark was harder now and he had to fight it.

His mirror regarded him, saying nothing for a long while, then suddenly he rose.

"Out." He pointed to Prowl, who scowled back at him, opening his mouth to protest. "Do not make me repeat myself." The voice was soft, familiar, but there was a deadly edge to that sweet tone that made one's metallic skin crawl.

The black mech bowed his head slightly, then turned, leaving the two prisoners to their leader. Optimus turned back to regard his counterpart.

"So you are the disturbance in the Matrix."

Optimus shared a first look with his counterpart and felt a shudder run through him. He hid it and kept his optics calm and cold. So this was the Matrix he was feeling reacting with his spark... that made sense. He warily observed the other Prime and had forgotten all about Starscream being here too.

"You... I can feel your presence."

The seeker had noticed this as well, and was taking advantage of it, by slowly moving backwards in micro-increments as not to be noticed, while the black monolithic figure studied his counterpart. A slight dash of irritation reflected in his optics as he held Optimus' gaze.

"I do believe I just stated that." Was the calm, quiet, and identical voice to Optimus' own. But those crimson optics blazed brightly, dangerously. "How did you get here?"

Optimus couldn't help the glare to show in his optics. He really was tired of being called an idiot. He was confused by this all... He was still trying to gauge his evil counterpart as he followed his every move, his optics never leaving him.

"An accident is the best answer I can give you."

"An accident." Optimus purred, tone deceptively sweet as he slowly circled him, attention riveted on his counterpart. "I hazard a guess and say an accident of scientific proportions?"

"Indeed." Optimus replied, his tune sharp and his optics focused.

Wheeljack's invention, he thought to himself. He must have been tinkering with dimensions and warping technology. And Megatron's canon blast had something to do with it too.

"We never intended to come here. So maybe we could just leave peacefully and never speak of this anymore..." Ho, this wasn't going to work, he just knew it, but he was merely buying time.

That, of course, was the wrong answer.

Optimus's deep voice rang out with rich laughter as he circled to stop directly in front of him, optics narrow and glittering maliciously.

"Let you go…. peacefully even…."

Then quick as a flash, a gun appeared in his hand and a quick shot rang out, followed by a strangled pained scream from behind as the shot slammed square into Starscream's wing, right through the emblem, causing him to drop to his knees, optics wide.

"I think not, my dear counterpart. No this is an opportunity I don't think I could ever pass up again…. another version of myself….. however twisted he is."

Optimus couldn't do a thing, it happened way too fast, and he could just now stare at Starscream's curled up, whimpering form on the floor of the throne room. And it was now crystal clear to him: they will never leave this place alive. This Prime was worse then Megatron in his worst days. And they were under his every whims for now...

The kind Autobot Leader felt something from the other Prime's dark glee and cruelty through his very spark and he let out a little gasp, biting it back as soon as it came out. When he said those words, he knew he meant it, completely, and he was going to keep him for his own twisted reasons...

"Now then, the only question is…. what should I do with you?" He purred, regarding Optimus. "Hm… I think I have a few ideas. Kneel."

Optimus looked back, a dreaded feeling swelling in his tanks. He would not lower himself as to kneel in front of anyone! He still had his pride, so he answered coldly, his optics hardening some.

"No."

And that too, was the wrong answer. It was obvious that his counterpart was smiling behind his mask. Without warning, his gun aimed right at Optimus' knee and fired.

Optimus screamed in surprise and pain and he fell forward when he knee gave out under him. He crashed on his face at the other Prime's pedes and groaned in pain, his spark leaping in his casing.

The other Prime knelt down, grabbing his jaw by his facemask and forcing it up, his voice calm, sweet, saccharine almost.

"You will soon learn, my pet, that no one denies me what I want."

Optimus hissed in pain still and had to support his weight on his good leg. His counterpart was dangerous, even more then he thought and he had underestimated him. He answered through gritted dentals.

"I am... no one's... pet..."

The dark Prime just laughed again, optics glittering.

"Not yet…. Not yet…. but if there is one thing I enjoy, it is a challenge…. and you will most certainly provide me with that."

Straightening back up, he glanced at the shadows.

"Ratchet. Patch them up, and take this one to my interrogation chamber…." He nodded to Optimus, then thumbed at Starscream. "I do believe you have a thing for winged mechs….. do with him what you like."

oOo

Optimus tried to protest but he was pulled to his pedes by rough hands in no time and roughly pushed towards the exit. He distractedly noticed that his guard was Sunstreaker again and there was another with him. They were taken to the medbay and he almost gagged at the sight here. It looked more like a museum of horrors then a actual medbay, and Ratchet was looking at him with the most sadistic look he had ever seen in him, even in his worst days.

Starscream barely managed to get to his pedes before he was yanked to them by the other mech accompanying Sunstreaker, As he was brought into the medbay, his spark sank staring up at the numerous pointed objects, saws, laser scalpels and all other manners of torture hanging from the ceiling. A torture chamber more than a medbay….. he shrank back, spark pounding in fear as a soft chuckle sounded in his audial, a firm hand sliding down between his legs, caressing his codpiece fondly.

"Not liking this place, are you little flier?" His optics snapped up as he tried to wrench away from his guard, who simply dug his sharp claws into his shoulder, eliciting a gasp in return. "Don't get any ideas… I have a few of my own…."

Optimus just stared at all this and he felt the same fear rise inside him. In which mad world had they landed?... He was roughly pushed to a examination berth and made to sit there. Sunstreaker snickered at him and said, putting a hand roughly on Optimus's upper right tight.

"Maybe when Prime's bored of you he'll let me have a turn..."

"Ratch, where do you want this one…. or can I just slap salve on it and take it back to my room?"

Starscream cringed, scowling at the offending mech holding his shoulder, then glanced warily towards the medic, uncertain what to think.

Optimus looked back to where Starscream was seated and frowned, those mechs were all devious sadists... Every single one of them. He had to quickly return his attention back to Sunstreaker when his chin was grabbed and turned roughly.

"Hey, you pay attention to me, understood?"

Starscream watched as Optimus was put onto the berth, watching as the other assistant medics began to re-attach his leg, not bothering to use painkillers as they worked, nor doing a very good job, just enough to make the limb work again. The boss wanted him prepped, and he didn't like being kept waiting.

Ratchet had very little patience for morons and he always runs his medbay with an iron fist. He scolded at the lousy work the assistant was making of Optimus's leg but he had other matters to attend to. He did spare a moment to snap at the golden twin though.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Sunstreaker! This one's for the Prime."

He then returned his gaze to the seeker and had a devious smirk.

"As for you, you're all mine, seeker. But this wing needs patching up. it's ugly with a hole in the middle..."

Starscream barred his dentia at the medic, optics narrowing.

"No uglier than your face, Autobot." He snarled, spitting right in his face with oral lubricant. "I belong to no one! Least of all you"

That was not the wisest thing to do. Ratchet backhanded him hard enough to bust his lower lip and then grabbed his throat and squeezed.

"You don't seem to realize who's the fragging slave here, Seeker. Watch your glossa or I will cut it off."

He pushed him back on the berth and quickly tied him there. He went to gather a wielding torch and a small grinder to smoother the edges of the wound.

"Now lay still, it'll hurt a lot..."

Starscream gasped, head whipping about to the side, optics flashing at the strike, light dancing before him, and he struggled in the medic's grip, gasping for breath and kicking his pedes out as his arms were bound, thrashing as much as he could until he was forced down on the berth, optics smoldering with fury.

"I am NO one's slave!" He snarled, optics wide and panicked as he saw the grinder, vents spinning up faster in fear, frame heating as he tried to shy away.

Ratchet smiled widely as he slowly brought the grinder down on the wounded wing, his movement efficient but purposely slow and agonizingly thorough. He grinded the wound down to a smooth state ignoring his patient's screams.

Optimus, on the other side of the room, had been dragged to his feet by Sunstreaker and led out to his personal hell, the Prime's personal interrogation room.

Starscream's whole body tensed up, despite his best efforts, a gut-wrenching scream ripped out of his throat as the grinder contacted his injured wing, sparks flying as the metal frayed, peeling paint away as it stripped the wing clean of the score marks.

Ratchet whistled cheerfully as he finished with the grinder and then put it aside on the table. He smothered the hot, pulsating wound with a almost gentle hand and said, his voice silky and smooth.

"Are you going to behave now, little flier? If so, I can give you some painkiller for the rest of the operation."

Starscream's optics opened, bleary with cleanser as it streamed down his cheeks, focusing up on Ratchet with a sick feeling in his stomach. He had been through this more than once with Megatron…. sadly, he knew that sometimes you had to play the game… something Optimus didn't know how to do.

"Yes…." He whispered hoarsely, throat raw from screaming. He focused up on the medic, shuddering slightly.

Ratchet grinned at him, his cold red optics studying his form with what could only be qualified at lust. But the coldness in his look took over again when he gently rubbed a tear stained cheek, humming a bit.

"Now now, that wasn't so bad was it?" He took the wielding torch and a piece of metal to repair the hole, before applying it to the wing and said, grinning. "But you must know that I always lie, little flier."

The seeker's optics dimmed in realization, a shudder sweeping through his frame at the promise from the medic. Shuttering his optics, he grit his denta together and let out a low frustrated growl and a stream of obscenities about just where Ratchet could stick it.

"What a foul glossia you have! Tsk tsk tsk..."

He chided mockingly and chuckled, starting to weld the piece of metal over the hole in his wing. At the same time, he was running ghosting caress on the flat surface of the other wing gently.

The mixture of pain versus the tingles of pleasure that spread into his systems from the ghostly touches on his other wing sent mixed signals to the confused seeker, who arched in pain, panting and gasping as his frame heated up a low whimper escaping his throat.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful." Ratchet purred, stroking his face gently before he returned his attention to his wings.

He finished welding his wing shut and put him through more mixed feelings by slightly pinching the tip of the other wing and stroking it gently. He then put the tools aside and pressed a hand on the mech's codpiece, searching for the hidden latches and finding them easily.

"Let's see what you got down here, little seeker."

Starscream moaned in discomfort, the pain easing as he finished the work, his wings tingling with sensitive signals as they were stimulated by the medic's expert touch, his frame warming even more so when Ratchet touched his codpiece, he jumped slightly, optics widening as he squirmed his hips trying to escape…. but he had nowhere to go, and so when he felt the air hit his exposed port and spike, it sent a wash of cool air into his heating system that made everything start to tingle. Frag was his only thought as his spark pounded.

Ratchet unlatched the codpiece and looked at the exposed valve and spike with hungry optics. He used a claw to trace the rim of the valve before dipping a finger inside, stretching it. It felt all nice and wet and he grinned.

"Already all worked up I see. All the better for me..." The medic said and started to push in and out with that same digit, using his other hand to ghost light caress along his unwounded wing

Starscream gasped, breath hitching as Ratchet's fingers invaded his valve, the port constricting slightly as the fingers stretched him open, lubricant trickling down from the entrance around Ratchet's fingers, his wing sending stimulation through to his spike as it hardened and throbbed, stiffening from the ministrations.

"…Fr-fragger…. what are you going to do….. take what you want and frag me?"

Ratchet smirked down at him, using a second digit to stretch him wider as he fondled his wing lovingly. Fliers were his little weakness, he loved them and they were so easy to get riled up. He almost purred at the sight of his arousal and he was very close to taking what he wanted fully, but not just yet. He wanted him to beg for it...

"Ha, my little seeker, I'll take whatever I want... just as everyone else here."

"Great…." Starscream growled, squirming as a soft keening whimper escaped his throat as another digit entered his slick port, the walls constricting tighter in an eagerness his body felt that his processor did not. "You're just as sick and perverted as Megatron…."

"Please, don't insult me! I am nothing like that pit-spawned softsparked do-gooder!" He spat distastefully and locked his red optics on Starscream's prone form. "But if you keep insulting me this can just get kinky..." He chuckled and thrust yet another digit inside the slick, now wide valve.

Starscream grunted, facial plates heated as his port felt wide enough to burst…. frag… even Megatron wasn't that big…. and yet…. the prickles of his spike beading with transfluid made him whimper even more as he felt his spark pulsing faster, his body heated, betraying his thoughts as it enjoyed the treatment. He had to hand it to the medic…. he was skilled.

"…..From… your perspective… it would be a compliment." He hissed, grinning up at him. "And I'm guessing you can't hold a candle to what he has done…. his processor is far more creative than yours ever could be."

Ratchet laughed sadistically and looked at the young flier with a glint of pure madness in his optics.

"Is that a challenge, little flier? Well, I don't want to disappoint!" He suddenly retrieved his digits and went to shuffle through things on a shelf.

Then he had a satisfied exclamation and returned to him holding a electric rod.

"Let's see what you can handle."

He powered the rod and it crackled with electricity and then he shoved it up into his valve, watching with interest.

Oh slag…. was the only thing that crossed his processor as he watched Ratchet turn, his spark hitching in fear. Why oh why did he have to go and spout off like that…. Megatron would just go into a rage and hit him, not…. His scream cut off all other thoughts as his head snapped back, agony shooting up his whole frame as the electric rode slammed up his port, attacking the sensitive and stimulated interior of his port, every node and sensor exploding in pain.

Ratchet grinned evilly and sadistic glee crossed his optics at this. He thrust the rod deeper and kept it here for a few more moments before suddenly wrenching it out.

"Enjoying yourself? I hope because I know I am..."

He whistled cheerfully and went to the table's control panel to make it tilt so Starscream was almost on a vertical position. He then let his own panel snap open and release his hardened spike.

"Lets play more..."

The pitch of the seeker's vocaliser rose, painful in its shrieks as his optics whited out from the pain, and the only thing he could do was sag limply and unresisting as the rod was finally removed, little flickers of energy dancing over the liquid in his port, making him twitch as a whimper of pain escaped his vocaliser, optics wide as he stared down at the medic's exposed spike, cringing back in fear.

Ratchet took hold of the seeker's thin hips and took another step closer, his spike brushing against his exposed port as he leaned close enough so his lips brushed o his audio. He whispered silkily.

"Now, now, keep still, it won't hurt... too much." He snickered and thrust inside him in one swift motion, mewling in pleasure.

Starscream's optics snapped over to him, wide and dilated as he took a short breath in, just before the medic thrust in. The thrust against his super stimulated senses sent a mix of pleasure and pain slamming up into him and he arched against the medic, forcing his spike further up into his port as he did so, a whimper of pleasure and pain escaping his throat as he unconsciously moved his hips against him, the spike sending ripples through his system which just made him cry out more.

Ratchet started moving then, hard and fast, unforgiving for the mech pinned beneath him, and his red optics locked in the other red ones, full of sadism and cruelty and ferocious glee.

"You feel wonderfully tight little seeker. Almost like you had never been taken." He purred in a sultry tune and slammed his spike deeper, reaching the most recessed nodes.

Starscream's optics flashed in agony as a cry escaped his throat, each thrust slamming into him like a piledriver. Not taken….. frag, not like this… a gurgling cry of pain escaped his throat as his head rolled back, each thrust sending his frame into a closer reach for an overload, spark pulsing fast, frame hot and aching, cleanser streaming down his cheeks as the medic continued to pound into him, his own spike aching and throbbing painfully, desperate for release, but the pain keeping him from reaching it.

Ratchet reached his own overload after a few more violent thrusts and he immediately withdrew, aware that the seeker hadn't overloaded at all. He just looked at him all hot and bothered and chained up for anyone to take for a few moments. He then took a syringe on a nearby table and it was filled with an amber liquid, shining slightly.

"Alright, this will ease your pain, and make you recharge."

Starscream stood by his namesake as he screamed in frustration and agony, tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt the hot transfluid rush up into his port, the overload the medic experienced not shared with him as a pained cry of frustration escaped his throat as he pulled out, optics wide and unfocused as he writhed, cable throbbing, painfully, aching desperately for release, port tight, liquid splattered between his legs and dripping free as he tried to avoid the syringe, optics wide with alarm and fear, despite everything… needles were one thing he did not like one bit….

Ratchet took a hold of the seeker's head with an annoyed huff, and he finally managed to give him the shot. The reaction was immediate, usually, and he should already feel relief and sleepiness.

"Come on, that wasn't so bad. Just a little shot." He chuckled and waited for it to take effect.

Despite his struggles, Starscream moaned as he felt the sedative slip into his lines, his vision blurring as his frame began to relax, the throbbing between his legs easing, though the frustration still intense as he felt his awareness slipping away, though he tried to fight it, tried to cling to consciousness…. but the medic knew his work, and he slumped against the restraints.

Ratchet smiled at the now sleeping seeker and gently patted his cheek. He repaired him and realigned the nodes in his port before calling for the guards outside to come take the prisoner to his cell. For today he was done, but there will be lots of tomorrows, as those two weren't going to be leaving anytime soon.

oOo

Meanwhile...

The personal interrogation chamber of the Prime was nothing short of Hell itself. It was clean, since he enjoyed seeing how much damage he did with each new prisoner. But aside from that, it had more than a few frightening devices lining the walls, racks, chains, spreaders, a whole table full of tools to experiment with his victims…. and it was here that Optimus was brought and chained to the wall, arms and legs on short leashes, long enough so he could kneel if he chose, but his arms remained above his head, and he could not take more than a step forward.

Optimus looked around the room with wide, still slightly pained optics. This was what one could imagine seeing in a dungeon's torture chamber... He pulled on his restraints to test them, feeling horribly terrified for the first time in Vorns. He had never been this afraid of Megatron... Never. This Prime was... twisted in a way that made him completely unpredictable and utterly crazy.

And he waited, and waited, and waited more before he saw him, the dark Prime, walk into the room, casting him a look that sent shivers down his spinal unit. He had time to imagine and dread what was coming making him a nervous and twitchy wreck when he finally showed up after an unknown amount of time.

Naturally, Optimus was made to wait in this dark, dank place for quite some time before at last, the door opened and the other Prime stepped in, closing the door behind him, locking it casually, before striding towards his opposite, pausing just out of reach, optics gleaming.

"You look good in iron." He mused, a hand coming up to stroke his cheek gently, lightly tracing the seam where his mask was. "So defiant…. that will change, I promise you."

Optimus glared coldly at his counterpart, his optics hard and focused. He wrenched his face away with a growl and said, his voice firm despite his dire situation.

"I will not break under torture! I can take the pain... You will get nothing from me, Prime."

It was weird to say his own name with such disgust and anger.

"Torture, pain…. tsk tsk, Optimus, may I call you Optimus?" His counterpart said smoothly. "Who ever said I wanted anything from you?" His optics glittered as he dropped his hand to run down his chassis, pressing flat up against his windshield. "You speak of such terrible things… what do you take me for… oh…. that's right."

His hand tightened, fingers digging into the glass fixture, shattering it in one motion.

"Your Nemesis."

Optimus screamed in pain when the windshield glass was torn straight off and broken, it hurt like pit. He arched his back and twisted in his restraints, blue optics flaring brightly.

"Ha... S-Slagger..." He finally managed to grit out, biting his glossia to avoid making any more sounds.

"That's more like it." was the pleased response. "Scream… curse… show me your fight, for I wish to see just how long it will take me to break you."

He traced his hand down, running it along the edge of his windshield, picking glass free and tossing it aside, meticulously cleaning his victim… then his hand swept down to his codpiece and without any precursor, he ripped it off and tossed it aside, examining the merchandise.

Optimus gasped with every little bit of glass torn off, gulping and taking sharp little intakes of air through his vents.

"You... are crazy..." He spat and hissed at him, laterally.

He yelped and squirmed when his codpiece was torn off and tried to shy away from the probing digits.

"What... are you doing?"

"I have been told that before." was the cool response. "My preference is, mentally unique." He smirked slightly, optics glittering as he stared down at the apparatus now bare before him.

"I would have thought that a mech with my intellect would be aware of what I am doing." His fingers slid down, tracing around the rim of his exposed valve, tickling the sleek metal there, teasing but not penetrating … not yet.

Optimus twisted and squirmed to try to get away from the prodding digits, feeling his systems starting to heat up unwillingly. This was wrong... So, so wrong! He keened and hissed angrily at his counterpart.

"You sick fragger! Taking your twisted pleasure on a mech that cannot defend himself... How sad." He spat at him and glared darkly.

"You're right, of course." Optimus purred, optics snapping up to meet his counterpart's. "You are quite sad…. sad that you did not kill my men before they captured you. That is a travesty indeed…. for you."

He smirked, and thrust three large fingers straight up into his port, and widened them, curling them over and back to stretch the port open wide.

Optimus howled in pain at the intrusion and he shuddered hard, his chassis shaking madly. He tensed and arched his back, heat starting to crept up his plating and tingling all over him despite his effort to block it off.

"I... don't kill... unnecessarily... You slagger..."

He gritted his dental together and tightened his fists, but his spike started to harden too after some time and his port started to drip lubricant at the rough stimulation. He was stretched wider than he ever had been and it was hurting yet so disgustingly pleasurable... He had not taken any lover in a long time, his valve felt tighter then it should... He moaned at one point and arched back, his optics shining brightly.

"Pity." Was the amused response, fingers twisting sideways, watching his reaction intently. "There is an art to killing. Everyone has their breaking point…. some are harder to break than others, but you need only find their weakness."

He relaxed his fingers, pushing as deep as he could, massaging the port with a thumb, smirking as he watched his spike swell.

"I am betting yours is your pride…. your softsparked nature, am I right?"

Optimus was panting and let out a little whimper at the harsh and yet very pleasurable movements inside his now wet and slick valve continued. He twitched his hips to meet the motions and cursed himself for even responding.

"You are... crazy... Not worthy of the... title of... Prime..." He actually spat in the other's face and his optics half-closed at the harsh treatment he was getting.

"Ahhh but I am." He purred, barely blinking at the spit, using his other fingers to wipe them off, studying the spit, then brushing it right over Optimus' face in response. "You have no idea do you… pity…. perhaps I should show you…."

His chest plates parted and bright red roiling light spilled out before Optimus' optics, the other Prime's life force looking very different from his own…. fuming roiling energy of a deep amber red…. and there, set directly beside his ember, was a deep red sphere of flickering black and red energy, hungrily reaching out, snapping energy greedily as it got it.

"This…. my dear Prime… is my Matrix."

Optimus blinked at the sight, and felt sick to his tank. This looked sick and twisted... His very spark looked like it was infected with some sort of madness. And this Matrix... was nothing like what it should be. He gritted his dentals together and looked at it, disgusted and fascinated. The pleasure he was forced to endure and the pain still shooting through him from his widely stretched port did not help the matter and he hissed, turning his head away, red light bathing his form.

"This place... is completely twisted... And you are the worst of the lot..." This sounded weak and lame to his own audio but he felt like he was very tired suddenly. But still, he wouldn't concede anything to this fragger, ever.

A dark smirk spread over the other Prime's features as he watched Optimus regard his spark.

"From your point of view, I suppose that is the case." He closed up his internals, casually dusting off his shoulders. "But from my perspective, it is you who needs enlightenment into the reality of this world…. and to show me just how fun 'playing with myself' can be." He grinned darkly. "Now…. are you going to behave? Or will I have to do this the hard way?"

Optimus glared at him darkly, his optics cold and hard as he tightened his fists. He was now relieved that the other Prime had taken his digits out of him and he slumped in the chains, still hot and bothered though. His hardened spike was throbbing with need between his legs but he did his best to ignore it.

"I won't give you anything. You can go to the Pit." He was still feeling all hot and bothered from the work done on him but his loathing and fear were tempering his arousal somehow. "Do your worst."

"The Pit?" He mused. "Interesting… you must mean Oblivion…." He smirked. "Very well then, the hard way it is."

He turned around, picking up a pair of metal clamps from his table and approaching him. Without any hesitation, he ripped his face mask off, then drove the clamps between his lips and teeth and wrenched them open wide, clamping it open.

Optimus had no time to process what was going on when his mouth was wrenched open wide enough to hurt. He could only stare at his tormentor and wonder what else he had in store for him. He made some gurgling noise in the back of his throat from the very uncomfortable position he was in. A cold feeling swept over him and he followed the mech's movements intensely, arousal still there but pushed to the back of his processor.

The other Prime smirked at him, and carefully approached.

"Can't have you biting now…" He purred, holding up a plastic and foam inset, which he slipped over his denta, top and bottom, while his mouth was wrenched open.

Then, using an adhesive, he bonded the protective plating to his denta directly… two mouth guards that were soft and pliable.

"I wouldn't like you getting a taste of something you shouldn't….."

Once the plastic was in place, he removed the clamps and stepped back. The plastic would make it impossible for him to bite down and do any damage on anything…. but still allowed him to talk.

Optimus was panting and reeling at the feeling of the foreign object wrenched into his mouth. It tasted foul, plastic, and it made moving his jaw difficult. He glared at his counterpart and did try to bite him but it had no effect. A torture device, and most efficient at that... He already felt very uncomfortable.

"I won't break so easily."

The smile on Optimus' face was almost gleeful.

"Oh… that's just a protection for me." He purred, lightly tracing his jaw, lifting it up slightly.

Then he dropped it, turned around and lowered the chains so that Optimus was kneeling, arms taut, ankles bound to the floor so he couldn't stand, then he turned and grabbed a tall stool, and pulled it over to sit right in front of Optimus, and removed his own codpiece, his spike erect and large, and right in front of Optimus' face as he smirked down at him.

"Now, my dear counterpart…. Let us see how skilled you are. I will offer you an incentive to do a good job…. if you perform to my satisfaction, I will permit you a break… with energon and conversation…. if you do not… we shall continue until you drop dead of exhaustion, and then I shall leave you until you are ready to continue…. it is your choice which path you choose. Either way, you will be doing what I want."

Optimus looked up from his crouched position and he pulled at the restraints, testing them again. He was in a position that wouldn't permit him to break free even if he wanted. His shoulders were already aching slightly. He hissed at his counterpart with real hate and loathing, rarely Optimus had ever felt like that about anyone, not even Megatron. This was unnerving... He was losing his cool. He stared at the other's now exposed spike and felt his tank roll and churn threateningly. He didn't move and glared up.

"I'm not your whore..."

"Yes. You are." Was the cold response, amusement gone in a blink. "Now, you can do this your way…. or mine. I assure you… you will not enjoy my way." He pointed down. "Now. Suck it."

Optimus glared coldly and tugged at the restraints again, but now he was quite sure that the other Prime would be capable of doing some terrible things to him if he kept being stubborn. But still... Optimus's principles were so deeply anchored in his core programming that they sometimes override common sense.

"Frag you."

"Very well." He smirked. "My way it is."

He slid closer, then grabbed his head, and forced it downwards, and thrust his spike up into his mouth forcibly, forcing his head down so it filled his whole mouth.

"You will perform." He ordered directly. "Or I will make the seeker do this to you."

Optimus gagged when he was so roughly filled and he fought the urge to purge. He glared up at his counterpart and his optics were stained with some tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't keep everything in and he was mad at himself for it. He started to slowly suck on the spike in his mouth, not wanting to get Starscream involved here at all... This was the most degrading thing he ever had to endure...

"That's it…" Optimus crooned, petting his helm gently as he arched into his mouth, moving with his sucking motions, twisting his spike slightly to enjoy the full sensation of lips sucking his spike.

A little glossia, a little more enthusiasm, and he could be trained to be a very good pet. He forced his head down harder, moving and thrusting into his mouth, growling in feral pleasure as his thrusts grew harder.

Optimus sucked harder and moved his head up and down, feeling the other move too, and he was fighting to urge to bite down. That wouldn't serve anything with the thing in his mouth. He was almost forced to use his glossia as it was in the way anyway, but no one said he had to enjoy it. He was feeling dirty and tainted in a way that could never be cleaned.

Whether or not he did the job the best, it was sufficient, as Optimus's claws dug into his helm, pushing down as he roared a voracious snarl as his overload hit, transfluid exploding in Optimus's mouth as he climaxed, arching and shaking slightly, optics glowing like hellfire themselves until it passed, then he relaxed, and smiled down at Optimus, stroking his helm gently.

"There….. that wasn't so bad was it… You did a very good job, my pet." He purred, pulling out of his mouth and tidily wiping his spike and lower regions off. "Very good… you learn quickly."

Optimus swallowed quickly but not everything got down and he had stains on his mouth, chin and upper torso. He would like to wipe it off but he was incapable of even moving right now. He bristled some at the use of the designation 'pet', and he was sure he would never get used to it. Ever. He didn't grace the dark Prime with an answer.

Prime stood, re-attaching his codpiece, but not Optimus's and smiled over at him.

"Since you finally learned your place… I will relent a little….." He reached over onto his table, coming back with what looked like a fancy electric collar, and slid it around Optimus's neck, clicking it into place where it locked, a tingle of energy showing it was more than just a symbol. "Don't try anything with this little beauty or you will find yourself flat on your back before you can pray to Primus." He purred. "Have fun…. rest while you can."

He pushed a button on the wall, and the whole wall began to rotate with Optimus in it, turning around until it was in a small, dark and windowless cell. His chains released so he could move around, still attached to him, but allowing him access to move….. Prime smirked.

"Ratchet, bring our other guest to keep my pet company…. we will resume their training tomorrow after a recharge."

Optimus was still fuming at the fragging word and he glared at his counterpart, feeling like he had been stomped over a few times by Omega Supreme. He was filthy, tired and utterly drained. He got to sit in a corner of the cell facing the closed metallic door and slipped into an half-recharge.

-TBC-


	3. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which tthere is a reprieve in the torture.

Chapter 3: First night...

When the door opened and someone walked in, he looked up to see Starscream being thrown in the cell with him by Prowl. The mech left without a word and closed the door. The seeker rolled over, unmoving and limp, splattered with fluids, his port oozing energon still, stinking like stale fluids. In the dark cell, there was no light save that from any systems lit, Optimus optics, and the very slight light from beneath the door. As he was tossed on the floor, Starscream's fingers twitched.

Optimus scrambled towards the seeker with worry, looking him over. He was in terrible shape, even worst then his but he was in deep recharge. He had been put through hell and back... Just another kind of hell than his. He was no fool though, and after arranging the seeker comfortably he crawled back to his corner and watched him worriedly.

It was some time before Starscream began to regain consciousness, and when he did, it was with a twitching of his frame, optics coming online dimly, and then violently jerking, starting as he wrenched awake, looking wildly around with wide panicked optics. Optimus looked at the panicked seeker with a sad look in his optics and said, sternly.

"You can relax Starscream, I am not going to hurt you."

Well, someone else would... This thought made him shiver some.

At the sound of Optimus' voice, he jolted, head whipping to the side as he scrambled up against the corner opposite him…. which wasn't far since it was a small room, their pedes could touch if they stretched their legs out.

"….Prime." He muttered, voice still rather hoarse.

He seemed to calm down a little, crimson optics wide and trying to see in the dark space. He sat there, breathing heavily, trying to calm his systems, before glancing at the azure optics that indicated Optimus' presence.

"This is one fragged up place."

Optimus chuckle at this, darkly, and his optics shone a little brighter.

"You're telling me..." He replied and his tune was very un-Prime-ish.

It was full of loathing and disgust, both self and for that place and the other Prime they had met. His true Nemesis... That was true. Megatron was a joke compared to this mech. There was a slight sniffing sound.

"I'm judging by the fact you smell like Megatron's used plaything, I don't have to." Was the dry response, the seeker's attempt at humor… though his tone was rather terse, thin, stressed from the situation.

He carefully explored the fact his neck felt constricted, finding a similar collar to Optimus' there, and tenderly touching his lower thighs and finding his interface equipment tender and throbbing slightly. He shivered slightly, pulling away quickly.

"Don't take this as concern but…. you ok?"

Optimus had his knees brought up to his chest as he was observing Starscream as examined himself. If he was right, he must be as bared as himself and feeling rather dirty and used. He had a collar just like him, he could see the slight electric glow it gave, and he smelled... well, like ozone and interfacing. Optimus smiled at his remark, the snarky air commander feeling even the slightest bit of concern for anyone else then himself? That was a first.

"I'll be alright." he replied dryly.

"Right. Like I will." Was the low mutter, the seeker shivering and drawing his knees up to hug them close to his chassis.

He was not weak… He was strong…. but in this place, a small closed-in space, dark to boot, it was difficult to think of anything else, especially given what they both presumably had been through. His optics dimmed as he stared across the cell at his, well what was supposed to be his enemy, but somehow in this place it seemed less important.

Optimus was pondering about the same thing. In this pit-damned place, the war and the factions seemed so very unimportant. Their survival was at the forefront of Optimus's thoughts and he tilted his head, his optics shining softly. He broke the silence after a while, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So... I suppose we're stuck together for a while."

"Suppose so." was the dull response, the seeker's optics trailing up to regard him through the darkness.

It was… strained, but yet he also felt exhausted, empty. Until the 'next' day….. he shifted on his aft, wincing as the slightest movement still seemed to stimulate his aching port and tender cable. His systems were still geared up for action, still having not had their promised reward, which made it very uncomfortable at the slightest movement.

Optimus seemed to notice his discomfort and he leaned forward a bit, regarding him with concern. He didn't like seeing anyone in pain if he could help it, and somehow he had an idea what was bothering the seeker. He had the same problem... he was all riled up but never had release.

"Starscream... Maybe we can help each other as best we can, you know."

The seeker's gaze snapped up, optics widening at the suggestion as his vents hitched.

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting…" he asked, voice terse, but also with a slight tinge… of hope.

Optimus shrugged and tilted his head, looking at the seeker sternly and seriously.

"It's not like we have much of a choice and besides..." He sighed and his optics disappeared from view a moment as he looked down into his lap. "Comfort is comfort, and release is release, whatever source it comes from."

Starscream pressed his lips together. He had a point…. he had never been particularly choosy with his berthmates…. if they provided a service, he would take their offer. And in their situation, he was willing to bet that Optimus Prime would never let a word slip of what would happen here. His processor kept laughing at him, telling him it was insane, this was the enemy after all…. but his body ached for completion. And his spark wanted to cry out and find someone who might be able to support it secretly, something he never liked to reveal that he was weak inside…. he hid it well, he hoped.

"True…. and there are no cameras."

Optimus slowly scuttled closer to the seeker, his chains rattling as he moved, and his optics never left him. It had been a very long time since he last took a berthmate, willingly. Before they came to Earth. But he was... willing to try anything to keep their minds functioning at top level. And if this was one of the solutions they did had at their disposal, then so be it.

"There isn't as far as I know." He replied and carefully reached to touch the seeker's shoulder, hesitating a bit.

Starscream tensed slightly as he began to approach, vents huffing slightly, but it was more out of automatic reaction at seeing Optimus Prime, his supposed enemy, coming closer to him. He'd actually never seen him this close…. they'd always been across the battle from one another, distant. His optics scanned his face, taking in his features in the darkness. The mech wasn't bad looking, actually far more impressive close up than afar. As he touched his shoulder, he flinched, but forced himself not to pull away, his hand slowly sliding up to tug at the chains binding his wrists, testing them.

Optimus felt bared with his face exposed. His facemask having been torn off, his lower face was visible now and, even if it was too dark to really see anything, Optimus blushed and had the reflex to look away. But he forced himself to look back. Starscream was supposed to be the enemy... To be feared and loathed. But... He had never seen him this close before either, He was... handsome. Thin and lithe. He felt him tug at his chains and moved his arm, making them rattle again.

"They wont break. I tried..."

"Never hurts to try." The seeker murmured, sighing slightly as he slid off his aft, going onto his knees to crouch before him, shifting so that he moved towards him, since he had less movement than he did.

His optics curiously roamed over his face, down his front, to his exposed plating at his interface port, vents huffing as he spied his spike.

Optimus could almost feel his plating reacting to this visual caress he was being given. It was heating up under those optics... After what had just happened, he was surprised this was even possible, for him to be aroused again, but his pent-up energy from before had never been released... It was screaming for completion. He slowly lifted a hand and brought it to the seeker's dark face, and he touched him with the tips of his digits. He was a little unsure and the situation wasn't the best, but they could make the best of it... Somehow.

He let his own optics travel his companion's body and they focused on his bared interface equipment. He was sure to be blushing and he felt his cheek plating very hot now...

Starscream expelled another breath of air. It was awkward for them both, clearly…. so he switched from hesitant, to thinking of Optimus just as another encounter as like he'd done with others.

"So. Do you prefer to be dominant…." hemurmuredd…. "Or would you prefer I take the reins."

Optimus had to refocus, because he was still looking him up and down intensely, and he focused on his face, and those delicious-looking lips, when he spoke. He gulped and tilted his head, and replied with a little bit of shyness.

"It had been a while since I did... it." He admitted and just laid back down, letting him take the reins. In fact, he was relieved not to have to be in control of anything for once. His optics shone brighter showing just how much he wanted it, needed it, and he added. "You... can go on, Starscream. I'm rusty at this game..."

The seeker blinked, a little thrown for a moment as he frowned suspiciously at him.

"You…. aren't telling me that you're untouched, are you…." He asked slowly.

Optimus quickly shook his head, a bit of pride surfacing then, and he quickly said.

"No, no, but it has been a very long time since I did interface. What happened tonight... doesn't count." He spat the last part with quite a bit of bitterness but it didn't last. He was too tired and too needy to care right now. "I'm just... Ha, fraggit! Just... let's get on with it..."

"No. it doesn't." He agreed firmly, but his optics regarded him uncertainly, not sure what to think.

He instead shook his head and moved up to slide over his larger frame, moving slowly, sliding, each motion slowly and deliberate, hand sliding up his thigh, another resting on his chest as he straddled his legs.

Optimus didn't stay unmoving and he brought his arms up to touch the seeker's wings, knowing they were incredibly sensitive by the way they always reacted at being shot in battle. He avoided the place where he knew the wing was wounded and stroke the edges and the planes of the other wing. Wings were beautiful appendages... and he had always wanted to touch those sleek appendages before.

The touch alone made the seeker stiffen against him, optics flashing as a gasp escaped his throat, his frame instantly heating at the touches, the metal of the wings shivering beneath his touch. A soft breathy expulsion from his vents sounded as he moved his spike to hover over Optimus's, his fingers roaming his chassis, his shoulders, his neck, slow, searching for a similar spot of tenderness which to exploit.

Optimus arched when he almost accidentally found some. His front grill, the windshield's glass, and wipers and some parts of his hip joints, made his squirm and moan for more, stiffening yet again as arousal rose. He moved his ministrations to the wingtips and pinched them ever so lightly, before running his hands on the leading edges. He used the other to scrape against the cockpit canopy and the chest vents, trying to find other hot spots to exploit.

Starscream gasped, arching against him automatically, his thin agile fingers immediately going to work stroking the grill, pressing up against it, into the slats, running along them, head lowering as his breath tickled the wipers, glossia running up the long length of the apparatus, his breaths coming faster, his spike lightly touching the exterior of his port, his hips arched to keep it from entering too soon.

Optimus was a soon reduced to a moaning and panting mess under those expert fingers and he was already dripping wet. He leaned down a little and mouthed the edge of a wing, suckling and licking to tease the shuddering, thin foil of metal. He spread his legs wider in invitation and his blue optics were burning with lust. He rarely gave into his basic instincts but this seeker was so skilled...

Starscream, completely aroused by the blissful touches on his wings, nearly lost it right then and there as Optimus' warm glossia caressing his wing. With a low mewl of pleasure, his hardened spike throbbing, he slid it slowly into Optimus' wet port, the digit small enough to slide in perfectly. His own port was aching with need, still overly sensitive from the medic's wild ride, but just the same his fingers slipped down and caressed Optimus' spike, pinching the tip, then pushing it upwards so it slid into his port connecting them both in the same way.

Optimus let out a pleasured hiss when they were finally connected, the feel of the seeker inside him somehow... right. It felt as if they were made to fit together. He didn't push that thought further and just took a hold of the seeker's backside and burried his face in his neck joint with a long, low moan. His hips jerked and moved on their own volition and he could stop himself now.

Starscream gasped as Optimus jerked against him, forcing their spikes into their ports closer, and in response he jerked, hips thrusting forward as a throaty growl escaped his vocaliser, biting down hard on one of Optimus' neck cables, sharp dermal fangs poking at the energon line.

Optimus yelped some at the unexpected pain that mixed with the rising pleasure coursing though his plating. The dual connection they were having was one of the more intense experiences he ever had. Usually, one mech was penetrated, but a dual connection... it increased the pleasure tenfold. His hands tightened around the seeker's lower back and he jerked again, driving his spike as deep as it could go.

That provoked a reaction. Starscream arched, pushing down on him harder as a surprised scream of both pleasure and pain as the spike roared up his sensitive port, sending hot fire flooding through his systems, claws digging in sharply to his shoulders, piercing the metal out of reflex, and digging in there as his head snapped back, optics flaring bright and wide. It was painful…. very much so after Ratchet's abuse of it, but at the same time, he was stimulated on his own terms, and the pain brought forth a wash of intense pleasure, that made him growl, and reciprocate with a hard thrust, pushing his own spike in deep, searching to find the back wall of Optimus' port.

Optimus wasn't exactly pained, even if his port was tender after the abuses it had been through earlier, and he gasped for air, his systems going into overdrive quickly at the feeling. He pulled Starscream so his spike was driven even deeper and it connected with the very back of his port, making him cry out and shudder, closing his optics. He bit his lower lip, the feeling overwhelming, and felt lubricant drip freely down his thighs as is climax was already nearing.

The seeker increased his pace, moving quickly in and out, each thrust drawing a strangled gasp of pain, pleasure and intense desire and need. Each thrust made his port grow more and more slick, fluid clinging to the other spike, his spark pounding needily as the buildup of energy began to grow around his spark, then swept through his system in one large flush of energy, hard and fast, as he overloaded with a scream, a scream of ecstasy and a high-pitched cry of wonder, optics brightening to a brilliant fire, energy snapping over his form as his spike exploded with transfluid, gushing into Optimus' port as he climaxed.

The feeling of Starscream's overload quickly threw Optimus over the edge and he felt his port rippling and clenching around the invading spike, transfluid filling him and he felt a rush of lubricant run down his legs with his own release. His spike spasmed and shot his own load of transfluids inside the seeker's port almost at the same time and he fell back into the ground, utterly spent, when the last waves of the intense overload started to ebb away, leaving his systems buzzing and port tingling faintly.

A soft cry was the only sound that remained as Starscream sagged against him, fluids coating their equipment and legs, his frame shaking slightly, hot and sensitive, but trembling with relief as his head rested against Optimus' shoulder, breath coming fast and short. Everything ached, tingled and throbbed, but the pressure was released.

Optimus wrapped his arms around him in a instinctive gesture and he rubbed his back gently. He felt spent but in a good way. Everything was fuzzy and warm around him now, the horrible tension vanished from his circuits and he felt like falling in recharge right there and then. His optics dimmed and he sighed, his systems starting to power down preparing for a most needed recharge, almost forgetting where he was and the direness of their situation. He just wanted to sleep...

Starscream also lay there, sighing as his optics flickered, then dimmed as he slipped into recharge, not even bothering to pull out, just allowing it to claim him where he lay….. Which may not be the best option upon morning.

oOo

Optimus wasn't sure what woke him up but he was suddenly very well awake and totally confused about how he got from deep recharge to full awareness in a matter of seconds. The first thing he felt was Starscream's weight still draped over him and his warmth felt reassuring... for the second it lasted. He was roughly pulled away and up when the chains hooked to his legs and arms tightened and pulled him up and to the wall. He cried out in surprise and offense and looked around sharply.

Starscream jerked awake rather rudely at the sudden motion of Optimus beneath him, sliding off of him with a clang of metal and scrape of glass he was on his stomach, looking up at Optimus with a blink of surprise, then alarm as he realized what was happening.

When the first shock was gone, Optimus felt a rise of anger in his circuits and he tugged harshly at the offending restraints. He glared around the room, trying to spot any camera he may had missed earlier, or anything, but he couldn't see any. But there must have been... or maybe the system was automatic and set to start at a given time. But he was now seething... His comfortable recharge had been very rudely interrupted and he was in no mood for being pushed around.

Starscream glanced around sharply, coming to his knees and crouching there. It was obvious someone was awake…. but whether they knew what had happened or not was the question…. so he pressed himself against the edge of the wall by the door, waiting.

Optimus had his optics locked on the door waiting for it to open. And he waited. And waited... Until it got so tense in the damn cell you could cut it with a blade.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He finally bellowed, his patience running thin, and he growled lowly.

He was definitely fragged off and he tugged harder on the chains, making them rattle and creak. The door finally opened and the dark form of a mech was shadowed in the threshold. He didn't moved for a moment before he took a step in and Optimus tilted his head at the well-know yet totally alien mech that had stepped in. But he recognized him nonetheless.

"Jazz..." He narrowed his optics, his gaze avoiding where Starscream was crouched purposely, zeroing on the black and grey mech.

Starscream tensed as the door opened…. he was determined to put up a fight… no matter what the cost. With a snarl, he lunged at Jazz, attempting to tackle the mech, as he was about his size, to the ground.

Jazz, however, gracefully avoided the seeker's attack by taking a step-jump back, and when he was sprawled out in front of him on the ground, he regarded him coolly, aiming his gun at his head.

"Feisty heh? I like the feisty ones..." He purred -cackled and his grin was completely insane.

His red visor flashed and, quick as a snake he threw a hard kick in the seeker's side and snarled at him

Startled at how slow his body seemed to move compared to Jazz, Starscream glanced up, realizing that the collars must do more than act as stasis cuffs, but they also must slow reflexes for the prisoner wearing it… he had been fast before, one of the fastest…. and as Jazz's pede came lunging at him, he couldn't even move as the foot impacted with his abdomen and he cried out in pain, cringing as hot pain slammed into him, and he curled up, trying to scurry back out of reach.

Jazz watched him crawl with interest and he followed him inside the cell, closing the door behind him. He shot him a nasty smirk and tilted his head almost as if listening to some inner voice. Optimus watched him carefully and narrowed his optics. This one was insane... Not only crazy and unstable, but totally insane, and therefore very dangerous. He tugged harder on his restraint but his strength seemed to have left him and he couldn't even budge. He felt like a butterfly stuck on a wall... Jazz grinned at him and then he said.

"Don't mind me Optimus, I just want to play with your friend..."

Starscream glared at Jazz, optics narrow, keen, and studying the mech intently. He knew there was no way out of this…. but he was going to try and find any way out he could, manipulate, beg, deceive…. all cards were at his disposal, if he only risked playing them…. The question was, which one to play here. Was he intimidated or affected by timidity, force, seduction? His gaze locked on the mech's visor. Perhaps flattery….

"Feh… he looks scarier with red optics."

Jazz was regarding him with a strange glint in his optics and it was hard to tell what he was thinking. But one thing was clear: things were going to get very ugly, very quickly. Optimus said, his optics never leaving Jazz.

"Be careful Starscream, he's insane..."

Jazz's head snapped to him when he spoke and the insane look was back in that red visor of his, almost making Optimus recoil.

"Insane, me?" he said almost sounding offended, but then had a loud, disturbing and clearly not quite sane laugh. "Well, maybe. But it makes life a lot funnier!"

"He's not the first insane mech who's stared at me like that." The seeker growled. "Trust me, Prime… Megatron was no fun either, but I handled him…" He eyed Jazz, jerking his chin towards the mech. "So what's your story then."

Jazz's attention was immediately drawn back to the seeker and he casually walked over to him, staring down at him with the same cheerful-yet-insane smile plastered on his faceplates. Optimus had a terrible feeling things were going to get nasty, and he was right... When he was close enough, Jazz suddenly fired two shots with dreadful precision right through both of Starscream's hands.

"Ha, insanity is such a interesting concept, isn't it?" he said casually with a friendly tone, almost like he was humming a little tune. After a moment he added, as if thinking it over. "But for one to know he's insane, does that means he really is insane, or is it only genius?..."

Starscream's whole body jerked wildly as an agonized scream ripped out of his throat, hands jerking back too late, metal warped and twisted, scalded straight through his palms, the blast resulting in sparking wires and melted metal, energon dripping down his palms as he held them tightly to his chassis, optics wide as he stared up at Jazz with fury and a tinge of fear.

Optimus shouted almost at the same time Jazz fired and he pulled at his restraints, his spark leaping in concern for the seeker, almost to his own surprise in fact. He couldn't do a thing in the position he was and Starscream was at the complete mercy of that mad bot... Jazz seemed pleased by the fear in Starscream's optics and he swirled his gun around his middle finger a few times before he moved again, sharply and almost impossibly quick. He snapped a pair of stasis cuffs to Starscream's writs and hooked a chain dangling from the ceiling to it, all the way chatting of all and nothing cheerfully as if this was a daily occurrence...

Starscream snarled, kicking out at him and abandoning all attempts at manipulating him, as he launched into a foul stream of the most elaborate curses he could craft up, before spitting right in Jazz's visored face.

The dark mech seemed to be good enough at ignoring the foulest insults thrown his way, and he didn't react as he hooked some kind of device to the seeker's wingtips. But he reacted in a way none of them could've guessed at the spit though. He just casually wiped his visor before, suddenly... kissing Starscream straight on the lips and grabbing his chin tightly.

"I'll have to clean that nasty mouth of yours, it's so disgusting..." He purred and Optimus, feeling utterly impotent and useless, painfully so, could only watch as it went on.

He gritted his dentals... He was sure Optimus was behind this. He was manipulating him, to make him break... By having his fellow prisoner thoroughly tortured in front of his optics.

Starscream's optics snapped open wide as Jazz's lips pushed into his, and he pulled back fighting the kiss, disgust welling up in his gut, wishing he had reacted quick enough to bite down on his lip or glossia, something to do to fight. His optics skittered sideways to stare at the devices attached to his wingtips. His optics slipped back to Optimus, defiance and anger in their gaze, but not directed at him, rather sharing his frustration in a glance.

Optimus returned his look with one of guilt and loathing, not directed at the seeker either. He bit his lower lip, hard look on the dark Jazz's back as he was apparently tinkering with something before stepping back.

"Ha! Perfect!" he exclaimed and now he had a remote control in his hands.

Optimus stared at it and said, his voice firm and as confident as he could manage.

"Leave him alone! It's me that your Prime wants..."

"Shut up Prime." Starscream growled, voice low. "We both know that won't do any good. He's enjoying himself." He spat bitterly, optics challenging as he stared at Jazz. "Anything he does will be for his own gratuitous pleasure…. Except they don't realize I know more than you do." His optics slid to the side, glittering with a look that said 'go with it'. "So they can't kill me."

He was right... Optimus could've said anything until his glossia fell off, it wouldn't change a thing. That Jazz couldn't be reasoned with or manipulated in any conventional way. He glared at him and then back at Starscream.

"Yeah... I suppose you're right..."

Jazz looked between the two of them like he was watching a tennis match, and he didn't seem too pleased about being ignored, so he pressed the button on the remote, making the devices on Starscream's wingtips shoot high levels of electricity right through the most sensitive parts of his wings.

It was like someone had ripped the metal straight off of the front and backs of his wings. Starscream's head jerked back as a gut-wrenching scream of agony exploded from his vocaliser, back arching against the chains holding his arms above his head, entire frame tensing up in rigid, pure pain. It felt like the paint was being stripped from the surface of his wings, felt like they were bubbling, boiling, the metal melting… yet they remained pristine and untouched physically to the optic….. but that went unnoticed as all he could process at that moment was that he had never felt anything in his life so agonizing as this.

Jazz released the button after a few seconds and tilted his head, smile still in place, unmovable and disturbing and he said, now stroking a wing with tenderness.

"I have your attention now, good. Pretty, pretty wings... I want to rip them off!" He cackled and raked his claws down the surface, leaving five deep scratches.

Optimus cringed, knowing how sensitive seeker wings were, and he felt his spark skip a pulse at that terrible scream...

The moment the electric current was off, Starscream sagged, slumping in the chains, gasping, panting, shaking from the exertion. That hadn't been anywhere close to pleasant, to say the least…. in fact his processor was spinning dizzily in fear of what would happen should he do that again…. and the light touches to his wings didn't help, as his optics flickered, lifting in alarm at the words, the touches soothing and yet painfully strong against the super-sensitized metal….. which only made it worse when his claws dug into the metal. Starscream's scream ripped out sharp and sudden, his frame jerking as the scratches made his whole frame jerk strongly, beading energon coming to the surface, shimmering slightly in the dim dungeon light. His breath was coming fast, harsh and strangled as he shivered slightly, fear flashing in his optics, as well as resentment, anger, fury.

Optimus gritted his dentals tightly and, infuriated and impotent, he trashed wildly in his restraints, all self-control thrown to the pit.

"PRIME! I know you're fragging listening! Come here, and face me! I tire of these games!" he hissed and Jazz looked back at him with an amused smile.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Our Lord isn't on anyone's beck and call. He will come when he deems it right." He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, for the moment just regarding them both like they were a prized exposition.

Starscream's optics shone pale as he glanced over at Optimus, expression bleak, empty, hopelessness flickering in his optics. He was just collateral…. they didn't see him as anything of value, just a plaything…. He only wished that he had some way to contact Optimus privately… if only they had remembered to share comm frequencies….

And as if right on cue…. the door opened, and the other Prime's tall, forbidding figure, entered the room.

Just the same, Optimus would've loved to have Starscream's comm so he could at least try to reassure that, for him at least, he wasn't just a mere casualty, to be discarded. He... cared. he realized that he really cared what would happen to the seeker, and he felt bad for not being able to say anything to him. When the door opened, Jazz immediately turned towards it and his stance shifted to a rigid salute.

"Hail Lord Prime!" He said and then waited, looking in front of him.

Optimus said nothing, nor acknowledged Jazz as he entered, the door closing behind him as he stood there, hands clasped behind him, optics blazing as he regarded the two.

"Having fun Jazz?" He asked casually. "Good…." Turning his head towards his counterpart, his optics glittered maliciously, showing he was smirking from behind his mask. "How did you rest, my pet?"

Optimus's eyes immediately locked on his counterpart and he narrowed them. He could feel the malice drip from him, and his spark reacted to his presence like last night. He pulled at his restraints and said coldly.

"It could have been better."

He would love to rip those optics out... He was surprised by this thought, this wasn't like him at all. This damn universe was wearing on him. Jazz on the other hand, grinned and returned his attention to the bound seeker with a insane light back in his visor.

"I am, my Lord, Thank you for giving me this toy for the day." Jazz chirped, rplying to the dark Prime's earlier question.

"Hmmm that is some thanks you have, considering I gave you a little company to spend the time with… and I see you made good use of him." His optics trailed down to the mess between his legs, one that hadn't been as bad before, obviously.

Optimus's cheek blushed and he glared at the dark Prime with a hateful look. He tried to close his legs but his ankles were bound so his legs were wide open and his equipment in full view.

"Frag you... I knew there was a camera in here! I should have known..."

"Oh no. There is not. I am merely not as stupid as you believe me to be." Was the calm response. "I have optics, I can observe…. and I can smell." He smirked over at him. "Did you enjoy him my pet? Did you take some of your frustrations out on him?"

Optimus's glare did not falter and he would've lunged at him if he could. He felt dirty and tainted at that thought, they hadn't been watched... or had they? He wasn't sure anymore... It was unnerving! He answered with a hiss, offended.

"I would never do something like that! I am not you!"

"No, you are not. Not yet. But your behavior is startlingly different from when we first met, have you noticed?" He mused, tapping a finger against his jaw. "Your rage, your hatred, they come so quickly to your face…."

Optimus realized that he was right. He was letting his temper take the best of him, and so, he forced himself to relax, calm down and resume his calm, collected demure. He finally took a deep breath and looked back up, his optics calm and cold again.

"I am not and never will be like you."

And yet, the other Optimus only seemed more pleased at his immediate cool down.

"Really now. Shall we test that theory?" His optics glittered mischievously. "Just how far will you go to prove that."

Optimus didn't liked where this was going and he wouldn't let Starscream get unnecessarily hurt in the process. Enemy or not... they were all they both had in this awful place. He kept his cool and, not looking at Starscream and Jazz opposite from him, he replied calmly.

"I'm willing to endure anything you will throw at me, Prime."

"Excellent." He purred. "Let's test that then."

He walked over towards the wall, and with a yank, released the chain's hold on him, the irons coming free and dumped him to the ground, though the collar was still around his neck, glowing slightly as a charge of energy tickled his neck, reminding him of it's presence. Optimus stared down at his counterpart, smile dangerous behind his mask.

"Now… if you misbehave, I warn you…. you will not enjoy the consequences…."

Optimus fell to the ground with a yelp and ended up in a heap on the floor, barely catching himself so he wouldn't fall on his face. He then pushed himself up, feeling the collar on his neck as a reminder that he was still bound, whether the chains were off or not, and stood. He had a bad, very bad feeling and gritted his dentals, standing stiff and tense.

"Now… go over to your friend." He nodded towards Starscream. "Release him.

Optimus was sure this was a foul play, but he couldn't let Starscream be tortured by a madman... His spark demanded that he at least try to ease his suffering. Slowly he made his way to Starscream, warily watching the two other bots in the room, and undid his chains, and the cuffs, supporting his weight.

Optimus watched him, calmly, optics glittering as his counterpart moved to release Starscream. The seeker growled low, optics flashing in warning.

"It's a trick." He whispered under his breath, knowing that it could still be heard, but having to say something nonetheless.

He sagged against him, frame seeming frail and shaking slightly against his. The other Prime simply regarded them evenly, then pointed.

"Jazz. Follow. You two will follow me."

"I know..." Optimus answered, supporting most of the seeker's light weight with ease. "But what else could I do?" He breathed in a whisper not to be heard.

He stepped into pace behind the other Prime and wrapped one of Starscream's arms around his shoulders, wary and all senses on alert. Jazz fell into step behind them.

The corridors of the base were dark, dimly lit, and painted a steel titanium colored grey. As they were led through the corridors, other Autobots stopped to leer, stare and snicker at them. They were finally led into Prime's throne room, where a glass cage of sorts had been fashioned in the middle…. obviously enhanced with a forcefield as not to break, holes all over its surface to allow for air flow and sound, though not large enough for anything larger than a finger to fit through, door open and waiting. Prime stopped at the door, and gestured to it, optics glittering.

"Now… if you behave and do as you are asked, this shall be your home. If you do not….." He turned to face them. "I will explore …. other…. options."

Optimus first thought at seeing the glass cage was that it looked like a hamster cage. Humans keeps their pets in these, and he felt his tank drop to his heels. He had ignored all the leering and snickers of the other Autobots, and he had been trying to keep Starscream from stumbling as they walked, but now... He felt cold and knew something awful was about to happen. He regarded the cage and then the other Prime, and then the damn cage again, before saying.

"As I said before, I am not some pet to display for your amusement. What do you want from me?"

Wrong answer.

The other Prime turned on him, amusement gone. One hand snapped out, yanked Starscream away from him, and threw him into the cage, slamming the door shut. With a sizzle, the forcefield ignited, and as the seeker's back made contact with the glass, he yelped in pain, jolting forward, away from the wall to stand in the middle, optics wide, vents huffing rapidly, as a look of pure panic and terror entered his optics as they skirted up and down around the glass enclosure. Small spaces and seekers did not mix…. even if it was glass. Turning back to his counterpart, his other hand whipped out and slammed into his face with brutal force.

Optimus tried to keep a hold on Starscream but he was wrenched away from him with brutal force and he stumbled forward, almost falling himself. He reached for the cage, seeing Starscream's panicked expression behind the glass surface and he reached out for him, worried.

"Star..." He started when a fist impacted with his face and sent him skittering back and hitting the floor hard enough to dent, head spinning.

"I warned you." The other Prime was on him, knee pressed into his back, one hand holding his neck facing the imprisoned seeker, the other holding his arm out. "And since you have yet to learn your place, you will be placed in it until you do."

Hand reaching into subspace, he pulled out a long wicked thick iron spike, and with one strong fist, drove it right into his hand, nailing it into the floor, swift and brutal, not waiting to have him thrash before repeating the process with the other, his arms spread wide apart, he drove the other one down, pinning it to the floor and pinning him there.

The agony was brutal, sudden and unbearable. Optimus screamed hard enough to grit his own audials. The first spike drove through his right hand like a spike of liquid fire, tearing and burning circuitry on its way through and before he could regain his bearings or even move an inch, he felt the other spike pierce his left hand like a twin pillar of fire from the pit, making him scream again and then gasp for air once it was over, leaving him shaking and shocked from the harsh pain. He had his face turned so he could see Starscream in the cage...

The seeker's optics were wide, staring at him in helpless frustration, as the other Optimus positioned his counterpart's hips up, knees flat, so he was laying there with his aft in the air, legs slightly akimbo. Then, he repeated the process to his pedes, securing them there so that the position he was in made it extremely difficult to move, nigh impossible to break free on his own, forced into a very sexually obvious pose. Kneeling beside his head, he grabbed his chin, forcing his head up to look at him, a position that must have been murder on his neck joints.

"You will learn your place. And when you do and you beg me for release…. then we shall see how defiant you are….." His optics glittered as he stood up straighter. "Any mech may take him however they like, provided they do not free him, or permanently damage him."

Optimus's spark leapt and bounced madly in his chest when he was yet again submitted to that horrific pain, his entire body almost locking up from an overload of sensory input. Damage reports were blinking in all sides of his viewfield and he felt like he was trampled by Devastator and twisted apart. The pain eased - slightly - when he was finally done and his processor cleared a little, just so he could gauge his new situation... and his spark sank and froze dead in his casing.

Oh no... Not that... He was no fool... There was just so much a mech can take before breaking down. and... His neck screamed in painful protest when his head was twisted upward, staring in his worst nightmare's true optics. He understood... he will not get out of this unchanged, even if they manage to escape someday.

"We shall see how long it takes you to learn your lesson." Optimus purred in his audial, before standing, laughing deeply as he walked out of the room….

For now, they were alone, and Starscream was trembling slightly, fists clenched at his side. The box was large enough for him to take a few steps left and right , but not to turn around with his wings as wide as they were, nor was there space for him to sit. He had to remain standing, watching everything that happened, without touching the box's forcefield that lined every wall. His optics shone bright, fearful, helpless as he stared at him.

-TBC-


	4. Turmoil

Chapter 4: Turmoils

Optimus just lay there, unable to move or to process anything but the pain for some time. He couldn't tell how long he'd been in that sort of daze when the pain started to finally dull to a constant throbbing in his extremities,and his entire body was starting to ache from the position it was forced into. His optics met Starscream's and they were leaking cleanser, staining his cheeks as he regarded him in silent despair.

There was no way out of this... He knew that, in the end, he'll break. It was unavoidable. And Starscream will be witness to his fall... Somehow, he didn't care... He turned his face away and looked opposite to where the seeker was, unable to look at him anymore, knowing what was about to happen. Footsteps entered the Throne room and approached his prone form. This was it...

Starscream stood there, for what else could he do? He couldn't sway too far or he would hit the wall and zap himself, couldn't sit... turning his head yielded nothing more than a view of the room, so instead, as he tried desperately to avoid the rising sense of panic in his processor at being in the closed place, he studied the boxs seams, trying to see how it was powered, where its weaknesses were. There was a thin metal line running around the edges on the outside... a cable running down the right back seam away from both of them, and it went into the floor where presumably the generator was. He saw no other lines, so his guess was the power supply was directly beneath the cage...which could be a good thing.

The footsteps however, grew louder... and soon, a very large mech stepped in the doorway. Unlike Optimus who was simply tall, this mech was black, and huge. Wide, tall and massive, matte black, helm with a facemask and visor, gleaming red in the darkness... wide wings blocking light from the entrance. This was this world's 'Skyfire' though here, he went by Jetfire. "Hmmm well now, that is a delightful sight." he mused, staring at the aft presented before him in the throne room.

That rumbling, deep voice... Optimus thought he knew who it belonged to, but he couldn't put a name on it. But the heavy, powerful footsteps made it obvious that it was a large mech, larger then himself, that had entered the room. He couldn't turn to see who was there, he could only imagine and look at Starscream with a pleading, questioning look.

"Who...?" He finally said, trying to twist despite the pain.

The seeker's brow was creased, staring at the mech with a puzzled look, optics a bit wide at just how huge he was... there weren't many Autobots who matched that bulk, but the paint and frame was totally different... he glanced at Optimus with a helpless look.

The black mech entered, walking slowly around to face Optimus, crouching down, his visor gleaming.

"You're so different from this angle... and that paint makes you look puny."

Optimus now had a clearer view of his visitor now that he was in front of him and he saw... No, it couldn't be... He only knew of one Autobot flier that big, even if the shape was different, this couldn't be anyone else. He tried tilting his head up to look at him more clearly and saw a masked and visored face staring at him.

"Skyfire?..." He tried, not answering to the insult.

The mech blinked, visor flickering.

"Skyfire?" He snorted. "What kind of pansy name is that?"

He glanced over at Starscream, admiring the sleek frame of the flier for a moment before addressing Optimus.

"I am Jetfire, Prime impostor Remember that name, for it will be your bane."

The tune was promising pain and suffering of a phenomenal proportion, and Optimus shrank a bit, as much as he could in his position. The movement sent waves of pain through his limbs and he bit back a whimper. He hadn't seen the look the large shuttle had given the seeker but he couldn't deny that he was going to be in a world of pain very soon.

"Jetfire..." He repeated, his voice kind of stiff. "I... understand." He just hoped that there wouldl be something left of him when this was over...

"Good." The large mech rumbled, straightening back up, then turning to face Starscream, examining him intently as he approached.

The seeker shrank slightly in his cage under the attention. Frag he was... impressive.

Optimus tried to follow the other mech with his optics but this wasn't easy. He could barely move... And everytime he did, pain was rocking through him. But the large shuttle was apparently more interested in Starscream. Hopefully he'll leave him alone... He almost slapped himself at this thought, he was Optimus Prime! He couldn't let another mech suffer when he could avoid it...

"Are you going to just stare all day?." He finally said, his voice tense and very uncomfortable.

Jetfire stopped his study of the seeker and slowly turned his head to regard the captive leader, coldness in his gaze.

"I enjoy watching." He growled, tone dark. "One can enjoy so much more, don't you agree?" He turned his head back towards Starscream. "You remind me of my former bondmate..." He purred, stroking the exterior of the glass, which wasn't charged on the outside. "Slim, pretty... so breakable."

Optimus couldn't do much but talk in his position and he glared at the mech's backside then he turned again, regarding the seeker in his cage. He felt his back aching, tense muscle cables shaking and trembling under the strain they were submitted to, but he managed to push it aside for now.

"If you break that, you'll be in trouble." He said flatly, his blue optics fixated on the shuttle's back.

"Really now?" The large mech said, turning. It was clear his alt mode was no shuttle, but something sleeker, dangerous, fast. A blackbird SR-71 perhaps, or stealth bomber modification. "And pray tell, whom will I be in trouble with... you?" His optics glittered in amusement

Optimus glared right back, really tired, really pained and completely fragged off by this all. Not to mention he was feeling vulnerable and weak, which he didn't like one bit either. The large yet sleek flier was dangerous, but he seemed more collected then most mechs here. Or maybe just had a cool nature... He replied sharply.

"No, but your Prime said not to free us." He shrugged. "But of course you do as you please..."

"I know the rules." Was the amused response. "Far better than you, I might add."

He turned back towards the cage, optics glittering.

"You're claustrophobic, aren't you little seeker? I see the madness in your optics... I know that madness... do you want release from that feeling? A distraction perhaps?"

Optimus was aware that he was being purposefully ignored and he felt like this was but a temporary relief. And soon he was going to get it bad... His spark was pounding inside his chest and he tried to move, to no avail. Something was telling him - but in this mad world he could be wrong - that he would be part of that 'distraction'...

He wasn't being purposely ignored. No, rather the seeker was more interesting to the large flier. He didn't care for the uppity snipe that was spread on the floor, this one knew how to hold his tongue. A dark smirk spread over his face, as he reached up and disabled the electric current, opened the door, and gestured.

"Come, little seeker. Let's see how you perform..."

Optimus was starting to get terribly annoyed and worried about this huge mech. He didn't knew what to do... He could only watch and wait. What else could he do? His optics searched for Starscream's and he saw that the seeker was probably worried too. Or not... This was getting upsetting.

Starscream nervously stepped out, eyeing Jetfire like he was about to jump him... But the black mech merely placed a huge hand on his shoulder almost gently, leading him around to face Optimus from behind, taking a chain and attaching it to his collar, then reaching forward and linking it to Optimus' collar so he couldn't run. Then, he turned and sat down in Optimus' nearby throne, optics glittering.

"Now... I want you to frag him... but I want to watch you both enjoy it."

Optimus felt his tanks sink when the seeker was brought out and chained to him like that. He had the feeling something like that was going to happen... Not this, exactly, but... Still, he felt sick at being displayed like a sex toy for anyone to take. Like a cheap whore... He couldn't even turn around to see Starscream's look, but he said.

"Starscream, you don't have to..." But he knew that this wasn't true. They could, and would, easily make them.

"Oh yes he does." Jetfire said coolly watching them intently. "Unless you wish to receive punishment. You will do as I order."

The seeker looked ill as he glanced to Optimus, optics churning with indecision at his request. He would have just done it... but hearing Optimus tell him he didn't have to...

Optimus could see one of Starscream's pedes from his position and he imagined what the seeker was going through. It must be just as difficult for him... the physical pain he was in he could block, and the insults he could bear... But this was... Interfacing was something reserved for lovers and shouldn't be used as a means of torture. The position he was in and this situation... made him deeply ill and crumbled his resolve.

"If you do not do it..." Jetfire said, voice still smooth and calm. "I will show you how much defying me will hurt. I know ppreciselywhere you are vulnerable, Seeker."

Starscream shuddered, still hesitating. Could it be worse than the torture on his wings from earlier?

Optimus couldn't let him be tortured for the sake of inflicting pain, and even if the thought alone made him sick and his tanks churned wildly, he straightened himself and said, his voice calm and soothing.

"Do it... No need to get punished unnecessarily..."

Starscream glanced down at him, still hesitating, but the churning in his gut and the sudden weakness in his knees seemed to make the decision for him. Instead of doing as ordered, his hands lightly rested on Optimus' backside, and he leaned over and purged his tanks.

Optimus was taken completely by surprise by this and he yelped, unable to move away from the splash of unprocessed energon. He felt ten times more ill and had to physically fight with his tanks to keep their content inside him. He closed his optics and thought that they were screwed...

Jetfire frowned slightly, staring at them both with disappointment. But, he didn't change his position, merely tapped his fingers on the chair's edge impatiently. He did not seem to care about the purging. Starscream straightened back up, optics dim. They hadn't been fed since arriving here, the whole experience had left him shaky anyway, and purging his tanks hadn't helped. He felt weak, his systems scrambled from the electric current but seeing that nothing had changed, he shakily turned and faced Optimus, fumbling for his spike which was limp and not stimulated at all. He had some trouble getting it to come out at all, slick and sticky still.

Optimus heard him fumble with his equipment and felt like purging himself... He was hungry, tired and pained all over, the dull throbbing in his hands and feet not helping the matter, and he was all but aroused. He felt dead inside and he just wanted to disappear through the ground... That was a very un-Prime-ish kind of thought but he couldn't care less... They were here to stay and they weren't getting any help from those mechs. Again, he slapped himself mentally for loosing hope and crawling in despair like that, but this sounded more like truth with each passing cycle.

It was soon evident to Jetfire, that they were not going to perform as he had ordered. He stood, slow deliberate footsteps as he towered over them both, visor glinting.

"This is unacceptable." He growled. "You." He grabbed Starscream's chain, yanking him flush over Optimus' bent form. "You will perform, or I will make you."

Optimus had had quite enough and he manage to glare up at the younger - yet way larger - mech and spat, before he could even think of what he was doing.

"Leave him alone!" His voice was a deep growl and his optics shone brightly.

Jetfire's head snapped down. His optics narrowed.

"Unlike Optimus, I do not put up with insubordination so easily." He growled, then grabbed Starscream, wrenching him off of Optimus, grabbing the chain and dragging the seeker over to the throne where he sat him down on his lap, back to him, and began to remove his codpiece as Starscream struggled to break free, but the iron grip on his wing was firm and unyielding.

Optimus lost the last bit of self control he still had and spat a row of dirty curses to the mech as he was obviously about to violate the smaller seeker. His processor was spinning, his head aching and his body tense and trembling from different kind of strain and pains. He could see them well from where he was and he was trashing despite the horrid pain it caused him, and the screech of metal against metal from the iron spikes nailing him down.

And yet... Starscream's gaze shifted to him and in a sudden shift of the usual fear and hesitation, he shot him a firm, bold and instructive look, optics blazing and intense. The look clearly said 'stop it.' It was not like the one that had been across his face, riddled with fear and indecision. This was a warrior who was not afraid... one who pretended to act that way to avoid the more grievous punishments... which Optimus did not yet know how to avoid since he was making it worse for them both.

Optimus did fall silent after a moment, because he was clearly exhausted and he didn't have the energy to keep it up. He looked at them both in silence and decided that talking was only going to get him in deep trouble. Not that he wasn't already in deep... But more so. His entire being was screaming at him to do something, to try to stop it, because it was wrong in all sick and twisted ways, and for frag sake, he was the Prime! It wasn't in his nature to act sneaky and... and... and like a decepticon! He wasn't wired that way... And he would probably get himself and the seeker in more trouble before he learned to do that, if he ever did learn.

Seeing that Optimus was finally subduing his anger, Starscream's gaze shifted back to the fearful dazed look of a traumatized prisoner, as Jetfire took him, positioning him on his lap with legs spread, and began to pound into his rear port. The pained expression of agony on the seeker's face wasn't faked... as cleanser started to stream down his cheeks, whimpers, sobs and cries escaping his throat as the enormous cable slammed into his port, ripping, tearing, pulling, burning...

Optimus understood that he had to keep a lid on his temper. He wasn't usually tempramental and short fused but the situation was such that the usually good reign he had on it was crumbling. He heard Starscream and tried not to react to this, tried to steel himself and detach himself, it was the only way to keep his sanity and shreds of his dignity. He realized, checking his inner chronometer, that they hadn't been in this room for more than two cycles...

Jetfire took what he wanted with brutal efficeitncy, and when he finally overloaded into the seeker's aft, he tore him off of him, grabbed the chain, and threw him back in the glass cage. Starscream stumbled, falling against the cell and screaming as he was shocked again, pulling away, swaying, energon freely dripping between his legs from the tears that Jetfire had created, but he couldn't lean against anything for support. The black mech replaced his codpiece, stood, and walked over to Optimus, jerking his head up.

"You are learning. Bear this in mind, little Prime imposter. The sooner you learn your place, the less you and your friend will suffer. You would be treated with more respect if you offered it."

Optimus looked back up at him and didn't blink or avoid optic contact. He was aware that his attitude wasn't helping them at all, and he bit his lower lip as not to spit another retort that would only bring him more pain and punishment, and merely stared back, coolly, optics dull and tired. When he answered his voice was as dull as his optics, and the pain was filtering through it.

"I know when to yield to an enemy." He said no more and felt the cable in his neck raging with the pain of being overstretched.

Jetfire eyed him, then snorted.

"We'll see. You're strong, I can see it in your optics. But strength can be a weakness when pride and willpower get in the way. We'll see how the others treat you and your little friend..." He patted him on the head, and then walked out.

One down... so many more to go.

oOo

Optimus relaxed and moved his neck cables when he was finally released and he felt his tanks sink at the idea of more, many more, coming to do what they pleased to them both. Himself alone, he didn't really care what happened - even if he was worried for his own safety - but to drag another in this... It was wearing on him, a lot. He never wanted any of this to happen and yet there they were... He settled into a more relaxed position, and felt his systems starting to power down a little.

Starscream simply stood, watching him, arms crossed over his chassis as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his aft. Unfortunately, he couldn't recharge while standing... he would tilt and fall into the wall, so he simply stood, staring at the floor in silence.

Optimus couldn't really rest in this position either and he was in and out of recharge mode. Some time passed, how much he didn't know, until footsteps were heard again nearing the room. This woke him up completely and he looked fearful, the cold feeling of dread returning to his spark.

This time, there were two, one was a black mech, bulky and intimidating, and the other's golden and black chassis was unmistakable. Ironhide and Sunstreaker. Optimus couldn't see them when they walked inside the room but he heard their leering and dark chuckles at the sight that greeted them. The golden warrior was the first to speak up.

"My my my... Look at you. All High and Mighty, huh? Not anymore, I get it." He felt a hand brush over his exposed aft almost gently and shuddered.

Starscream's optics followed the two mechs' progress, narrowing slightly, but he remained silent. He couldn't protect Optimus nor draw both their attention away. This time, it was his choice on how to proceed. Unfortunately.

Optimus kept his mouth shut as the hand went from gentle to hard and he was groped less then lightly. He yelped a little, which made the mech behind him cackle and slap his aft in reply. "You make interesting noises, little Prime Wannabe... But I want to hear you scream." It was Sunstreaker, of course, and he slapped him again and again, until he felt his aft was on fire and the humiliation was making cleanser tears run freely down his faceplates.

He had lost count after the 20th hard slap and he was in a daze, now, squirming and his aft really, really sore. He didn't even knew how much time had passed, but when the stinging, humiliating pain finally stopped abruptly it took him some time to realize it was over. He tried to twist around to see but he just couldn't move.

"Now you look nice..." The voice of Sunstreaker purred from somewhere behind him and to his right. "But still, you haveen't screamed for me yet. How disappointing... I'll have to try harder."

Optimus's blurry vision got even more blurred with static and he bit back a scream of pain when three large digits were shoved into his raw port carelessly. The other mech, Ironhide, casually leaned on the cage with a cube of energon in one hand and watched with deep interest.

Starscream watched the torment that Optimus was going through, his jaw gritting as his optics blazed. Such…. pointless humiliation was just pathetic…. and as much as he wanted to snarl and snap, he forced himself to not react strongly.

"Pfft…. you are pathetic." He growled at the yellow mech. "Acting like a foolish sparkling with a new toy, how cute."

The golden twin's bead snapped back to him and he had a dark scowl on his faceplates. He walked to the cage and banged the side hard, snarling.

"Shut it up, seeker, or I'll take you next!" he then had a little smirk and added more wickedly. "I suggest that you just sit back and watch..." his optics glanced down to the rivulets of energon staining his legs. "Your aft had apparently taken a lot today. It would be painful to add any more."

He then returned to Optimus, and the mech shrank some as the footsteps approached him again, and a moment later he had to grit his dentals as he felt his raw, dry port penetrated by rough digits again, and then widened and moved, curling inside him in a sickening way. Cleanser was freely dripping down his face and he was shaking madly.

Starscream just coldly stared at him. Right. Sit down…. he glanced at the ground, wishing he could sit. But watching Optimus' face, a sudden inner rage and defiance welled up within him. He was used to being treated like this…. but by Megatron, not these washed up autobot wannabes.

"Hey. Golden aft. Did you spark with that color, or did someone retch on you and it stuck?"

The golden twin shot him a nasty look and merely thrust his digits harder and deeper, more painfully, inside Optimus's port, making him cry out and then gasp as his intakes hitched. He turned his head and shot Starscream a look that said 'shut up' loud enough for him not to have to say it out loud. He couldn't speak anyway, too busy bbiting down on his own glossia... But the golden warrior, riled up by the insults, said, stabbing him hard.

"Sharp glossia you have seeker. What if I let my friend here rip it out for me? That wont damage you permanently..."

"Good luck trying." Starscream shot back. "He'll lose a few fingers in the process." His optics flashed. "You know… you're actually not as bad as the Sunstreaker I know. He at least could hold his own in an argument with me."

"I'm not going to share insults with a slave, seeker. You're beneath my contempt." He snarled back and growled lowly, but he seemed quite... amused in fact.

At this point, Ironhide was laughing and he looked at the caged seeker with a sly smirk.

"Feisty one, huh? And with a glossia to boot. I'll ask Prime if I can have him when they're tamed."

Sunstreaker laughed cruelly and he gave Optimus's now slightly wet port at least a few more deep fingerings before taking back his digits and then, he leaned over the prone, crouched mech and whispered in his audio while unlatching his codpiece.

"And remember, it's your little friend's fault if I,m a bit... rough."

"The only slave here is you." Starscream said simply. "I am merely a prisoner, but I know my will is stronger than yours, and that defines a slave. You are a slave to this disgusting place, to the one who dominates you, and to your own base desires, unable to rise above them and become more than a simple pimp and dirt-kisser." He said in a smooth, deliberate tone. "Nothing I say will change your nature, your disgusting spark that probably makes any other mech cringe back in absolute revultion at your passing."

Optimus wanted to scream at him to shut the frag up. He wanted to but he couldn't say a word, he was trying not to scream and therefore do just as the slagger wanted. He felt the mech freeze above him, the tip of his hardened cable barely touching his port, and he held his intake, hoping that maybe he would just leave... But of course this was wishful thinking. Sunstreaker's optics were fixated on Starscream while he roughly impaled him, all the way to the hilt, stretching him wide. It hurt like pit since he was barely lubricated enough and he yelped loudly, barely biting back a scream of pain.

"You know nothing of this universe, decepticon scum! NOTHING! How - can you - even - judge us! You are - the pathetic - stupid - idiot to think - that you can - barge in here and - impose your twisted way of thinking around - here!"

Every word or so was punctuated for Optimus by a hard thrust, harder and harder as the golden mech's temper rose and his arousal rose at the same time. He was turned on by all of this, the perverted slagger...

"No. I don't know." He agreed, doing his best to avoid watching Optimus, staring at him. "But in my world…. we are you." He said flatly. "I know what drove the Decepticons to start the war, what has driven us to the point of near-madness like yourselves…. I have done things that you no doubt have done…. I have taken lives, I have caused pain. I understand it." He kept his gaze even, locked on Sunstreaker's. "And I can help you. I am no soft-sparked fool, I am a warrior who can be just as brutal as you can…. I also know enough to be a useful tool…." His smile curved up, cunning, smart, knowing. "I have skilled hands which can be of use in other ways besides pain and suffering…. Tell me…. have you ever had a proper cable massage?"

Sunstreaker had been listening, and he was smirking wickedly, which Optimus couldn't see. He was in too much pain to care right now, but he heard Starscream through a haze and he had a bad feeling about it. They weren't going to let him have what he wanted... Never. They weren't like the Decepticons he knew... Starscream was wrong. They were very, very different from the Decepticons.

Sunstreaker finished off and overloaded inside him, the rush of hot lubricant filling his port making him sick and he keened at the pain that rushed through his circuits. But he didn't scream, and the golden twin scolded at him.

"I know your kind, seeker. sneaky, nasty little fraggers that'll sell their own creator if it can get them what they want... But you don't know us. Not at all... I don't doubt that I can find uses for your little hands, seeker whore, but heed my words: I am not going to let you out of there, and I am not going to betray my Lord Prime for the pretty optics of a decepticon slave, as pretty as he is."

"Blind little robot." Starscream scoffed. "As I thought, unable to think for yourself, or do anything else other than follow the dotted line…." He shook his head, crossing his arms in disappointment. "You disappoint me."

The golden twin only grinned a twisted, knowing little grin and tilted his head, looking the seeker up and down.

"Don't worry, little seeker, your skills will be well used, in time. As for your sad misconception of how things work here, I'll let you find out how wrong you are by yourself." He stiffled a yawn, looking tired and then he said, looking at Ironhide. "I'm getting a cube. He's all yours, if you want him."

He walked away then and left the room. Ironhide had already finished the cube he head walked in with and crushed it in his hand. He was observing the seeker with intensity, his optics gleaming and thoughtful.

"I'm not blind 'bout what yer trying to do here, seeker. I may be old, but I'm no fool. Ya spoke of a war... There's none anymore. We crushed those pestering Decepticons long ago." he shrugged and eyed the Prime's prone form, leering but still intensely thoughtful

Starscream's jaw clenched, plan not holding weight… but he was never one to give up, despite their predicament. His optics studied Ironhide, watching him intently.

"Really? Things don't look that…. pardon the word, wealthy and upscale here…" He glanced around. "You seem to have kept treading water, so to speak and not made any attempts to improve anything."

The black mech shrugged, still eyeing the seeker and Optimus intensely, not doing anything so far. He seemed to ponder on his words and grinned, amused.

"Things aren't always what they look like. Ya haven't seen anything Prime didn't wanted ya ta see."

He walked slowly towards Optimus and circled him, seeing him tense up and he chuckled at his fear.

"Afraid, little Prime usurper? You should be... They say ya have a Matrix too... I'd like ta see it."

Starscream tilted his head slightly. Despite his point in not telling them anything, he still was.

"Interesting. So you choose to live like bottom-feeders then instead of necessity."

"As I said, things aren't what they look like, and you have only seen what we let ya see." The black mech replied and he crouched down beside the Prime, running a curious hand up and down his back and sides.

Optimus stiffened, the gentle touch, after the brutal treatment he had been given before, was unexpected. And Ironhide was absorbing everything that the seeker was letting out, but he didn't let him see how clever he really was. That he would keep to himself.

"I have been Prime's lover some times... I bet I can make you beg for release, little Optimus..."

Starscream snorted, not buying it. Lies were his specialty, deception, conniving, and he never took anything at face value. Least of all a mech's word.

"Funny…. I heard our Ironhide was Prime's lover in our world."

Ironhide pointedly ignored him, his attention on the Prime shivering from pleasure under his experte hands. But Optimus himself seemed to blush madly at Starscream's comment. It was true... Ironhide had been his last lover, but they hadn't had time for it in a long time... So this was feeling so very confusing. He shouldn't feel so good, so... needy for the touch of this... twisted version of his former lover. Ironhide did notice his reaction though and he laughed in amusement.

"Oh my, so dis is right! Hum... Let's see how far I can go with this..." He dipped his fingers in Optimus's slates on his front grill, teased his wipers and the sensitive joints on his hips, soon making him into a moaning wreck, port dripping and spike hard and throbbing. The older mech was intensely focused and he looked more than pleased.

Starscream watched him intently, seeming to be irritated on the outside. However, his hand slid slowly down into his chassis, into a crease where he had hidden a small piece of metal, one that he had broken off of the base of the throne that Jetfire had taken him to. He had broken it off during Jetfire's assault of him, while bent over taking it from him. It was not big, but it was sharp. And he knew just what to do with it. But not yet. He slid it up his wrist plating into a hidden compartment there that fortunately had gone unnoticed as of yet.

Ironhide didn't noticed him doing it and he started to move from Optimus's side to his back, using a thumb to slowly stretch the entrance of the dripping wet port. But the seeker's silence was unnerving and he was eyeing him warily while keeping his tender and disturbingly kind ministrations on the moaning, writhing Prime. Optimus was completely confused and lost in the warm, nice feelings filling him. He was aching for release now, his port flexing easily around the invading digits sliding inside him. He arched back, needilly.

"Mmm... Please..." He finally let out, unable to contain it anymore as the torturing teasing kept on and on..

Starscream continued to watch Ironhide, with a deceptively smug smirk on his face, though his spark sputtered in fear as his gaze slid over to the power cable running down beneath his pedes. He had to wait until no one was there… but he had a few other things to test. He stepped back and forth on his pedes, testing the floor beneath him while looking like he was anxious at what was going on in front of him.

Ironhide seemed very pleased by the begging Optimus was finally making, and he stopped a moment to ask, deceptively sweet.

"Please what? Be more specific..." He was eyeing the seeker through this, not trusting him one bit, and he waited until Optimus was a shivering wreck on the floor to push again. "Say it, little Prime! What do you want?"

Optimus gasped for air, tears straining his faceplates as he was trying not to give in. This was a worst humiliation then the rough treatment Sunstreaker gave him... "Please... I... I need..."

Starscream just snorted slightly, looking away bored. His spark ached internally knowing what Optimus was going through, but there was nothing he could say or do that would stop him. Instead, his wingtip brushed against the edge of the glass enclosure, making him grimace as it jolted it.

Ironhide was ghosting agonizingly pleasurable touches along Optimus's sweet spots and barely touching the rim of his port, and he smirked in intense satisfaction.

"Say it, Optimus, and I'll let you have it. But you have to beg for it..."

Optimus let out a pitiful mewl, a sound that had never left his vocaliser before, and he bucked his hips back against the proding hand.

"Please! I need... I need to overload!" He felt deeply shamed after that and he felt more bitter tears run down his faceplates.

Starscream lightly scraped the other side with his wing, as if he were swaying from exhaustion, optics half-lidded….. a light brush on the back, the front…. establishing a pattern of where the charge was stronger, where it was not… all the while, ensuring that he reacted each time, to show he was tired on his pedes.

Ironhide had an optic on him and he was wary of this seeker, He had something shifty, sneaky about him that made him dangerous. More so then the fake Prime he was fragging. When he heard that begging he returned his attention to the little Prime and smirked wickedly. At last, he knew he could make him beg for it!

"Nice pet..." He growled and patted his head mockingly. "Since you ask so nicely..."

He unlatched his codpiece and slid his own hard spike inside the slick, wet port, making Optimus moan-sob as he was filled to the brim. It felt so good... It was so wrong! His spark was aching and crying inside.

Starscream tapped the glass with a claw, as if bored, sadistic, growling at the zap it delivered…. but his optics roamed up to the dimming lights above him. His claw traced a pattern on the glass, flinching as the longer contact made the zap last longer, the lights dimming more…. ever so slightly, very faintly….

Finally, after some time, it became obvious and Ironhide noticed that something wasn't right. He pulled out and stood - not caring about Optimus's whine at the sudden loss - and barked sharply, hitting the glass wall.

"What are ya doing? Stop it!"

The forcefield had been weakened, this much was obvious, and he couldn't fire at the thing but he touched the command, strengthening the field right back up.

Starscream just smirked. No power source was unlimited. More power pumped in, meant more power used. and he was succeeding in angering the other mech.

"So sorry… I was just bored… this seemed a good way to spend time." He touched the field again, shuddering at the stronger jolt it delivered.

Ironhide eyed him sharply and then smirked with a unreadable expression.

"A wise one I see. Well, we'll see how long your little wise-aft attitude will last here, seeker. You think you have seen the worst yet? Ya've seen nothing..."

He made sure the power was stable and the forcefield up and functioning normally before turning away and looking down at the Prime.

"Ha, sorry mha dear, this little glitch killed the mood. But I'm sure someone else will come by sooner or later..."

Laughing cruelly he walked away and left the room, leaving Optimus howling with frustration, still very much riled up and achingly in need of overload. His vents were working overtime and he was panting. He shot Starscream a dark glare, but it wasn't his fault and he just closed his optics and tried to cool his systems down.

Starscream snorted slightly as Ironhide left, watching him intently and listening carefully as he departed. He caught Optimus' dark glare, but ignored it. Instead, he brought out the small metal piece and held it up to his throat. It looked rather dire in fact, the way he held it…

That seemed to sober Optimus out something hard and he opened his optics wide at this. "What the pit are you doing?" He asked, but not too loud so no one else but the seeker could hear him.

Starscream glanced at him, annoyance on his face.

"Trying to get the frag out of here." He shot back in the same low voice.

Then, he shoved the metal spike straight into the collar at his throat, into a crevasse at a juncture of it, allowing it to stand up in the collar. Then, he took a deep breath….. and connected the metal spike to the forcefield, making a direct connection from the current of the field, into the collar.

Optimus watched him intensely, his arousal mostly gone now, but his mind was screaming at him that this was not going to work, even if they managed to escape this room, this place was full of Autobots and they were unarmed and quite damaged.

"And then what? We won't make it one step out of here before someone see us and then, we'll be back at square one. Unless you can return us to our dimension right away..."

Starscream wasn't listening, however. Making the connection of the field to the collar had two effects. One, the collar began heating up, too much energy being pumped into it, which in turn transferred into him. His frame went rigid, but he held his position, vents spinning wildly, gasping, a pained whimper escaping his throat, but he held still…. the collar growing hotter, drawing more energy, no place to go….. except back at the source….. and then, there was an explosive spark. The collar threw brilliant sparks out, and the whole room flickered, the power going dark as the collar exploded in shards around his neck. The room was plunged into pitch blackness….. and silence….

Optimus was sure that this was a very bad idea, totally bad and that would only get them into more trouble then they already were in. They leave here and then what? Spend their lives running from these evil autobots trying to find a way back home? That is, if they ever manage to leave this fortress... When the room went dark Optimus' spark was pounding madly in his chest and he was sure he could heard quick footsteps approaching already.

Silence…. then slowly in the darkness, two points of crimson light, dim at first then after a loud crack of glass breaking, they neared in a scramble of motion. Starscream was at his side, and with a wild jerk of the spikes in his hands, he began to yank them free.

Optimus yelped at the first jerk, and then he shut his optics tightly, biting his glossia hard enough to bleed as he was jerking the spike out of his hand. His hearing was probably glitched but he was sure he heard footsteps approaching, again, closer...

The seeker showed no signs of having heard anything, or he didn't care. Instead, he yanked the last pegs free, then turned around, glaring back at Optimus with intense optics. Then, on quick pedes, he scurried back to the cage, hardly waiting as his sharp claws began to tear at the floor around it, wrenching, pulling, scraping, trying to pry it up.

Optimus lay where he was for a moment, wracked by pain and feeling his entire body throb with agony, like liquid fire running through his lines. But it was a relief to be able to leave the awful position he had been in, and he tried to stand... failing miserably. He pedes hurt too much to stand on... And the noises outside were coming closer.

Starscream glanced back at him, optics flashing as he hissed, obviously furious he wasn't coming to help. Claws finding a hold finally, he stood, and tried to pull with all his might, yanking, pulling, straining so that the struts in his back started to audibly pop. He was not strong…. he was a flier, not built for anything like this. It was not something he could do alone.

Optimus gathered his wits and pushed the pain aside, then he managed to crawl to Starscream's side, and he tried yanking his own thicker fingers under the metallic plate. But he realized, when he tried to pull and tear, that he had no strength in his arms, at all, because of the injuries in his palm and the position he'd been in for so long. He was thoroughly frustrated and he hissed as he tried harder, willing himself to make it budge.

The seeker glanced sideways, energon streaming from his neck where several pieces of the collar had embedded into the cabling, but he did not give up. As Optimus yanked, so did he, putting everything he had into it. and slowly… slowly, the metal began to bend upwards with a loud creak, slowly…. surely…. until a small dark hole was left. By now, the footsteps were pounding closer, and Starscream glanced up, optics flashing, before shoving at Optimus.

"Go!" he hissed, voice static and nothing more than a whisper. "GO!

Optimus looked back at the seeker, and he opened his mouth to say something, he couldn't leave him here, and besides, he surely didn't know how the frag he was going to return home. He was no scientist, and the theory of warping and dimensions were way above his head. Optimus could just not leave a mech behind to suffer for his sake. Not even Starscream. The footsteps now entered the Throne room and he heard shouts and before he knew it, the choice was made for him, and he was hit behind the head by something very hard that made him see stars, and everything went black.

-TBC-


	5. There is still Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Only borrowing them for a ride...

Summary: When Wheeljack's latest invention go haywire in the middle of a battle, Starscream and Optimus Prime find themselves thrown in a completely different universe... One in which they both meet their worst nightmare.

A/N: This is from a RP I am currently doing with NightElfCrawler. SO it's still on the work^^ I'll try to post more chapters as they come along. But that shouldn't be too long between updates. In one evening we wrote 40 pages, can you believe it? We're apparently on a row XD

A/N 2: It's a crossover between Shattered Glass Universe and G1 Universe.

WARNINGS: Non-con, violence, torture, angst, adult and dark themes. That should cover it. So it is STRICTLY Mature/NC-17. I'm not responsible for anyone that's not adult who would read it...

EDIT: This story is now being Beta-d by The Starscream! Thanks to her!

Chapter 5: There is still hope

Optics wide with frustration at Optimus's hesitation and lack of action, Starscream shoved at him, trying to get him to go into the hole…. but it was too late. A searing pain slammed into his chest….. and he jerked forward in time to see a melted hole appear right in the middle of his chassis, sparking and glowing, agony ripping through him as he realized he had just been shot in the spark chamber.

A glance backwards showed Prowl's smoking gun lowering with his narrow optics glinting at him…. and his optics flickered as he slumped backwards as the other Autobots rushed them and tackled Optimus.

His hesitation…. that was what it had cost them...

Optimus would never forget the look of accusation in the seeker's optics when he was shot and it was the last thing he knew before everything went dark...

He didn't knew how much time had passed, but he didn't want to wake up. He was guilty of a mech's death... It was his fault, his hesitation that cost Starscream his life. His stupid, slagging hesitation... He wasn't worthy... Maybe it was his fate to be here, in the pit-hole and suffer for all eternity, to be someone's pet... He didn't want to ake and face the world.

A rough slap to the face was the first thing that greeted Optimus…. along with the familiar sensation of being chained to the wall in a dark cell again.

He didn't want to look up. He was a failure, through and through, and he deserved anything that would be thrown his way. Finally the slap made him jerk and he opened his optics slowly to see... He had to face whatever was happening...

Gleaming optics met his gaze. Angry gleaming optics.

"So." the other Prime's voice was cold. "You thought you would escape."

Optimus looked up at him and then averted his gaze, his blue optics dull and lifeless. He didn't answer, as this wasn't a question, and he didn't want to anger the mech further. He was feeling dead inside and he just curled further into the wall, trying to make himself smaller then he was.

"I thought I made it clear what would happen if you tried. But clearly your intelligence is lacking." The other Prime yanked his head sideways to make sure he kept his optics on him. "You made a mistake. A very dear one."

Optimus looked at him but his optics were still dull and he had no life in them. He looked down and finally replied with a quiet, pained voice, full of sorrow and self-pity. He was feeling the guilt weigh up upon his shoulders and he really did not care what was going to happen to him.

"Do your worst. I couldn't care less what happens to me."

"Clearly. You are quite selfish, aren't you. Only thinking of yourself, and what matters for you. Not what everyone else is put through." he commented dryly. "And you call yourself a leader…."

Optimus's optics blazed with furry and he growled lowly, deep in his throat.

"I killed him! It was my fault, my stupid hesitation, that killed him! I'm guilty! I deserve whatever you twisted slaggers throw at me!" He spat angrily, but even his anger didn't last long and it vanished soon.

The other Prime pulled back, a flash of surprise in his optics but that was all, as he stood there, regarding him. He seemed to consider something, then leaned forward again. "So you did." He said in a low, soft voice. "Your actions lead to your friend's death. That must weigh heavily on your mind."

Optimus wouldn't deny it as it was the truth, and his shoulders sagged heavily. He lowered his head, all of his nobility and regal appearance gone. He was a Prime, but he wasn't worthy to be called that anymore. Not after what he did...

"I'm guilty..." Was his only answer, his voice dull and lifeless.

"So you are." purred the other Prime, stroking his chin. "And as this is your punishment, do you accept it…. do you promise to behave as a good mech?"

Optimus didn't look back up at him, feeling like he was carrying a ton of rocks on his shoulders. He just nodded and balled his fists. He deserved to be punished, to suffer and to pay for his grave mistake back there. He deserved what was going to happen to him and his mind was almost... resigned to a life of humiliations and torture. He almost didn't care about it either... And he knew that, by himself, he wouldn't ever be able to return to his universe. He was stuck here, in the pit of his own making, forever... He finally answered in a dry, harsh voice, biting back bitter tears.

"Yes, I... accept my punishment..."

"Good mech." he purred, patting his cheek. "That's what I want to hear…. now then…. if you promise to behave, we'll get you cleaned up."

Optimus didn't answered and just let him touch him, not reacting much. He felt like he deserved this all, and his mind was dark, clouded with this sickening feeling of utter, deep, gawking guilt.

"I will behave..."

"Good." The chains went slack, and one connected to his collar tugged. "Come then. We can't have you looking like this. We'll get you fixed up for presentation."

Optimus let him lead him where ever he wanted to have him, and he looked at his pedes the entire time. He was following orders and instructions in a drone-like way and he didn't care what was happening to him. He couldn't bring himself to care, he felt numb and still in a shock about what happened, what he had done...

The other Prime led him back up into the main part of the base, past the throne room with its shattered glass chamber, energon still staining the floor, and into the medbay where Ratchet was.

"Fix him up, clean him up. Then bring him to me."

"Yes sir." the medic eyed Optimus, smirking.

Optimus got a glance of the Throne room and the energon staining the floor and he looked away quickly, tears pricking the corners of his optics. He could almost hear Starscream's screechy voice calling him a soft-sparked, sentimental fool... When he was in the medbay he looked at Ratchet and then back at the floor.

The dark Optimus took his leave, letting the medic take over. Ratchet grabbed the chain on his neck, pulling him over to a berth and forcing him down on it, restraints snapping on his limbs and binding him to the table, which then began to rotate up into an upright position.

"So, you thought you'd get smart, hm? Not a bright idea."

Optimus regarded him with a little bit of confusion, not fighting the restraints when he was forced down into the table. Starscream had been the one thinking this over, planning this clever escape plan, while he had been groveling on the floor, pinned down, sulking in his own misery. Starscream had stayed level-headed and clever, never letting them dictate his actions or letting them take away his pride, his intelligence. Maybe he had been too clever, too brilliant and too daring for his own good... It had cost him everything. But Optimus's hesitation killed him. So he replied, his voice hollow.

"It wasn't my idea..."

"Oh? Let me guess, the seeker is the smart one." He snorted. "Figures. Daring too…. got bearings that one… I respect a mech who takes risks, but his was simply foolish…. cost him, didn't it."

Optimus looked back down at his pedes and his optics dulled again, as the last image he had of the seeker crossed his mind. So accusing... He felt his optics burn again but fought against the tears, in front of this medic.

"He was brilliant... More than I am." He conceded.

"Really? Hm well that makes sense. His processor is completely unlike any I've ever studied." Ratchet mused as he bent down and began to do some cleaning, scrubbing away the energon brusquely. "So many synapses and networks."

Optimus felt sick to his tanks hearing that, they were cutting him to pieces to study him? Disgusting... He felt like punching the medic for saying this and he narrowed his optics.

"You disgust me."

The medic blinked, pausing to look up at him.

"Really? And how would you rather examine a patient, ask him questions?" He chuckled darkly. "Really."

Optimus glared at him and bit his glossia, keeping his sharp retort to himself. He wanted to tell him where he could stick it...

"Where I come from, that's how it usually works."

"How slow." Ratchet mused. "The processor is like a fine machine… each sector a unique wiring. So many different variants and cross-sections." he mused. "I should find out how to break into his encoding and firewalls…. that will take some time though, your friend seems to have specially encoded them."

"That doesn't surprise me..." Optimus replied and narrowed his optics.

He wasn't sure, but did a dead Cybertronian's brain still have firewalls and such up? That was nagging at his mind now, but he didn't let it show.

"Obviously you were on opposite sides…. if this Starscream is anything like ours however, I can't wait to see what secrets it holds." He mused, turning around and picking up something on a shelf, shaking it.

It was a jar… with a brightly glowing object inside, colored a brilliant gold, flickering like a firefly.

"Such a fascinating creature."

Optimus stared, and stared, optics wide and mouth agape. Was it what he thought it was?

"Is that... a spark? How... How can it still live outside a spark casing?"

"Is that what you call it?" He shook it again, and the light flickered, growing brighter, moving around faster, agitated. "Its so different from our embers…. so compact, tiny…" he turned his head, staring at him curiously. "And you tell me this is unique? I thought it was some property your kind had."

What kind of crazy universe was this? They didn't know what a spark was? And this spark was alive and clearly upset...

"This is a living spark, the essence of a living being, trapped in a jar! It's not supposed to be able to survive outside our body."

"Fascinating. Even more so knowing this." Ratchet mused, staring at it. "The energy patterns are so unique and composed… core reading is off the chart…." he glanced at Optimus curiously. "I need to study your… spark…. to compare."

Suddenly Optimus felt very wary and fearful, he wouldn't let this Ratchet anywhere close to his spark, within a ten foot pole!

"No way in the pit am I letting you poke and prod at my spark!" He snarled and glanced at the shining, flickering orb again. Was that Starscream? He wondered.

The medic tilted his head, staring at him.

"And you're able to stop me, hm?"

"Try me..." He replied sharply, feeling a bit better now that there was maybe a chance Starscream wasn't as dead as he thought.

He'd find a way to get them out of here and then back home where, hopefully, the seeker could be helped. he doubted these fools were going to ever help them... Ratchet smiled. And it wasn't a nice smile. Setting the jar down on the shelf, he turned around.

"Very well."

A tool appeared in his hand, and he approached him, sweeping a glance over his chest compartment before reaching for the release.

"Since you're the same model as our Optimus..."

Optimus tried to fight him but he was tightly bound to the damn table and he felt his chest starting to open after the release was opened. A pure blue glow filled the room as his spark, and the matrix above it, were exposed. His spark was bright blue and the matrix was a deeper blue orb nestled right above his spark. Ratchet leaned over, optics brightening in interest as he lay optics upon the Matrix and his spark.

"Fascinating. Blue…. matches your color scheme. And your ember… ah I mean spark…. similar in construction…. interesting that its a different color."

Optimus glared at him, feeling naked in the worst way possible. He felt his spark pulse faster and harder and the blue light flickered following this pattern. The Matrix was quietly glowing and swirling in its casing.

"That is the right color for the Matrix. It's not for everyone to see, medic."

"Your religious beliefs do not apply here." The medic said curtly, rubbing his chin. "I wonder what readings it would give…."

He turned, grabbed a few prongs and metal and leaned forward to connect them to the spark and matrix. That was very uncomfortable and Optimus gritted his dental plates together. He stiffened and tried to move away from the prodding, to no avail. He glared and snarled at him.

"Someday, I'll make you pay for this desecration."

"I suggest you mute it, or I will do it for you." Ratchet suggested, none too gently.

Carefully, he rested the prods in the center of his spark, several touching the Matrix, connecting to the relic… and then he turned to his computer and began to study the read-outs. On the shelf, the golden spark flickered, jerking to and fro, still agitated, no steady pattern to its movements. Optimus looked away from the medic and closed his mouth keeping quiet for now. He didn't wanted to grace him with a reply anyway. He locked his optics on the flickering spark on the shelf and wondered if somehow, it could understand and know where it was. Ratchet hummed and mused, completely drawn into his studies, much like the medic from their world.

"Fascinating….. I wonder what would happene if I attempted to bring the two sparks together…. the power flux from that one is phenomenal…. would it overload them both?" His optics glittered as he eyed Optimus hungrily. "Do your kind have ember flares? Or whatever you would call it… an excess of energy built up into a pleasurable sensation?"

Optimus did not like the hungry look in Ratchet's optics and he recoiled on the table as far as he could go. He eyed the glowing spark in the jar and the medic warily, his spark pulsing wildly. The apathy he had been in before was mostly gone.

"Yes, we do have something similar, and we call it an overload..."

"Overload. Hm..." He turned, picking up the small jar, and then an evil smirk passed over his features. "let's test that shall we?"

He turned to Optimus' open cavity, and took the jar, unscrewed the top slightly, then with a swift move reached in with a metal scoop-like clamp and grabbed the spark like it was a piece of lint. The spark struggled, thrashed, flickering wildly but couldn't escape the round little prongs that held it tight, polar charges keeping it from fleeing as Ratchet moved over towards Optimus, optics glittering.

Optimus was now very worried and he looked at the mech bringing over the spark. And he had a very nasty feeling about it.

"Wait! What... What the Pit are you doing?"

He tried to squirm and struggle away and looked fearfully as the golden spark was brought to his own. He didn't want to end up bonded to Starscream's disembodied Spark!

The spark seemed to have the same idea, but it wasn't like they had much choice. Ratchet brought the prongs down, released the spark and promptly keyed his spark chamber shut, sealing the other spark in there with him... which made it very crowded and impossible to avoid. Instantly, flashes of thoughts, memories, images, no real words, just visual representations of half-images, Megatron's face, his trinemates, flying in the sky, a battle... they began to flicker over as the edges of his spark brushed against Optimus's, despite trying to press as far away from him as possible... once the doors closed, that made it impossible, and the golden spark pressed up against Optimus's blue with a crackle of light and energy.

When the other spark touched his own, Optimus arched out of the table, a flood of half-processed images, thoughts and feeling filling his own spark and invading his processor and he cried out in both pain and raw, harsh stimulation. It wasn't pleasure, but he felt really, really weird and his entire being was trying to reject the invasion. His spark was trying to repulse the invader until it was clear that there was no other way but bear with him and he settled, pulsing wildly, hard, and quite distressed.

Likewise, the other spark thrashed and struggled to escape, but that only seemed to make things worse. The images flashed over, strong, powerful, numerous, like rapidly changing kaleidoscope.

Megatron snarling at him, hitting him, a laughter filled room with science students, screaming at someone for insubordination, crying alone in an empty dark alleyway, wounded on the battlefield, a glorious fancy palace filled with light and color, feelings... hurt, fear, alarm, protectiveness, being invaded, violated, hurt, pain, confusion, helplessness, panic, loneliness, betrayal...

It was rapid pulsing, shifting, the energy growing stronger as the two sparks fed off and reflected energy off one another... and coherent thoughts began to form from the tentative wavering connection. -No...please Primus no... not this way.-

All the same, Optimus's spark was feeding images, thoughts and feelings from his own experiences into the other spark.

Cheerfulness, joy, pain, sorrow, anger, grief, guilt, a heavy feeling of an immense burden. The image of a room full of mechs and the Matrix lowered to him, images of the Ark, the trip into deep space, the Ark crew. Comradeship, friendship, love, loneliness, hopelessness, deep guilt and a unwavering sense of justice and loyalty.

Optimus was aware of this, and he was aware that now he could hear thoughts. Maybe... he could reach out, try to calm the other spark. He tried sending him his own thoughts, shielding his panic and revolt at this act, and feeding calmness, reassurance and soothing feelings.

The awareness of the seeker seemed to shift as his focus tried to highlight calm and control, the fear and anxiety ebbing a little, the sense of panic not as sharp, though it was still there, poignant and strong... almost unnatural. He was terrified, for more than one reason. He was outside his body, didn't know what was going on, only knew that he had been violated, was confused and lost, afraid... he wasn't as strong as he pretended, all his doubts, all his fears and emotions were laid bare before Optimus' spark, as he had no way to hide them, no processor to filter, and his spark seemed to go a million miles an hour in the way it functioned.

Optimus was... touched by what he discovered when his and Starscream's spark were brushing against each other. He felt a painful wave of sympathy for the seeker, as he could understand what he was going through. He was far from being a unmovable, confident and perfect leader... he had flaws and doubts and a deep need for reassurance and closeness too. He relaxed his systems, his optics closed and his intakes slowing, while he tried to feed into the seeker his own kindness, his inner power and his strength. Maybe... He would help him in more ways then he could imagine.

The spark seemed to hesitate, all thought pausing, listening, taking in the communication, then suddenly, it was as if a lifeline had been thrown, and he was clinging desperately to it, not completely sure what was going on still, but not caring, that stable calm was the only steady point in the sea of instability and whirl of confusion. His spark beat rapidly, fluttering as violent images, things he feared flashed around his spark, fearing what would happen next, seeking release, to run, to flee, to hide, to curl up and cry where no one could see, practically screaming for help and guidance, taking it as if it were his only chance.

Ratchet frowned as Optimus relaxed. That was not what he'd expected... no overload, no flashes, no cries of passion...

Optimus let his spark brush gently against the other spark, and he continued to feed him those feelings he seemed to so desperately need, feeling the seeker's pain, his fears, his loneliness, everything, and taking them for his own, lightening his burden, taking it along on his own shoulders. His spark beat was firm, strong and steady against the fluttering of Starscream's, and when the seeker's spark latched onto him, merging fully, he finally arched off the table again and opened his mouth and optics in silent scream. This was not pleasure, and yet, it was close to an overload nonetheless...

Ratchet watched, optics glinting as he reached over, grabbed a special cable feed that crackled with energy, and slid it into the sensitive plating of the mechs' cable equipment... he was going to see precisely how they reacted...

The moment Optimus' spark jolted at the close contact, it rippled into Starscream's and the seeker's spark pulsed, a shudder of pleasure washing through it along with awe and surprise, as there was no way to separate, he had no choice but to experience the rush that Optimus did, spark swelling, spinning at the emotions... and when the jolt of electricity was connected, his spark was already intertwined with Optimus' so that everything he felt, so would Starscream.

When the cable was slipped there, cackling with electricity, the reaction on Optimus's part was immediate. He screamed and arched off the berth, his spark flaring wildly in his chest. But Primus it felt good, and painful, all at the same time! He writhed and moaned and wriggled in his restraints, sending wild feelings of pleasure, pain, disgust and fear to the seeker. The medic was a sadist... Who knew what else he wanted to do with them?...

As soon as the current reached Optimus spark, it immediately had the same effect on the seeker's, as it roiled and twisted, wonder and awe filling his essence as a lingering wondering through of 'so this is what its like' trickled audibly through their thoughts as they were intertwined, connected through the intense pleasure and stimulation to both their sparks... and though Starscream fought it as best he could, there was little chance he could resist. His spark pulsed, flickered, then seemed to explode as he overloaded in Optimus' body, energy slamming around the spark, enormous amounts of it, produced from that tiny spark, and everything was lost as his spark completely opened up to the other, unable to resist.

Optimus felt it growing inside him as well, his spark energy getting wilder and building up with Starscream's, but he didn't released at the same time, he felt Starscream go first and a second later, his own spark exploded with energy and he screamed, shrieked, in fact, so loudly that it was inaudible to organic ears, if there were any nearby. The feeling of another spark overloading 'inside' his own was... overwhelming and soon, he was also laying bare for the seeker, incapable to stop it and in awe as such thing was even possible.

Ratchet watched in absolute glee at the reactions, cackling as the energy shot out, Optimus' frame arching, and the feedback to his monitoring devices began to short out and fizzle.

oOo

Inside his spark, with the explosion of ecstasy and passion, something else strange happened. Perhaps their unusual situation, perhaps the Matrix's close proximity, or perhaps Starscream's unique spark, possibly a combination of them all, but everything seemed to fall away in their awareness, and Starscream's presence manifested on a calm quiet cloud bank, bright sun above, wind gentle, a place in his mind perhaps... where he looked around with an innocent and bemused expression, unaware of the reality that was happening outside this created refuge.

Optimus felt what was happening but he couldn't really see it. It was all inside the spark and it was also so close to him that he just couldn't completely ignore it. That feeling was really strange, and he felt a wave of pleasure and pain wash through, remnant of that intense, and shocking, experience. On the outside, he was panting, and arching wildly out off the berth, his mouth opened but no sound coming out and his cheeks stained with cleanser tears.

Optimus slipped into that calm place created by their joined sparks, and maybe the Matrix was involved... whatever the reason was, he could enter it and he saw Starscream, there, looking away from him. He was so relieved to see him... Well and alive, sort of.

"Starscream..." He said softly, not too sure he would be heard.

The seeker turned, his motions fluid and quick with surprise, blinking at Optimus through clear crimson optics. In this place, his paint shone bright and new, untouched, as if it were right off the mint, and his features seemed younger, not weathered by war. Seeing Optimus, he didn't seem ultimately surprised after his initial fright.

"Optimus Prime." He replied in like... but his voice was soft and mellow, not screeching and high-pitched... clearly his inner representation did not have the damage his body wore.

Optimus blinked, he liked this voice, and he liked the image that Starscream was projecting into this intangible place. They were surrounded by white. All shining with inner light, beautiful and relaxing. He smiled. His own representation was, surprisingly, not wearing a mask, and looked younger, shorter. The color pattern was the same and the overall looks, but his face was bare, and looking very young. His appearance was still sporting the scars of the war though, as it was fully part of him now. Finally he asked, looking at the seeker again.

"Where are we?... This place doesn't really exist, does it?"

The seeker's optics studied him, scanning over his frame, taking in the changes as he turned to face him, the wind gentle, clouds playing about their pedes as the blue sky above them seemed endless, no horizon, no sun either, just bright.

"I don't believe it does... it seems to be a psychological representation of some sort..."

Optimus had to agree with it. This entire place was leaving him with a weird, eerie feeling of... something volatile, and not made to last further then their own mind kept it up. He was in awe at this though, and he felt utterly calm and at peace here.

"It feels like it... It feels like it could dissolve at the slightest thought."

The seeker tilted his head slightly, then smiled, hand reaching down as he crouched into a wisp of cloud and scooped some of it up in his hand, blowing at it. The vapor swirled, lost cohesion and floated into nothingness, traces still lingering over his slim elegant fingers.

"Such is the creation of the mind... a transcending of thought and presence... never solid, always changing... " He trailed off, optics distant. "I'm not dead, am I."

Optimus looked at the floating, fluffy white clouds showering around him like Earth snow in a winter day and smiled peacefully. He caught one and studied it for a moment before letting it go, and it floated away.

"It's peaceful, calming..." He felt a pang of guilt and sadness when the seeker spoke again, and he replied with a sad note in his tune. "No, you are not, but... Your spark is disembodied."

Starscream's brow creased as he stared at the clouds in his palm, then slowly stood, glancing over at him.

"Disembodied... that's not possible. A spark can't exist outside it's chamber..."

"That was what I thought, but I saw yours... And it was in a jar... I was completely shocked. You should be dead, in all logic, but you're not and..." He blushed some, admitting the last part with gritted teeth. "This mad medic has placed your spark with mine in my spark chamber. We are... sharing a body..."

"I should be." Starscream echoed distantly. "I felt that blast go directly through my spark... I should be dead."

He trailed off, optics narrowed in thought, nose crinkled slightly. But then, the rest of Optimus' words sunk in and he turned his head sharply, staring at him openly.

"Wait... what?"

"Ratchet put your spark in my spark casing alongside mine as some sort of experiment. You and me are very, very close right now, Starscream. It wasn't my choice..." He huffed and looked a little annoyed by this, but his expression softened back quickly because, here, he just couldn't stay angry for long.

The seeker's optics widened, and a flash of alarm entered his face. Distantly the emotions could still be felt, thick around them, but not up front like they had before. And with that, a flash of understanding as the fact Starscream had never spark merged with anyone suddenly was made clear in the twisting thoughts that they shared, even in this place. The seeker had interfaced... but his spark was his alone, and he was afraid to bare it to anyone, afraid to get close to anyone, afraid of being hurt.

Optimus got this all as there was no secrets between them anymore and his expression softened completely, his optics shining a lighter blue as he approached the seeker.

"You're afraid to let go of your well-crafted armor, Starscream. I can understand that... I had shared sparks only once, and it was a very long time ago. But sometimes..." he sighed and shook his head, feeling like he was very old and worn now and then. "Sometimes, the need to have someone to understand you and be close to you becomes overwhelming..."

Starscream flinched back away from him, optics widening at the realization that he knew his thoughts in this place, that he couldn't hide, couldn't defend himself... everything he was had been exposed. He'd never shared everything to anyone before... he had gotten close once... and that one time had destroyed who he was and shattered him completely with everything that had happened. All these thoughts were quick fleeting, but intense bouts of pain and deep anguish beyond any that he had ever experienced again... surrounding himself with pain and suffering to keep from feeling more... to keep from becoming close and being hurt again.

That was sad... Optimus had a very personal and up close view of Starscream and his inner spark, and he was someone... well, someone he could have been friends with, given other times and other circumstances. He was so used to hiding himself by now that his true self was an almost forgotten memory in his spark. He could see and feel it all, and he said.

"Don't be afraid, Starscream. I will not hurt you, and if I do... It will not be willingly, certainly, I do not want to hurt you. We are... in a dire situation. We have to cope and do with what we have."

The seeker just stared at him, expression almost hopeless, strangled, frustrated and confused. He clearly did not like having someone see his inner self, see who he was inside, the mech he'd tried to hide and forget about even to himself. He was not in control like this. He was... lost... not sure how to respond.

"But how... if I have no body...?"

"I don't know... But I'll find a way somehow. I may even convince them to give you a body back..." He said and even if it was probably wishful thinking, he was quite honest when he stated that.

He felt that Starscream didn't liked being so close to anyone and bared so he withdrew some to make him feel better.

"I'm more clever than you think I am, even if I'm not as brilliant a mind as, say, you or even Ratchet..."

He blinked slightly, the lost expression fading to be replaced with irritation.

"I don't think you're not clever." He said quietly.

And his spark flickered with many memories of times he'd watched Optimus commanding his men, commanding respect, honor, a pillar of his people... he respected him deeply... even though they were enemies. Optimus caught this and he looked at him with an odd expression.

"I am sorry, I didn't meant to insult you or your judgment Starscream,' He replied and then after a moment of odd silence again he added. "So you really respect me? I didn't... expect that but... I'm honored."

The seeker seemed to squirm. It was strange having a 'mind reader'.

"You are a leader. A proper leader." He said firmly. "Your men respect you, they follow you to the death, you motivate and inspire them... who isn't impressed by that?" He shrugged slightly, wings slumping a little. "That kind of respect, Megatron once had with his men... it was lost a long time ago... and it's something I could never achieve."

Optimus felt a warmth swell in his spark at the praise, even if a part of his mind was saying that he did not deserve them and that he was a failure, here now, for many reasons. He decided to shut this part off and take the praises, even if they were from Starscream.

"Megatron had lost his way along the path. He was a good leader... once. Now he's a threat I have to eradicate. Itdoes not please me to have to do that..."

"You and me both." Was the rather amused response. "You have no idea how many poisons I've crafted that he's managed to become immune to."

Optimus was a little amused by this and he replied with a hint of this inner amusement.

"I have learned long ago that he is very hard to kill." Optimus laughed, and in this place, his laugh was deep, rich and deeply warming.

"Yes... I've learned that too. Much to my detriment." He paused, lips twitching in amusement in like, then he tilted his head. "Though... I think now I understand why he's never been able to kill me."

"I do too... If a direct shot through your spark casing did not destroy you, despite the destruction of your body, I don't think anything could." He nodded thoughtfully, the implication almost frightening.

That would mean that Starscream had a immortal spark... He'd heard legends about it, never believed they were true.

"I guess." The seeker said, obviously drawing the same conclusion, or picking up on Optimus' thoughts, his gaze meeting the Autobot's, brow furrowing slightly. It was... an odd feeling to know one was immortal.

He wasn't sure he liked it. Sure, he professed to enjoy power, and something like this should have thrilled him... but then... there was this terrifying realization that if he couldn't pass on to the Matrix and die... what was he going to do? Live forever? Change bodies? Had he done this before? Perhaps he had previous lives... perhaps he was older than he thought... but would he know ? Would he have memories from other 'lives' in other bodies? Would he be alone forever? The thoughts swirled rapidly through his spark like the roar of a hurricane.

Optimus felt the seeker's fear and dread, and he tried to soothe his spark with his own. He was well aware of the complications of this new fact they had been given, and it was weird to know that someone was immortal... He would never die and go to the Matrix. That sounded more like a curse then a blessing to Optimus. To loose everyone that you had ever known and were close to, and in the end, to stand alone... It was incredibly disturbing, and let his own spark with a gawking feeling of emptiness. But he pushed it aside and smiled with confidence.

"For the moment, this isn't our first priority Starscream. We have to work together..." He frowned and admitted with a same voice. "When I thought you were dead I... gave up to this universe's Prime. But maybe... I could use it to my advantage."

The seeker's optics brightened, lifting up to regard him with a puzzled thoughtful look.

"To your advantage? How exactly do you plan to do that?"

He considered the options. If he had awareness and guidance…. being a spark not dependant on a containment unit could be useful….. if he could reach out and figure out how to see his environment, his world...

"I still have to figure that out..." He admitted but he was confident in his capabilities. "If I play the cards right, maybe I could help you in the process, Starscream... There is always hope."

This may sound mushy and soft-sparked, but this was true, as long as there was life, there was hope. The seeker's optics dimmed slightly, obviously doubting his confidence, but since he had no other options to consider, it wasn't as if he could turn him down.

"Is there…. anything I can do?"

"In your state... hum... I don't know but maybe this forced merging we are going through will leave a permanent link between us. I'm not sure... If not then I'll find a way to communicate with you..."

He felt bad for leaving the seeker alone and disembodied again, but he would have to. He strengthened his resolve. Starscream's optics flashed in alarm.

"A… permanent…. link." He choked slightly, optics wide, flash of panic and alarm echoing in his optics.

No, no that couldn't happen…. he didn't even have a say in it! Just like everything else in his life! Having to follow along blindly, dealing with whatever fate dealt? His wings trembled slightly, fists clenched at his side. There was nothing they could do about it… and granted it would be useful…. but…. he hated, hated, hated always being used by other mechs, minimalized, laughed at, seen as a charlatan.

Optimus recoiled a little at the strength of the seeker's anger and panic at this idea, and even if he himself wasn't thrilled and would've gone without quite gladly, he couldn't deny the fact that this had happened and they had to deal with it. He had been thrown into this just as Starscream, he hadn't chosen it, and what would happen when he did get a body back? Would the link remain? That would only complicate his life tenfold.

Starscream turned away from him, wings slumped slightly as he crossed his arms over his chassis. It didn't hide the emotions flooding out of his spark, but it gave him some kind of semblance of protection.

"Fine." He said quietly. "You should probably—"

And then, without warning, his image simply vanished…. the whole world around them faded away like mist as it abruptly was disrupted.

-TBC-


	6. Lessons in Surrendering

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Only borrowing them for a ride...

Summary: When Wheeljack's latest invention go haywire in the middle of a battle, Starscream and Optimus Prime find themselves thrown in a completely different universe... One in which they both meet their worst nightmare.

A/N: This is from a RP I am currently doing with NightElfCrawler. SO it's still on the work^^ I'll try to post more chapters as they come along. But that shouldn't be too long between updates. In one evening we wrote 40 pages, can you believe it? We're apparently on a row XD

A/N 2: It's a crossover between Shattered Glass Universe and G1 Universe.

WARNINGS: Non-con, violence, torture, angst, adult and dark themes. That should cover it. So it is STRICTLY Mature/NC-17. I'm not responsible for anyone that's not adult who would read it...

Chapter 6: Lesson in surrendering...

Optimus blinked at the lost connection, feeling utterly empty suddenly and he opened his optics to see the Autobot's medbay, and ratchet staring at him with a wicked grin. He would've preferred to stay in the limbos with Starscream... But where was Starscream? He looked around, a little panicked. Ratchet was watching him, fascination written on his face, and in his hand the spark of the seeker writhing in the catch device again.

"That was most enlightening." He purred, lightly touching his finger to the captive spark that jumped back with a jolt and sizzle of energy, making him chuckle darkly. "Feisty little thing."

Optimus glared at him, his optics darkening when he played with the spark like that.

"It's a living being, leave him alone!" He said, his voice quite firm and commanding. "Not a toy to play with.! He hated seeing anyone being careless with someone else's life...

"A spark is as much as a toy as anything else." He contradicted, smirking as he turned it over to stare at the flickering light. "I have many plans for this little one."

He turned, walking over to a dark corner of the room, flicking on a light, revealing the seeker's body attached to one of the tables there, spark casing completely gone, a dark blackened hole in the center of his chassis, glass canopy shattered, optics dark, a pained grimace frozen on his grey face, body devoid of color, appearing completely dead, were it not for the spark in Ratchet's hand, it would have been a corpse they were staring at. Walking up to him, he pulled something out of the seeker's chest, what looked like a makeshift spark casing made out of wire. He dumped the spark in there, and shoved it back in. Starscream's body jerked, twitching once violently before the color slowly began to fade back, and his optics lit dimly, before brightening sharply and a violent thrashing lurch took over, mouth opening in a shrill scream of horror, only…. it was small, twisted, painful to hear, vibrating harshly against the audials. Ratchet tsked.

"Now now….." He grabbed the seeker's neck, and squeezed sharply, and the scream was silenced with a loud crunch. "None of that…."

Optimus could do nothing but stare as the horrific process took place. When he saw the seeker's grey, dead body with its shattered canopy and open chest cavity, he almost felt like purging. He growled lowly and he could almost feel the pain the seeker was in. It must be terrible, terrible to wake this way!

"Starscream..." He whispered, nit sure if the seeker could hear him or if he was even aware.

This scream... it twisted Optimus's spark like a piece of burning iron, and he felt his optics prickling with some cleansers tears. "You sick, twisted bastard!" He snarled at the medic, unable to contain this. It was... unnatural and against the laws of nature.

Once the scream was silenced, Ratchet released his hand, wiping the energon off on the seeker's face with a fond pat, Starscream's optics glazed, distant, obviously in agony. Nothing had been repaired since their escape, no one had thought it necessary. But Ratchet had at least taken time to patch the broken energon lines once he figured out the seeker's spark hadn't extinguished. Turning away from him, he approached Optimus, smirking.

"Yes? You called?"

Seeing Starscream's expression made Optimus's feel ill and he had to fight with himself not to lose his temper once again and put them into even more trouble. Starscream was already in agony and he couldn't take much more... His spark may be immortal but his mind could break. When Ratchet came over him he was glaring coldly, disgusted and feeling deeply guilty. This was his fault... But no! It was those Autobot's fault!

"You are a twisted bastard. He's in agony... as a medic, your duty should be to repair him to functioning capabilities."

"As a medic, I know exactly how much a mech can withstand." He replied back, smirking at him. "I repair when asked, but since your friend seems to have a unique property… Optimus Prime is already very interested in finding out just how many times we can test how much his spark can withstand..."

"No..." Optimus hissed, anger and dread rising.

Starscream will not survive this. He will go mad. There was no other fate if they keep killing him time and time again. He took a deep breath and stomped on his pride.

"Please, don't do that. You'll destroy him..."

Ratchet glanced over at him, arching an optic ridge.

"Oh? Suddenly you care? Isn't he your enemy? Do you not seek his death like that of his kind? Surely you would be happy to see us do it for you."

Optimus looked at this parody of a medic with coldness and his optics shone with fury, but he kept his voice even when he answered.

"I fight because I have to fight, not because I enjoy it. I do not seek the destruction of those whom I fight against, but I don't have a choice when we are the one attacked but to defend myself and my people." He looked at Starscream and frowned, his spark aching for the seeker's pain and torment. "I will never do something so vile to anyone, not even an enemy."

"Huh. Interesting philosophy. It's a wonder you get anything done." Ratchet huffed, shaking his head. "You're far too soft, little Prime."

Across Ratchet's helm, Starscream's optics re-focused, staring at Optimus through a haze of pain, and there was a slight echoing tug of something that was not his own feelings and thoughts, distant, foggy, but still present.

-….thank you...-

Optimus stared at Ratchet with contempt and said with this cold edge still in his voice.

"I don't enjoy torturing and killing needlessly. This a Decepticon trait. If you ever meet them... You'll probably tear each other apart."

He caught Starscream's look and returned it with softness, kindness and worry. He wanted so bad to help him... He used the faint link they still had to reply.

-...I could do no less...-

"Don't compare me to those soft-sparked idiots!" He snarled, whirling on Optimus, optics blazing. "The Decepticons foolishly believe that they can take back control, that they can take a stand and convince us the 'error of our ways.'. Can you believe it?" He snorted. "We have crushed them, and their pathetic little resistance so that it is merely non-existant. We are superior, they are not." His optics flashed furiously, hand reaching out and grabbing Optimus' neck and squeezing tightly, fury on his features. "Don't you forget that."

Optimus kept silent and listen to the medic rambling without showing any reaction. He was crazy... Like everyone else here. He chocked some when he crushed his throat though and he narrowed his optics at Ratchet, letting him vent his anger on him. When he was done he sighed and cleared his vocals.

"You were supposed to repair me... And yet you prefer to torture me. I shouldn't be surprised."

"I prefer it." The medic snarled, glaring at him darkly. But, he did have a point. Reaching for the welding torch, he waved it at him. "Now, you will say nothing while I work, or I will disable your vocalizer as I did his." he thumbed at Starscream, then bent down and brought the torch to his split port. No salve, nothing, simply began working to weld it back together.

Optimus gritted his dentals and he bore the pain as it shot through his frame, hot and piercing like dozen or burning shards. He let out a little cry but nothing more, panting and gasping for air. He locked his optics on Starscream and focused on him there.

The seeker's gaze met his, distant, but focused on him, understanding written there. He struggled to hold the connection they had forged, and found it easier the more coherent he became.

-What… do you love to do..-

Optimus focused his mind and spark on the seeker as the careless, rough medic worked on his chassis. He found back the link and answered him, even his mental voice was strained with pain.

-I love to... drive alone... see Earth scenery... Share times with... friends... Back on Cybertron... And on Earth... As much as... I can.-

-Then picture that. Imagine yourself there…. bury yourself there, feel the wind on your chassis, the dirt under your wheels, the sun on your cab…..- He said softly, voice almost mesmerizing, the same quiet calm that it had been in their special place, untouched by the damage that had been done. -bury yourself in that place, and it will help take the pain away.-

Optimus was rocked, soothed by this soft, calm voice in his spark, and his mind, and he let his optics close, trying to do just that. He pictures himself driving freely, feeling the warm spring sun on his plating, the hot macadam under his tires, the wind blowing all of those interesting organic scents to his olfactory sensors. And little by little, the pain became a dull, far away ache and he could almost think he was back on Earth, and away from that Pit-Hole. He knew Starscream could feel his state of mind and his now almost relaxed stance.

The seeker remained silent, letting him drift, as Ratchet continued his work. It took him a little while, but finally he stood back up, finishing by cleaning Optimus' pars with a brisque cloth. Then, he glanced at him.

"Impressive. Your resolve is impressive. I suggest you rest…."

He brought over an energon feed, undid the direct link to his fuel tank, flipping it on before repeating the process for Starscream, and turning the lights off, leaving, the door shutting and locking behind him.

Optimus slumped on his restraints when they were finally alone and he closed his optics, feeling completely worn out and drained of all energy. If this went on for much longer there wouldn't be much else left of them both... He looked at Starscream and he would've given anything to hear his screechy voice, for once.

-Thank you...- He simply sent and he was sincere.

The seeker just looked back at him, optics dim with resignation and the same feelings Optimus himself had.

-You can't let it get to you.- he said softly. -You're stronger than that.-

He nodded softly and he was starting to feel better with the energon feed. They hadn't been fed since they got here and he was very hungry. The feed was making it better.

-I know... I have a tendency to let my temper flare at the worst times...-

-Funny…. never thought you HAD a temper-

-I do.- Was Optimus amused reply. -You never had the chance to see it firsthand before.-

-No, that much is true. Unless you count trying to behead Megatron on a daily basis as having a temper.-

-Megatron had always had a way to make my temper flare, I can't deny it, but in the heat of battle, I usually keep this for him alone. I can keep my head cool in normal circumstances. Those... are hardly normal circumstances...-

His voice was just as resigned and tired as Starscream's and all he wanted was to avoid more punishment and damages. They had been fragged enough...

-No… hardly normal….. but they're not unbearable either.- Starscream said simply. -It's just humiliation, derogation and belittling…. it's all meant to whittle your resolve down until you have none left, until it leaves you broken….- his tone was even, calm, almost wistful. -If you know this, and if you understand it, you can outthink it and work around it.-

Optimus listened to him, and what he was saying did make sense. He was just... not used to this kind of thing like the seeker apparently was, thanks to Megatron's abuses. But that too would play on their advantages...

-I am not used to thinking and acting like this... I will need your help in this Starscream...- He finally conceded with a bit of shame.

He wasn't weak but this situation was something he had never had to face. Ironically, the seeker smiled faintly.

-I wish that weren't the case. It is not something that I should be proud to teach.- His optics dimmed. -The first thing you have to admit, is that you are not strong enough to not break through it. It may sound contradictory…. but accepting you are weak is important. It keeps you from doing stupid things.-

-I see... So, I'll have to admit that I cannot just will my way through this.- Optimus replied, his optics dimming as he was thinking. -That makes sense, admitting your weakness, somehow, makes you stronger.-

-Yes.- Starscream sent. -You cannot hold out against something designed to break you. You will only suffer more and break harder. By accepting what they are trying to do, and letting them do it, you control them, not the other way around. You must give them what they want, even if it means sacrificing your honor and respect. If working things their way makes it easier to keep yourself whole, then you must sacrifice it, no matter how it makes you appear.-

Optimus had to ponder on this hard and deep. He was not used to this, not at all, and it made him feel ill. If he let go of his honor and pride, then what was left in the hole? Nothing... Nothing but his integrity, he corrected himself. If he could stay undamaged, that was still a little victory, and something he could use. -I think I understands. I'm not good at this but, for our sake, I will try my best.-

-It is not a defeat.- Starscream pressed, watching him closely, seeing how he was thinking things through. -It is the opposite of defeat. You are playing one card before your opponent is, one step ahead. You minimize damage, rather than letting them destroy you.-

-And, by doing it, I keep myself a step ahead of them...- He replied thoughtfully, looking at the seeker in the dark, spotting his red optics. It was still a lot to think about for him... -In the long run, it'll play in my favor, not theirs...-

-Exactly. No one else knows it but you… it is difficult to bear alone, but if it saves your sanity in the long run, a little pride and humiliation are worth trading in to preserve your sanity…. It allows you to show your true feelings on your terms, not theirs. They will expect fear, despair, pleading, begging…. and you will want to give it to them to bring the pain, the suffering to an end…. I know these types of mechs, I know what they feed on…. the same things Megatron feeds on. They will exploit every negative emotion and angle they can to try and break you…. and you will let them think they have…. because then you can already be planning your next move depending on what they do next.-

That was wise, and Optimus was surprised by Starscream's deep view in this. Well, seeing that he was Megatron's second in Command, he shouldn't be that surprised. he had proven time and time again that he was fully capable of manipulating and outthinking the Slag Maker. His words made sense, in their situation, and he understood what he had to do to survive their journey through this Pit. That would be difficult, and he would have to step on everything that makes him Optimus Prime, but in the ends... It would be worth it.

-You are clever, no surprise that you managed to last that long under Megatron's rule. You know the rules of that game like I never could.-

Starscream's optics dimmed a little.

-No one sees me as being intelligent.- He said, bitter edge in his mental voice. -I'm always Megatron's fall-mech, the scapegoat, the one everyone laughs at. If I let that destroy me, I would never be able to rise each morning after the recharge cycle. It is not easy to face everyone who sees you one way, and laughs at you…. but when you know that it is just a ruse, a mask you wear for the world to see, that inside you are worth more than any of them ever could hope to be…. you can bear it.-

Optimus was now deeply in his own thoughts, turning what Starscream had told him in his head, and he couldn't find a flaw in this reasoning. He was right, what they do, what they say and think is not important. It's what's inside of you that matters, and what you know and they do not. Though he had never shared his comrade's assessment that Starscream was not intelligent or clever. He was one of the only one...

-You have been through a lot more then I could ever imagine. Me... I had a easy life. I had never been though any of this. And as a Prime, I am honored, respected and looked upon. It is quite a different matter we are made of.-

The seeker blinked once, optics locking on Optimus' with a shift in their crimson depths, from tiredness to attention and surprise. A trickle of admiration and humility echoed through their tentative link.

-I can't pretend to know what you've been through… since I don't.- He finally replied quietly. -I've never even given it a thought. It hardly mattered… I never thought it was important. You represent everything that is strong and unyielding….- He trailed off, optics dimming. -But you're a mech like any other… you have faults and doubts too…. you're not infallible, just like Megatron is not…. but you at least are unafraid to admit it.-

-No one is infallible, Starscream, not even the Prime. I have my fault, and I am not afraid to admit that I am afraid. No... terrified, more then had ever been in my function. And this, it's a true test of willpower, for me and for anything I stand for. If I cast aside the principles I had fought so hard to protect and uphold throughout the war, then who am I? What am I? I'd be nothing, and I'll lose everything. I can't say I have more to lose then you, but I do have more at stakes...- He replied and sighed, his optics firmly locked on the seeker, his spark saddened yet strong.

Starscream's optics flickered and he glanced aside slightly. He had a feeling that the Prime did not mean to sound condescending, but nonetheless some of his emotions reflected hurt at being told he had more at stakes to lose than him. Of course it was true… he was the Prime, a greater presence, more valuable and respected than he…. He doubted anyone cared he was missing. He had nothing to lose if he was killed or stuck here, and no one would lose anything if he did not return…. the swell of emotions began to gurgle beneath the core of his spark, suppressed down by sheer will, but it still tickled up to the surface despite his attempts.

-You are right….- He finally admitted. -There are some things you may not be able to compromise in front of your men, or your enemies…. but here, no one will reveal what happens to them.-

Optimus felt it and he felt a little guilty for making the seeker feel this way. It wasn't his intention at all... And he had hurt him with his words. He slapped himself mentally and said, letting some of his emotions trickle through.

-I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt your feelings. You are a worthy warrior, Starscream, no one could deny it. And I know you wouldn't tell anything of what happened her to anyone...-

Optimus then yawned, his tiredness getting to him at last.

-No… I wouldn't.- He agreed quietly.

It wasn't something he'd ever even thought about. No one should know what happened here, no one…. He wished he didn't have to know either. He pulled back as he saw Optimus yawn, and the link clamped down and the feelings and emotions were capped off by sheer will of force as his optics dimmed, pulling away so he could rest if he wished. He too was completely exhausted and drained, but despite that he knew he would not be able to recharge….not now, not here, not unless someone knocked him out first.

-You should rest while you can... Who knows how long we'll be here.- Optimus said, his tune very tired and worn out. He wasn't sure he would be capable of recharging either, but his systems were already starting to shut down, giving in the exhaustion.

The seeker remained silent, saying nothing, though his optics did offline, his head turning aside as Optimus powered down.

oOo

In recharge, it was impossible to tell how much time had passed, and Optimus, when he was woken, only knew that he would've loved a few more hours of rest. He was blinded by bright light and groaned in discomfort, before slowly onlining his optics.

Starscream had not recharged much…. his systems finally had shut down out of necessity after a while, but when things began to change, his optics onlined again to the bright lights, blinking quickly to try and clear them and see who it was.

Through blurry optics, Optimus could see a form standing nearby and he guessed that it was ratchet, since they were still in the medbay. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and see who was there more clearly. The medic was apparently alone, thank Primus.

Finally Optimus's optics cleared enough for him to see who was there, and he frowned some. It wasn't Ratchet like he was thinking, it was Ironhide, and the mech was observing him with an intense look. He had put the lights on at full setting and he looked at them both with curiosity.

"Ya two makes a sight fer sore optics." he chuckled darkly and walked into the room towards Starscream first, looking him over. "Primus ya are a real mess. Dat have ta hurt..." He prodded the edges of his injury on his chest with a little amused smirk.

Crimson optics watching through narrow slits, Starscream followed Ironhide's progress, his frame tensing as he grew nearer. As he poked the edges of the raw wound, he flinched, spark fluttering visibly in the gaping hole of his chest, but he simply barred his dentia and hissed air at him through his teeth.

The black mech laughed and poked him more, looking his reaction, and watching the flickers of his spark with intense curiosity.

"Yer a feisty one, aren't ya? Yer all tangled in here..." he prodded at the tangle of wires inside his chest carefully, and grinned at the bouncing spark inside. "Dat look funny..." Optimus glowered at him and did his best to keep his temper at bay, now was not the time to lash out.

Starscream's optics glittered dangerously at him, but he could say nothing, and instead simply gathered some spit and flung it right in his face.

The black mech's optics darkened and he slowly lifted his hand to wipe the spit from his face and then he smirked, leaning closer, rubbing it to the seeker's face.

"Naughty seeker... I think ya just earned yourself a little joyride with 'ol Ironhide." He looked him over and his optics brightened, lust shining in them clearly.

Optimus watched helplessly, bound to this damn examination table, and he tried to reopen the link between them, to at least help a little. Starscream's optics flashed at him, haughty and defiant, as he turned his head away, as if ignoring Ironhide. He was going to do it anyway...and though his port clenched automatically in reaction of the thought of being invaded again, he kept a hold on the link, blocking Optimus from it tightly as he could. there was still a presence there, he could still feel his existence, but emotions and thoughts were shut off.

Ironhide looked around the medbay for something to spice the encounter, and he shuffled for a few minutes, mumbling to himself almost cheerfully. He came back with a small electric rod, smaller than the one Ratchet used in their first encounter, and he also put aside a wielding torch, grinning.

"Let's see how ya handle a lil shock."

Optimus watched, keeping silent and feeling like he was useless, wanting to help. The only he could was by supporting the seeker through their link.

Starscream's optics flashed, staring at Ironhide suspiciously glancing at the two items. How... no he didn't want to know, but he'd probably find out anyway... his optics shifted over to Optimus, and spotted the look on his face, frowning slightly, and the link's block eased somewhat, still controlled emotionally but allowing thoughts through.

-You shouldn't watch.-

Optimus shared his look and his own was calm, yet pained by this irrational display of unnecessary violence.

-I can't do anything else...- He replied and tried to fill the link with his concern.

Ironhide took the rod first and started to fiddle around Starscream's groin area, before he powered the thing and connected it with a seam close to his port.

"Should rile you up a bit."

The seeker's breath was coming faster despite his efforts to play it cool, his spark pulsing rapidly in his chassis until finally Ironhide brought the rod down next to his port and he jolted, whole body flinching, mouth opening and a slight hiss of static coming out of it in lieu of a scream as his head jerked backwards at the contact. The block on his emotions flickered, allowing agony to sweep through.,

Optimus couldn't look away, he wanted to but his optics were glued to the scene in front of his optics. He felt the seeker's agony again and bit back a moan of pain. Ironhide seemed to notice this and he looked between the two, a wicked expression on his faceplates.

"Ya feel what he feels? Interestin'..." He purred and then he took the rod away and brutally shoved three digits up the seeker's port, watching Optimus as he did it, gauging both their reactions.

If he could have screamed, he would have. Starscream's head jerked back hard enough that the clang was heard, mouth open as the shove sent a wash of pain through him. At this point, he couldn't control the link and it fell open again as his thoughts rushed to the surface. Humiliation, self-hatred, fury, helplessness and tired resignation. He had been through this before, and hated it... but knew there was no escape.

Optimus tried to block his end of the bond some but the rush of raw emotions was so intense that he couldn't block it all. And his own head fell backward as he shared Starscream's pain and his experience, almost feeling those large digits inside him as well. Ironhide was having a lot of fun. He stretched and curled his digits inside the tight port, observing and enjoying what he was seeing. SO they were linked together... The Prime's reaction was proof enough of that.

"Well, well, well... Dat's a twist, isn't it?..." He pondered out loud and this time tried to give pleasure as well as pain with his touch, becoming gentler and smoother.

Almost in relief, Starscream's frame relaxed a little as his touch changed, optics flickering as his vents hissed a sigh of relief. It wasn't as hard for him, dealing with the pleasure, he had less inhibitions than Optimus had about it... he would rather this to the pain, and his breath began to ease a little, relaxing into the touches, though his spark still fluttered.

Ironhide watched his spark fluttering through his opened chest and tilted his head, reaching his other hand inside it to brush against the makeshift spark chamber with deep fascination and glee. He could see that both mechs had considerably relaxed now and he snickered, giving him a few hard thrusts with his digits.

"Can't let ya bunch get too relaxed, can I..."

Starscream's optics snapped back open as he jerked slightly at the shove, expression twisting in pain as it spread his port wider... but somehow... his spark felt less affected, less tight as he worked... his optics were turning distant, and there was a sense in his spark of becoming detached... separating himself, removing himself from the situation, taking a back seat.

Ironhide frowned and looked unhappy at the seeker lack of response. He shove his digits in harder, feeling him lubricating at last, but if he wasn't reacting... It was unnerving. He took back the rod, and while still fingering him roughly, he connected the instrument with the base of his spike.

"No spacing out on me, lil seeker." he chided. Optimus felt Starscream take the back seat, distancing himself and he sent him his own strength and confidence to help him some.

The seeker's body still jerked and reacted, obviously feeling the pain, but his face seemed to be slack, optics dimmer, spark calmer. In his thoughts, he was picturing flying... soaring over the mountains, turning slow circles in the clouds... focusing completely on that image, that feeling...

And the black mech didn't seemed to like it at all. He growled and narrowed his optics, seeing his toy so completely detached and unresponding. Optimus smiled internally, Starscream was clever... He watched as Ironhide removed his digits from the slick port and started to push the crackling electric rod in its place.

"Ya wanna space out on me? Fine, let's see if ah can make ya react!"

Unfortunately there was only so much disassociation one could have. The moment the electric rod slammed up his port, his optics brightened, widened, and his body tensed, agony slamming through him as his fantasy was ripped apart... and his mouth opened, head back in a silent excruciating scream.

Ironhide's smirk was back and he pushed the rod deeper in the slick port as electricity crackled around with a shower of sparkles and smoke. He leaned down and locked his red optics with Starscream's one, looking at his agonized expression with glee, sadism written over his features.

"Dat's it, mha seeker, scream fer me..."

The seeker's haunted optics just stared back at him, agony dancing in their depths... but he couldn't comply... his torn throat sparked a little as his mouth moved... but no sound came out... though his body was quaking.

Ironhide pouted and rolled his optics at the sight of the destroyed vocalizer, and he shrugged, half-smiling.

"Ha well... I s'pose dat'll have ta do." He took the rod back out the port after a few more minutes, and rubbed the seeker's cheek gently. "Dat's a good boy..." He crooned and pushed his digits back into the hypersensitized port.

Starscream shuttered his optics, face grit into a tight grimace as the pain continued... a deep -etched sensation of despair began to rise in his spark, desperately wishing for it to be over.

Optimus felt his spark tightened in compassion and concern and he send him a message. -Don't give up Starscream... It won't last forever...- Ironhide grinned and thrusted his digits into the slick port harder, curling it around and licking his lips while watching his reaction. He was quite pleased to see his despair and he laughed.

"Aww, don't tell me yer giving up already?"

The seeker's optics flickered, and stared at him, and suddenly, a boiling rage unlike anything else swelled to the surface. Raw. Intense. murderous. It was like the pit itself had suddenly taken him over, and was expressing itself through his optics.

What Optimus was receiving through the open bond was making him shudder and he stared at the seeker. Ironhide looked taken aback by this sudden change in the seeker, prisoners weren't supposed to act like that. They were supposed to act all broken and beg, not look like... Like they were going to eat him alive. He frowned and hissed at him.

"If yer trying to scare me off, dat wont work, scum."

The seeker's gaze didn't waver... however, his smile slowly grew, fangs glittering as he bared them at him, then lunged forward without warning, against the bonds, as if he were going to bite him.

Ironhide jumped back with a little surprised yelp, he had been almost close enough to kiss him if he wanted.

"You lil..." He hissed and took back the rob to slam it in the neck junction, optics blazing with fury. This wasn't going as he had pictured it at all.

Starscream's mouth widened, as it seemed he was laughing at him, and as he pushed the rod into his neck, his body twitched, but his gaze did not waver, nor were there any transmission of pain through the link... just the wild throbbing out-of-control rage.

Optimus was taken aback just as much as Ironhide by this. He had never witnessed this side of the seeker before, not even in the battlefield... It was frightening. Ironhide kept the rod stuck there for a few more moments and then he took it back, staring at the seeker with a scowl.

"What the frag are ya up to, ya sick psycho Deceptiscum?"

Since he could not answer, the seeker simply tilted his head, that cold dangerous smile on his face remaining as he slowly licked his lips right at the black mech, a sudden strong desire... almost seductive desire taking over him... he wanted his energon on his hands... to taste it... feel it... bathe in it.

Optimus recoiled at this feeling through the bond, and he looked at the seeker with amazement and a bit of disgust. This was a Starscream he had never seen... Ironhide saw his bloodthirsty look, and he returned it with a furious look, yet slightly worried, of his own. He may be evil and twisted like everything else here, he was no fool, and this look, he had seen before in other mech's optics. Like Sunstreaker and Jazz... That usually meant someone was about to get a very nasty. very painful death. His look did not faltered though and he snarled back, baring his own sharp fangs at the seeker.

The seeker lunged... and how he had the strength for it was questionable... and he seemed not to feel the pain of the restraints biting into his wrists and pedes, but he lunged forward nonetheless, with a low snarl of air through his vents, dentia bared, sharp as he thrashed violently in an attempt to break free, aiming his teeth towards Ironhide's throat, intent on tearing it out.

Ironhide jumped back, glaring at the bound mech, his wrists and pedes bleeding energon and looking like a feral beast.

"Ya've gone mad! Ya've lost yer mind!" He spat and then he aimed his gun at the open spark chamber, glaring. "Yer gonna stop it or I blow yer body to tiny bits! We'll see how ya react then!"

Optimus was frozen, watching, unable to look away. And Starscream just laughed... silent, eerie, hissing of air as he laughed at him, spark brightening, pulsing strong and brilliant in his chassis, completely unafraid of the gun aimed at him.

Ironhide hissed back at him, and he lunged forward, aiming for the sensitive point where his neck met with his helm, hitting the well-hidden spot that would send any transformer into unconsciousness. This wasn't fun anymore... And he had to tell this to Prime. He would be interested by this develloppement. Very interested.

"Time ta sleep, freak."

Starscream however, only laughed harder, neck cables straining against the hit, optics glittering as he simply turned his head, staring at him intently. It wasn't the first time someone had tried that... and for that reason, he had smartly done a little re-arranging of his cables in that area to protect the main energon line that Ironhide was aiming for. It was buried beneath other cables that he'd brought to the surface... and his strange euphoric haze seemed to be fueling him with unknown power, unable to break free... but unnaturally fueled.

That was wrong, very very wrong, and Ironhide thought about calling someone in to help but... It was also fascinating. If they could find a way to channel and use this kind of berserk rage, raw energy, this seeker could prove useful. Once he was trained, of course... He smiled back at him, gleefully, and crossed his arms above his chest.

"Awright then, ya want to play it rough? Yer not playing to the rules, seeker, dat can be real bad... for ya." He took a tentative step forward, watching intensely the seeker's reaction.

Optimus tried to reach Starscream through their bond, opening his end again.

-Starscream, you need to calm down.-

A flash of hot pure rage and insanity pulsed through the link, but no recognition... it was as if he'd simply switched off everything but the desire to hurt, kill, tear apart... and as Ironhide grew closer, he seemed to coil up, tensing, preparing to strike... claws clenching at his fists, digging into his own palms, energon trickling down them as his optics eyed Ironhide like a piece of energon candy.

"Interesting... Very interesting..." Ironhide commented, his tune cool and focussed.

All previous lust and sadism was gone from his optics, and he was thinking now. That was very unusual behavior, but he had seen it a few times in the past. It should abate itself soon, no one could stay in this state for long. And when he came down from this 'high', the poor seeker will feel like slag. He had witnessed it in Sunstreaker, and Jazz, and a few other warriors. He just had to wait it out, and observe. Optimus recoiled, as if he had been physically slapped, and he spoke out loud.

"Starscream! You need to calm down!"

Ironhide ignored him. Perhaps it would have calmed down, were it a berzerker rage. But it wasn't. There was something different about the seeker... this was madness. Pure and simple. A short in his processor that had been created from too much damage over time by Megatron that when he was enraged, it triggered... and woe be anyone who stood in his way. He had no regrets, no hesitations, and it was brutally difficult to stop him since he didn't feel pain, thought of nothing other than the rage and anger, all the times he had been hurt and destroyed, a complete madness with lack of anything else.

Realizing this, Optimus laid back on the table, letting his body and spark relax completely in hope that this could help the seeker get a grip back into reality. But somehow, he doubted that... This wasn't simple madness. This was something else. Ironhide, seeing that he couldn't get anything else out of the seeker right now and that he was basically nothing more than a piece of energon treat to the maddened seeker, he frowned and his cold optics watched him, then Optimus, and he turned his attention to the Prime.

"Tell me, Prime, is he like that often? How do I snap him out of this?"

Optimus, of course, had no answer to offer. At the flush of calm towards him, Starscream seemed to grow slightly less maddened, head arching sharply towards Optimus, neck cables straining as he turned them, and he hissed breathily back at him, the rage and anger prodding at the link as if suddenly aware it was there, tugging at it, as if trying to be rid of it. Optimus felt slightly pained by this prodding and tugging, and he stared right back, calm, cool and quiet, sending back these emotions to the maddened seeker. He looked at Ironhide and shrugged as much as he could into the restraints.

"I have no idea, I have never seen him like that before. Maybe you should just leave..."

Almost as if irritated by the connection, Starscream stared to thrash in his restraints, hissing and gasping for air, the link flickering as he tried to assault at it, kicking it mentally, trying to tear it apart... not that he had any luck at all since it wasn't something that could be broken.

Optimus winced and bear the pain that it brought him. He had to stay strong and keep his head cool. So much for keeping yourself detached... He thought a little bitterly and glared at the seeker coldly. Ironhide stared at them both with deep irritation before turning away and leaving without another word. Maybe he was just getting someone else to witness the seeker's madness

Once he established the link wasn't something he could fight against, Starscream stopped fighting, and turned his piercing stare right towards Optimus. Optimus stared back, his optics unwavering and he looked into the seeker's optics. He was trying to fight this madness with calmness and strength, and he blocked his end of the bond since it was apparently so distressing to the seeker.

"That's it, look at me, only at me." He ignored it when Ironhide left, and focused solely on the seeker.

Since the rage was not directed at Optimus, only reacting to his presence, slowly, bit by bit, it began to ebb away. His optics began to dim, the savage feeling began to fade, and slowly thought began to return, along with a pounding processor ache.

Through this all, Optimus kept his optics focused on Starscream and spoke to him out loud, calm, cool, an island of calmness in a thundering sea. He felt him calming down and he just slowly re-opened the bond to let him feel his calmness, his inner peace. Maybe he could try to understand what had happened to the seeker then.

Finally, it seemed the rage had faded, his optics dimmer, breath coming quickly but shallow, confusion and exhaustion echoing in the bond, but not much else as his optics slowly lifted to meet Optimus'.

Optimus smiled at him when their optics met, and he tried to soothe his confusion. He shifted uncomfortably in the bonds and tilted his head trying to guess what the seeker was thinking.

"You scared me to the Pit here, Starscream." He said calmly.

Blinking slowly, the seeker regarded him, brow furrowing.

-...why? What happened?-

Optimus blinked his optics slowly, feeling quite tired himself. He tried to gather what had happened into a coherent trail of thoughts, saying slowly.

-You went berserk, or something even deeper, and you weren't yourself anymore. You... You were like a feral, enraged beast...-

He blinked at that, then his face seemed to contort, turning away from Optimus as a resigned dread filled his spark.

-I see.-

Optimus saw that he was not pleased at all, and that this frightened him. It was understandable, and he sighed, the bond filling with concern and reassurance.

-Starscream... I'm sure you can find a way to control it. You are brilliant...-

-I can't- Was the bleak response. -It does not happen often... but it is not something I can fix... it's a glitch in my processor.-

-Ho...- Optimus said, falling silent for some times. -And I suppose this place brought an 'episode' up...- That makes sense... Sadly.- He replied and looked at Starscream intensely. -I won't think less of you because of this, Starscream.-

-Everyone else does.- Was the bitter response. -though they don't cross me... I slaughtered an entire Decepticon regiment once... with my bare hands.-

Optimus blinked at this confession and he opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it back.

-So this is not something you can control... Well, I believe you. What I felt... This is a little shocking.-

-No one should have to feel that... I am glad I do not.-

-You can't help it.- Was the calm reply. -I won't blame you for something out of your control.- Optimus sounded like his usual rock of calmness, and he relaxed in the restraints. -You never thought of having this fixed?-

-I can't.- He replied again, optics lifting to stare at him with a distant look. -It is not reparable, short of a whole new processor.- He smiled bitterly, looking away. -Megatron took great pleasure in letting me know I was helpless to repair the one pride and joy I have... my mind.-

Optimus frowned and a cold anger filled his spark. Megatron... It always had to be Megatron. He narrowed his optics and sighed, anger abating slowly to settle into disgust for the mech they both resented the most.

-He will be put down some day, this I can promise you. I will not rest until he is defeated.-

The seeker glanced over at him, a thin smile on his lips before it faded.

-One day...- He agreed, though it was without enthusiasm.

-Don't lose faith, Starscream. We'll find a way back, and get rid of this threat.- He replied with a small smile.

They would find a way, somehow. There must be a way to return to their dimension, hoping that time hadn't past faster there then it does here. The seeker's countenance though seemed to just darken even more.

-We won't. Not if we keep hanging here... need to contact the Decepticons.-

Optimus blinked and frowned at Starscream.

-It's not like you to give up like that. But you do have a point, we need to contact this world's Decepticons.-

-You don't know me- was the sharp response. Filled with regret, anger, hurt and a sudden defiance. -Just because you have a glimpse into what no one else does, doesn't mean you know who I am.-

-And I do not pretend to know you, either, Starscream. Let's just focus on what we still have to accomplish here. Getting back to our dimension.- He said firmly, his spark filled with resolve and confidence.

There was still a sense of despair, as if going back wasn't going to help him... but he nodded wordlessly then glanced at his wrists. They were bloodied, but the cuffs held strong. They weren't escaping again. not like the previous way. Optimus was well aware of that, and he tried to tug at the restraints to test them, only to prove that they were indeed not going to break. One of them at least had to get out... And then find the Decepticons.

-It may be difficult, I admit.-

The seeker shuddered and tried to curl up, claws flexing.

-I don't know how much more of this I can handle... I think something is damaged permanently down there...-

Optimus felt a pang of painful sympathy for the seeker and he tried to reach through the bond.

-Then you are the one that need to escape. I can handle a lot... I will not break easily. I will keep in mind what you told me.-

-Stop being a martyr. It's annoying.-

-I'm not!...- he sighed and shook his head. -I'm only being practical. You are faster than me, and you are more sneaky then me too. I could never think the way you, or those Autobots, do.-

-I also can't take a direct hit, my armor is weak, I have no means of defense and if I were to go back there, no one would come for you. My people would let you rot here, and yours wouldn't believe me.-

-In that case, we go back together or not at all. I'm slow, and even if I can take direct hits, I am unarmed. We'll find a way...- He sighed and laid back thinking this over.

They did have to find a way. He wouldn't let his - dare he says it? - his bonded here to suffer. It would cripple him just as much as him. Starscream's gaze shifted over to him, vacant, distant, obviously bleak. He was such a complex dichotomy of emotions, one minute rock-solid and firm, the next vulnerable and depressed. It was always changing, just like his spark, a seeker's nature was a constant flux.

Optimus was getting annoyed with this. His own spark was as constant and strong as a rock, wouldn't falter, and wouldn't flutter unless it was from a grievous injury. Seekers were volatile creatures... And to have his spark bonded to one as inconstant as this one was... unnerving. But he didn't let him feel any of this and just kept strong and stable to stabilize him. It wasn't as if they'd had a choice. Certainly Starscream clearly hadn't wanted this either... and it was unnerving to know that he was bonded with another. For more than one reason. But it was hardly anything that they could change. It was permanent, at least for now.

Of course, their privacy wasn't long-lasted... another mech entered the medbay... another familiar sight, Bumblebee. The mech was black and yellow instead of the other way around, his frame sharper but not much different from the autobot that Optimus knew. He entered, paused, and stared at them both with obvious curiosity. Optimus stared back at Bumblebee and tilted his head, curious as well. He looked familiar and, even if sharper, not so different from his Bumblebee. He looked at him, wondering what he was going to do, and if he should talk first. The small lithe mech glanced over his shoulder, then stepped forward, approaching Optimus, but keeping his distance, staring at him.

"...are you really the same?"

Optimus blinked at him and his blue optics shone with kindness and recognition at the sound of that familiar voice. He smiled at Bumblebee and replied.

"I am Optimus Prime, but I am not the same as your Prime. I am very different from him, in fact..."

"you look different."

This Bumblebee seemed different from the others... more like the one he knew, innocent, calm, curious. Optimus felt himself relax and he chuckled a little, warmly. He shifted in his restraints and his optics met the red ones of Bumblebee.

"I know, but I am not a threat. I am merely lost here..." He said, his optics sharp and thinking. Maybe this Bumblebee could be of help to them... If he was anything like his counterpart, he would.

"Lost." the young mech said, optics shifting over to Starscream, studying him. "Yes. You are lost."

Optimus's optics narrowed, following the small mech as he moved into the room. He had to stay wary, anything could happens here and they weren't Autobots, not the ones he knew. This Bumblebee may looks and sounds a lot like his counterpart, but... In here, that meant nothing. Stopping in front of the seeker, he stared up at him, then gently took his jaw and turned it to the side, the other side, then back.

"You look like him... I can see it."

Optimus watched him, wary and feeling tired and sick of it. He really couldn't trust anyone or anything here. Everyone was crazy or sadistic. And more often they were both.

Starscream just stared at him, crimson optics intent on him, but giving nothing else away. Sighing slightly, Bumblebee turned back away and then stopped at the door, looking back.

"Tonight." He said quietly. "West exit." And then was gone.

-TBC-


	7. All your Hidden Faces

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Only borrowing them for a ride...

Summary: When Wheeljack's latest invention go haywire in the middle of a battle, Starscream and Optimus Prime find themselves thrown in a completely different universe... One in which they both meet their worst nightmare.

A/N: This is from a RP I am currently doing with NightElfCrawler. SO it's still on the work^^ I'll try to post more chapters as they come along. But that shouldn't be too long between updates. In one evening we wrote 40 pages, can you believe it? We're apparently on a row XD

A/N 2: It's a crossover between Shattered Glass Universe and G1 Universe.

WARNINGS(overall): Non-con, violence, torture, angst, adult and dark themes. That should cover it. So it is STRICTLY Mature/NC-17. I'm not responsible for anyone that's not adult who would read it...

Pairing for this chapter: Optimus/Starscream (warning for fluff and bits of OOCness)

Legend: -...- is for bond talk; "..." is for normal talk.

Chapter 7: All your hidden faces

Optimus blinked as if trying to make sure he had understood what happened correctly, and then a smile crept up his face. He looked at Starscream and tilted his head.

-There is /always/ hope, Starscream. Even in this Pit-Hole.-

The seeker however, looked less than enthused.

-I don't trust him.-

Optimus did not either, but they couldn't be picky, and he replied firmly.

-I don't either, but what choice do we have?-

Starscream frowned, brow creasing. He had a point.

-None...- He agreed. -But we should be wary.-

-I am no fool Starscream. I will be wary, I cannot allow to be complacent in this place.-

He was however feeling like the dark had lifted a little and light started to seep through. But Starscream was right, he had to be wary, and watch his back. The seeker frowned and fell silent at the rebuke, or what he felt to be one. Fortunately it seemed no one else was bothering to come say 'hello' to them...

Optimus sighed mentally and thought that the seeker was always overreacting to his every moves. But he was just like that... No one could change it. He laid there for a long time, the day was still young. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but probably not much the one or two cycles, and he was getting bored out of his mind.

He had a good reason to. Everything in the Decepticon world was different, everything was your life was yours to protect, count on no one. So naturally he saw everything as a threat. It was just how he knew how to be. Fortunately, they didn't have long to wait. A few hours later, obviously in the middle of the night, there was a soft scurrying sound from above their heads in the rafters.

Optimus had been wary all day, wondering why the other Prime seemed to have forgot about him so quickly, and he was always expecting him to come in. He did not and it was even more unnerving the simply waiting. He was on edge and when the sounds came from the rafters he almost jumped out of his plating. He was that tense then.

"Who?..." He said, softly.

The scurrying stopped, then there was a slight sound of something cutting... and a round small piece of metal was removed from the ceiling, directly over their heads. Two pairs of tiny blue optics peered down through the darkness. Optimus blinked and stared back at those optics, tilting his head. What in the Pit?... He remembered what Bumblebee had said, and internally, he knew what it was. Decepticons... For once in his life, he was very glad to see one.

Starscream stared up at the ceiling, squinting at the lights, frowning slightly... until a rope dropped, and two small lithe forms slid down the rope... and then once they hit the ground, they looked up as something small and round, the size of a compact disk dropped through the hole. They caught it, set it down, it shuddered and unfolded into a white feline form.

When the feeling unfolded, Optimus knew who they were. Cassettes, Soundwave's drones. The annoying brats from his own universes were a pain, but how were those? He watched as the feline one unfolded and peered at them with sharp blue optics. They looked different. Rounded, smoother, obviously not 'cassettes' but another form of media. Turning, they both moved quickly, jumping onto the feline's back, as Ravage moved forward, jumped onto the nearby table and leaned forward. Rumble and Frenzy, the supposed trouble twins... had arrived.

"Greetings. You certainly do look different." Rumble murmured quietly. "Best to keep quiet..."

Optimus peered at the twins and their feline counterparts, they looked more like compact disks then cassettes... He replied with a slight bit of awe.

"Huh... Well, greetings. I do know you but not in this form... Rumble, Frenzy and ravage, am I right?"

"Yes. Now please, quiet." Rumble admonished politely, jumping from off Ravage's nose onto Optimus' shoulder, and began to scramble down his shoulder, sliding to his chain cuff, and breaking out a few tools, getting to work.

Optimus lifted his head to watch the blue twin get to work on his restraints, while the other got to work on Starscream. He scrambled up his chassis to his choulder and worked on opening his own restraints. Ravage waited and watched for any approaching mechs. They were quick and efficient, burning through the cuffs with tiny welding torches, until their wrists and legs were free.

Starscream almost pitched forward, swaying as he slid to his pedes, gripping the edge of the table for support. Rumble clung to Optimus' grill, giving Ravage a thumbs up. Optimus swayed on his own pedes, putting a hand on the table, as they were still very sensitive from the rough treatment the day before. The holes had merely been covered, not repaired properly... He smiled at the small cassette clinging to him.

"Thank you..."

"It's not over yet." Rumble warned, sliding down his arm and landing on Ravages' head. "Can you both move quickly?"

Optimus straightened himself and looked at them with resolve. He nodded with confidence.

"Yes, I can if I have to."

Starscream didn't say anything, obviously, but his expression was taught, intense, nodding.

"Good. This way." the twins loaded up on the feline, Ravage silently slid out the door down the corridor, moving quickly down from their cell, further into the brig area, into the darker lit corridors. Optimus hurried behind them, ignoring the pain in his pedes as they went on further into the dimly lit brig. He had his audio and optics on maximum setting and he was keeping an optic on Starscream. The mech was more damaged then him... He was worried.

Starscream was not as fast as they were. He moved as quickly as he could, but half-way down the hallway, he was clutching his chest, breathing labored, his optics flickering dimly as he forced himself forward. HIs spark was bouncing around, jolting in the makeshift chamber, and it was clear it wasn't staying put very well there. But he offered not a single shred of complaint. The twins led the way rapidly down the corridor, until they reached the back of the complex where a dead end was.

Without a word, Optimus slid back to the seeker and slid one of his arm around his neck, supporting him, and giving a stern look that clearly said not to give any complaints, and then he kept going helping the seeker along. Optimus stopped when he saw the plain, concrete wall and he frowned. Had they been fragged again?

As Optimus put an arm around him, Starscream jolted, flinching at the touch as he looked at him sharply, but he didn't have the strength or inclination to pull back, and so put up no complaint. Until they reached the back wall... He blinked staring at it. But no... the twins picked something out of their subspaces, and pointed it at the wall, Rumble tossing them one, a small hand-held device.

"Push the red button..." Rumble murmured quietly. "Keep a hold of each other, and don't let that button go if you want to live. Keep walking straight... it will be a good distance, you'll know when we're out." And with that, they stepped THROUGH the wall and vanished.

Optimus blinked, and blinked again, and then he looked at the device in his hand, and without any further thought for fear to be frozen with indecision and fear, he pushed the button, but then he watched at Starscream and offered his hand. before he could say anything, he pulled him with him.

Starscream frowned, staring at the device with obvious curiosity. But he accepted Optimus' assistance, grabbing his arm tightly, and followed. The device seemed to make them insubstantial in some way... they passed through the rock like butter, it was weird seeing rock against your optics, but nothing touched them... they couldn't see anything, it was dark other than the rock, no sensation of moving other than watching things move about them... and it was a long walk... but eventually the rock turned to sand, then turned to rubble, and they stepped out of the solid mess, into a ring of Decepticons with guns ready.

Optimus froze when they were surrounded by Decepticons, instinct kicking in and making him took a defensive stance, tense and taught, ready to fight. But the sight was... disturbing. They all had blue optics, and they were less spiky and sharp then the Decepticons he knew off. He looked at them all warily and kept his opinion for now.

The guns didn't waver, but nor did they charge. Instead, two mechs stepped forward, both white as their primary color, both with large wings on their backs, the only difference was... one wore Starscream's face... though his build was completely different, the other was clearly Megatron's, and his expression was calm, gentle, and sympathetic as he approached the pair. He held a hand up, and the guns lowered.

"I will leave introductions to when we are secure... For now, I offer what greetings I can, and urge you to come with us." He stepped aside, holding an arm out towards a heavily armored transport behind the decepticons.

Optimus's optics widened at this sight. Megatron... And clearly not him at the same time. He had never seen such a gentle, kind expression in the Slag Maker's features. It was almost too much for his cpu to process, but he couldn't allow to freeze here and now. He shook himself and smiled back, still deeply wary though. He looked to see how Starscream was taking it all, and then he moved toward the transport. He was aware that time was of the upmost importance here.

The seeker seemed barely aware, and had glanced up but that was about it. He moved with Optimus woodenly, as they entered the transport. The Decepticons piled in after them, and mechs were quicly grabbing their arms and moving them forward, into the transport, into an installed medbay unit where a worried Hook was waiting, tables ready.

Again, Optimus froze when he saw Hook, the infamous Decepticon Medic, and before he stepped forward, he had to remind himself that this wasn't the Hook he knew, and that those cons were the opposites of the ones he knows. He was worried about Starscream's unresponsiveness and he said, looking at the medic.

"Take care of him first. he need more repairs then me."

The medic put a gentle hand down on his shoulder. "We will take care of you, fear not." He nodded to a table, the transport rumbling as they took off, but hardly making anything move on the table. Other Constructicons were already seeing to the seeker, and Hook went to join them. Megatron walked over to his side, regarding him curiously.

"It is most strange to see an enemy's face on you."

Optimus watched them work with concern and he crossed his arms over his chest. This was all so weird... He was trying to process this all as best he could, and when the other Megatron came to him and spoke in such a calm, kind tune, he blinked, and didn't answered right away.

"You can be, because I feel like I fell through the proverbial Rabbit Hole..." he sighed and smiled tiredly, rubbing his optics. "It's weird for me to see all of you, both Autobots and Decepticons, so completely different from what I know."

"Rabbit hole?" Megatron's brow furrowed, a familiar look on his face that was eerily similar to the Megatron of their world. "I imagine it is difficult for you... It certainly took some convincing for me to approve this rescue mission considering who you were... but my second was able to explain the differences of parallel universes affecting directions." He smiled slightly, nodding towards the other Starscream.

Optimus looked towards the other Starscream, whom looked so different to his Starscream, and he nodded.

"I can't say I understands the principles of dimension travels myself... Or that it was even possible to begin with. But I am... glad that you decided to come recue us. I don't know how was would have managed by ourselves in the shape we were."

Megatron inclined his head, a large hand resting on Optimus' shoulder in reassurance.

"I understand." He said simply. "Being in the enemy's claws is not something any of us would wish on another, no matter who they are."

Optimus looked at him sharply, his optics turned but still holding cunning and cleverness, and he said, his tune interrogative.

"I know that I look like this world's worst nightmare, and I do not like it one bit, but I can assure you... I am nothing like your Optimus Prime."

He almost hissed the name, for the first time he felt real hatred for another being. It was... unnerving. he was not the perfect, infallible mech everyone expected him to be. Megatron glanced down at him, azure optics calm.

"This I know." He reassured quietly. "Or you would have killed me by now."

He sighed and bowed his head slightly. He felt worn, tired and so very old right now.

"I could never kill in cold blood. Ever, no matter the circumstances." He admitted and looked towards where Starscream was being treated

"Never say never." Megatron murmered. "Though we may not wish to, sometimes the inevitable forces us to react." He turned glancing at where the Constructicons were working on the seeker. "He is your mate?"

Optimus looked downright livid then and he looked back at Megatron with a sharp, deep look.

"Well... It's complicated. We are supposed to be enemy but..." He gritted his dentia, he wasn't quite used to the forced bond they had been put through. "It's complicated..." he repeated and the look he gave Starscream was oddly soft.

Megatron gave him a puzzled look, but did not push the issue, instead simply nodding.

"We will take care of him, I assure you." He patted his shoulder. "You should rest... we will see to your repairs. Here..." He turned and held a cube out, full and rich colored. "It has a mild sedative in it to assist you to recharge."

Optimus nodded and looked at the seeker, feeling in his spark that he was deep in recharge. He turned back to Megatron and tookthe cube he was offering with a smile. Though, he still wasn't sure that he could trust them... But did he had a choice? He took a sip of the cube and savored the rich taste.

"Thank you, I could never repay you enough for this..."

"Fear not. If you wish to assist in payment, we can find a way to make that happen." Megatron assured with a respectful nod. "You are a very unique opportunity for us to get a glimpse into our enemy, even as different as you are there still might be something we can use through information you may be willing to depart with for our benefit. We will discuss this later, however. For now, rest. We will arrive at our base in the hour, and you will be given quarters together so you may rest and recuperate at your leisure."

Quarters... together? He frowned a little at the thought but didn't complained. He was just glad to be away from that Pit-Hole...

"I'll be glad to help you in any way I can. I want to see him put down as much as you do, believe me." He replied with sincerity and started to feel dizzy from the sedative. He laid down and sighed. "I'm not sure that I know anything useful but... I'll do as I can."

Megatron nodded, and let him lay back on the berth as he took the cube from his hand, placing it on the nearby table for him.

"Thank you. I assure you, any assistance will be of use to us." He nodded, then turned and left him so he could rest.

Optimus closed his optics, tiredness taking over, and he let himself slip into recharge. He didn't felt 100% safe, but he was safe enough to get a more replenishing recharge. Maybe they'll get away from here, finally...

oOo

The sedative was clearly well designed to be gentle and soothing. They were moved into a room after the repairs had been completed, two separate berths on the opposite sides of the room, a single window with blinds drawn on the far side, but otherwise it was a simple functional room with little adornment. There was a soft rumble beneath their berths that was like an idling engine, but otherwise it was quiet. Starscream had been fully repaired, even the paint retouched and carefully seen to, and was resting comfortably.

Optimus slept for 12 cycles straight and when he woke he was feeling completely recharged and at maximum capacity. He looked around the room and towards the seeker, whom was very cute in his sleep. His features were relaxed and slack and didn't hold his usual frown or sneer. They were looking innocent... He just stared for a moment, letting the bond open to feel him, wanting to know if he was alright. After a moment though he rose and went towards the window to look outside. He wanted to know where they were...

The bond was quiet, calm, with only a slight trickle of thoughts, still in recharge obviously. As Optimus opened the window however, starry blackness greeted him from all sides... and it was obvious that the Decepticon stronghold was actually a battleship of some kind, in orbit.

Optimus stared at the starry blackness with quiet, peaceful optics. He felt at peace, quiet and calm, more than he had in days, but there wasn't time to lose sight of where they were and that they still needed to get away from here. He sighed and closed the window, walking back to Starscream's berth and watching him sleep with a small smile. He reached to gently touch his cheek and brushed the bond with his emotions.

Starscream stirred, both at the touch and the brush, groggy awareness filtering in, then slowly his processor began to boot up, and his optics flickered online dimly, sedative still in his system from the repair work making him groggy. Optimus Straightened up, nit quite fond of being smacked or jumped if the seeker panicked at his closeness and took a step back from the berth. He brushed the bond gently again and looked at him fondly, surprising himself about how his feeling for the witty seeker had changed in a few days.

Optics focusing up at the unfamiliar ceiling, Starscream's confusion and disorientation fed across the bond before his optics caught up with his thoughts and shifted over towards Optimus, then froze. His optics flickered, everything rebooted, and his spark twisted with unease and worry as he quickly scanned the room, then slowly pushed himself up into a seated position. Optimus filled the bond with kindness and reassurance and he tilted his head, saying calmly.

"You have nothing to fear Starscream. We are safe here..."

He looked around at the clean, neat looking room again and felt almost like he was back home... But he couldn't let himself become too complacent either. He had to stay wary.

"Where are we?" Starscream murmured, then paused.

His vocalizer was very close to how his internal thoughts sounded... the vibrating grate and scratchy rasp was gone... completely fixed. HIs optics widened slightly as he tenderly touched his neck, finding it unblemished and the metal panels having been replaced entirely. Optimus looked awed at his new voice too and he was glad to see that the seeker was better then even when they were back on Earth.

"The Decepticon's base. It's a warship in orbit around the planet, so the chances of it being attacked are slim..." he replied then and added, amused and quietly glad. "Your voice sounds nice."

His optics snapped up to stare at him, surprise there.

"...they fixed it." He murmered quietly. "They actually FIXED it."

"They fixed everything Starscream." He replied quietly and his emotions through the bond were oddly fond and warm. Starscream had never looked better, in fact. "You looks good."

Glancing down, he shifted his hips a bit, then slowly stood, running his fingers over the perfect new canopy protecting his new spark chamber. He glanced down, and noticed the glass seemed to be a re-inforced alloy, stronger than he was used to, and he could feel new panels and protective layers over his spark. He glanced up, and studied Optimus.

"You are repaired as well."

Optimus tilted his head and looked down at himself. He hadn't even taken the time to look at what he looked like, but he saw that indeed, he had been repaired. His windshield glass and his hands and pedes were whole again, and he could tell that every little dents, scars and scruff had been buff and fixed. His facemask was back too, he could feel the reassuring presence on his lower face. Starscream regarded him, studying him for a long moment before walking to the window, staring out at the stars. Optimus followed him a few paces behind and he felt like Starscream was thoughtful, deeply so. He had been too when he first woke and he had spent some moments starring outside.

There was a lot to think about, in all honesty. They had been through so much already... and they hadn't been given a chance to soak it in, really. he stared out the window for some time, before turning back to regard him, optics thoughtful.

"...now what?"

That was a good question, and Optimus wasn't sure that he could answer it fully. Not yet though. But their immediate concern though was to go back... Or so he thought.

"Now, we have the opportunity to find a way back to our dimension. From then... I can't say. A lot have changed already..."

"Yes..." He agreed quietly, studying him, curiosity and interest trickling through the link.

He wanted to know more about Optimus who was much better at hiding his feelings and emotions than he was. Optimus felt his curiosity and smiled at him, sitting on the edge of a berth. He patted the spot next to him in invitation.

"Ask me anything you want. Since we're bonded, it's not like I can hide anything from you, that you wouldn't discover eventually."

The seeker hesitated. Bonded yes, but... they still were strangers. He didn't feel comfortable around him, let along talking to him... He eyed the berth, but decided to stand instead, though he leaned against the opposite wall as not to seem too uptight.

"We know little about one another." He said simply. "Aside from battle profiles.

Optimus nodded, that was true. He knew very little about the seeker. He had saw his profile and his psychological profiel as well, but other than that...

"This is true, Starscream, but this can be fixed if you'll let us... I would like to know you better." He had a warm look and he was obviously smiling under the mask. "And I would let you know me better as well."

He looked doubtful, but there was no denying if they were to be stuck with one another...

"Very well... You start."

Optimus looked at the seeker with a thoughtful, suddenly turned inside himself and full of nostalgia.

"I wasn't always called Optimus Prime. Before I became the Leader of the Autobots, I was another mech entirely... I don't remember much of this time but enough to know that I was not someone important... Not even close to the Higher ups of Cybertron. I was a dock worker in Polyhex and my name was Orion Pax."

He blinked slightly at that, interst creeping into his features.

"You were a commoner?"

"Yes I was. I was no one, and I had no ambition of ever being someone important either. In a way, I come from the same base class as Megatron. Maybe this is why I understands him so well..." he nodded, remembering how it used to be then.

He blinked.

"I did not know that. I thought you were born nobility and appointed like the rest of the Councilmembers."

Optimus chuckled and shook his head.

"No, and I had never even been close to the Council or the Senate. You're one of the only one that knows it now. My own men except for Ironhide and Ratchet, don't know my true origins." He looked amused and added with a little huff. "I always thought that the Council and the Senators were a bunch of greedy slaggers. Ironic, hum?"

"They were." STarscream said firmly, optics turning hard for a moment, brow creased. "In a way it makes sense... You never quite fit their crowd. I always wondered why but never thought it was because you had normal roots."

"Would you believe me if I tell you that, if they had actually gave me the choice, I'd have downright refused to take the Matrix and be made into their Leader? They wanted a scapegoat, someone that they could push aside once the war was done and over with and forget about."

His voice had taken on a sharp edge then and his optics hardened, became colder. His optics narrowed.

"I would believe that in a sparkbeat." He said firmly. "I knew them very well, unfortunately. They were worse than the most deceptive Decepticon I knew. Spineless cowards, no honor, backstabbers..."

"And I was forced to become their puppet. But this didn't turned the way they wanted it, and in the ends, they were destroyed and I still stands for my ideals, which are far away from their own. I am not and had never been a pawn of the Senators... Despite what they thought." Optimus replied firmly, his voice full of confidence and his optics still bearing this sharp, cold edge. He added, with a thoughtful tune. "Maybe this is why I care, and why I still stands against Megatron after millions of mega-cycles. I care about peoples, and I never wanted this. I just want to restore Cybertron to what it was, and stop this madness."

"Good." Starscream said firmly. "Those mechs deserve their fate." His optics flashed. "They were corrupt, and directing a corrupt world to their whims, exploiting the working class, those poor and underfueled... the rich reaped the benefits, they embargoed all the other makes and models outside of Iacon... They were perhaps not slavers in name, but in actions they were."

"Doesn't I know that? LEt me tell you how it happened, how I got the Matrix. It is not a happy story..." He said, his optics still hard and edged with pain and bad memories. "I was taken from my home one night, not long after Sentinel Prime's demise, and taken to the Council chamber against my will, and strapped to a Shrine to be fitted with the Matrix. They said I was the only one for the job, and that it was the greatest honor, and a lot of others things that I would rather not remember. All self-righteous slag that made no sense to me then... ANd even today, it was merely out of fear that they ran to find the first mech with a spark compatible with the Matrx's very unusual energy." His optics glazed over and he shuddered some when memories of that night flooded his processor. "I remember the horrid pain when the Matrix was stuck in my chest and when I woke up, I wasn't Orion Pax anymore. I was Optimus Prime."

Starscream's optics dimmed, watching him with genuine sympathy.

"Did you have family... friends... a life?" He asked quietly.

"No, I dont. I was a loner, and I didn't had many friends. My creators were long deactivated and My only brother, I thought dead for a long time. I discovered some times later that he was still alive and had a new name as well. Maybe this is why they chose me out of a bunch of potential candidates. I was expendable, and no one would miss me." He replied and looked at Stasrcream. "I had a life I liked before that. I could never get it back now. Once the Matrix find its bearer, it can't be removed until said Bearer is deactivated."

"Do you dislike it?" He asked, optics trailing down to stare at the matrix's hidden location behind his chassis. "Does it... offer you any benefits to being it's host?"

"At first I hated it. It had taken everything that made me, my life, my ambitions and even my spar, and molded me to be the perfect Leader, but I had learned to live with it and appreciate the good side of it. This hold the knowledge and wits of all the previous Primes, which was a great help for me, to learn to be a good leader. And it gave me strength and stamina I hadn't have before..."

Starscream's optics dimmed in thought, turning that information over with a slightly perplexed contemplative expression written on his features. It was a whole new side and angle he'd never considered for the Prime... a real mech, not just a profile.

"As for the rest of my story You know it, everyone knows it, it's common knowledge." He sighed and looked at Starscream, his optics back to a calm, cool look. "So... You know everything important that is to know about me."

"Not everything."He murmered, lips twitching in slight interest, but faded as he regarded him. "I suppose you want to know my story then."

"Well, you know enough for a first time. Let's keep some secrets for later." He replied with amusement, and then he nodded with a clear glint of interest in his eyes. "Yes, I do."

The seeker's optics dimmed. He had never told anyone much about his life before... and he wasn't sure he wanted to. but as Optimus was likely to find out anyway, he really had little options. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glanced up at the ceiling. "I was sparked to privilege." He said bluntly. "My coder was the Vosian monarch, and my carrier his first mate."

Optimus's optics widened and he looked shocked. He had no idea that Starscream was anyting but just another seeker...

"You were the Prince of Vos? That's unnexpected..."

He just snorted, looking back at him.

"You find it surprising? I've often been told I act like a spoiled brat..."

"I never thought of you like that. But... You always stuck out compared to the other seekers. Different... But not in a bad way." He looked thoughtful and his optics studied him sharply.

He just shrugged slightly.

"It was short-lived." He said bitterly. "Considering how Vos fell during the war, and is non-existent any longer, my inheritance is nothing but rubble." His optics dimmed. "I was always different. I had many siblings, but I was the prime eldest. My creators had other mates, as is common in Vos, but since I was the first child it was my place to learn the customs, history, and be trained... I hated it. Except the history part. That I found interesting but I tended to question a lot."

Optimus had a look of sympathy as he remembered how Vos fell during the first waves of the war. This city was a jewel, made of high spires and aerial beauties. He had never had the chance to see it other than as rubbles, and he always regretted that.

"I see. So you were meant to be the next Monarch of Vos. I always thought there was something... noble in you. I mean, different in a good way."

He snorted. "Don't get ahead of me." His optics watched him speculatively. "I was disowned, and glad of it." He looked away. "I didn't agree with the 'do things this way or get beaten' concept. My creator didn't like me doing things different, talking back to him... and when I told him I wasn't interested in being a military leader of our people, that I would rather pursue science, that was the last straw. He kicked me out."

"Ho..." He said, feeling a little dumb here. Well, he should just learn to shut his mouth then. "SO you pursued science instead."

"Yes." His optics shifted back over to him. "I had to forge my entry to the academy since they didn't accept seekers. But once I aced their entrance exams they couldn't turn me away and I was given entry. I was the top academic student, and the only seeker to ever attend."

"this is quite a feat. I remember hearing of this but I didn't knew it was you." He was impressed and he looked at him warmly. "I know you are brilliant, and it's a great asset."

That seemed to perk him up, wings lifting a little as a smirk crossed over his features.

"I was." He agreed. "I would have gone far and become Cybertron's top scientist... if things hadn't gone badly." His optics dimmed down again.

Optimus looked at him curiously but with a lot of compassion.

"What happened? Not only the war, I get it."

"No..." He said in a low voice, lips pressing together for a moment before he spoke again. "My partner and I went on an expedition to explore other worlds for energon sources. While out there, rebellions began to happen... the Decepticons began to rise... we had no idea about that... but unfortunately there was an accident on an ice-world in which he crashed and I did not. I believed him dead, but went back to ask a rescue mission be sent to retrieve him since I was unable to do so on my own. Unfortunately, they saw this as an opportunity to do away with me, as the Vosians were causing trouble... they thought by destroying me, it would send a message."

Optimus look very touched and angered by this part of his story.

"I am not surprised. They would jumped on any opportunity to make away with mechs they thought to be in their way. It was a corrupted system... I remember that time, when the war began. Megatron sought to recruit all the fliers he could." He then asked, tilting his head. "Who was your partner?..."

He glanced back at him, staring for a long moment, before looking away again.

"...Skyfire." He muttered.

Optimus blinked and looked surprised.

"Skyfire? But... We dug him out of the Ice on Earth not long after landing there."

"Yes." He said quietly, optics lifting. "Clearly I did not murder him as I was convicted of doing."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't implying anything." Optimus said, looking at him intensely. "I was just surprised, because Skyfire never talks of you."

He shook his head.

"I didn't mean to sound accusing... it's just a... sore point for me..." He sighed. "My name was blacklisted, my research destroyed, and I was forced out of the science academy, sentenced to death and put in prison... all for a crime I did not commit. Then... fortunately, the war began. The prison was one of the first places hit, the Decepticons freed everyone... I managed to escape, but since I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't care at that point, I just ran." His optics dimmed. "I was usually drunk or high most of the time. If I found a place to recharge it was usually a dark corner filled with turborats and grime... I stole energon to stay alive, cheated and lied my way to get some credits to my name..." His optics shuttered. "Finally, two seekers found me drunk off my aft, purging my tanks in an allyway one night and took me in, sobered me up, and offered me a job."

"So this is how you joined the Decepticons." he said, understanding that the seeker was a lot more then he looked. "I think I can make a fair guess about who those two seekers were... But I'm really sorry that you had such a hard life. I had it quite easy in comparison."

He smiled tightly, nodding, tracing a claw against a crease in his armor.

"It was not the most glorious path. But if they had not found me, Primus knows where I would be now. I'm not proud of what I've done since, but it was the only path I had to survive..." He snorted. "The irony now I find is that I could have survived anyway..."

Optimus nodded, and felt like he should feel bad for the seeker, but in fact he felt impressed.

"You clawed you way out of the gutter in a way that led you quite high, in the ends. This is no small feat. I'm sure you would've found a way to pull yourself together even if they Decepticons did not found you first." He had a small chuckle and added. "I see the irony."

Starscream nodded slightly, optics lowering.

"I have learned much. It has not been easy, but it has taught me important lessons... but even then..." He trailed off again. "Sometimes I feel that it's not worth it."

"Well, this entire war is not worth it anymore, sometimes, but if I just let go, then who would keep going? We have to keep looking forward and never look back. This lesson I learned a long time ago..." he replied with resignation, and calmness.

The seeker nodded, optics shuttering.

"Both sides lost the point a long time ago. Now, it's just a battle for energon and survival."

"It is, sadly..." He looked old, tired and dark then and he looked at his pedes for a moment. "And even if we put an end to it, would we even be able to rebuilt Cybertron? I have my doubts about it."

"We could." He said firmly. "IF we coudl get along. At this juncture, I don't think that's possible. The hate runs deep."

"I don't believe that there is no hope, I can't believe that our people is doomed to fight until one side eradicate the other or we destroy ourselves."

Starscream glanced at him, and sighed rolling his optics. "You don't know the Decepticons like I do. While they're not as bad as the Autobots in this world, I can see similarities."

Optimus looked back at him with a frown and stood, pacing the room, He was feeling tense and he needed to move.

"But it would be pointless to keep fighting when it is clear that there is nothing to gain from it, and everything to loose... I do not know how the decepticons work, I admit, but I am sure there is a way to stop it without more bloodshed."

Starscream glanced over at him, then frowned in thought.

"The Decepticons live for two things. Destruction, and Energon. Offer them one of those, and they might be interested. But they are afraid of Megatron. They follow him because they have no choice, they will be killed if they dissent, and there is no fuel for them to take if they were to flee." He eyed Optimus. "You have negotiations with the humans... if you were able to agree a fuel supply in return for no assaults on the humans or Autobots, they might agree to it... only if Megatron is out of the picture."

Optimus nodded, understanding the wisdom behind those words. That makes sense... If the decepticons are afraid of Megatron, take him out of the picture and they'll take the first best offer to present itself.

"I agree, and I can arrange something with the humans, once Megatron isn't a variable anymore. As long as he'll be there, I am sure they will not cooperate."

"But we're getting ahead of ourselves." He pointed out, stepping straighter and slowly approaching Optimus. "How do we get rid of Megatron?"

Optimus tilted his head, and his optics shone thoughtfully, as he eyed the seeker stalking towards him slowly.

"We need a good plan... Maybe to lure him into a trap. I need to think of it more but I think that, in order to get rid of him completely, he need to be weakened first."

This made sense, they needed to destroy his image as well as him, especially in the optics of the decepticons.

"Weakening is my specialty." Starscream agreed. "He's too strong for me to kill, but I can weaken him mentally or physically to lure him into a situation... that I can do."

"Our strenght is even, and we never manage to take the upper hand on the other in battle, but if he were to be weakened, destroying him will be possible..." He wasn't looking forward to it, he had never liked taking a life, not even the one of his worst enemy. "I know you are skilled to lure and manipulate, Starscream..."

The seeker snorted, smirking at him.

"For most... Megatron is immune usually."

Optimus's optics shone with some amusement and confidence. "I'm sure you'll find a way to be inventive."

"Inventive I can be." He snorted. "I've never run out of ways to manipulate him."

"Ho, I don't doubt your abilities or your imagination when it comes to thwarting and manipulating Megatron. But we need to find a way that will efficiently weaken him, his mind, or his body. But of both were weakened, that would increase our chance of success greatly."

He nodded optics dimming.

"We need to find a way to trap him something that he won't see coming... then work backwards from there to make it work."

"You kow him better than me, I must admit. If you have any sort of idea, basics that we can use, I'll listen to them, Starscream." Optimus replied in all seriousness.

This was a very serious matter indeed. You can't talk lightly of the deactivation of your worst enemy... Starscream blinked.

"I know him well... but most of my ideas have failed and I have tried them numerous times... I need something different if this is to work, something he won't see coming."

"Megatron's main weakness are his overconfidence and his ego. This could be worked on..." He thought for a long moment, trying to come up with a good idea about how to proceed.

He knew Megatron as prideful, powerful and egomaniac. Also, he was bad tempered and quick to anger to boot. But one of his main weakness... was probably his obsession with the seeker. Starscream seemed to always be nagging him in some way...

"Yes... and he especially hates me." He mused. "Everything I say annoys him."

"Hum... And by now, they must think you dead. That wouldn't surprise me... And maybe we can use this as well. Megatron will certainly not expect you to come back, alive or otherwise."

He blinked at that, and looked up at him, a curious and cunning expression in his optics.

"They think me dead." He repeated slowly. "And when I get back my wingmates will know I am not dead... but if i can convince them to keep quiet... I could use that to our advantage."

"Exactly. Say, if you were to return to Megatron to 'haunt' him, I am sure that this would drive him crazy... he wouldn't be able to kill you, or to silence you in any way." He looked at the seeker intensely and added. "Preparations will have to be made, but I am sure that this is possible."

He grimaced. "He could hurt me... he just couldn't kill me. and he'd figure out pretty quick something was up unless we found a way to project my spark without a body."

"Maybe holographic projections could work. I'm sure you're good at acting... We could make it work." He replied seriously, they had to, They couldn't screw on this.

Starscreame tilted his head.

"Possibly... if we could find a way to project it... possibly a receiver on one of my wingmates, one that could pass through walls."

"I'm sure Skywarp would be glad to help, when you convince them. They are your trinemates." He wanted to put a hand on the seeker's shoulder but he didn't know how this would be taken and just looked t him warmly. "Unless you have another idea to make it works."

"Perhaps. If I can convince them." he said doubtfully. Trinemates they were, but... they hadn't exactly been unified as a trine as of lately. "It's the best I've got right now."

"Well, first of all, we'll need to get back home, and then we could put this into action. I don't have any other idea for the moment, but maybe something else will come up." He replied and his tune was confident and resolute, if he had doubts he was hiding it well, and the bond was only carrying the same emotions.

"Yes... I will have to consider and possibly discuss options with viable scientists here to see if we can craft something similar to the device that blew up and brought us here."

"You know, when I get back, I'm going to strangle Wheeljack." Optimus said almost seriously, and he sounded like he would give the scientist a piece of his mind. "I don't know what he was working on, but it was tinkering with dimension... I should've known, it's something important."

"You shouldn't allow him to tinker with anything with a power source bigger than a human battery... and even then." Starscream muttered. "He once blew up the entire Chemestry wing, did you know? Singed my wingtips."

"You kew Wheeljack before the war?" Optimus sounded both amused and intrigued, and he stifled a chuckle. "Wheeljack does have a tendency to make things explode..."

"Yes. Unfortunately..." He rolled his optics. "He was a good mech but... eccentric."

"Eccentric isn't the word..." Optimus muttered, glaring at nothing in particular. "He shouldn't even be let near a lab. I'm curious to know what he was like before the war though."

"He wasn't quite as bad... but he had a special lab to work in the basement after the first incident..."

"I see, so this tendency to blow up things has always been a part of him. I'm not that surprised." He chuckled and looked very amused, even if still mad at the scientist for this entire mess.

"He's just.. distracted." Starscream huffed. "He sees something new and focuses on it, and then forgets what he was working on, boom."

"He's does have a short attention span, which is not always good in his field." Optimus agreed and tentatively brushed through the bond. He wasn't doing it consciously, it was all instinctual.

"Extremely. Detail oriented is preferred." Starscream agreed, but shivered slightly at the brush, optics dimming as he focused on the feeling, then glanced at Optimus with a curious look.

Optimus returned the look and dimmed his optics, the feeling was pleasurable, and he opened his end of the bond a bit more. He let his relaxed, calm feelings, and also his blossoming interest, fondness for this seeker through.

"It is, you should know, being a scientist."

Starscream started a little, prodding the feelings curiously. He wasn't used to such things... being treated with respect, ADMIRED. It was completely foreign to him and he felt rather giddy thinking about it.

Optimus let his mask click open, and he was smiling warmly, his optics slightly dim and full of interest and fondness, and yes, admiration and respect for the seeker. He returned the prodding with a wave of warm comfort and curiosity. He was just as curious and awed to discover the deep respect that he held for him. It was... warming.

Feeling someone else's feelings for him was... different. Probably because he never held a very high opinion of himself on the inside. Oh sure he boasted about it, claimed he was powerful, strong, smart... but the way others treated him tended to make him think he wasn't, but he had to boast such things to just be heard... so real admiration had him thrown off guard, puzzling over it, flustered.

Optimus took another step forward, his optics locked on Starscream's confused faceplates, and he lifted a hand gently, slowly, ready to recoil if the seeker didn't wanted the touch. He spoke to him through the bond, sharing the feelings, old and new, that he held for his new - even if unwilling - bond mate.

-You are worthy, Starscream. You are a cunning, brilliant, and dangerous mech, and you can hold your own against mechs twice your size. You... are worthy of my interest, more than you think.-

The seeker flinched slightly at the touch, more out of response than real threat, staring up at him with puzzled optics.

-...you're really interested in me...? -

-If I wasn't, you'd know it immediately.- He replied honestly through the bond. -You can't lie through a bond, Starscream...-

-You can't...?- He realized slowly, with a little surprise.

He'd never really thought about what it meant to have a bond. His trine bond was different, not as intense as a spark bond... he could block things easily through that, but this... he suddenly found he didn't want to.

Optimus felt his acceptance and responded with intense feelings of his own. How he thought that Starscream was handsome, graceful, sleek and elegant, to back his intelligence and clever mind.

-No, and you can always feel how your bonded feel, if he's sick, sad, anything.-

The seeker's spark was slowly growing with awe, that tinge of disbelief still tugging at the back, but soaking in every thought and emotion like it was high-grade.

-Everything?-

-Yes everything. I know you still feel disbelief, Starscream, but just read me to know that I am sincere. I could never lie in this form.- He replied and felt excitement and some startlement at how things were developing so quickly.

The seeker tentatively reached out, brushing the connection himself, like someone testing the water, and nearly pulled back at his sincerity and genuineness. It was so... different than he was used to.

-dont be affraid...- Optimus whispered and his patience, his calmness flooded the bond. He was capable of waiting as long as needed.

-I'm... not.-

And it was true. Hesitant, yes... but not afraid. He was very curious, very overwhelmed, but as he gained some strength to find out, he began to poke and prod through the bond, his optics dimming.

Optimus tilted his head, letting him know he was sorry he misinterpreted when he felt. He crooned and rumbled in appreciation at his light prodding, reaching back to flickered through.

-Do... you want this to become something serious... permanent...?- Was the tentative question. -Despite its origins.-

-I know that it was forced on us, but a spark bond can't be broken. If we decide to walk away it will always be there, strained and unfulfilled. It can be... painful.- He replied and then added, sincerely. -I'm just starting to know you, just as you start to know me, but, given time, this could work... if you want it to work...-

The seeker frowned, optics studying his face.

-It's never been done... that I know of.- He said softly. -A seeker to a ground-pounder.-

-I'm aware of that fact. Somehow, it makes it... unique, more exciting. But I will understands if you do not want it, Starscream.- Though the sadness at this idea was obvious in his tune, even through the bond. -After all that had happened here, I'm not sure I can just return to my old life like nothing ever happened.-

-It's not that I'm ungreatful- He sent, a twinge of guilt and quick feeling of needing to reassure him, he wasn't not wanting it, just... had no idea what to think or how to respond. -If it cannot be broken... then I don't think fighting it is the answer... Megatron will find out if I do not carefully protect it-

Optimus's optics darkened and he tilted his head, a low growl on the back of his throat and through the bond. Megaron would try to destroy it if he found out, destroying his seeker in the process... He wouldn't let it happen, never.

-This is the only thing you are keeping concealed through the bond. Megatron's treatment of you... You don't have to tell me anything but maybe it'll help you, whenever you want to share.- He replied and his emotions shifted to compassion and caring.

The seeker positively cringed, jerking away from him physically as well as mentally, startled by the growl and the statement, optics wide, staring at him. His emotions swirled. It wasn't exactly a secret... the whole Decepticon army knew what happened when Megatron got angry... but, he supposed, Optimus would not know that. He tentatively opened up that part of his spark to him...

-You don't want to know.- He warned darkly. -Seriously. You don't-

Optimus was a little surprised by the strength of Starscream's reaction at his statement, but he welcomed it with calmness.

-Nothing could surprise me about Megatron, Starscream. But as I said, you don't have to.-

But he reached tentatively for the now opened part and was a little wary about what he could see. It was not pretty. What had happened to them with the Autobots was about akin to what Megatron had done to him. on and off through his whole existence as a Decepticon. Close quarters, dark cells, torture, rape, removing his wings, mental torment... this was why the seeker could handle what they had gone through here... because he had been through it before. But not unscathed. No, that's why he had that particular processor glitch... both physical damage as well as mental, it's what he often relied on to get him through the situations, blocking out the torture.

Optimus wanted to both tear the slagger apart and beat him to scrap, and to hold his seeker until he could make this all go away. But it was part of him... So this was why he was apparently so cool through their entire experience. Optimus felt painful sympathy and a fierce new sense of protectiveness kick in.

-Ho Starscream... I'm sorry... You have been through things no bot should have to endure.- He whispered to him sadly and brushed him with his soothing emotions.

The seeker stiffened a little. He wasn't used to sympathy, wasn't used to comfort. So his automatic reaction was to pull away, not certain what to do with it. But, after a moment he relaxed.

-It is what it is. If I did not put up with it, I would either be on my own, or in a scrap pile. I do not have many other options-

Optimus thought that he'll still have a long way to go before Starscream was comfortable with him, but he did not mind. He just calmly returned the feelings with sympathy and caring, and he said. -You always have a choice. Maybe you would've been better on your own, maybe not. But Megatron is one sick fragger that is going to pay.-

Starscream squirmed slightly at the reaffirmation of his own thoughts.

-It's so rare that someone actually sees things my way and Understands.- He thought slowly. -Mostly everyone just automatically discounts me as being an idiot, because Megatron has branded me as such. I... appreciate that you are more open-minded than that-

-I always try not to make an opinion on mechs based on rumors and say-so. You have never seemed like an idiot to me, and probably Skyfire knows it too. That makes two of us at least...- Optimus was still holding his seeker through the bond, supporting him and he let a trickle of amused warmth come through.

-I am the Prime after all. I care for everyone.-

He wanted to relax the tension a made Starscream laugh.

-Part of your job, eh…. to care about everyone, even if they think they don't deserve it?- He smiled, but relaxed a little.

-Yeah, and even if I have to pound them into the ground to make them believe it.- He replied laughing back, amusement flaring through the bond. -But you deserve it. I have seen the real you, and I think that... I can love this bot. Really...- He said sincerely, his optics firmly locked on the seeker's.

Starscream froze, optics widening at that admission, and his spark seemed to flare suddenly with hope, anticipation, and wonder. And in that moment, his spark seemed to flip over and shift from its cautious self to a sudden flurry of hope and excitement, as emotions seemed to explode out of him. Optimus was almost shocked by the strenght of it and he blinked, but he welcomed it fully and he took a last step wirward to wrap his arms around the lithe seeker.

-See? That is not so hard to believe.-

This time, he didn't flinch or pull away. This time, he seemed to melt into Optimus as his arms encircled him, hands resting on his wide chassis as he stepped close.

-It's hard to hear…. if you can finally listen…. then it's easier to believe.-

-I'm glad that you can now listen to this Starscream. You deserve as much.-

He held him firmly against his large chassis and rubbed his back and the back of his wings softly. It felt warm and good to have him in his arms like that. The seeker shuddered against him, instinctively arching as his back was stroked, wings flicking as a soft purr-like sound rose up from his throat, claws flexing a little against his chassis. That was nice... Optimus rumbled his engines in a low growl and rubbed the back of his wings again, feeling him purr against him. Like a big human cat... He nuzzled the top of his helm.

The stroke had a calming and stimulating experience it seemed, for Starscream shivered and made another throaty sound of pleasure, wings shivering more as he shifted in his arms, wings pressing up flush against his hands. Optimus was happy to keep petting his wings and hold him flush against his chassis. His smaller frame looked almost fragile against his thick, heavy frame, but he felt so right here too. Like he belonged here... He hummed and cooed softly in content. Starscream's spark was warm, fluttering with nervousness, and also soaring with contentment, unlike that he'd ever felt in…. a very long time. his processor actually couldn't remember when he'd last felt like this. Optimus was adamant that he would make up for all this lost time, and the lack of care and love the seeker always was confronted to. His hands were firm and tender on his shivering wings and he felt him relax against him, smiling and nuzzling his helm again, softly.

-You'll always be safe with me.-

Crimson optics parted from their shuttered position and tilted up at him, staring at him with a completely different expression that one was used to seeing on the seeker. Open innocence, all barriers dropped. Optimus's optics were full of understanding, care and love, and all in all, he wouldn't have traded what he had gained, they had both gained, on their trip here for anything in the universe. Just to see this look on Starscream's face, it was all worth it... He smiled, a true, perfect and loving smile, and took his chin in his hand, lifting it so their optics met, azure blue in crimson red.

The seeker's spark leapt into his throat practically, optics widening as his breath caught, frame trembling slightly as he stared into his optics, completely entranced and lost in them. Optimus' optics were shining dimly, and he slowly leaned closer, as if pulled by strings. The moment was filled with wonder and awe, 'magic' as the human would say, and soon their lips were almost meeting. The spell, so to speak, was broken as the seeker rocked forward up on his thrustered pedes and connected their lips, pushing into Optimus' with a firm, desiring ache as his hands slid around his shoulders and wrapped around them.

Optimus was slightly taken by surprise by the sudden move but he kissed back just as fiercely, optics almost shuttered, and his hands resumed their work on his wings, firmer, full of desire, passion, and sudden lust. A low throaty groan in his throat escaped through the kiss as Starscream's grip tightened, breath quickening as his fingers kneaded and pulled at the cables in Optimus' neck. Optimus hissed some as heat started to rise from his frame, engine rumbling and hands tightening against his seeker. He started to pull him with him towards one of the berths and never broke the heated kiss, prodding at his lips with his glossa to ask for entrance. The bond was wide open too so they were sharing all their feelings and sensations as well.

Starscream's side was also wide open, his whole frame vibrating with need as they moved towards the berth. This was different from their forced coupling before…. he wanted this in his spark as well as his body, more spark than body at the moment, but that was going to change soon. He allowed the glossa entrance, and entwined his with the larger mechs' greedily. Passion was overwhelming his processor and he was throwing all coherent thought out the window. His body had already started to heat up and he wanted it, craved it, so much. It was nothing like the first time, this time it was consensual at 100% and a good deal more pleasant. Starscream slid down onto the berth, laying back as he pulled Optimus with him, frame heating up eagerly in response to his, thrumming in his throat as his fingers traced up Optimus' helm, finding the two antenna on the sides of his head, rubbing there. Optimus moaned inside the kiss, letting his glossa dance with Starscream's as his servos reached the edges of his wings to pet and stroke them, pinching and squeezing firmly.

-Starscream...- He breathed, needy, through the bond, his spark pulsing and leaping in its casing.

The seeker moaned soflty in response, shifting beneath him as his breath quickened at the touches and the stimulation.

-I want….. you….- He sent across the bond, need sweeping stronger. -I want you to make love to me...-

Optimus's optics burned with desire and he latched onto the seeker's neck cables and he bit down, curling his glossa around a thick cable.

-I will make love to you... I will make you mine... And I will be yours...-

A soft whimper, needy and hungry escaped the seeker's throat as Optimus bit down, and he shivered, optics brightening as he stared up at him, passion tugging at his spark.

-Yes…. you will be mine… and I will be yours.-

-You will never be alone again, ever...- He replied almost fiercely, passion, possessiveness and love filling the bond, with lust and desire.

He moved his mouth from his neck to his wing edge and mouthed the smooth surface, licking and suckling. His interface equipment already felt hot and tight. Starscream shivered, frame heating up more at that promise, and his own interface equipment slid open for him, spark pounding as it soared higher. Optimus just stared at him lost in rapture for a moment, imprinting this image in his memory banks, before he used a digit to trace the edge of his revealed port, feeling lubricant there already. He opened his own panel and his spike was already hard and throbbing with need. His spark was pounding, calling out for its other half with a strength that was making him see stars.

Starscream's optics gleamed bright, his port not in pain, but still throbbing with need, wish to be filled, spike stiff and eager, as he moaned out loud. Optimus took in this sight and then he started to push inside the port slowly, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of tightness and heat surrounding his throbbing spike. His optics flared and he gasped for air, hand curling around the wing's edge they were petting and stroking a moment ago. Starscream gasped, port stretching and expanding as his spike entered, and his back arched into the touch as Optimus stroked the edges. No one had given this much attention to him in ages…. and his spark was fluttering with excitement and joy.

Optimus felt his joy through the bond and filled it with caring, need and lust for him alone. He settled himself fully inside the tight port, and stilled a moment before starting to move, lowering himself so he can resume mouthing and licking at the wings, loving their smooth texture. Starscream moved with him, no pain, just some discomfort from being stretched taut… the difference towards doing it when you wanted to, and being ready. He rested his helm against Optimus' shoulder, moving with him, breath coming soft as he moved, moaning lightly, spark eager and happy as their connection became faster.

Optimus's spark was pounding, needy for a connection, and he moaned in pleasure at the assault of feelings. It was so good... He thrusted inside him in a slow yet powerful movement, and felt his spike rub against every nodes lining the smaller mech's port. His chestplates were all itchy as if they wanted to part badly... Breath coming quick, Starscream trilled in a keening cry, voice making all kinds of fun unique sounds it had never made before as he moved, twisting his hips to rub his spike in different directions, a soft cry of ecstasy escaping his throat as he let him move as he wished. Optimus felt that hot spike rub against his abdomen plating and he reached one hand to stroke it, feeling the shape and the slickness, his touch firm yet very tender. His hips moved with ease, burying his spike deep inside his lover's port.

The seeker gasped, surprise in his spark and a deep set pleasure as Optimus began to stroke his spike…. spreading his legs wider, moving with him, pushing down as he pushed up, moving faster as his vents spewed hot air… his spark was pounding so hard, that after a spell his canopy opened with a click, sliding aside as his spark chamber protective walls opened, baring it to him. Optimus stilled when he saw that beautiful golden orb again, his optics shining deep blue as he let his own spark chamber open and bare his pure bllus spark and the matrix over it. Feeling his need the Matrix moved up and disappeared into Optimus's chest cavity, letting his spark completely bared.

Starscream's optics lowered, staring at Optimus' spark in wonder and appreciation, smiling as his own spark ached to meet his…. but this time he wanted it. He wanted to feel him and wanted his thoughts. Optimus slowly lowered his chassis until their sparks met, a bright flash of light bathing them as he felt them merge again, their thoughts now as one and their spark one single entity. He wanted this... He wanted the seeker to know that he was loved and that he would never be alone again. He kept moving, thrusting inside him at a slow pace, enjoying every bits of it. And Starscream wanted it…. Spark expanding, accepting his with eager tendrils, as his thoughts vanished, simply riding the ecstasy as he neared overload, spark pulsing until it exploded. Optimus's spark answered in kind, pulsing and reaching with energy, tendrils wrapping around the other, seeking him, welcoming him. The energy built and built until it exploded in a shower of bliss and pleasure that was almost painful.

Overloading together, Starscream's thoughts merged with his, and his opinion of him was almost bordering reverent, worshipful, completely smitten for the larger mech and his unwavering point of view and generosity to see him as someone important, valuable, giving him a real purpose in life again. Optimus embraced this and surrounded him with all that he was and all that he represented for him, Someone that saw him as a person and not the icon he was, as a mech behind the armor of the Prime, and that could forget that he was a Leader for a time, and just be himself. He nuzzled his neack, holding him close to him, their sparks still joined and feeling sated.

Starscream embraced his spark, reveling in it, enjoying it with a warmth that was rich, real and honest, no barriers, nothing hidden…. all his crimes forgotten in that moment, as he enjoyed the washes of energy sweeping over them both. He was simply a mech here and now and the war was all but forgotten as he lost himself in the beautiful spark of his bondmate. He bathed into its warmth and newfound joy and fed it with love and care, and even more tenderness. Starscream tightened his hold, but yet relaxed against him with a soft sight as the overload began to ease, but their sparks still remained close, feeding off one another's feelings. For the first time ever in his life…. he felt completely content.

Optimus just stroke his mate's face with tenderness, tracing his features, feeling tiredly happy at his mate's own joy and contentment. He was glad to have healed a spark today, and he could happily slip back into recharge as his systems recuperated from their intense overload. He didn't wanted to move, feeling content to just lay there. Starscream's optics dimmed, shuttering as he lay there, not recharging, but resting quietly, reveling the sensation of having Optimus close, feeling his presence like a warm blanket. Eventually though he roused enough to put together a thought.

-That was...perfect.-

Optimus wasn't completely in recharge yet and he chuckled warmly at this thought, feeling Starscream so content was making him happy. He hadn't felt that happy or sated for a long time...

-You are perfect...-

-Am not…- Was the amused response. - Just well adjusted.-

-You are... to me...- He replied firmly, his tiredness finally starting to get the better of him and he purred contentedly through the bond. -I love your flaws... along with your qualities...-

His optics stared up at him, taking in his features warmly.

-You're so….different than I thought you would be.-

-I can say the same for you...- Optimus nuzzled him again, kissing his helm tenderly. -I'm more than meet the eyes.- He said with amusement.

-Oh please…. not that over used line!- Starscream rolled his optics in exasperation.

-What?- Optimus replied in mocked annoyance. -It's one of my best lines!-

-Overused! That and 'Roll out' Do you know how many times I roll my optics when I hear that?-

Optimus's rich, deep laugh filled the bond and he pecked a kiss on his mate's nose, a cheeky smile on his features.

-What can I say? I'm not good at coming up with new lines...-

-You would think with being as inspirational as you are…. you could do something simple like that...-

-Are you saying I'm dumb?- Optimus huffed, but he was still filled with amusement

-No…. just unorigional.-

-Ho well... Maybe you can teach me some new ones then, love...- Optimus snickered a bit and he let his glee through the bond.

-I would be most grateful to.- Starscream sent, grinning, also amused through the bond. -Primus knows you need the help-

Optimus slapped him playfully then, playing along.

-I don't permit you to mock me Seeker!- He growled but this was just playful taunting.

Starscream snickered and prodded him back.

-You're not MY leader… so I can say what I like.-

-Ho really? But I can still make you sorry...- He replied and proceeded to tickle his cockpit and abdomen with deft digits.

The seeker stiffened, a very un-soldier like squeak escaping his vocalizer as he squirmed against his touch.

-No fair!-

-Say you're sorry!- He replied and kept torturing him with tickles, feeling quite playful right about now.

-no! I never apologize!- But the cleanser streaming out of his optics said that he was struggling not to break into laughter.

-Say it!- Optimus replied mercilessly, keeping him pinned down and tickling him thoroughly.

His expression was priceless and he kept it in his memory banks.

-No!- Starscream squealed out loud, thrashing and trying to escape as a pained twisted look of torment crossed his features, twitching lips, wiggling hips, wingtips flicking.

Optimus frowed some, he did not like /that/ look though and he dropped it. His touches turned gentle and he stroke his chest tenderly.

-don't mind me, but you looked so cute for a moment there.-

Features relaxing, Starscream lay there panting, twitching now and then from the leftover tingling sensations, and just looked at him with a -you suck- look.

-Cute…. me? Cute?-

-Ok, not cute... sexy then? I loved that look.- Optimus replied, answering the look with a pouting one.

He huffed. -I don't think it was sexy. I think it was you being a complete…. utter…. sparkling- He poked his chest with each word, then smirked.

Optimus glared at him with mocked hurt in his features and just turned his back, this pout still on his face.

-I'm not talking to you.- Amusement was filling the bond though.

Starscream snorted again, then took both of his cheeks in his palms, and kissed him firmly.

-Good… talking's overrated.-

Optimus rolled his optics and just kissed back, loving the feeling.

-You're impossible!- He chuckled and petted his helm.

-I know. It's my specialty- He purred, relaxing into the kiss, purring.

Optimus just kissed back eagerly and moved his petting to his wings, engines rumbling deeply.

-You sexy little fragger...- he purred and nuzzled him.

-That's me- He purred, smiling as he cradled his helm against his neck, stroking it.

Optimus just relaxed there and pecjed little kisses on his neck, his hand resting on the flat of a wing.

-And I wouldn't trade you for anything.-

Starscream's optic ridge lifted.

-Come again?-

Shaking his head, he simply relaxed against him, sighing. Optimus slowly slipped into recharge there, still connected to his mate, and feeling utterly content. His systems powered down. Starscream joined him shortly after, sighing in peace.

-TBC-


	8. Learning to Know you

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Only borrowing them for a ride...

Summary: When Wheeljack's latest invention go haywire in the middle of a battle, Starscream and Optimus Prime find themselves thrown in a completely different universe... One in which they both meet their worst nightmare.

A/N: This is from a RP I am currently doing with NightElfCrawler. SO it's still on the work^^ I'll try to post more chapters as they come along. But that shouldn't be too long between updates. In one evening we wrote 40 pages, can you believe it? We're apparently on a row XD

A/N 2: It's a crossover between Shattered Glass Universe and G1 Universe.

WARNINGS: Non-con, violence, torture, angst, adult and dark themes. That should cover it. So it is STRICTLY Mature/NC-17. I'm not responsible for anyone that's not adult who would read it...

Legend: -...- is for Bond talk; "..." Is for normal talk

EDIT: Thanks to my Beta The Starscream!

Chapter 8: Learning to know you...

Sometime later, he did not really know how much time, Optimus slowly woke at the sound of knocking at the door. He shook himself and started to rise slowly, being careful of Starscream. He untangled himself from the seeker and arranged him on the berth before brushing himself and closing his panels and all. The seeker grunted, rolling over a little as Optimus moved, optics lighting up dimly.

"Whossat...?"

Optimus finally opened the door to see who was on the other side, and it was Megatron, and he smiled at him, kindly.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you? May I come in?"

Starscream stiffened slightly behind him, staring at the leader with an appraising look, staring at him curiously. Optimus moved to the side and the kind leader walked in the room. He saw Starscream on the berth. He blinked and looked between the two as if guessing something had been going on, but said nothing.

"You may want to know that Starscream had spent the last 24 cycles working on a way to send you back to your dimension."

The seeker frowned, confused for a moment before it struck him just how odd that statement was…. Hearing himself being talked about in the third person.

"And…?" he asked slowly rising to his pedes.

Megatron's optics turned to him and he smiled, his expression still unreadable though.

"And he may have found a way. He was already tinkering with the possibility of opening portals to other dimensions before you arrived, and he was close to making a discovery."

Optimus was very relieved to hear it. Starscream however, knew how he worked. To him, that phrase meant, it wasn't going to be anytime soon….

"I can assist."

"In fact, he asked for you to help. He knows he isn't going to get it anytime soon, and the Constructicons aren't really in their elements there." He motioned to the door and added, sharply. "Follow me, I'll lead you to the lab."

Starscream hesitated, still on his guard, despite knowing this Megatron was not the Megatron he knew….. his voice sent shivers down his spine as he glanced over at Optimus. Optimus sent him confidence and reassurance through the bond.

-It'll be fine, Starscream. I think we can trust them to a point..- He offered his hand to his seeker and smiled warmly.

Megatron just watched their interaction without a word and a amused, knowing look brightened his optics. Slowly taking his hand, he nodded lightly, then followed him through the door, eyeing Megatron.

-This is just damn eerie.-

Megatron started to walk down the hallway towards another part of the ship, and he looked like he was willingly making himself scarce for the two mechs. Optimus squeezed his hand and answered.

-I can't agree more... This is so weird. I can't stop thinking that I'll be attacked any moment.-

-He looks different… but sounds like him…. reminds me of you a little too.-

Optimus nodded as they followed down another hallway.

-True... he reminds me a lot of myself. But he had some traits of Megatron too... It's... so unreal.-

-Very.- He agreed quietly, then rubbed his abdomen as it rumbled.

-Hungry?- Optimus asked, feeling it through the bond. He, too, was feeling a little hungry now.

-Hmmm, yes a little.- Starscream admitted. -All that excitement took some energy out of me-

-Well, we'll have time to rest again, I hope. I could use a cube myself- Optimus looked at him warmly and then looked back at Megatron and asked softly.

"We need refueling. Would it be possible to get a cube?"

The Leader looked back at them and nodded.

"Of course, some will wait for you two in the lab."

"Thank you." Starscream murmured feeling awkward saying thank you to someone that he should be shooting. "Where…?"

"We're almost there. It's just behind this corner." Megatron replied and they turned another corner to arrive in front of large double doors and the Cybertronian markings on the door signifying that it was the Science Lab of the ship.

Starscream glanced into the lab, and blinked. It was neat, clean, and bright… wide varieties of experiments and half-completed projects. Optimus whistled, looking around at the white, sparkling-clean lab. It was even cleaner the Perceptor's and Skyfire's back at the Ark. Megatron led them towards the back of the lab where a winged figure had his back to them. Starscream eyed the lab with interest. This far outweighed anything he could have had back on the Decepticon base…. everything he would have liked to have in fact... Megatron walked them to the waiting seeker, and motioned towards a couple of energon cubes waiting on a nearby table.

"Here, help yourself. Starscream will talk to you in a moment." The Leader smiled kindly and then said a few words to the white and red seeker.

Sipping the energon, Starscream immediately turned to the cube and accepted it, opening it and sipping it in quick measured gulps as he waited for Megatron to finish talking with his counterpart.

-Not bad…. they have a better purifying unit than we do.-

Starscream was finished with Megatron and he looked at them, waiting for them to finish before talking out loud. His voice was smooth and deeper than the other Stasrcream, which at least would separate them in a conversation.

"Ha, good, you are here. I suppose Megatron introduced you to the reasons why I wanted to have you here." he looked at Starscream and added. "I need your scientific knowledge to finish the dimensional gate. I am close to getting results."

"Clearly." Finishing off the cube, he set it down, moving over to join his counterpart, staring at him curiously. So much white… Primus. "Show me what progress you have made."

The white seeker smiled and led him to a nearby table where pads of notes, and tools, were laying, near to a device that looked almost finished but was still opened and hooked to some monitors.

"I have managed to figure out a way to 'sense' other dimensions, using a resonance device that scans through folded space to find the gaps leading to those dimensions. The problem is, I can't maintain the contact for more the a nanoclick... It must be a matter of energy."

Starscream joined him, studying the device with a thoughtful look.

"Energy. What is your power source?"

"I am using an energon amplifier that uses hyper-concentrated energon. Still, this is not enough to create a stable portal. I need more energy." He replied and tinkered a moment, poking at the device with a frown.

Starscream rubbed his jaw.

"We use space-bridge technology on occasion with generators hooked up to a major power source…. do you have such generators we might alter to pump out additional energy?"

The white Starscream frowned and looked at his counterpart with a nod.

"We do have generators, but I don't know if they will be efficient enough for this. A dimensional portal is not the same as a Space-Bridge." He sighed some.

"I know that. But the power requirements are similar." He eyed him. "Massive amounts used to project the subject through multi-dimensions…. we ended up here by utilizing some kind of weapon and explosion."

The other Starscream tilted his head and asked, optics deeply curious and pondering. "Can you describe exactly what happened? If that can be mimicked then you could be send back to your own dimension." This was possible... But he needed to know more.

"Not… pprecisely" He sighed. "The mech firing the weapon was on the other side of the battlefield…. he shot it at us, bright lights and that sort of thing, I felt my matter shifting like when Skywarp transports us through dimensions." He tilted his head.

"Pity... Well, we would have to find out by ourselves then." his counterpart replied, rubbing his chin slowly. "Was there anything else involved in that explosion, any other source of energy? If this was based on warping technology, then it could be reproduced."

Starscream pondered that over.

"Megatron's fusion cannon went off…. may have affected it…. It's possible the reaction triggered something else entirely."

Starscream narrowed his optics and finally said, sounding both very interested and slightly annoyed. "Ok, so this may have been the cause. The melt of the two kinds of energy combined had probably been enough to trigger the opening of the dimensional portal, somehow, and sent you two here. the problem now is to re-create this incident in a controlled environment.."

"Precisely" Starscream agreed, rubbing his chin. "And finding the right universe. For all we know, we would be sent anywhere. We need to go specifically somewhere, not randomly."

His counterpart nodded, and went to retrieve a pad, on which he had noted everything that he thought was accurate about dimensional travel theory.

"Each dimension has its personalvibration, an harmonic that is unique, and it is on this that we must work. Finding the right harmonic to open the dimensional gate to the right dimension."

"Well that shouldn't be difficult." Starscream mused. "I can navigate to the correct one if I can find a harmonic I recognize… through my trine-bond would be my first bet. If not, you could focus on Optimus' Matrix, it no doubt would be drawn back to where it belongs."

"Yes, that could be done. The Matrix... I would love to see it. I have never had the occasion to see it before. I would never dare come close enough to that monster that is Prime to try..." He said, both very curious and slightly put down at the thought. "But I agree, the Matrix, or a bond, can be used to find the right Dimension."

Starscream quirked an optic ridge at him.

"I agree, it is quite an object to study." He himself was curious…. being now bonded with Optimus he hadn't really considered what it was like. "Then we should focus on that as we move forward."

The other Starscream nodded, agreeing fully. "This is our best bet. The Matrix is something of a unknown variable, but... Well, I am sure your Prime will let me have a look to test this theory." he smiled some, his blue optics brightening.

"Perhaps." Starscream eyed him warily. "He is not very fond of baring his spark to just anyone. Nor would he take kindly to being poked or prodded by a strange scientist." He smirked. "Though I might get away with it."

Starscream looked somehow saddened and he sighed.

"Well, I suppose it'll have to do..." He gave him the pad and added. "You can look it over, it is what I managed to come with, in the past mega-cycle or so."

He nodded, accepting the pad and scanning it.

"This is good work. Let's try narrowing down the harmonics and go from there."

"Great! Now, here is the machine I used to scan through the different harmonics of other dimensions, and so far, I have isolated 236 different harmonics." He explained and tilted his helm. "That means that we have to work on those harmonics, as I am sure yours is amongst them."

"Well, let's scan it and then find a near match. By eliminating those radically different we can at least narrow it down."

"Alright, let's do it then."

He activated the machine, and slowly, a low, thrumming vibration could be heard, it soon started to pitch up, shifting to another harmonic frequency. It went on for some time, and some of those Harmonics were easy enough to eliminate. In the end, there were only 30 remaining, that were very akin yet slightly different.

"Hum... Interesting."

Starscream scanned through the 30 different harmonics…. frowning as he scanned their differences, trying to match something to what seemed familiar. He rubbed his optics, shuttering them for a moment as he leaned back. His spark fluttered strangely for a moment, and he sighed. "Well… from here we should probably try comparing to my own and to Optimus' if possible.

"This is the next logical phase, indeed. Hum... Well, we'll start with you, seeing that your Prime is still occupied with Megatron." He tilted his head and started typing something in the machine.

"That phrase just does not sound right."

Starscream groaned, rubbing his forehead. Sighing, he tried to shake that image…. primus no…. His counterpart tilted his helm at him and then he seemed to realize how this must have sounded for the other mech, and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Ho, I'm sorry! I didn't meant it that way!" He could've slapped himself...

"No, of course not." He snorted. "Its just my processor." He shook it, smirking at 'himself'.

"Oh, huh... Sorry again..." He sounded a little embarrassed and smiled at him with a little blush. "You and your Prime, are you mated?" He finally asked, a burst of curiosity drowning him.

Starscream stilled, optics lifting sharply to stare at him, with a look like he'd been caught off guard.

"Ah… yes." He finally responded, blinking. It was such a weird question to answer…. still felt odd…. but the admission made his spark flutter rapidly in joy. "Yes we are."

The other Starscream smiled and looked a little dreamy there for a moment.

"Hum... If I could convince Megatron to bond with me, I'd be the happiest mech in the Universe..." He sighed and then shrugged. "But I'm not fool, as long as this horrid situation will continue, there's no chance of that happening."

Starscream wrinkled his nose. That…. just didn't sound right coming from his mouth.

"Uhm Yes I"m sure." He muttered, glancing at him. "But…. if it is to continue with no sight of end why not go for it? If it is something you both want…. you should not wait.

The other Starscream looked at him intensely, and he tilted his helm, a little smile creeping up his features.

"You are right... I'll talk to him and make him see things my way! I know he wants it, he only needs a small push."

Starscream smiled tightly. Still so wrong…. to think of him and Megatron…. the idea gave him shivers.

"Alright, back at the matter at hand!" His counterpart said, saving him from further embarrasment. "We still need to find the right harmonic!"

He focused back on the machine, all business again.

"Yes, of course. What do you need from me?" Starscream asked, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of that Primus-blasted image.

Try to find out which of those frequencies pull at your trine bond the most. That would mean it is probably the right one..." He replied and watched him intensely.

He nodded, then took the first one and analyzed it, tugging at it to see if he had any feeling…. and went through them all, imputing them and feeling them. The other Starscream watched him work, inquiring if he was feeling anything at some points, for every frequency, and then they moved to the other. It went on for some time... Starscream continued, feeling the lines and trying to feed the harmony through his spark. Eventually he sorted through down to five…. but it was hard to sense which was the right one…. and he was starting to feel drained, even though it hadn't been hard work yet. Starscream turned his head when he heard the door to the lab open, and he smiled at his Leader and the Prime. Optimus, upon seeing his mate, smiled too and his optics brightened some.

"Starscream... Have you find anything yet?" Megatron asked.

oOo

Optimus was already lost and he looked at Megatron, optics brightening in anticipation of the conversation the white and grey mech had promised him when they were still in the ship, coming here. So he said, optics warm and curious.

"They are going to be in here for hours. You wanted to talk to me about what I can do to help you, now's the time."

Megatron smiled patiently. "By all means…. let us converse somewhere more appropriate. Join me in my briefing room."

Optimus nodded and waved to the door.

"By all means... Lead the way."

Megatron nodded, and guestured for him to follow, leading his way down the ship corridors to a rather neatly kept bright room overlooking the planet below. Optimus followed him, his pace easily falling in sync with the white and grey Leader. He was amazed by how clean and tidy this place was... And the few Decepticons they came across all greeted them with friendly words or gesture. It was wondrous how different it felt...

"Please, sit." Megatron guestured to a chair, turning and presenting some energon to him before sitting himself and sipping from a cube. "So. Please, tell me more about what your dimension is like."

Optimus took the offered cube and took a sip, looking at the open, kind features of Megatron. Thinking of Megatron as kind and friendly was still a real effort to him, but he was starting to get used to it...

"Yes, of course. Well, as you may have guessed, the Autobots are the 'good guys' and the Decepticons are the 'bad Guys'. My Megatron is... He's a ruthless, sadistic and egomaniac tyrant, and his only wish is to conquer everything. A lot like your Prime..."

Megatron tilted his head slighlty.

"I don't believe in labels of 'good' or 'bad'…" He said slowly. "To give others such a label is to blindly ignore everything that has crafted someone to be the way they are…. all incidents stem from a root cause…. Their cause to them is just, brutal for certain, but we cannot simply turn our back on the reasons for it."

Optimus nodded, and tilted his head.

"I agree, and I always try not to judge a mech on such two-dimensional basis. Everyone has an history that has lead him to the point he is at today, even my Megatron, or your Prime. The decepticons I know all came from the base classes, the ones that were always stepped on and exploited... That had a great deal to do with what they had become, and why they revolted."

Megatron inclined his head.

"Just so. I agree with that philosophy. It is something that we must consider…. so in your world, you are trying to protect what is left of our culture, am I right?"

Optimus nodded yet again, and sipped at his cube while pondering on an answer.

"Yes, but sadly, the war had torn Cybertron apart and it is now almost dead. I am trying to uphold the remains of the Cybertronian heritage and culture, but it is not always easy."

Megatron smiled tightly.

"At least you still have a Cybertron, my friend. We have lost even that here and are simply trying to find a way to exist around the Autobot's rule. At this point, the war has already been lost."

Optimus was taken aback by this news, and he leaned back in his cair, silent for a long moment.

"Cybertron, gone? So... We were on Earth, am I right? That looked nothing like the Earth I know."

"Yes…" Megatron said quietly. "It was once Earth. The Autobots call it New Cybertron now though…. they have claimed the whole planet as their territory, and unfortunately we lack the power or strength to stop them anymore."

Optimus's mouth fell open and he had to bit his lower lip, shock drowning him. The Earth enslaved? It was his worst nightmare come true... If this ever happened to the Earth of his dimension because of his failure, he would never forgive himself.

"And the humans?..." He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"The humans." Megatron sighed heavily, azure optics dimming. "They unfortunately work for Optimus…. and if they choose not to, they do not last long. He does not need them…. but he tolerates their 'presence' in order to use them until they expire." He shook his head. "It is cold, cruel, and we have done what we can to rescue as many as possible and re-locate them…. unfortunately there are not any viable places off the planet for the humans to live, they are much more fragile to environments than we are."

Optimus looked deeply saddened at the news and his spark clenched painfully, trying not to imagine his human friends reduced to the status of slaves.

"It's... horrible. I'm deeply sorry, and I am sure you and your men are doing your very best to help."

He smiled, inclining his head in return.

"We have done as much as we can, but unfortunately his forces and power outnumber us…." he shook his head. "It's a pity your mechs could not join forces with ours…. together we could stand a chance."

Optimus looked at his servos resting on his lap and thought that, if he could, he would help. But there were lots of variables to consider, and somehow, he was sure playing with dimension, and interfering with other dimension's events, wasn't a good idea.

"Pity, yes, but I wouldn't leave my own dimension unprotected while my Decepticons would have open realm to wage chaos and destruction. Besides... I'm sure it would be... unwise to temper with other dimensions on such a scale."

"Yes…." Megatron sighed, smiling. "My second often reminds me of such paradox. As much as it would be beneficial…. I understand you have a place, and that place is back where you came from."

Optimus smiled under his mask and his optics shone warmly, showing his concern and his sadness that he couldn't do anything.

"You will find a way to fight back, in your spark. Something tells me that you may find allies where you expect it the less."

"I hope so. Every day I pray to Primus that there is a path opened to me…." He glanced down in his cube, staring at it.

Optimus reached over the desk to put a firm, confident hand on the other mech's shoulder and gave him a firm squeeze.

"There is always hope. Always. Even for those who could seem hopeless."

Megatron looked up at him, gaze even.

"Hope yes… there is…." He agreed, putting one of his hands over Optimus'. "But there is also reality. I can hope that my men will survive and make best of our situation. I cannot hope for a miracle my friend." He smiled tightly. "The Matrix in our world is in our enemy's hands, and that makes him nearly undefeatable."

Optimus returned the squeeze and his optics shone with seriousness. There was so much he wanted to do... Yet he couldn't.

"The Matrix, as I had saw it, is largely different here then what I am used to. I do not know of its origin and effects. Probably they are similar to my own, but in a twisted kind of way..."

"Yes…. it is not something I would ever wish to wield. Its power corrupts all that touch it…. It must be destroyed for us to have any success."

Optimus's ptics darkened and he leaned back on the seat.

"I have seen it up close, and I can believe that it the embodiment of all that is evil in this Dimension. It is sick and corrupt, so much that I could almost feel it just looking at it."

"That is a very good description of it." Megatron agreed. "It is Unicron's legacy to us, unfortunately. Blessed to the first leaders as a boon, a gift… we soon found it was anything but."

Optimus felt Starscream's joy and he sent him curiosity through the bond. And he also looked at Megatron with a look of horror and disgust in his optics.

"I'm not surprised... This is a poisoned gift, and it must be destroyed. But I am not sure that I am the one that should do it... You see, my Matrix is a gift from Primus and is filled with the knowledge and wisdom of all previous Primes."

"No, and I never asked you to." He smiled tightly. "I was just explaining my situation."

"I know, I was merely thinking out loud. What I am saying is that you will have to find a weakness and exploit it fully, regardless of the possible consequences, in order to achieve your goal."

"Yes…." Megatron agreed. "I have been attempting that, and I shall continue to do so."

Optimus nodded and then he asked, leaning on the chair.

"Is there anything else you want to know? Ask me anything and I will answer as best I can and to my knowledge."

"Anything you can provide that might give us an insight into our Optimus… granted it may not help but anything at all would be appreciated."

Optimus tilted his head and said, deeply thinking and trying to find out something that may be useful.

"Well, the way the Matrix works with me, it is some sort of symbiotic link, but I'm sure you already know that. Which means than removing it will kill me... and probably do the same to your Prime."

"Yes…. that we know. But getting him vulnerable is nigh impossible." He leaned forward. "There must be something else…. a weakness you have that he may?"

Optimus frowned under his mask and crossed his arms.

"Well, I have been told that my greatest weakness is the unending that I have for every sentient being... I doubt he shares this one. And I am prideful, I have to admit it... I don't know if it's useful."

He sighed.

"No… we already know that he loathes life and ends it whenever he can…. and yes… he is definitely prideful." He smiled. "Thank you for assisting nonetheless."

Optimus sighed and looked at his pedes, feeling bad for not being able to help more than that.

"I am sorry. I wish I could find something else to tell you... I am short tempered, and I can be very hard headed... Anything else, I don't know if it can be useful."

Megatron nodded.

"Well… thank you. I am certain we will find something to put to use."

"Hum... The only other thing I can think of is that my armor, here..." He pointed to a spot on his chest below the windshield. "Has a weak spot. Hitting him here with a direct, and precise, shot will temporary disable me anyway, and probably him too."

He blinked, and set his cube down, interested.

"Really? Curious. I've never heard that before…. can you tell me why it's vulnerable?"

"It is where the armor is the thinnest because it meets both the Matrix's base and the edge of the spark chamber. It would scramble his spark and render him unconscious..." He replied and tilted his head, optics glowing intensely.

Megatron stared at the area, and reached forward.

"May I?"

Optimus stiffened, instinctively shying back, but then he straightened himself and his optics shone with resolve.

"Go ahead." He finally said and watched him warily.

Megatron nodded, and stood, coming around to his side of the desk, and gently touching his plating there, feeling, studying the texture and depth, moving slowly as not to startle him, seeing how he'd reacted earlier.

"I see what you mean." He agreed quietly. "This could become useful." Standing he nodded. "Thank you."

Optimus relaxed when he stood back up, he had never liked being touched by mechs he barely knows, and his plating was tingling some where he had touched him.

"It was my pleasure." he replied curtly and smiled under his mask.

Megatron nodded.

"Well… unless you have any other insight to offer, I believe I have no more questions."

Optimus nodded and tilted his head, staring at the other Leader intensely.

"You love him? Your Starscream? I'm sorry, I merely noticed the way you look at him."

Megatron stopped, and turned his head, staring at him curiously.

"We have been close for some time." He agreed slowly. "The war has had an influence in what we can and cannot do, however." He eyed him. "Why are you interested?"

"I'm just saying... But if this war goes on and on with no end in sight, then maybe you should not wait much longer. If he, or you, ever meet your end in battle, you will always wonder what could have been, and never was." He shrugged and his optics were bright with compassion and kindness. "You are the masters of your fates, at least, and you can take control of that part of your life, when everything else seems to slip through your fingers."

He smiled slightly at him, and inclined his head.

"You see much wisdom in the world. It is a pity that we could not join forces…. much could be achieved with two mechs like ourselves working together to fight all that has corrupted our worlds…. But I shall consider your advice. I admit, it has weighed on my mind for quite some time."

Optimus put a friendly hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly.

"I am sure you will find your path, and when it happens, then you will see that, everything isn't as dark as it seems." Optimus replied, and he smiled some, tilting his head. "Maybe we should see where the scientists are at now?"

Yes." He agreed, rising. "This way."

Gesturing he turned down the hallway and led him towards the laboratory where the two Starscreams were.

oOo

Head turning towards the entering leaders, Starscream spoke up, automatically replying to Megatron's question.

"I think I've narrowed it down to three…. I'm having trouble distinguishing it further."

Optimus walked further and looked at the machine they had been using.

"May I be of any assistance?" He asked softly, feeling relieved that they were so close to be returned home.

Megatron and Starscream started to talk in a low voice, but soon the Leader said louder.

"We'll discuss this later, Starscream."

"Hmmm yes…. take a look… see if the Matrix recognizes any of these…."

Optimus nodded and stepped closer, feeling the pull to the Matrix. It was... weird, as if it was trying to call out to something in their dimension. The pull was hard and he groaned a little, strengthening himself.

"I can feel the pull. It's very powerful. The Matrix is adamant on going back home."

Starscream looked up at him hopefully, then pointed at the three frequencies.

"Do you know which one?"

Optimus closed his optics, and his chesplates parted to reveal the Matrix. he did not expected that and gasped some, but the pull had gotten almost unbearable... A ray of blue light shot from the artifact towards the machine and the three Harmonic started to sound all at once, until, slowly, two tunes started to fade. After a few minutes, only one remained. His chestplates closed back up and he slumped some, feeling drained.

"Well..." He panted. "I think... you have your answer..."

Jumping slightly at the parting of his chest plates, Starscream stared at him in wonder as the Matrix pinpointed the harmonic it liked…. the one that they belonged to. Staring at the harmonic, he gazed up at him appreciatively. Optimus returned his look and smiled some under his mask.

"I'm fine... At least now we know." He rubbed his chest, feeling still drained from that strange experience.

Turning to glance at the other version of himself, Starscream nodded, rising.

"I imagine from this you can program your device…."

His counterpart nodded and tilted his head.

"Yes, but there is still the problem of the energy source. I think conventional generators will not be enough... Hum..." He thought a moment and then added. "It may take some time but we could modify the one we already have."

"I can assist with that when you have finished programming the device." He suggested. "As I do not know your technology, I will leave you to make preparations…." He glanced at Optimus, optics sparkling with meaning.

"Alright. The programming should take no more than a day, and then we can talk again about modifying the generators." He nodded and returned to his work.

Optimus got the message and his optics sparkled in reply.

-Feeling horny already?-

-Hmmm well all this talk of science has stimulated me… besides…they need privacy too.-

Optimus glanced at Megatron whom was staring longingly at Starscream's winged back, and he chuckled through the bond.

-Lets leave them alone then...- He sent him a wave of lust and some images of what he would do to him when they were alone.

"If you will excuse us then." Starscream said simply, taking Optimus arm and tugging towards the hallway.

-TBC-


	9. Inner Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Only borrowing them for a ride...

Summary: When Wheeljack's latest invention go haywire in the middle of a battle, Starscream and Optimus Prime find themselves thrown in a completely different universe... One in which they both meet their worst nightmare.

A/N: This is from a RP I am currently doing with NightElfCrawler. SO it's still on the work^^ I'll try to post more chapters as they come along. But that shouldn't be too long between updates. In one evening we wrote 40 pages, can you believe it? We're apparently on a row XD

A/N 2: It's a crossover between Shattered Glass Universe and G1 Universe.

WARNINGS: Non-con, violence, torture, angst, adult and dark themes. That should cover it. So it is STRICTLY Mature/NC-17. I'm not responsible for anyone that's not adult who would read it...

Legend: -...- is for Bond talk; "..." Is for normal talk

EDIT: Thanks to my Beta The Starscream!

Chapter 9: Inner light

They left the room in a hurry and once they were in the hallway, Optimus spun his mate around and crashed their lips together, almost fiercely.

-Do you think we can make it back to our room?- He said teasingly.

Starscream hissed a soft expulsion of breath as he was pushed against the hallway wall, lips on fire as he hungrily returned it.

-I think…. I can manage.-

Optimus grinned and pulled him along towards their quarters. It seemed like the longest trek he had ever have to do, and when they were here, he looked at his mate with hunger and need.

-Want you now...-

The seeker blinked.

-What's got you so riled up?- He wondered aloud, turning as they entered their temporary quarters,

-I think that this experience with the Matrix made my circuits built up a charge. And...- He purred, smiling at him, optics bright. -You seem to bring out this side of me.-

-I'm good at that.- He murmured, staring into his optics with a smile, sliding a hand over his shoulder. -But its not the part I've been enjoying as of late.-

-And what's that part, hum?- He asked in a silky, smooth tune, wrapping his arms around his seeker mate to hold him against his broad chassis.

Starscream peered into his optics, sliding a hand gently against his cheek, gaze suddenly turning sad, and a bit hesitant.

"Getting to know you better." He murmured quietly.

Optimus's optics softened and he took his mate's chin into his hand, tilting his head up so he could look into his optics. His mask slid open revealing his features and he said.

"You can ask me whatever you want to know... I have nothing to hide for you."

His optics hesitated, staring into his with a pang of longing in his spark.

"It is not so much what I wish to ask from you, but…. ask of you." His gaze dropped. "Passion and lust is something I have constantly had to dodge from others for my entire existence." He murmured. "My form makes others crave for me constantly…. and I for one would like to have a say in when and where I interface."

"Oh..." Optimus felt a little shamed then and he dimmed his optics, just holding him in a warm, loving embrace. "I'm sorry, I understand. I'll try not to let these kinds of thoughts get the better of me again. I do want you happy, Starscream."

Starscream's gaze lowered, a faint smile on his lips, though still seemed sad.

"I know you have needs." He said quietly. "And I also enjoy them…. but… I want to be someone for a change, not just a pleasurebot."

Optimus smiled softly, and rubbed his back for a moment before letting go of him and tilting his head.

"You can be whatever you want to be, Starscream. Don't let me dictate your actions, ever, and tell me off when I do, like you did now."

Glancing up at him, he met his optics as his head was tilted, crimson optics studying his face.

"I will try…. but I am not used to defying one stronger than I."

Optimus just stroked his cheek and his smile got warm and he let his love and care filter through the bond.

"I know... You will learn, and I will help you along the way. This is what mates are for."

"I suppose I still need to learn that part." He murmured, glancing towards the berth and breaking away from him, sitting down with his back against the wall, enough space so Optimus could join him. "Millennias of living under Megatron's iron fist has coluored my outlook."

Optimus looked at him and tilted his head, before walking to the berth and sitting beside him, leaning against the wall too. It was a large berth, so there was still space on it.

"You'll have to re-learn what living means. I'll be there for you, Starscream, all the way."

The seeker sighed, optics shuttering. It was so draining listening to him constantly spout optimism…. he glanced over at him, optics dim.

"Can we just talk frankly."

Optimus could feel his annoyance and he tried to refrain from answering with another one of his Cliché phrases. He too will have some things to learn.

"Yes, of course."

"I just…. want honesty. No promises that I still have trouble believing, no dreams… just…. the here and now."

"Ok, then. So we still are in a heap of trouble, and it is still not over. I don't know when or if it'll ever be over. But here, and now, we are in that situation together, and we have been thrown in it without our wishes..." He said, his voice sounding a little dark, and sad.

He wasn't trying to make it all hopeful and glowing, no. Those were the facts. Starscream blinked, and glanced at him.

"I meant about us, not the situation….I still feel like we barely know one another."

"This is true... We are still kind of strangers to each other, and that makes the situation a little awkward." He sighed and looked back at him intensely. "Maybe that is why I have been hiding behind this optimism and those cliché phrases. I'm a little... unsure still. And I want to learn to know you better."

"As do I….." He said, shifting around to face him on the berth, optics studying him dimly. "So let's just do that. Nothing else… just…. get to know each other."

"Sounds like a plan." Optimus said, with a bit of warmth and calm in his voice "I'll tell you anything you want to know... Nothing should be hidden."

His optics lifted studying him. He still had the feeling he didn't get it… but he didn't push it, instead, slumping against the wall.

"When the war is over. What were your plans?"

"Honestly? I really don't know. I have been a war-time Leader by mechs long dead. I suppose I would like to retire and have a peaceful, calm life. Leading had never been what I wanted..."

"So then." Starscream eyed him. "There must be something you've envisioned yourself doing…. some interest that you'd like to take up again."

"I had always been interested in history and such... Maybe I would like to travel and get to go to places I have never seen and had always wanted to discover." He replied with a slightly distant tune, optics dimming a bit.

Starscream smiled at that. "I enjoyed exploration." He agreed. "New places, new things, unique compounds, specimens…. the ability to study them for all eternity until I learned what I wanted to know..."

"So you would like to return to that after the war? Then we have at least one thing in common. I've always wanted to explore and such but never had the means to do so."

"That's one thing I would like to do." He agreed quiely, optics distant. "though….part of that was born from a desire to just run away from everything, run away from the life I'd had to…. escape…. into endless possibilities."

"Do you still hold that wish? To run away and escape from your previous life?" he asked softly, his hand resting on Starscream's own on the berth.

"Yes…." He murmured. "At least, now…." his gaze dropped for a moment, then shifted over to regard him evenly. "My life is not anything of value in its current position as we left it…. Every day is a struggle, I have nothing to enjoy, nothing to look forward to."

Optimus held his gaze and he said, lifting a hand to gently touch a cheek.

"But now you do. You have something to look forward to..." He felt sad a bit but he knew this was right, Starscream's life as it was had been nothing but a Pit of sorrow.

"Do I?" He glanced over at him, optics deeply thoughtful. "If I go back there…. I will have even more of a lie to live, Optimus. I will have to hide our bond, still find a way to meet up with you, shoot at you in battle, and pretend nothing has changed…. when everything has."

Optimus's spark clenched and he felt the urge to just hug his seeker and make it all better. Instead he said, looking deeply serious. "Do you think that, even if we stay here, things will be better for you? For us?... It may, or may not. And... I don't think it's the solution. For you to be free, we'll have to destroy the source of your pain."

He held his gaze, optics studying him.

"For one who is so used to leading his men, you take the lead poorly when anticipating my thoughts." He mused, meeting optics with him. "I never thought that staying here would solve the problem….. while it is tempting to fight with Decepticons whom I respect, I know that my existence here is a paradox. Science dictates that I cannot exist in the same dimension as a living version of myself…. there have never been ways to test this before now, but I wonder if we will start feeling it soon…."

"Hum, yes, I heard that theory somwhere, probably from Perceptor or Skyfire, and it does makes sense. And I'm sorry, Starscream, it may seem paradoxal for a leader, but I had never been an ace at reading people. I know that staying here is impossible, and the sooner we get back, the better. I have the feeling the Autobots here haven't forgotten about us..." He pondered and then asked, looking at his mate seriously. "What effect should we expect?"

"Just…. do not judge people so quickly." He murmered. "Listen to them first…. everyone is so quick to judge…. we Decepticons were proof of that, we're branded as evil, cruel sadistc monsters…. but tell me, have you found me to be this?" He tilted his head slightly. "The longer we stay here, the more our bodies, our sparks may start to feel….torn, pull back to our own world…. it could destory us, or it may not."

"I'll try to keep this in mind, Starscream. I tend to jump to conclusions, you think? Hum... Maybe... I've been told so sometimes." He looked at him in the optics before continuing. "No, I havent see you as such, not once. I never felt this kind of thing from you. Which... surprised me at first, I may add." He nodded thoughtfully. "Hum, I see... Well, we have two brilliant minds to try to solve the problem, and I'm confident that you will succeed."

The seeker smiled faintly.

"I am guilty of the same. I hated all Autobots, believing they were the ones that had persecuted me….. blindly believed it, saw nothing else…." His optics dropped. "If I had not met you, I would not have thought any different."

Optimus's spark warmed at this confession and he smiled at him, touching his cheek softly for a moment.

"I can honestly tell that you shifted my view of the Decepticons the same way. I always try to see the good in everyone, but sometimes... It's hard."

"Our experiences colour our views." he agreed quietly, holding his optics. "I still don't know what I will do when we return….. All of this…" he guestured. "It's changed me."

'Well, we still have to go back and then... We need to put Megatron down for good. With him gone, things can start to change." He sighed and leaned against the wall. "And you're right, our experience tends to color our point of view about mechs and events. Its sad, and I even I aren't immune to this. No one is."

He nodded slowly, optics dim.

"You realize though…. what you are suggesting to me."

"Starscream..." he said seriously, optics focused on him. "You don't have to return to him when we come back. Stay with me, with the Autobots. I'm sure we can make it work..."

The seeker kept his gaze.

"That… is exactly what I thought you were suggesting." He muttered quietly. "And just how would your men feel about that… inviting the Decepticon second-in-command back to your base as a guest, not a prisoner….oh and by the way, we're bondmates now, surprise."

"I... see your point. It would be awkward, there'll be a lot of mistrust, and in the end, it may lead to some trouble but... Let me deal with my men. I can convince them to at least give you a chance... until Megatron is put down. After that... It'll make things easier, and more if you succeed."

He studied him intently, optics flickering.

"You would be willing to stand between your men and I? What if they demand that it be ended, what if they say I am influencing you, since it was forced it is invalid and needs to be terminated by any means necessary."

HIs optics held his with a dark calm. Optimus's optics didn't waver and he answered firmly.

"I will stand up for my mate, Starscream, anytime. Maybe it wasn't willing at first, but we had agreed to give it a chance. I will not let them try to terminate, you or this bond. If I need to, I will remove myself from command. I can, and I'm not affraid of standing for what I think is worth the risk."

His optics turned firm.

"No. You will not recede your leadership. If you do that, then they will have no one to bring them against Megatron." His optics flashed. "I am not afraid to admit that you are far stronger against him than I… if you step down, then who will rise up?"

Optimus had to agree on this. he was the only one capable of holding his own against Megatron in a fight, and he needed to be able to do just that.

"You are right... But still, I will not let you return to this monster. Not now that I know everything about what he does to you. The Autobots aren't all that bad... And I know some that will not be that hard to convince."

He just stared at him.

"And am I to have a choice in this?" He asked quietly. "You keep saying you 'won't allow me'…. but you have not yet asked what I want."

"I... I've got ahead of things again, haven't I? You can slap me if you want..." He said, looking like he wanted to slap himself in fact. He was an idiot... He said, then, asking. "When we return there, what do you want to do?"

Starscream smiled slightly at that, shaking his head.

"No, don't do that… I might like slapping you when we're having a little … foreplay. But the point is made….. I like being able to put you in your place now and then….." His gaze shifted. "I don't know yet. I haven't decided…. Were I to join you…. it would not be easy… returning is not any easier…. and going off on my own…. about the same."

"Choices, always choices, and hard ones. Life is just full of those." Optimus said softly, and he chuckled some. "I said you can, and I think I can take it! I'm stronger then I look, and made of some hard alloy..."

He just gave him a look, smirking.

"Yes, you're made of hard alloy all-right." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around his middle. "What about my wingmates. Or any others?"

"What about them?" Optimus asked curiously. "If they willingly want to help in defeating Megatron or anything... I dont see why I'd turn them away. I understand if you want them close... You trines have a special bond, dont you?"

He grimaced slightly.

"We used to." He agreed quietly. "We were a true trine once…. but… we grew apart and never renewed it after a spell…." His optics dropped. "It's not like other spark bonds… Trine bonds must be renewed constantly to keep it active. If it is not, it fades, dies, and can be broken…." He looked up at him. "We stopped renewing it a long time ago…. they have no particular preference for me…. but…. I offer them protection they would not have otherwise, and so they stay."

"I see... Do you regret never renewing the trine bond?" He asked, softly stroking his mate's back and wings.

Starscream leaned up against him, enjoying the attention.

"Yes…. every day." he said quietly. "But they are bonded…. I felt…. always an outsider to them…. they had something I never could understand or join in…. and every time Megatron took his anger out on me they would feel it…. and so I just took to avoiding it…. they didn't need to feel that, and I didn't want to feel excluded….. but it didn't work that way. We still grew apart."

"That's sad... But maybe, just maybe, if the war ends, you could work on renewing with them, trying to sow back the holes. If it pains you like that, I'd be glad to help... You don't have to feel rejected or unwanted anymore."

He rubbed little circles on the back of his wings.

"I know. I would like that…. but it may still be too late…" He glanced over at him, optics sad. "I was never innocent in this. I treated them like slag… I didn't deserve anything they had to offer, even if I had wanted it."

"Well, it would never hurt to try. If they really reject you, then you will still not be alone in this."

He held him close to him, feeling his nice warmth against his side.

"Yes… I would like that…." He agreed quietly. "I'm not sure what it is, but….this experience has made me re-think everything."

"I can say the same. I feel... less burdened somehow. After all this, we'll never be able to return to our lives as it was before. This is a fact... I know I wouldn't even want to."

"Yes…." Starscream agreed. "As much as I remember what happened to us sends shivers down my struts, I…. am glad it did happen."

Optimus looked at him and smiled, honest and kind.

"It is the same for me. I would go through it again if this led to the same result..." He let one digit trace the middle of a wing slowly.

Starscream shivvered at the touch, spark fluxing at the touch, warmth spreading through him as he leaned into him, layig half-across his lap, helm in his embrace.

"I never had a reason to fight, to live…. a real reason anyway. I had 'hate' and 'anger' and such…. but that wasn't real reasons."

"They were merely fuel" Optimus agreed, and he petted his mate's sleek wing a bit more, liking his closeness and his reaction. "Did I gave you some reasons to fight for?..."

Tilting his head up slightly, Starscream regarded him.

"Yes." He said finally. "You made me realize that I am worth something after all. Because you see something worth fighting for in me…. and while I still may not understand that…. I do believe it."

"I'm glad for that Starscream. And... I don't know if you realize it, but you are the first to see me as anything else then a symbol, an Icon, for a long time. You can see the mech behind the mask, and it feels... good to be appreciated like that."

He tilted his head back, watching him with deep rich maroon optics.

"Really? I would have thought that you would have less trouble finding a mate, a friend, a companion…. you're so approchable."

"I have few real friends. I have a lot of loyal Autobots, and I had had lovers, but they were all casual, and they all saw the Prime, not the mech. It gets... tiring, very quickly. So I distance myself from my men most of the time."

He blinked.

"There's a difference?"

"Yes, there is, because the Prime, is all powerful, infailible and untouchable. The closest thing to a Holy figure for the Autobots. Most of them are so reverent and almost afraid to directly deal with me that it is... unsettling. When I got the Matrix, I hadn't expected this."

Starscream seemed to consider that, his optics dimming in thought.

"I suppose I can understand that. The Matrix is something no one ever understood… and thus, rumors, fear, confusion surrounds it." He studied him. "You are the only one to know if it's really as powerful and holy as it seemed. Tell me… is it really a gift from Primus?" His lips twitched. "A gateway to the afterlife, a holy relic handed down from the ages, a weapon of mass-destruction… stop me anytime, I can keep going."

Optimus lifted a hand then and he said, smirking some.

"Don't be so dramatic! No Holy lightning will descend from the heaven to strike you if you dare say a bad thing about the matrix or of its Bearer. And while it is indeed a gift from Primus to our world, and a gate that could permit me to peek through the afterlife if I chose to do so, it doesn't make me all-powerful, and it doesn't make me invincible either. It is a holy relic, yes, and most sacred, but it is not a weapon, or the Wrath of Primus incarnated..."

He smirked, tucking his arm beneath his head and peering up at him.

"Hm… interesting to know. You realize, playing to those fears has helped a bit…. Megatron thinks if he gets his hand on it, it can be used against everyone… a weapon of sorts. I've told him that is of course rediculous…. you would have done so were it a weapon, there have been occassions where mas-destruction could have been called for.

"Do you think I would ever do such a thing, even if I did had the power?" Optimus sounded almost offended and he looked down at his seeker with a slight, amused frown. "Besides, even if Megatron did manage to get his servos on it, it wouldn't work for him. It wouldn't work for any Decepticons. It can only work for me, and a few handful of mechs that do not even exist anymore. It would be a useless piece of metal in his hands."

"No." He glanced up at him, optics amused. "Not now….. But before I did. And yes, I told him the same thing…. He never believed me of course, but what use was that."

"Megatron is the most aft-headed fool to ever walk Cybertron..." Optimus rolled his optics, absently playing with a wingtip, and he petted his seeker's helm gently. "Now you know that I would never be a killer, it's nice to know..."

Starscream snorted, lips twitching in amusement, squirming at the pinch of his wingtip.

"Yes…. you're a terrible fearsome killer. I'll help you spread that reputation as much as possible while you go collect your kittens."

"Hahaha, you're very funny, my dear Bondmate." Optimus stated, but the goofy smile in his faceplates showed how he was a click from bursting out laughing.

Starscream smiled proudly.

"Good. So glad you concur." He purred, sneaking a kiss from that goofy look. "I do try."

Optimus kissed back and pinched that wingtip that makes him wriggle so nicely.

"You are insufferable... And I think I love you for it too." He grinned and stole himself another kiss.

He wriggled happily in his lap, grinning wider, meeting the kiss lightly.

"Good. I'll keep playing that role, and hopefully you won't know any better."

"You little slagger..." He half-growled half-laughed, kissing his nose and then his mouth. "But you're my little slagger now."

"Yes…" He wrinkled his nose, and promptly responded with a pinch of his claws on a thigh joint. "I excell at being a slagger…. but somehow coming from your mouth its less of a curse and more of a compliment."

"I'm honored that you think so..." He purred and attacked his neck with a little teasing nuzzle. "You're the lovely little slagger that stole my spark..."

Starscream actually giggled slightly, letting him nibble and bite at his neck. "I don't think it was I that stole anything this time….. your silver tongue is far more golden than mine."

"Is it? Did I really best you in the sweet-talking departement? I'm shocked..." He replied and nibbled at another necks cable, trying to find a sweet spot there.

"You did." He murmered, leaning into his touch, arching slightly as he found a good place that sent tingles down his backstrut. "Because while I am a master at manipulation and lies…. sometimes the sweet-taste of truth is far more convincing."

"True, true... And I do like to dispense it when I feel it is needed." Optimus said and he rubbed little circles on the seeker's wings, his mouth still busy on his neck.

Starscream sighed, wings trembling and shivering under his touch.

"You're good at determining that."

"One of my many talents..." He whispered and held him close, only seeking to please and feel warmth.

Starscream smiled, optics shuttering as he leaned into him.

"And what other talents have you?"

"Hum... I could make you a list... But I will prefer if you work to discover them..." His optics were gleaming softly in mischievious amusement there.

"Oh hoh? Well then…" He peered up at him. "Enlighten me."

"Well, I have skills in giving speeches..." He nibbled at a neck cable. "I have been told that I ma a skilled tactician at times." A little kiss on the nose. "And I apparently can pull a heck of a load of paperwork in a very short time."

"All very impressive and outstanding….. if you were a desk clerk." He replied, rolling his optics with amusement as he bit back on his neck cables in retaliation.

"I have some nice battle skills, you had witnessed it firsthand a lot of time, and a heck of a good aim and I can kick Megatron's aft single-handedly." he chuckled, purring and tilting his head back.

"Boring." He said simply. "That's something everyone can brag…. though… aft-kicking does earn you kudos."

"Who else can whoop Megatron's aft in every single battle we ever fought huh? No one but little old me." he grinned back and kissed him.

"Getting warmer…. definately warmer." He murmered smirking as he dug his claws into his sides, playing with cables in his soft armor plating seams. "Talk of slaughtering that slag-maker turns me on."

Optimus wriggled when he was teased like that and he grinned at his mate, optics bright.

"I should talk about it more often then."

"Hmmm yes… do tell me, just what things do you have in mind for his torture…. fluffy bunnies? Kittens? Pink paint?"

"What about painting him all pink, sticking bunny ears and tail on his chassis, and locking him in a room full of kittens?" He cackled back and found a soft armor seam to torture on his hip joint.

"Pfft." Starscream rolled his optics. "Now that's just plain rediculous….." He paused. "But that image is most hystarical."

Optimus laughed and tweaked his wingtip playfully.

"Yes, very much so..." He planted a kiss on his lips again and rumbled his engines.

Starsceam smiled up at him, optics studying his face speclatively.

"But in all truth…. do you have any plans or ideas?"

Optimus tilted his head, and said seriously, absently rubbing his mate's wing.

"Well, the most important thing is to get him off-guard, and away from the Decepticon forces... To achieve this, we need a plan. To lure him..."

"And what would lure him most…. a promise of energon…. or a battle challange…."

"I think that, if I challenge to a fight for the finish, he would certainly come. He is prideful, and he could not refuse such a challenge. I am sure of it."

"Yes…. but there is no guarantee you would win if it were a fair fight." He pointed out peering at him. "If it was an unfair fight… maybe. But I doubt you'd agree to that."

Optimus locked optics with him, and tilted his head up with a large finger under his chin.

"Sometimes, in order to win, the rules have to be... bent. I can do that much. The fight would merely be a diversion to weaken him and prepare the real attack. Hopefuly, combining our forces, we will destroy him... I don't like it, but I don't see any other solution."

He nodded.

"If it is set up to be a distraction, then it might not violate your beliefs….. or…. if you purposely do not know my plans." he smiled tightly.

"It may be the best if I don't know what you are planning, only that "something' is planned to end him." He agreed and his look was deeply serious, yet laced with sadness.

"Yes…. but what if my plan doesn't work either." He said quietly.

"We will make it work and besides... I trust you to put all of your intelligence and deviousness in devising something that he will never see coming." Optimus replied, soft and confident.

Starscream studied him curiously.

"We need a plan first." he said quietly. "I want to do this right."

"Then we should work on it together, Starscream. If I know what you plan then... I can make sure that this is going to work. The plan must be infaillible."

He nodded, staring at him, optics worried.

"That's what I would prefer... to come up with something together to find all the loopholes."

"And it is together that, in the end, we should put him down, for good. If we're lucky, we'll have some help along the way... But it'll ends with someone's deactivation."

"Yes... it will." His optics narrowed darkly. "His."

"Indeed, I can't see any other end." He tilted his helm, a strange and slightly disturbing idea coming to his mind then. "Starscream... Now that we are bonded, do you think it would be possible that our sparks share the same... weird qualities that yours seems to have?"

He blinked, and looked up at him with startlement.

"It's possible." he said, sounding a little rattled. "Most sparkmates share features... though, certain things do not cross over, like Skywarp's warping ability... but... if this is in my spark." he trailed off, then turned, looking at his chassis, placing a hand flat on his windshield. "Let me look?"

Optimus was a little awed at the possibility and he nodded, opening his chestplates and letting the Matrix slid aside. His spark now lay bared, and he was still blue, but... He was starting to get a slight golden taint, at the edges.

"So, what does it looks like? It desn't feel different..."

Starscream stared into his spark cavity, the first time he'd actually spent time just studying it... his optics roaming over the Matrix, then shifting to his mate's spark, his optics brightening as he saw the glow.

"It does look different." he admitted, reaching in with a claw and lightly brushing the glowing area to see if he felt any residual energy prodding. There was that faint halo, a lot like his own that circled his gold spark, now ringing Optimus'. "It has the same ring as mine does."

"I see... Well, I suppose that we'll find out at some point, but it do looks like something had been passed to me." He tilted his head, feeling the prodding and arching some, it felt good...

"Maybe." Starscream mused, brushing again. "It could just be a reflection of the spark bond... I could shoot you in the spark and hope that it doens't kill us both." He joked, optics sparkling as he smirked up at him. "But that would hurt."

Optimus glared at him with a roll of his optics, pouting some, and then he chuckled.

"Please, don't. You may be immortal, but I'm not sure that I am. But... well, since you can't die and I am bonded to you, I'm willing to guess that I'll share this with you. Sparkbonds can be broken only be the death of one of the partners."

"So..."

He glanced up at him, resting his chin on the bottom of his open cavity, face bathed in the blue glow from his spark as he watched him.

"That means one of two things... if I cannot die, then you either cannot die either, or when you do die, the bond will break."

"That is my theory as well. When that time comes, we will know, won't we? But I'm sure it wouldn't come until a long, long time. A broken sparkbond is very painful, as I have heard..." He petted his seeker's wings and sighed, his optics a little sad.

Starscream smiled up at him, lightly caressing the spark, then turning his gaze towards the Matrix, hesitantly reaching out towards it, then thinking better of it, just in case... one never knew what was safe with that thing. Optimus let out a pleased mewl when he brushed his spark again and he felt the Matrix gently reach to Starscream when he reached for it. It was a semi sentient entity and sometimes could do things on its own...

Blinking, he glanced up at Optimus to ensure that it was ok, before he brushed his fingers against the Matrix, curious. Optimus let him, there was no malice in his thoughts or his approach and the artifact reacted to him with curiosity, its light increasing, and small tendrilss reaching slowly towards the fingers touching it. Optimus couldn't see what was happening, but he could feel the Matrix reacting. Starscream's optics widened as he stared at the facets, moving slow and cautiously in case the Matrix lashed out or reacted, gently playing with the tendrils, and letting it touch him in response, leaning closer, wondering what it might let him see.

The tendrils brushed against his hand and he could see images from Optimus's life, things that were really personnal, and then images from other lives, many of them, in quick successions. Until at the end, there was one big, warm and loving presence envellopping everything. Optimus saw it too and he was in awe. He knew what this was...

Starscream's optics flickered, turning inwards to watch the images, marveling at them, wondering. Previous Prime's memories, it must have been... from ages past... but at the finale, when the warmth presence appeared, confusion flickered through him for a moment even sensing Optimus' awe. What was it? He was a scientist, not a philosopher, and while Primus' existence was common theory, he'd never seen any hard evidence of his existence, and had never really bought into it much... sure it was possible but he would believe it when he saw it...

The warm presence seemed amused by his disbelief and enveloped him in a unadulterated love and care. This love, this care, was the same it had for all and every Cybertronian ever brought to existence and even if it didn't speake he could feel a fatherly kind of love that was emanating from it. Optimus sent Starscream his thoughts and he said, his tune sounding deeply awed and reverent.

-You know that I told you the Matrix is a gift from Primus? It is supposed to hold a speck of His spark...-

The seeker initially pulled back, a little startled and afraid at the sudden swell of... hugeness from the Matrix, but it was so warm and soothing, something that was completely unlike anything he'd ever felt. His creator had been no father... he was a ruler, and had been cold and dispassionate towards his creations... he had never had any warmth in his raising, it had all been training and discipline... so this just magnanimous feeling of... rightness, sent his processor whirling in a strange sense of confusion and wonder.

-Is it... really?-

-It is... Primus.- Optimus confirmed and his voice was low, and full of the reverence that should be felt in the presence of one's God.

The presence acknowledged him, and reached to him to brush his spark, gently, making him feel utterly small yet blessed to his very core. Yet again, there was no words but the feeling of words. 'My chosen...' Its attention turned back again to Starscream and brushed his spark too, feeling its uniqueness and it felt like it already knew. It was only love, and kindness. No one was beneath this entity's concern.

Starscream, for once... was struck completely silent. No thoughts came to his mind as he simply reveled in that presence, that feeling, awestruck and full of wonder, unable to do anything other than simply feel. It was... amazing... outstanding... He felt... appreciated and acknowledged, and in that moment, he knew that everything he knew about Primus had just been disproven and thrown out the window.

-He is our creator, all of us...-

Optimus felt like adding, his own awe, and wonder, not rendering him silent, but his voice voice low and deeply respectful. And indeed, the entity that touched them through the Matrix was all that and more. It was Cybertron, and Cybertron was it. It was there, had always been and would always be there, as long at its children needed Him. It felt like it hugged the seeker, warm arms wrapping around him and holding him in a fatherly, loving embrace for a moment, apparently knowing what he needed the most. A whisper in his audials. 'You are worthy...'

Starscream shivered, but his spark seemed to open up, soaring in wonder and appreciation, tears streaming down his cheeks, completely ignored as he focused on the internal revelation. A thought to deny that assertion never occurred to him. It was almost like an edict, a rule, not to be questioned or doubted... and his spark felt suddenly full and rich with wonder. And the first thing that tickled his processor was, why... why was he different, why was his spark immortal... would he and Optimus be together, would they be forced to separate... ever the scientist, he couldn't help himself in asking a million questions all at once, wanting to know.

There was a warm chuckle at so much questions, and the entity widened its reach to embrace Optimus as well, and the rightfulness of this all was so clear, so perfect, that he felt like crying as well, and tears were slowly streaming down his face, mirroring Starscream's. 'You... are blessed. Your joining was meant to be.' Cryptic, but could you expect a straight answer from a God?

Well Starscream tended to want to think so. Even though he didn't outright question the answer... his spark pouted. That wasn't good enough. Why?

'You were meant to be. The two of you, your sparks had always been drawn to each other's. You will bring a new era to Cybertron.' A less cryptic answer, but still a little dark. Optimus would've liked to slap his mate for questioning their Creator and those of their entire race, but the entity merely seemed amused, like a creator for its child's unending curiosity.

And still... Starscream's spark seemed to want to scream 'but but but...!' always curious, always wanting answers. He was never satisfied with cryptic responses. He always tried to pry more out, even when questioning one's God. The amusement at least made him hope he wasn't overstepping his bounds, and he always quesitoned any authority that stood in his way. Primus included.

His spark was brushed again softly, and the odd ring around it was prodded, but not with ill intents. 'The Immortal one... My most precious child...' He brushed Optimus's spark then and slowly brought the two together. 'And my Chosen One. Nothing in your lives had been random, nothing had been accidental. It was all meant to be.' He embraced Starscream again, and went through all of his pains, trials and tortures throughout his life. 'Your path gave you strength, a sharp edge.' And then He did the same to Optimus, and the Prime bowed his head, accepting the embrace fully. 'You have the spark of a creator, my Chosen. You were meant to be.'

Somehow, even with that, Starscream still wanted to pout. It didn't answer why, it was just more whimsical whispers... his spark twisted, reaching out to its mate, agitated, curious, insatiably so, even more so with the more open-ended statements that just made him wonder even more

'You can't have all the answers, my Child. But you will find them along the way.' There was a last embrace, and the presence started to retreat, leaving them through the Matrix, until the artifact laid dormant yet again.

Starscream made a slightly unhappy whine, but as the presence faded, he sat back, dazed, spark beating rapidly, everything strangely muted around him as he tried to process everything, still feeling overwhelmed.

Optimus was looking at him, feeling him nestled against his chest and he stroked his back gently.

-You can't expect to get the answer to everything...- He said calmly, his tune still full of awe and wonder.

-Yes I can.- He replied sulkily, staring into his optics, cleanser staining his cheeks, optics still wide.

-Maybe... But not today.- Optimus replied and lifted a hand to gently brush his cheeks, wiping the tears away.

Starscream's optics dimmed, half-shuttering as he leaned into his touch, sighing slightly, his spark still elated.

"That was..."

Optimus held him and felt his awe, and wonder, strong through the bond.

"It was Primus." Was the simple yet powerful answer that he gave him. "I did not know the Matrix could do that..."

"I didn't really know he was real."

"Even as the Bearer of the Matrix, I had my doubts too. This was... overwhelming." He replied and just laid there, wondering.

"Yes." He agreed quietly, optics lifting to stare at him. "Do you believe in all that... Destiny... that we were designed for one another...?"

"I'm not sure, but since the first time that our sparks touched, I felt a sense of... rightfulness. So maybe... We were meant to be." he replied and nuzzled his helm soothingly.

He curled his claws around his helm, holding it close to his shoulder, laying there, still bewildered and in awe.

"I never believed in destiny... someone else setting my path..." He murmered. "I believed that it was always my choice... but... well given all I have been through that has not been my choice..." he trailed off. "It wasn't the life I wanted..."

Optimus rubbed his back and let his calm, his care and love for him, slip through the bond.

"Don't feel saddened about it. You always have the choice. I don't think Primus himself would make our lives a completely predetermined path. It is more like endless different paths that our choices will open for us..."

"Maybe." He mused, quietly. "But If I had a choice, I would never go through that kind of torture and rape again..."

"Me neither..." Optimus replied with a shudder. Thinking about it made his mettalic skin crawl. "Let's just hope that we'll be back home before those Autobots get even near here."

"I hope so." He agreed, nodding against him. "I...don't want to go through that again."

"I dont know if I could either... That would break something, and not physically." He replied, optics dimming and frowning some.

He nodded, optics dimming.

"I tried to disassociate... but it didn't work. Not this time. And I wasn't strong enough to block."

He hugged him, rubbing his wings.

"Don't think about it... We'll get away from here before they can get to us again, hopefully..."

He wasn't so sure about it, but he was hoping...

"We need to consider what we can do to keep sane." He peered up at him, optics wavering.

"Yes... Just in case." He replied and his optics were shining darker, serious.

Starscream nodded, but smiled up at him, optics warm.

"It doesn't matter. We have each other."

"Yes, we should be able to support one another, should this ever happened again." He smiled back.

He smiled, sighing as he relaxed against him.

"Yes..."

He reached through the bond and gently brushed his end of it, humming softly and deeply. He just held him, in silence, and relaxed. Starscream smiled again, returning the brush as his systems cycled down, humming in contentment, just wanting to lay there and enjoy his spark's presence... his own fluttering and jittery still. Optimus's intakes slowed as his systems cycled down and into a deep, quiet hum. He felt Starscream's fluttering spark and tried to brush it and make it better. The seeker's spark clung to his through the bond, hugging gently, but continued fluttering, still worked up and excited... even though his systems recharged, his spark seemed to bounce and move every way.

Optimus fell into recharge slowly and his spark kept feeding Starscream's his calmness, and trying to calm and reassure him some. He was a little amused by his giddiness and the way he was bouncing all around. Well... that was how a seeker behaved and worked. His spark eased somewhat once his systems were deep in recharge, but he was still bouncy and eager, excited. Optimus's own was amused and happy with this and he just brushed gently with him throughout their recharge cycle. It felt good and kinda strange at the same time to feel such a different kind of spark from his own.

-TBC-


	10. More Twists

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Only borrowing them for a ride...

Summary: When Wheeljack's latest invention go haywire in the middle of a battle, Starscream and Optimus Prime find themselves thrown in a completely different universe... One in which they both meet their worst nightmare.

A/N: This is from a RP I am currently doing with NightElfCrawler. SO it's still on the work^^ I'll try to post more chapters as they come along. But that shouldn't be too long between updates. In one evening we wrote 40 pages, can you believe it? We're apparently on a row XD

A/N 2: It's a crossover between Shattered Glass Universe and G1 Universe.

WARNINGS: Non-con, violence, torture, angst, adult and dark themes. That should cover it. So it is STRICTLY Mature/NC-17. I'm not responsible for anyone that's not adult who would read it...

Legend: -...- is for Bond talk; "..." Is for normal talk

EDIT: Thanks to my Beta The Starscream!

Chapter 10: More twists

Starscream awoke pre-waking hours with a sudden painful cramp in his tanks... He barely felt it as he thrashed Optimus' comforting arm aside, desperate to escape, stumbling his way to the small washroom, and only barely made it to the sink before his tanks violently purged what was left, which was not much thankfully, from the previous night.

Optimus was waken completely by surprise when Starscream almost threw him off the berth while jumping to the washroom.

"Huh?... Wha...? Starscream?" He heard him purge in the next room and got up to go check on his mate. His feelings through the bond felt quite scrambled.

Starscream's spark was pounding, his frame shivering from the purge, gripping the sink like his life depended on it. His tanks were churning... and there was nothing in them. Optimus walked in there and saw him heaving empty over the sink, feeling his spark flutter in worry.

"Starscream? Are you alright?" Well, this was a dumb question, he was obviously not.

A low groan was all that responded, as the seeker's optics remained squeezed shut.

"Bad energon." He managed raspily.

Optimus frowned, not too sure about it, but then, they had been through a lot and he wouldn't be too surprised if Starscream's systems were protesting.

"Alright... If you want, I can't get you something to ease your upset tanks."

Starscream gagged at the idea, shaking his head weakly, straightening up with a shiver, the air suddenly cool and cold to him. Optimus saw him shiver and he frowned again, deeper, worry seeping through the bond.

"You're cold... Come here, I'll warm you. I think there's a spare thermal blanket in the drawers."

Unprotesting, his spark oddly fluttering rapidly, though his systems were sluggish, his frame cold and shivering, Starscream let him pull him close, pushing his body up against his. Optimus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his chest, sharing his warmth with him.

"You should see a medic if this doesn't get any better." He said with worry in his voice, and he gathered the thermal blanket from the nearest drawer, wrapping it around his mate.

"I don't know where it came from." He muttered, shivering as he curled as close to him as he could. "I felt fine last night."

Optimus chuckled and his optics sparkled with mischief, and he hugged his mate.

"Don't I know that... You were quite energetic last night." he purred and nuzzled his neck. "But still... suddenly feeling ill is never a good sign. It may be nothing, but it may also be something."

Starscream shook his head, rubbing it against his mate's warm abdomen.

"I'm running a virus check... could be this place has new ones we aren't protected against... I have been interacting with their computers a lot."

"I know... I told you not to exert yourself, we still need you to finish this dimensional portal..." He said softly and lifted him to bring him to the berth. He laid him there and placed a hand on his chest stroking softly. "But today, you rest."

He frowned, shifting uncomfortably against Optimus' frame, feeling a strange sense of unease, but he didn't know why exactly.

"Yeah... I guess so..."

Optimus could feel his unease and he soothed him, holding him and rubbing circles on his wings.

"Just let me take care of you for once. And if you don't feel better in a few days, then you should see a medic."

He frowned, glancing up at him, optics a shade of orange, mirroring his concern. His virus scanner came back clean... and he frowned.

"All systems... normal."

Optimus frowned, hugging him close, and rubbing his aching tanks softly.

"Hum... If it's not a virus, then what brought up this purging business?"

"I don't tknow... let me pool my systems files." His optics dimmed, as he did a scan. "Energon system normal... no red readings in the containment core... processing clean..." He paused, and his spark performed a sudden tight jump.

Optimus felt it and he asked, looking him in the optics.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Spark readout is... odd." He murmered, voice tense and restrained. "Higher than it should be..."

"What does that mean?" Optimus asked, confused.

His knowledge about spark anatomy was minimal... Starscream slowly looked up at him, face a mixture of dread, and surprise.

"I don't know for sure... but... I think I might..."

Optimus felt his dread and it worried him a lot. He lifted his chin to look him in the optics and asked softly.

"What could cause it? Tell me..."

He swallowed, shaking his head slowly and rolled over under the blanket, laying on his back as much as possible with his wings.

"Tell me what you see." He said softly, his cockpit sliding down and spark chamber opening.

Optimus looked in awe at the spark bared for him, even if it wasn't the first time he saw it, he still felt awed at the sight. But this time he had to study it, and he leaned closer. At first he saw nothing special, and he frowned, but something was... moving, around the spark. Three tiny orbs, circling around the bigger spar, and his mouth fell open. he was not an idiot and he knew what that meant.

"Oh Primus... I think... I see three tiny orbs circling your own spark. Is that... Are those...?"

Starscream waited, breath held, and the moment Optimus spoke, his spark jumped, brightening in surprise and shock, the three circling it seeming to reflect it, going faster and zipping around wildly.

"Dear Primus." He choked out. "did you say... three?"

Optimus was taken aback by the strenght of Starscream's reaction and he blinked, reaching out to instinctively try to soothe the spark and three sparklets around it.

"Huh... Yes, three... But... Are those sparklings?..."

A low frightened whimper escaped his throat, optics wide.

"Three! Three!" He shuddered, processor reeling, spark fluttering wildly.

They were all identical, three golden little white sparks, brighter and more concentrated than the one they were orbiting.

"S-sparklings?..." Optimus was utterly shocked, and damningly afraid, all of a sudden, but with also a sense of protectiveness. He reached and touched one of the bouncing tiny sparklets.

The little sparklet zapped at him, and ran, hiding behind the other, causing Starscream to gasp, arching , and clamping a hand over his mouth, rolling over quickly to purge his tanks again.

"Oops... Sorry, Starscream..." Optimnus said and took back his hand, not trying to touch the tiny sparklets again. But he rubbed his mate's back softly.

Starscream shivvered, rolling back over, spark pulsing rapidly, the three little ones skipping around it just as eagerly as he stared up at him, true fear in his optics.

"I... what... what do we do? Three? There's never been three at once..."

Optimus hugged him and nuzzled his neck reassuringly, rubbing his back softly.

"Calm down, please, we'll find a way. They're here,, and it's still your choice to keep them or not but... Sparklings are so rare... It's like... I don't know what to think."

"Three!" He almost screeched. "Twins are rare enough! A….and their birth usually kills the creator!" His frame was heating up, very worked up already.

"Starscream! Calm down! CALM DOWN!" He held him tight and placed a hand over his chest, rubbing softly, and said. "I know this! We'll find a way! And you seem to forget one detail: you have an immortal spark! It won't extinguish!"

He paused, staring at Optimus at the loud outcry, and then blinked. "Oh… yeah. Right." He managed faintly, a rather awkward and nervous smile on his face.

"Forgot about that..."

"There, see? No need to panic..." He purred and kissed his nose with a light chuckle. He rubbed his chest again, and he could still see the tiny speck bouncing around there. He looked in awe at them. "I can't believe it... I never, ever heard of triplets before. I thought twins were already the rarest occurrence."

"No reason." Starscream managed faintly, feeling like he wanted to collapse. Oh yes there was reason to panic….. sparklings….. Hee had been sparked up…. the idea had his processor whirling in crazy circles. "I…. I haven't ever heard of triples." He said softly. "There are only so many twins….. I didn't think it were possible."

"And neither did I... Well, guess your unique spark, and mine, and maybe even the Matrix for all I know, could create some unexpected side-effects." He pondered, and feeling his mate's panic, he tried to soothe it despite the fact that he himself felt quite high and panicked...

"I…. guess." he agreed faintly. "What are we going to do…. Primus help me…. I don't know the first thing about being a creator! I'll be a horrible creator!"

"Dont say that!" He chidded and hugged his mate, nuzzling him. "I'm sure that you can be a good creator. And besides... I dont have the faintest experience with sparklings either. I'll be just as lost."

He blinked, remembering belatedly that Optimus too was in on this. He turned his gaze up to him, optics still wide with fear, but calming a little.

"Sparklings… there haven't been sparklings since the war began."

"I know, this why we, together, have to make a hard decision concerning those little ones, here and now..." he whispered and nuzzled his neck softly. "It may seem a little selfish to you, considering you are the one carrying, but I'll feel bad if they were to be terminated..."

He blinked up at him, staring at him with a little flicker of confusion, then panic in his optics.

"Terminated? What? No!"

Optimus chuckled, rubbing Starscream's back softly, and his optics shone warmly.

"I was merely putting down one of the possibilities that may have came up. So this one's eliminated, and I'm relieved... Sparklings are so rare."

"We are not terminating them!" He hissed fiercely, true protectiveness shining through with passion. "The first trine ever? My trine? Pit no, Megatron himself is not going to tear them away."

Optimus smiled and hugged his mate, not fazzled by his bout of fierce protectiveness.

"I'm quite happy to have had something to do with it too, don't get me wrong! But from now on, you'll have to be extra-careful."

His growling countanance faded somewhat, relaxing as he placed a hand over his open chamber, wishing he could see them.

"I will protect them with my life."

Optimus could tell he was dead serious and he put his own hand above his mate's.

"And I will protect you, all of you, with my own."

Staring at him, his frame relaxed as his optics met his.

"Primus…" an almost giddy smile crossed his face. "Sparklings."

Optimus's smile matched his, and he laughed lightly, gripping his hand over his chest.

"Ours... I can't believe it..."

"Maybe this is what He meant." he murmered, staring at him dizzily. "By us being together."

"Maybe... If this is the case then, I'm very glad that we are together." He said softly and smiled at him, joy radiating from him.

Starscream shivered, processor still reeling.

"You think they'll be fliers...?"

"That would be great... Seekers, and fliers in generals, are so rare since Vos was destroyed." He said thoughtfully.

"If there are three… it could be a real trine." He murmered, awed. "They're rare…. very rare…. sometimes mechs are born bonded to one another as a trine becaue they shared the same creators or coders…."

"And being natural tripets, those three will be bonded since their birth." He replied, tilting his head. "That makes sense and this will be a great asset for them."

"If it's true…." He reminded him. "They could just be separate."

"They could... But I think they'll be fliers, and that they'll work well together." He had to admit that he was right though.

"I would hope so." He murmered. "The seekers will be extinct if me and my wingmates ever expire….. no one else to follow our culture."

"That is sad..." Optimus pulled him into his lap and traced little circles on his chest. "It's such a shame that they were almost completely destryed during the war."

"Yes…." He murmered softly. "I was nearly driven to wipe out the fraggers that destroyed the nurseries….. if I had found out who they were…." His optics darkened. "They were insidious in hiding their actions."

Optimus's own optics darkened and he held him tighter, anger and fury from those hateful crimes filling his spark.

"I wasn't yet Prime when that had happened, but I remember it. There had been a general uprising against this and demands that the real perpetrators be brought to justice. I remember walking in one of those peaceful manifestations... But of course it served nothing." He leaned on to gently kiss his mate's lips. "I'm sorry, it must have been hard for you."

He shook his head, accepting the kiss with a faint smile.

"Hard is an understatement. I leveled the place in outrage..."

"I can totally see you doing this, my spark." Optimus replied and rocked him against his cest, just enjoying the closeness.

He sighed, nodding and relaxing again, his chest plates sliding closed as he rested a hand there.

"I can't go back to them now." He murmured. "I just can't."

Optimus looked at him intensely, and put his hand on his chest, too, just feeling him softly.

"You mean the Decepticons?"

"Yes." he said softly. "They would kill them. Sparklings are a liability…. they can't risk having a warrior laid up from battle…. or…" His brow furrowed. "Megatorn would want to raise them to be perfect warriors."

"One way or the other, that will not happen!" Optimus said firmly and his hand stilled on his mate's chest for a moment, his voice hard and cutting as ice.

"I know." He said softly. "Which is why I can't go back..."

"Then... You will come with me to the Autobots? I can promise you that no one will harm you there, or the sparklings." Well, he knew few that may try, but they'll have to pass through him first."

His wings sagged a little.

"I suppose I have to…."

"But..." Optimus added, almost feeling his thoughts. "You're not happy about it. I understand... It'll be hard and you won't be accepted right away."

"Would you be happy if you had no choice but to join the Decepticons?" He murmured quietly. "They hate me there…. even if you order them to leave me alone, that won't change that."

He sighed and shook his head, rubbing his forehead and cheek softly in an attempt to calm him down a bit.

"No, I won't like it one bit, but... There is little choice you have. You can't go on your own, and I would follow if you decided regardless of the situation, to do so." He was right about the Autobots though, he was hated by many of them, some more than the others, and those won't hesitate to try and harm him, sparklings or not. "I know, and I'll have to be careful myself..."

"No you wouldn't." He murmured. "You can't leave your men. It would go against everything you believe in…. and I don't want you being forced to choose between two things you care deeply about." His optics dimmed. "I won't be able to protect myself if I'm off on my own, and going back to the Decepticons is not an option… logic dictates there is then only one path."

"It seems so..." Optimus was a little saddened that in the end, even if it had been what he wanted from the start, Starscream had been forced to accept accompanying him to the Autobots. "But I'll do my very best to ease your integration, and the minds of the most ruthless of my men. But none are as bad as the decepticons."

Starscream's optics narrowed, and shot back up at him, accusing.

"What do you mean by that."

Optimus blinked and looked at him with slight surprise. "You can't deny that the Decepticons are rutless killers, Starscream. But you already know that I don't include you in this equation... I merely meant that some of my men will be harder to convince that you are not a threat and are to be trusted."

His optics narrowed to furious red slits.

"So all Decepticons but me are grouped into one blind category." He growled, low and dangerous.

Optimus sighed and again, he shook his head, feeling this was going to be a hard time ahead.

"No! Well... I'm sorry, I generalized! I don't know all of them personally. I shouldn't have said that..."

"You have no idea how…. infuriating that attitude is!" He snapped, shoving away from him, standing up, facing him, optics narrow and furious, hurt and dismay washing through the bond. "If I said all Autobots were narrow-minded brats who would rather enslave the lower population than give them a little slack, how would you feel."

Optimus stood as well, a little shell-shocked from this outburst, but he deserved it. This had been less then diplomatic on his part.

"I..." He closed his optics and pinched the bridge of his noseplates, keeping his cool. "Point taken. I shouldn't have said that and I deserve your anger."

"It's not my anger you should fear!" he threw his hands up. "You should be ashamed of your narrow-minded viewpoint! The whole point behind this war was attitudes like that, people blaming the majority and seeing then as one uniform group, not as individuals who came together for a purpose….to gain freedom!"

Optimus felt like he had been slapped on the face and he narrowed his optics, anger and shame rising in his spark. He felt ashamed of himself for his own narrow-minded, and quite stupid, comment about the Decepticons, and anger towards his stupidity.

"I'm ashamed to realize that I'm no better than the worst of my men then. I know why the war started and this is what I have been fighting against for millenia, and realizing that I have fellan into the same pattern without realizing it myself..." he shook his head, gritting his dental plates. "You're right, I'm an idiot, and a shame to my title, to ever think like that."

Starscream continued staring at him… but some of the rage dimmed down, his optics dimming too.

"I know you can fall into those habits…. I know it's not easy to think differently. But…. I can't go to live with mechs that hate me….." His optics misted up. "If the only one who supports me doesn't do it completely in everything he says and does."

"I shouldn't be so quick to judge and... I should be more thoughtful of my words. I had been around you, bonded to you, for some time now and yet I learned nothing. No, it can't be! I am a fool. I know people can't be categorized into slots like objects. As the Prime I should know better... Be better than those narrow viewpoints even when they are spewed in my face for millenia." He looked at Starscream intensely and in his spark there was true pain and shame, and anger towrds himself. "I'll make amends, Starscream. I'm sure the Decepticons, without Megatron to scare them, can be redeemed. You are a living example of that..."

His optics narrowed slightly again.

"You still don't get it."

"Explain it to me then." He replied, slightly annoyed and feeling like the biggest jerk out there. "I really want to understand, and to stop hurting you when It's the last thing I want."

"We don't need to be 'redeemed'." He said coolly. "I don't believe that I would have chosen any different given any other choice…. I believe what I've done in my life is the right choice for me." his optics flashed. "I believed in freedom, in the rights we had been denied that the Autobots had taken from us at the time. We don't need redemption. We believed what we did was right."

Optimus looked at his pedes and felt like he was starting to get a processor ache. But his was true. It was so clear that he could have slapped himself for not seeing it, or maybe he had and he just... well, he was a stupid jerk. Sometimes...

"I can understand that you were all fighting for your freedom, and it was the Council whom was blind at that time to refuse to hear the lower classes out. The Decepticons were a faction born from resentment and desire to gain what they thought they deserved: more freedom, and access to the same services as the Autobots, and the higher classes." Optimus bit his lower lip, searching for words, he was deep enough in his hole as it was. "And it was Megatron whom lost his way a long time ago... Not the entire Decepticon army. But the hatred runs deep, and prejudices too.."

"Yes. They do." He said quietly, staring at him intently. "And no one else is going to change their position if you do not."

"It's my duty to lead the way, and bury those prejudices once and for all. But it won't be easy, neither for us or for the Decepticons. It may takes a few more millenia."

His optics dimmed.

"No. It is inexcusable for hate and bias to remain that strong for that long." He said firmly. "We've suffered enough as it is. The longer it takes for mechs to change, the more chance they won't."

"But at the same time, you can't expect them to change in a day. It will take time. It's not an easy thing to ask from people whom have been warring for eons to just drop their hatred and prejudices. I know that it's intolerable, and I want it to change as well. I'll do my best to make it change faster... Cybertron deserves the peace."

"I never said things would change in a day." He agreed, staring at him. "But I will not raise my sparklings in a hostile environment where they will learn lessons of hate."

"To that I couldn't agree more. Our sparklings deserve to know a Cybertron at peace and be safe... We'll have to work hard to make it work." He replied finally, his optics firm and resolute, and he vowed to himself never to spew judgement and prejudices like he just did.

It was wrong, and he was better than that. Starscream's optics lifted, meeting his evenly, and he nodded once.

"That…. would be my dream as well."

"We'll have work to do, on both sides, then. I can already foresee the numerous obstacles standing in our way." He returned his gaze, optics unwavering and intense.

He nodded slowly, the rage and anger bleeding out, replaced by a heavy weight of reality on what they had to face replacing it.

"A lot..."

Optimus felt it too, and it was like the weight of Cybertron was on his... Their.. shoulders. It would be a challenge of the titans for the next few months, but... It would be worth it...

Starscream felt heavy…. tired. He knew it wasn't physical, but…. He sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Frag if you thought I was erratic before I was sparked up…. just wait for the next few months. I'm going to send them running to the hills."

Optimus chuckled some, his own feelings easing and seeping out of him slowly, and he just felt tired, worn and in need of a cube of High Grade.

"Maybe you'll manage to convince them by frightening the Pit out of them..."

"Maybe." He smiled tightly, then the thought just occured to him, and his optics widened, jaw dropping open. "Oh frag me."

"What? What is it?" Optimus asked, taking a step towards his mate, worry flaring.

He looked up at him, wild panic in his optics, dread in his spark.

"No high grade."

"What? But we didn't have any..." Well, not today, not yet though, and he remembered last night. A wild night... "Oh..."

Starscream just groaned, sinking onto the berth with a miserable whimper.

"NO high grade… for MONTHS!"

Optimus had a little grin at that and he sat beside him on the berth, patting his back.

"Well, at least, you won't wake with Processor aches for some time."

"No, I'll just be puking my guts out every morning." He winced.

"See it as a test of will." He replied a bit teasing and wrapped an arm around him.

Starscream just groaned, leaning into him.

"Yeah…. right. Willpower…. I'll puke on you first."

Optimus chuckled again and his optics sparkled with amusement.

"Be my guest. I'll just have to drag you into the shower afterward."

"Oh the horror…." He muttered. "Speaking of which…." He glanced down at his frame and sniffed. "I haven't bathed in a while. The oil is gunking up in my gears."

"Need some help?" Optimus replied, optics lighted with mischief. "I do need it too. I feel like my cogs are clogged..."

"Most definitely…. I might purge in there then who will help me?"

"I can't let this happen! I shall be there to catch you and clean it all up for you." he said, feeling way too happy about it all now.

"Hmmm well…. I heard someone back at your base…" He prodded his chassis. "Had a tub."

"Oh you did huh? I won't ask how you know it..." He purred and smiled a crooked smile at his mate.

"How'd you even get one….. I didn't think anyone had one anymore."

"That is my secret..." He chuckled and his optics shone in amusement and teasingly.

"Hmmmm is it now?" He mused leaning forward, optics glittering. "Well your secrets are now mine..."

Optimus laughed and opened the bond, letting him see his memories.

"Well, it was a demand of mine when the ark was built. I do have my... little pleasures."

He gasped exaggeratingly.

"For shame!"

Optimus laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Well, it's true! But I have so little luxuries... This one is mine alone."

"Oh I'll find out." He murmered, running a hand along his jaw, tracing down his cables in his neck, pinching lightly at the joint of his shoulder. "I always get what I want."

"Do I not know this, Starscream..." He purred and chuckled, leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

The seeker breathed into his kiss, a low whine coming from his vocalizer as he returned the kiss, fingers intertwining in his neck cables as he returned the kiss fiercely. Optimus groaned inside the kiss and tilted his head to give him more access to his neck. He took a deep intake when they parted and whispered in his audio.

"Didn't you needed a shower, love...?"

"Mmmm shower…. yes….." He mused, optics rich and warm as his grip tightened on his neck, refusing to let him go.

Optimus lifted him up and walked to the washroom holding him and kissing him heatedly. He fumbled some with the commands since he had a bundle of seeker in his arms, but he managed to get them running. Starscream purred, curling up in his arms in as small of a bundle as he could, expertly shifting his wings as he moved with him, sliding from his arms only once they were inside the shower, pulling his head down with him into a passionate kiss.

Optimus growled and attacked his wings with mouth and glossa, rubbing his hands on the back and pinching a wingtip. The hot coolant was making steam rise from their bodies and he pushed his seeker against the wall of the already cramped space. Starscream growled low, biting at his neck as he was pushed against the wall, wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling him closer, crushing his lips against his. Optimus proded his lips with his glossa, then slipped inside his mouth, tasting and feeling him. He rumbled his engine against him and rubbed a hand firmly over the flat of a wing, the other scrappiung against his cockpit glass.

Starscream made a throaty moan of ecstacy, trilling against him as his wings tingled under the touch, and he squirmed slightly, whimpering. Optimus fed the bond with his need, and his love, and he moved the hand from his chest to his aft, sneaking a hand there to lift him, holding him against the wall for support. Steam was rising around them and he growled un arousal. Starscream breathed, vents hissing out hot air as he arched against him, fingers caressing his helm, sliding up to his antenna and rubbing there as his body started to tingle, heating up.

His antenna twitched under the touch and he moaned aloud, arching against him, his mouth now busy licking and sucking on the edge of a smooth wing. He was feeling his heat, making his own rise up and his interface feeling a little tight. Starscream pulled him close, panting as his frame began to heat up rapidly, every touch seeming to stimulate him hard and fast... and sliding up he returned the favor, wrapping his glossa around the base of his antenna.

Optimus was highly riled up now and he groped his mate's aft shamelessly, worshipping his wings with licks, kisses and light sucking all along the edge and plane. He finally let his interface cover slid open and bare his interface equipment. His optics met Starscream's and he almost begged him, heated and lustful. The seeker didn't hesitate, his own panels sliding open, stiff and ready for action as his optics glittered hungrily at him.

-You can do... whatever you wish...- He breathed and lifted him a bit higher, his optics locked on him, fiery with passion. His spike was stiff and ready, and he felt lubricant trickle down his thighs...

Starscream shivered, but took advantage of that, sliding against him and straddling his hips, then sliding his cable into his port, twisting as he did to move it in. Optimus gasped and arched against him, port clenching, and he mewled in pleasure, nibbling at his lover's neck. He twitched his hips and held his back firmly. Starscream arched his hips and slid into him, pushing down slow and deliberate, sensing each node, feeling each bump, enjoying it.

Optimus felt his port being stretched and filled, enjoying the feeling and moving his hips to meet his mate's one. He was somtimes on the submissive role and he loved it a lot, it was a gret change from his usual duties as a Leader... Starscream made the most curious sounds as he moved, purring and twisting, pushing down, his pace increasing as his breath hitched as a spasm flushed through his frame.

Optimus was enthralled by the sounds Starscream was making, they were so... enticing and made him feel even more aroused and needy. He curled his hand against his lower back, tightening into a fist, and the other supported them against the wall. Panting a little, pausing his pace, his frame still tingling, he placed a hand over his spark chamber, trying to calm the sparklings that were zipping around and running into his worked-up spark. They were excited... and as they bounced it sent more tingles through him.

Optimus felt his spark fluttering and he pressed a kiss over his spark, purring, angling rumbling and working hard, fans clicking. His own spark was quickly building a pleasurable charge and it felt... tight and pounding. Starscream gazed into his optics, nodding slightly and began to move again, twisting, shifting, not pounding like others tended to do, his was a sinewy dance. And it was ho so pleasurable... Not rough and feeling rushed like some harder kind of interface does. It felt warm, and loving... He buried his face in his lover's neck and nibbled, biting at the taught cables there, his hips moving to match the swirly, sinuous movements.

Each twist each motion made him gasp, his systems heating up at the slow dance, until finally, his flurried spark could take no more. With a high-pitched scream of pleasure, he overloaded hard into Optimus. The feeling of his mate's overload sent Optimus careening to his own, and his spark felt like it exploded inside his chest, white-hot, tingling and pulsing hard. His port clamped around the invading spike and held it there until the last drop of the lubricant was released.

Starscream felt as if he were flying, twisting in the clouds, yet still rooted on the ground as he rode his overload, dreamily collapsing back on his mate's shoulders, shivering slightly, spark pulsing bright and satisfied. Optimus growled and panted as he let his overload wash through him in waves, feeling weightless and so heavy at the same time. He body was filled with lust, love, need, and possessiveness for his carrying mate. He wrapped his arms tightly around him. Starscream's frame relaxed against his, enjoying the warmth of the afterglow and relaxed, limp against his mate, sighing with satisfaction.

The shower was still on, and the little droplets of warm water on his chassis was so soothing. Optimus closed his optics and nuzzled his mate, purring deeply in satisfaction, pure bliss filling him. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor holding Starscream against his chest. The seeker went with him, optics dim and wings drooping as he neared recharge, the warmth of the water tingling happily against his frame. Optimus's own systems slowly cycled down into recharge still purring and rumbling quietly, spark soothed and pulsing slowly, reaching out through the bond to his mate. Starscrea replied lazily, smiling as he rested against him.

-Love you.-

-Love you too...-

He finally slipped into recharge right there and then and rested his head on his mate's helm. Starscream followed suit... the water still running.

oOo

Optimus shivered and slowly woke after an unknown amount of time, only to realize that he was sitting under a spray of now cold water. He reached up and close the water. Starscream was still sound asleep in his arms, peaceful, though shivering a little from the cold water. Optimus smiled and lifted him into his arms, before walking out of the room and grabbing a towel to dry him off and snuggle him warmly.

"Hmmm." Came the low moan. "Wha...?"

"Shhh, you should rest, my spark." He replied and laid him onto the berth, tucking him into a nice thermal blanket.

"Mmmf rested plenty..." He mumbled. "What time is't?"

"Close to noon already. We had a nap in the shower." He chuckled and smiles warmly.

"Hm. Right. Shower. Cold. Fraggit."

"I dryed you off, I wouldn't want you getting any viruses at the moment." He sat beside him and tilted his head.

"MMf no no more viruses."

Optimus felt amused by this and his sleepy mate, and he put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Starscream snuggled down, smiling and bit lightly on his neck cables. Optimus wrapped an arm around him and sighed, rubbing his wing where he could reach it.

"M hungry." The seeker stated, rather poutily.

"Energon then. Right." Optimus stood and went to fill two cubes, bringing them back to the berth.

Starscream smiled, sitting up, snuggling the blanket close, and sipped the cube in appreciate, thrumming his satisfaction as he downed it in a few quick gulps, holding it out.

"More pweze."

Optimus laughed and handed the other that he hadn't touched yet.

"You know that you look very adorable, right now? You know how to push my buttons."

He just smiled knowingly.

"Yes. I know."

Optimus rolled his optics and huffed, then he sighed with a chuckle.

"You little sneak..."

He smirked.

"That's what I'm known for." Sipping the energon, he sighed happily. "Hungrier than normal... probably the three little ones."

"More?" Optimus asked, and he walked back to the dispenser to pour a third cube, and one for himself too finally. "It must be, they would be energy consumming."

"Well... free supply of energon doesn't hurt." He mused. "Never had one in my quarters before."

"I have one on the Ark, but I usually go to the rec room to get my energon." Optimus explained returning with the cubes. He handed one to his mate and siped the other.

"Mmm we have one." He mused. "Just one. And you get your rations as partitioned by the computer system... since I'm so 'small' I get a partial half-ration a day... but seeker's consume more fuel than ground pounders since flying takes a lot out of us... so I was used to being on 30% fuel all the time... and I'm going to milk all this free fuel for all I can to get up to 100%"

"I knew the Decepticons were on short rations most of the time. We are too, but not as much, I presume." He nodded in understanding, he had often worked at only half his optimal capacities, but 30% sounded like not functional at all. "It's a wonder you were still able to pull all those aerial stunts then."

He shrugged.

"You learn to do it, or you are slagged by Megatron... it's also why we often retreated so quickly if we could... success or save our reserves."

"Megatron is a terrible Leader if he keeps his troops so underfueled on purpose. Worst then I thought." He shook his head and crossed his arms, pacing some as he thought. "If he had been wiser, he would've had the chance to actually win the war a long time ago."

"Had little to do with his leadership, more to do with we just didn't have enough fuel regularly." he snorted. "They would party when we got a raid... squander it, rather than save it... that's why we ran out."

Optimus couldn't help but sigh, shaking his helm.

"In the long run, with this regiment, you know that you would've lost, dont you? Not necessarily because we'd best you in the battlefield but because you won't be able to fight anymore."

He glanced over at him.

"You'd be surprised. We've functioned on so little for this long... and yet we still give you a challenge. Imagine what we would be like fully fuelled."

"I... Don't even want to think about it." He replied with a half-smile, optics gleaming in amusement, and interest. "You are a though, witful group, I have to give you that, but you lack... discipline. It's always looking like a constant free-for-all, where no one follows orders unless they're given with a gun to the faceplates. No insults intended, only observations."

"Hm…. no, that's not entirely true." He glanced over at him. "Just me. The rest follow Megatron's orders."

"Well on the battlefield, when things get too hot, I often see some, not all, of you fleeing the battle... I have seen it a few times." he replied, and lifted an optic ridge. "Megatron rules by fear, and fear had never be a good reason to keep following someone after a time. I often got the idea that, someday, the Decepticons may crumble from the inside."

He nodded slightly.

"It may be that could happen….. but…. you will never see it. Those that collapse, are killed. Simple as that."

"Reducing your number just the same. Megatron can't recruit new mechs, just as Autobots cannot either, not anymore. Either way, this isn't good. I can see a lot of ways that things could go wrong in this war, for the Decepticons and the Autbots."

He nodded slowly.

"You never know. Megatron and Shockwave come up with some hare brained schemes sometimes…. that could not only destroy you, but them…. I tried to keep it reasonable not that it worked."

Optimus looked tired and had a slight frown.

"Those two together are the worst plague Cybertron has ever gotten. They could destroy our world and all the Cybertronians for the sake of winning... This is ridiculous."

"Yes…. if we take Megatron down it won't stop the Decepticons, Shockwave and Soundwave will take over..."

"This is going to make things a lot more complicated. I know that Soundwae is 100% loyal to Megatron. I have my doubts about Shockwave... he has his own agenda. I don't know what he's up to but he's working for himself..."

"Shockwave…. is loyal to his own points. Soundwave is loyal to those whom he respects…. Megatron being his one focus now, but…. logic dictates his moves. If he can be convinced to see the logic of a situation he may change places."

Optimus nodded, pondering on this new information. Soundwave being a creature of logic, he can be manipulated, to some extent, if convinced that Megatron isn't worthy of respect anymore... But Shockwave is another matter entirely.

"Yes, this is true, but Shockwave had always seem like a wild card to me. Loyal, but with an agenda of his own. And Soundwave... Megatron's loyal lapdog. If he can be convinced that Megatron isn't worth that respect anymore..."

He nodded. "It… may be possible to appeal to his maternal instincts…. he is, after all, a creator himself."

Optimus lifted a optic ridge.

"So the Cassettes are his creations... I had my doubts. If so, then you are right. War has never been a place for children."

"He belives it is." He warned. "They fight the same as he does…. but…. I'm not sure how he created them and when. They are cassettes so they differ from sparklings."

"I dont know much about cassettes and Carriers. I had never been close to Blaster, and he never really talks about it. But he always seems to care for them like they are his sparklings."

"Cassettes are created. The creator splits his spark and puts them into creations he has crafted. They are pre-made, and do not mature, they learn a little, but are considered adults technically. They cannot survive without their creator unlike a sparkling who can survive."

"Interesting... And it do make sense. Soundwave can be manipulated using his instinct to protect his creations..." He frowned some, he didn't really like the idea, but they had to consider everything.

He nodded slightly. "If he dies, they must find another to bond to or they will die. Typically the ideal candidate is another carrier who can split-spark, but it's possible with any mech."

"Hum... I'll keep this in mind, but I would prefer if we keep the body count to a minimal. If it comes to that though..." He sighed and shook his head, optics slightly dimmed.

He nodded.

"Soundwave's talent is… handy. And a detriment sometimes. It just depends how you use it."

"Yes... Soundwave has great assets but he can be a real threat because of that, depending on which side you're in with him." He felt a little weird discussing another bots demise, or manipulation.

He nodded slightly. "I have had my experiences with him that are frustrating and impossible…. but he also has taken my side before when it suited him…. he is nothing if logical at least."

"And that can be exploited." Optimus agreed with a smile. "In the meantime, I thought you were supposed to make the first test on the Dimensional portal today? You've been working on it for a week now."

"Ugh… yes…. I suppose I should." He grimaced.

"You're not alone in this Starscream. You've got help." He replied with a smile, patting his back. "You aren't impatient to go back?"

"I know…." He said softly, optics dimming. "Impatient… to what awaits us?" He looked up at him, optics veiled.

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder, optics softening. "You are worried... It's a big change that awaits you, and me. I'm... not looking forward about talking to my men. That will be awkward at best. And you... It won't be easy either."

"No…" he agreed. "But we must go back nonetheless." He sighed, then stood slowly, making his way towards the door.

"Yes... Our mere presence here is an anomaly, you explained it to me a few times." He replied and followed him, his hand still clamped on his shoulder.

He nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes…. It's best we do what we need….." Sighing, he opened the door to the exit, and headed down the corridor towards the lab.

oOo

Optimus followed him in silence but he supported him and comforted him through their bond. He didn't like feeling his seeker so distraught about something. He wanted him happy and he would do anything in his power to make it so. Entering the lab, Starscream lifted his chin, wings upright, putting on his usual mask of strength.

"My apologies for being tardy."

His counterpart turned back to look at him, a pad in hand and smiling when he appeared. He waved a hand dismissively and tilted his head. "That's alright, I was reviewing everything to make sure that this is all going to work. Everything's in place for the test."

"Good. When can we begin?" He took the pad, turning it so he could read it while still in his counterpart's hand.

"In five clicks. The generators are still in charging mode. But if this is right, then you would be back to your own dimension within the hour." Starscream replied and turned the pad so he could read better. "Your calculations and mine were accurate, I verified them three times."

"Then let's hope they truely work." He murmered. "How will we test it? How can we be certain?"

"Well, sending a probe through the portal first to make sure is indeed the right dimension. The portal would be opened for a cycle with the generators fully charged."

He nodded slightly. A probe would be a wise move…. but…

"How will we gather information form it?"

He led them to another machine whom had lots of cadrans and a monitor on the front.

"The probe is linked to this, and it would be able to send information through the portal. Hopefully, it'll work long enough for us to know."

He nodded, studying the device.

"If you have enough strength in the generators, it should work for some time."

"I linked the generators to a solar energy colector. This should help boost up the power for some time. But the portal will lose stability if it stays opened too long, so this would have to be quick. Or you may end up somewhere different then what you expect anyway... Dimensional theory is not an exact science."

He nodded.

"Of course." stepping back, he nodded. "Then, let us try it."

His counterpart nodded and went to the portal. On the side of the ringed-shape frame, there was a control pannel and he switched a few buttons on the 'on' position. A low buzz could be heard, and then a bright flash of light filled the room. When it fadded, the portal was openedé It looked like troubled water through wich a landscape could be seen.

Starscream crouched to peer through it…. staring, fascinated.

"Look… the event horizon fluctuates!"

The white Starscream walked closer and looked at the edges of the portal, whom were indeed rippling and fluctuationg. He frowned.

"I expected that... The portal isn't as stable as I thought... Better hurry. Sending the probe in now!" He went to another control pannel, on the receiver's machinery of the probe, and activated the small drone. It zoomed through the portal and vanished.. reappearing in the landscape on the other side.

Quickly, he moved to stare at the readings on the computer screen, and began to operate the probe. Scans, reading the results, trying to find familiar code frequencies.

The monitor was showing a familiar sight, a forest full of life and greenery of an Earth that was way more familiar to them. Optimus stayed close to the portal, peering through, not getting in the scientist's ways. The first reading came through... The atmosphere was right, the temperature, a few human TV and radio signals that seemed right as well. And then, all scrambled and hard to hear, came a very familiar voice that made Optimus's spark clench with relief.

"...Keep looking! FInd a way... Back!... ...Jack and Perce... Allmost there!" Autobots...

Starscream frowned. It sounded like it was the right one…. He glanced at Optimus for confirmation.

Optimus came over to look at what code frequencies they were receiving, and he smiled brightly, relief flooding the bond.

"Yes! It's a frequency that is used for internal comms! I recognize it!" He looked at Starscream's counterpart here. "Can I send anything through?

Starscream blinked at him, then glanced at his counterpart, spark pounding.

The other seemed to ponder a moment and then nodded, handing him a microphone like thing.

"I'm not sure how much they can receive though. You have to be quick." Optimus nodded. Bits and parts of converstions were still coming through and he activated the device to the same frequency. "Autobots, this is Optimus Prime! I am unharmed and well, and will be coming back soon! Do you copy?"

Somewhere back at the base… A rather startled Red Alert grabbed at the comm link, dropped it with a loud squeal. "OPTIMUS?"

Optimus winced, this had came through loud and clear.

"Yes, Red! This is me! I.. It's quite complicated but I'm still stuck in another dimension! I will be coming back through soon! And I will not be alone!"

"What? Dimension? I don't understand, Optimus! Are you safe? Are you ok?"

"As I said, I'm unharmed, but there isn't much time! This portal isn't really stable! I need you to be ready for my return!" He said and then he glanced at Starscream, feeling like he should wait. Talking of this now would be most awkward since the connection was so bad.

Starscream's spark brushed at his, agreeing with his thoughts instinctively. Don't panic the parnaoid security director.

"Oh….oh kay." Red Alert said, sounding a bit faint. "I'll tell everyone…. please come back soon!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you Red!" The line started to scramble and faded into static and optic shook it a bit. "Dead... Well, at least they got the message. Do you think it is safe to go now that we know it's the right universe?"

Starscream straightened.

"It seems stable enough to permit a transmissoin and the probe went through. If we can reestablish it with enough strenght, then yes..."

Optimus was feeling so hopeful now and his spark was feeling light. Yet waryness was heavy on his shoulders, and he had the feeling /something/ was going to bust it.

"Do it then. We cant stay here much longer..."

Starscream glanced at his counterpart, optics gleaming.

"How long until we can power the full-sized portal?"

"Two more cycles, at least." Immediately replied his counterpart, and he was typing away on a console next to the portal, that was linked to the generators. "It will be a one way trip, though, and a one-time use."

"Yes…." He murmered. "That is best…. with respect, I don't want any of your Autobots following us through."

"I will destroy the machines and the notes once this is over, so this won't fall into ennemy hands. I can't imagine what Optimus Prime would do with this knowledge..." He shuddered and looked every bit as worried as he felt.

"No… it would be nothing good." He agreed. "Very well I will help you put this together….." He glanced at his mate, smiling. "If you want to help love, you can… but it will be rather sciencey."

Optimus chuckled and shook his head, lifting a hand with a smile.

"I think I'll let you science bots work in peace. I'll onlly get in your way." He replied and chuckled, then left the room to go occupy himself for some cycles.

Starscream smirked, and threw him a warm brush of his spark.

oOo

Optimus walked towards the rec area of the ship, but halfway through there, he felt like he was... observed. And his spark felt strange. Itchy? Something like that. Looking around, he was sure that he saw a shadow disappearing in a side hallway. Frowning he walked there and looked. Nothing, apparently... But the impresion was still heavy and he had a bad, very bad feeling in his spark. Maybe the Matrix trying to warn him of something... He cant let himself be paranoïd! He took a few steps and looked around again. Closed doors, and one that was half opened at the end of the hallway.

Silence was in fact sometimes a dead giveway… except when it was Mirage. His camoflage was impeccable, unbreakable and nigh undetectable. So when he slipped up behind the false Optimus Prime, grinning coldly, he stopped as he kept glancing back, vents on silent, pedes not making a sound, but his gun aimed right at his exposed back,

Optimus froze again, that bad feeling swelling in the pit of his tanks as he turned around again. Was there a breathing he heard? He felt very weird, his spark was fluttering, and he tightened his fists.

"If someone's there, show yourself!" He finally said, tension rising.

Mirage almost laughed aloud. Almost. No vents, no sound…. yet he still knew he was there. That was impressive. And at the question, he smirked.

"Very well." He mumered, voice low and sultry as the gun butted up against Optimus' back, and fired. "Here I am!"

Optimus berely had time to register the mech before his spark was suddenly drowned in pain and twisted like a ball of platiscine human kids play with. He screamed and fell face first on the ground, frame shaking and limbs locking. That... that blast was tempering with his spark energy!

Mirage cackled coldly, kneeling down and immidiately clamping a vocal muter over his mouth to shut him up, an iron plate that fastened over his jaw, then drew him into his invisible field.

"Shhhh now….. don't make a sound my dear little Prime wannabe..."

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Starscream jerked violently with a gasp of startlement, and promptly dropped his tool with a loud clatter.

Optimus looked back at the spy with pain-glazed optics, limbs locked and unable to move. And now he was muted as well, and the only sounds he could make were muffled cries. He felt Starscream's own surprise and pain through the bond and tried to shut it off, blocking his end.

The other Starscream opened his mouth in shock and asked, immediately reaching for his counterpart. "What's wrong?"

Starscream however, was alarmed even more.

-Optimus?- He pushed, fear tickling his spark as he turned without hesitation, tearing out of the lab, full speed.

Optimus kept his end of the bond shut tight, as he jerked again and arched, pulled into a starage area by this spy.

-No! Stay away! Autobots! Here! Got me! GO AWAY!-

-Frag that!- He snarled viciously whipping his null ray out as he zeroed towards his mate's location. -I'm not letting them TAKE you!-

Mirage seemed to be amused at his struggles, not the strongest mech in the bunch, but a pair of stasis cuffs on his wrists did the trick nicely.

Optimus couldn't defend himself and he could only glare helplessly at his captor with cold rage. He reached for Starscream instinctively, trying to push him away through the bond.

-NO! Think of... the sparklings! Please!-

His counterpart hadn't stayed innactive and soon, alarms were ringing through the ship.

Starscream skidded to a stop, spark pounding with rage and defiance….. but also torn. The sparklings…. or his mate... Optimus felt sad to have to pound this fact through to convince his mate to stay away but the sparklings were a priotiry.

-Save them... I'll... Be fine. And... If you're free you can... Come for me.. later...-

-No….. no please don't do this to me!- He begged, gasping at the order. -I can't let you be taken...-

-Better one of us stay free! You come for me... I trust you... Don't put them in danger... I beg you.- He sent him his love and trust and all the confidence he had in him.

Starscream stood there, feeling utterly torn…. one hand on his chassis, the other gripping tightly at his side. No… no he couldn't let him….. Growling, he tore down the hallway, and instead of heading towards the bridge where Optimus was…. he turned towards the generator room.

Optimus was dragged... somewhere. he could berely see, all he could register was pain and anguish for his mate. Hoping he would stay away, dont let himself be captured, not with the sparklings! He looked at Mirage and glared darkly, wanting to trash and beat him up. Mirage ignored him. Heading for the exit as quickly as he could as silently as possible. The alarms were going off, but they had yet to develop a way to detect him…. and as he entered the gate room, he locked the door after him and began to start up the device.

"Time to go for a ride."

Optimus growled but it was muffled by the mouth clamp and the stasis cuffs were enough to prevent his movements, as his limbs were still locked. Whatever device he had used on him, it had lasting effects. He felt his mate was up to something, though, and he was worried sick.

-Starscream... Don't let yourself be captured...-

Just at that moment….. all power to the ship was promptly cut, plunging it into darkness. Now, everyone was on equal footing with Mirage… and he couldn't escape. The Autobot swore vhemently, whipping around. A smug sense of satisfaction resided in Starscream's spark as he stepped back from the generator, null ray crackling.

"Try that on for size, fraggers."

Optimus jumped some when all lights went off and he felt his captor trashing and swearing next to him. He had seen they were close to a sas, and he hoped the mech wouldn't find his way back there. He felt Starscream's glee and and smugness and sent him a twinge of relief, but yet he was frightened.

Unfortunatley, now they were in the dark. Fortunately…. someone else knew something was up. Starscream felt his way through the corridors, and jumped nearly out of his skin when a bright flash of purple light briefly lit up two figures before it grew dark again.

"Skywarp… Thundercrakcer." He gasped.

The sirens were blaring loudly around them and it was hard to even distinguish if they were in a room oor an hallway, but the two figures seemed to nod.

"That's us! You are the other Starscream, aren't ya? Need a hand?" Skywarp of course...

Optimus felt his mate's surprise and sent him curiousity and wariness.

"Yes…. I need to find Optimus. He's in danger." Starscream said immidiately, grabbing someone's arm, not sure whose…. though it hardly mattered. "He's….." He focused. -Where are you...-

-Near a airlock, I'm not sure where. Deck 3 I think, same as the labs.- He replied, his voice a little shaky but more even now.

Thundercracker was the one he grabbed, and he could feel another hand grip his shoulder too.

"That's probably the airlock of the storage room, it's not far."

"Near…. the storage rooms. An airlock. On this deck." he said grabbing tighter to the arm. "We need to save him."

Skywarp warped them to the location, knowing where it was, and Optimus distiguished a flash of purple light nearby. -

-Starscream, please, be careful...- His captor had seen it too though...

Mirage immidiately knew firing at them would be a bad thing… besides. He wasn't alone. He crouched down over his quarry, making himself small as possible…. and waited as the seekers began to scout the room. Skywarp slowly made his way inside the room feeling around, and he knew Thundercracker was right beside him, on the other side of the room. Optimus was relieved, they could overcome a single mech... And then they'll get the Pit away from this Dimension. But... A strange sound started sounding behind them.

Starscream slowly lurked forward, no idea where his mate was. He knew he was in this room….. but that was it. Spark bonds weren't that accurate…. He shifted his gaze for a spectrum analysis….. just in time to see something odd, as he turned. Another mech was there, and he justhad time to see a flash of light when the energy was fired silently from the device in Jazz's hand. The creepy little mech watched and his grin could almost be seen through the dark. Optimus felt his mate and trashed as much as he could.

Starscream stiffened, and a strange sense of agony as his spark jolted and spasmed, followed his motion forward, falling….. helpless to stop him, fear and panic in his chest. At that flash, Mirage opened fire, right on both TC and Skywarp. The two other jets were taken by surprise and fell in almost complete would've screamed in frustration and anguish if he could. Jazz quickly clamped a sound muffler on Starscream's mouth and cuffed him. Then he pulled him towards where the airlock should be.

Starscream struggled as much as possible, fear and panic setting in. Despite his mate's warning…. he'd thought he could save him…. and he couldn't….. guilt pulled at him as well as despareation. Optimus tried to reassure him throuygh the bond, and he tried to hide his own fear and despair to his love.

-You shouldn't have come for me... But... We're together in this...-

Jazz spoke in a low voice in a commlink and soon, the airlock started to open, leading to a small shuttle.

-No…. I had to. I don't care what you say…. I can't leave you to be captured alone. I can't.-

-Thank you Starscream... If this goes for the worst... I'll always love you.-

He was pulled into the shuttle byt rough, harsh hands and his spark clenched. They were back at square one... There was nothing he could do… no way he could stop it…. and the moment the shuttle door shut and they were spinning away from the Decepticons's ship, his spark sank in dread as Mirage stepped away, the field deactiveating and a dark form stood over them. Optimus smirked down at both of them.

"I think that went well."

-TBC-


	11. There's no place like Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Only borrowing them for a ride...

Summary: When Wheeljack's latest invention go haywire in the middle of a battle, Starscream and Optimus Prime find themselves thrown in a completely different universe... One in which they both meet their worst nightmare.

A/N: This is from a RP I am currently doing with NightElfCrawler. SO it's still on the work^^ I'll try to post more chapters as they come along. But that shouldn't be too long between updates. In one evening we wrote 40 pages, can you believe it? We're apparently on a row XD

A/N 2: It's a crossover between Shattered Glass Universe and G1 Universe.

WARNINGS: Non-con, violence, torture, angst, adult and dark themes. That should cover it. So it is STRICTLY Mature/NC-17. I'm not responsible for anyone that's not adult who would read it...

Legend: -...- is for Bond talk; "..." Is for normal talk

EDIT: Thanks to my Beta The Starscream!

Chapter 11: There's no place like home...

Optimus glared, feeling his tanks sink at the sight of the Decepticon ship vanishing quickly. His spark felt painfully worried and terrified. He couldn't answer the spy, but he sent Starscream his strengtt and love, as much as he could. Starscream met his optics, his gaze firm and bold….. he knew what lay in store…. but he wasn't going to let it get into his spark and drag him down. Optimus returned his look with confidence and a quiet inner strengtt that was his. He would not break, even if he may bend. He had a taste of what was to come again, and something was telling him that this time... It would be even harder.

The shuttle sped through the darkness….. and finally landed in the Autobot base….. both were jerked to their pedes and made to march down the ramp…. where the whole Autobot army was waiting. Optimus walked tall and proud, not bending to their intimidation. His optics were firm and unwavering as he was pushed down the ramp. His optics locked on a familiar yet frightening purple and black from, his spark jolting in his chest. Starscream walked out, equally as tall, but fear pounded in his chassis as he saw the very personification of evil… right there. Optimus's spark was clenching painfully, those red optics seemed to be boring holes in him in their intensity. He straightened up and didn't show his sudden fear.

Optimus Prime stood before them, the impersonification of all things evil, and his red optics, narrowed to dangerous slits, were locked on them. They kept switching from Optimus to Starscream and back again, until he finally spoke, in the eerie silence that had fallen around them.

"I warned you about what would happen if you ever tried to escape..." He took a few steps and he was standing in front of Optimus, whom did his best not to show fear, and then in silence he slightly moved to the side and stood in front of Starscream, scanning him with an intense, burning gaze. Optimus tensed up but didn't show his sudden fear.

The seeker remained standing upright, strong, his gaze firm and calm, a spark of defiance there, but doing his best not to appear combative and draw undue attention to himself... Terror pounded in his spark, hoping upon hope that there was some way he could protect his sparklings. The dark Prime kept his optics on him for a long time that seemed to stretch almost into eternity, and his counterpart tried to soothe his mate through the bond.

-Be strong... We'll find a way though...-

He was cut short when, out of nowhere in a swift, almost unnaturally fast move, the other Prime turned on him and kicked him in the guts, sending him to his knees wheezing and gasping for air.

"You will regret ever thinking you could escape me! Those pathetic Decepticons won't help you this time..."

Starscream jolted, gasping and crying out in surprise and pain from his mate's assault, jerking as he stared with hate at the dark Prime, growling deep, wishing he could spit out a stream of insults at him.

-Dont...- Optimus managed through the bond, feeling it. -I can take it...-

Before he could take back his breath he was grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground, gasping for air. His counterpart locked optics with him, and his look was so full of anger and rage that it made Optimus's own spark flutter.

"And if you ever try to escape again, you or your little seeker, I will bury you both in a hole so deep your would never see the light of day again." He used his other hand to tear off his mask, exposing Optimus's shocked features. "Don't you ever hide your face in front of your Master, pet."

Starscream just stared, twitching in fury. Optimus was carelessly dropped to the ground, and two mechs rushed forward to take his arms. Sunstreaker with a satisfied smirk and Smokescreen with a bored, yet devious look. The the dark Prime turned to Starscream and stood before him., He lifted a hand to press it to his cockpit, fingering for the release, and teasingly stroking them when he found them.

"As for you... A most interesting creature. I will enjoy having my scientists dissect you alive to see why you seem to be Immortal..."

Starscream jerked back, manually locking down his spark chamber, refusing to let it open. A little trick that Hook had installed, a manual override. Only a medic with the correct code could open it, and they would have to tear that code from his cold, dead fingers before he let them in. His optics were molten, staring at him with hate. A cold, dark laughter answered him and the hand on his chest was almost gentle. Then he said, his optics never leaving the lithe seeker.

"Perceptor, Ratchet, I want you to learn everything that you can from this seeker, and you have free realm on the methods you are to use. I want to know why his 'spark' is different... And if this can be reproduced."

Perceptor and Ratchet walked out of the crowd and looked at the seeker with downright creepy, mad-scientist optics. Optimus growled and glared at them, wanting to say something, anything, to those creeps.

Starscream shuddered, fear clenching his spark. But then, he took a calm cool breath. No. Primus had personally assured them that this was part of what they had to go through. No matter how much it hurt to think the Creator wanted them to suffer in pain like this... he had to believe it would work out.

-Be strong...- Optimus breathed through the bond.

Sideswipe and Mirage walked out of the crowd at the Medics' call, and they took Starscream's arms in their hands to drag him into a hallway, following the two scientists. Optimus growled again, but reminded himself that this was all part of what they had to endure... Primus was with them. The dark Prime chuckled and watched them leave, before turning to his pet yet again.

"As for you, my wayward pet... I think some time in the tender care of some of my ruthless men will teach you some manners." The two mechs holding his arms shared a look with devious, wicked smiles. "He's all yours. Lock him in the dungeon and do with him as you please. But don't damage him too much... I still want him functioning."

Starscream threw a backwards glance at his mate, optics longing, spark aching for him, but held himself upright as he was dragged away. He was going to find a way out of this... somehow. Ratchet led them to a room that must be some sort of lab, filled with a lot of tools, slabs, and equipment that would fit better in a torture chamber. He was pulled to a table and bound there with solid cuffs bolted to the metal slate. Perceptor's cold optics studied his frame while Ratchet was looking for a tool on the drawers. He came back with a code breaker and smiled wicked.

"If you cooperate and open your spark chamber, I wont have to use this little device..."

Starscream stared at the device, optics narrowing, and promptly looked away. No. Just. No. There were some things that the pain was worth suffering for.

Optimus was dragged in the dampest, darkest part of the dungeon, and he was pulled into a rocky cell which had chains dangling from the ceiling. He trashed a bit, trying to make it difficult but was finally hooked there, his feet not touching the ground, putting strain on his shoulder joints.,

"Now we'll see how long you can last in there, scum!" They left with loud, creepy laughter, leaving him all alone in the completely pitch black cell.

Ratchet stared at him coldly for a long moment, and then he smiled, apparently enjoying his silent defiance.

"Perceptor, if you will?" He asked silkily, and the other mech, with a small chuckle and a nod, took a syringe full of some sort of liquid.

"This will weakens your firewalls and soften you up a little." He explained, no emotions at all in his drone-like voice.

Starscream just snorted. Weaken his firewalls? He thought not. No one ever got through his firewalls. They were specially protected, encoded and encrypted. And he was the only one with the decoding information. Even Soundwave had been unable to get into his firewalls. No sedative would ever let him reveal that code. But nonetheless, his neck cable was pierced expertly with the needle and a cold liquid rushed through his circuits. Perceptor put the syringe down again and observed him coldly, calculative.

"This should take holes quickly." Ratchet ran a hand gently down the lenght of his cockpit and eyed him with an interest that had less to do with scientific curiosity. "In the meantime... let me hook in and see if I can break down those codes to open you up, hum?"

Starscream felt the substance... strange substance, but his resolve did not waver. No one would break his codes, on that he would swear his spark. It was the one thing he was good at. Science and programming. He was, after all, the top student that had ever come out of the academy. he had to be good at something. Ratchet hooked the code breaker into a data port on the side of his helm and activated the device. He typed some things on it for a few moments, and then hissed.

"His firewalls are the strongest I have ever seen... Perceptor, hook the feed, and lets see if we can weaken this little seeker until he breaks."

The scientist had a slight, dreadfully cold smirk and took an modified energon drip from a drawer, then opened a emergency medical panel on the seeker's forearm, exposing wires and lines. He attached the drip and hooked a variety of syringes holding different kinds of chemicals. Ten in total. They could all be activated separately by pushing a switch.

"Try number 4."

He felt... strangely lightheaded, euphoric, detached. No pain at least, which he appreciated. Everything was floaty... surreal. He wanted to laugh but found he couldn't, and his spark pulsed slow and erratic as the drugs began to send his processor into hallucinations. Megatron in a tutu... Optimus serving him tea... Perceptor took spark readings from him, sticking electrode-like devices to his chest and head. He was monitoring his processor and his spark activity... And found something odd. There was an echo... no... three echoes, on the spark monitor.

"Ratchet, I have some odd readings here. I think it's important." The medic, rolling his optics, left his code breaker to look at the readings. "Hum... Well, we'll have to break it open to know, hum?" The codes were still hard and thick and he growled in annoyance.

Somewhere in his distant mind, Starscream heard that comment, and moaned, beginning to thrash and twitch, weakly as the drugs were mixing crazily in his systems, muting his reactions. Ratchet noticed his weak trashing and cackled, petting his head mockingly gentle.

"If you'd just opened up already, this would've been way more easier on you, little seeker. The Prime wants answers, and I will get them for him."

Perceptor was taking more readings and affirming the scans, but this wasn't making any more sense. It was like three weaker sparks were held in the same chamber... Ratchet was fighting against his coding, sending wave after wave of attacks and it wasn't doing much.

"This one is a strong fragger..."

Starscream kept fighting as much as he could, but his dedication, and paranoia about being hacked definitely was helping him in this case. Ratchet's way of tearing down his codes and firewalls was fierce and unforgiving, and he was deeply focussed on his work. If he could find a way to break his will then this would be easier.

"What are you so adamant to protect, seeker?..." He asked out loud, while Perceptor injected him another drug, observing his reactions.

Starscream didn't respond, his optics blank, expression distant, and one by one... his systems began to go from green to yellow, failing as the drugs began to affect his systems, interfering with their normal order of production. Ratchet felt his firewalls starting to weaken, and he launched a full-scale assault on them, narrowing his optics. Perceptor monitored his circuits and kept the drugs at a even level so his systems wouldn't drop to red. Prime wanted to know his secrets, and he wanted him alive as well.

His firewalls did not weaken. At all. They were solid. It was his fuel pump, his HUD systems, his cooling systems that were going off one by one. Ratchet hissed and tried to tear through the unmoving walls, getting deeply irritated. He glared at him and turned to Perceptor.

"Make sure his spark stays stable and his dose not offline! Optimus wants him in one piece..." The other scientist sneered at him but he closed the drug's valve, changing it to clean energon for a while, until the systems stabilized.

Starscream was not really aware anymore of what was happening. He had no control... but his firewalls and the codes were something that were ever present, and never came down. They had to be decoded, hacked, and translated, or not at all... Ratchet sighed and shook his head, glaring at the damn code breaker mocking him with his red light. Alright, if it had to be the hard way...

"Perceptor, makes sure he does not wake anytime soon." He ordered and the scientist hissed at him, glaring darkly.

"You aren't to order me around, Ratchet! I know my field..."

He nonetheless kept on checking the readings and the feed hooked to him. Ratchet started the long, arduous and probably deeply irritating work of decoding his codes and get through his firewalls. And that would be a very interesting process. Considering it was completely encrypted, encoded and using a unique subcoding process. There was virtually no way that Ratchet would be able to break it, unless he knew seeker cant, which only seekers knew. And his specific dialect which was of the royal house. He wasn't getting in. Period. Ever.

And Ratchet, not being an idiot, quickly lost it. After two hours of fruitless and frustrating attempts, he tore the wires off his own data port and snarled, rubbing his temples.

"Fragging damnable idiotic FRUSTRATING seeker!" he swore and started to pace the room, looking for a new way to get into the chassis of his.

Well... he smiled, spotting a good old crowbar, there was always the old fashioned way... Perceptor had left a few minutes ago, and he wasb't here anymore to annoy him. Ratchet was aware he had to keep the seeker alive and not to damage him too bad, but he had orders to get to his spark as well...

Unfortuantly... even the strongest metal alloy was not going to be able to repel brute force. Fortunately, being put unconscious, Starscream would not feel it, or resist. Ratchet being a medic, he knew exactly where to put the pressure to get his cockpit open, and he pulled until it cracked open, then he tore it off completely. He would just put it back on later... The spark chamber, tightly closed, now lay in front of him. He felt it to find the weak spots and where to put pressure to get it to open.

Starscream lay there, completely vulnerable and unable to react. Perceptor returned when Ratchet was finally tearing the damn chamber open, and surprisingly, he'd left it with quite little damage. Broken hinges and catches... And the spark laid bare before their optics, golden and pulsing. Perceptor stared, he hadn't seen it before, and whistled.

"Impressive. So, if I remove this from his body, it'll still live? Quite interesting..."

Perceptor peered inside, tilting his head, and huffed some when he saw a whizing little thing circling the spark, then another, and a third. He tilted his head. Ratchet, on his part, was a little more startled then merely curious.

"By Unicron's spark, those are... sparklets..." Little ones, offspring, and they were zooming around in a upset fashion.

Perceptor reached inside to touch one as it passed. "What is this?..."

Ratchet tilted his head, and huffed. "Well, wake him up so we can ask him..." He replied and stared, the sparklets were upset, visibly, and they tried hiding behind their creator's spark when they felt the intruder reach in to touch them. Perceptor watched the drip, and put on a mild stimulant.

The seeker slowly began to come down off his drug-enduced high. The drugs had still remained in his system though diluted with the energon feed... leaving him groggy and confused as things slowly came into focus. Perceptor was leering down at him from one side and Ratchet had his nose stuck in his opened chest cavity, looking like he was not even aware his patient had woken up. But Perceptor did.

"Tell us what those tiny specks of light are in there, seeker."

Optics unfocused, staring up at the red scientist with a bleary look, Starscream blinked slowly.

"Light...?"

Perceptor slapped him hard and shook him.

"Yes! Sparklets that are wheezing around your spark! What are those?" He reached to touch one that had left the security of the deepest side of the spark casing. "Those little ones!"

He blinked at him slowly. What should he say... the truth, or lie... if he lied, they might destroy them. If he told he truth, they might destroy them...

"Don't know...?"

Ratchet looked back up and huffed, glaring at him with a disgusted sneer.

"You think I cant recognize offspring when I see them? We gave them another name, but I can still tell what they are. Don't mind Perceptor, he's an idiot sometimes."

Perceptor spat at him angrily and his optics blazed in rage at the insult.

"Why you... Slagger!"

"Why ask then." He muttered. "If you know."

"It wasn't me." Ratchet sneered, and Perceptor huffed angrily at him. "But... It makes things more interesting. I wonder if those little ones are as immortal as their creator, hum? Should I test it?"

Starscream's optics suddenly teared up, just staring at him with a deeply pained and agonized look.

"Really? You're so monsterous that you would damage innocent sparks of unborn mechs...?" He whispered faintly. "Primus above... even we aren't that monsterous."

Ratchet stared at him in silence for a moment, expression unreadable, and he looked back inside his chest, to see the little ones speeding around. He reached inside and tried to touch one but they all disappeared behind the larger spark of their creator and he frowned.

"Offspring are a rarity here. I suppose I can leave them be... but, orders are orders, and your spark interests me more anyway."

Perceptor rolled his optics and said, cold and emotionless. "Lets just destroy the nuisances., They'll screw up the tests."

Starscream's optics shifted sharply over to Perceptor, staring at him.

"What kind of sick perverted creature are you that you would destroy life simply for the pleasure of seeing it destroyed... to murder sparklings... Do you even reproduce?"

Perceptor looked back at him with a look devoid of any kind of care or emotions.

"I am not programmed to feel emotions, or 'reproduce' as you put it. This means nothing to me."

But Ratchet had his doubts. He was a medic, even if a twisted, sick, and often downright creepy one, and he would... hate to destroy something that can't even defend itself.

"Do whatever you want to me... but if you touch my sparklings..." Starscream said in a cold, even voice. "I will take your spark and rip it out in front of your own optics, shove it down your throat, and then vaporize you."

Perceptor blinked at this and had a half-smirk, tilting his head.

"Feisty, hum? Alright... It's your spark that is the interesting one, isn't it? One way or another, this means nothing to me." He stated coldly, and atchet just sneered at the red scientist.

"You're such an aft, Perceptor..."

"You all... will die." He said quietly. "I will not simply leave this world and never come back. I will return. And help the Decepticons eradicate you all... and I will personally slaughter all who have touched myself and my mate."

They shared a look, the seeker was dead serious, and he meant business. Perceptor sneered, saying cautiously, but firmly.

"This would disrupt the Dimensional continuum. I'm sure you know the consequences of such acts."

"I don't fragging CARE." He snarled. "Your reality can rot in the pit!"

"Foolish emotional seeker!" Perceptor snarled back, using a claw to slowly touch his spark, watching his reaction. "You could destroy an entire dimension for revenge?" Then he burst our laughing and his optics glowed like pitfires. "I wouldn't do less if I could..."

Starscream arched at the touch to his spark, but lashed out with a sudden defensive zap of energy at him.

"YES! To slaughter you... I would!"

Perceptor hissed some in pain and took back his hand, glaring at him and nurturing his blackened claw.

"You are crazier then me!" He took a electrode and reached to tick it to the open spark chamber. "But back at the matter at hand. We shall discover why you are immortal, seeker..."

Ratchet had watched the exchange with interest and a bit of dark amusement. Starscream whimpered, jerking, and a slow grin spread over his face.

"You... you want to know?"

"I thought it was obvious." Perceptor sneered, and Ratchet crossed his arms observing the seeker. "Do tell, little Star." He said with deep interest.

His smile darkened, staring up at them with glittering Optics.

"I am Primus' Chosen." He whispered in glee. "HE has given me that gift personally."

Ratchet blinked and frowned deeply, looking less then pleased by this answer.

"You kidding right? Like I'll buy this crap!" Perceptor just looked completely disbelieving and said flatly. "Primus is a tale to frighten little bots."

He just smiled wider.

"That's what I thought. Until I met him and he told me everything... that's why no matter what you do... you cannot harm me."

"We'll see about that..." Ratchet answered darkly, but he was kinb of put off by this crap and all that had been before. He rounded the table to the other side and looked at the readings. Perceptor just looked at him and tightened lip plates and a hard, intense look. "We have many ways to harm a mech."

"You can make me feel pain... but that is it." He promised, optics flashing. "I will never break for you. I know my place and my position now."

Perceptor, out of nowhere, slapped him hard around the face, optics ablaze and infuriated.

"We'll do whatever we please with you Seeker."

Ratchet calmly stuck the other epectrodes to the spark casing, and looked at Perceptor with a pointed glare. "We're not here to torture him for fun."

Head snapping back with a loud clunk, Starscream slowly turned his head back, spitting energon to the side.

"No. You won't." he said smugly.

Ratchet glared at Perceptor and rolled his optics, gritting his dentals.

"Stop being an idiot, will you? No work can ever be done in here..." Perceptor growled and his optics flared in outrage.

Starscream just smirked. "You're pathetic..."

Ratchet activated the electrodes and a light, low current coursed through them. The screen there came to life and started listing information. Perceptor had a darker look, still fixated on the seeker. Starscream jerked at the sudden electricity through his spark, optics flaring to life, but his spark protectively curled around his sparklings, urging them to come closer, bask in his strength. Ratchet observed this with interest, the adult spark protecting the sparklets was something fascinating. Perceptor was still just watching with a creepy expression.

Starscream continued to watch them... just waiting to see what happened. The medic was about to increase the volume of the electricity and see what would happen when there was an explosion in the distance, and he and Perceptor looked to the door, surprised.

"What the Pit is happening now?" Swore Ratchet and a moment later, Bluestreak opened the door. "Decepticon attack! I've been ordered to get him down to the dungeon! Move your afts and help me!"

Starscream's head half-lifted, spark leaping in excitement. Decepticons! Frag, he hadn't been so happy to hear that! They clearly had figured out what had happened and rushed to help them…. Primus bless Megatron…. He grimaced. That sounded totally wrong. Ratchet swore profusely and he and Perceptor uncuffed him from the table, snapping back the cuffs on his wrists, not bothering to close him up first.

"Hurry!"

Sounds of a firefight and shouts were already heardable and they were coming this way... Starscream struggled against his captors weakly, craning his neck as he let out a plaintive cry for help. Ratchet clamped a hand on his mouth and hissed in his audio.

"Shut it, you scum, or I rip out your vocal processor."

But after a moment, there were sounds of fighting directly down this hallway, and right behind them a flash of purple light. A pair of seekers appeared, and Bluestreak and Percy were out of commission in a matter of seconds. Tow sets of weapons locked on the medic.

"Let him go or you're scrap metal!" Snarled Thundercracker his azure optics narrowing.

Starscream had never been happier to see them, optics wide and relieved, spark chamber still open, spark pounding hard as he struggled against the medic's grip. Ratchet glared at the two mechs, his hold on the seeker tightening, and he lifted a hand, a syringe almost materializing there. He pressed the needle to a visible neck cable and hissed threateningly.

"Back off sowly or I'll send him to the Pit..."

Starscream's optics flashed, glancing sideways at him and he actually laughed.

"He's bluffing. I can't die."

Ratchet tightened his grip on his neck anyway and had a wicked lopsided grin.

"Too bad... But I bet that your body offlining will kill the tiny sparklets you're carrying."

"Or not." He hissed back, voice hoarse at the tight grip, optics blazing. "My spark protects them."

"You want to test this theory?..."

He pressed the needle a little bit harder, but he never had the chance to actually pour the liquid in the seeker's body, because a precise shot caught him right on the forehead and, with a splatter of energon and exploded bits and parts of cranial unit, he fell backward, twitching before offlining. Thundercracker stared at him coldly, and Skywarp kicked him, hissing.

"Crazy fragger... Threatening little sparklets!"

Starscream jerked, luckily backed away from the needle, and as Ratchet fell, his own knees began to buckle, unable to support his own weight with the leftover cocktail of drugs still in his system. He was caught by gentle arms before he fell and Skywarp cradled him to his chest, covering his bare spark as best he could. TC took the lead, and then asked.

"Do you know where Optimus is?"

Feeling a wash of relief as his fingers gripped Skywarp's arm, clinging weakly there, he looked up at them, optics veiled as he tugged at his spark.

"He's… in the dungeon."

Skywarp nodded and then smiled down at his precious, and weakened, burden.

"We'll put you to safety, Starscream. Mechs are already rushing the dungeons. Your bondmate should be free soon."

"Thank you." He whispered, lowering his head slightly, feeling suddenly weak and useless.

Captured again, unable to do anything… he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bondmates' arms and unleash his misery. But he had to stay strong…. He drew a slow breath, forcing his chestplates closed as much as possible from where they had been forced open, and struggled to stand upright better so they could escape. Skywarp teleported them all to a safe location outside the Autobot base where some Decepticons, including his counterpart, were waiting and assaulting the fortress itself.

"We'll return with your mate..."

He nodded, watching them intently, trying to keep strong but a pleading look entered his optics.

"Bring him back..."

They nodded, and vanished in a flash of purple light.

Down in the dungeon, Optimus was in pain, but he had the wisdom to block everything from his mate. He hadn't wanted him to feel it, but he had felt some of his own distress, and pain, through the bond. He was sure Starscream had felt a bit too, but he hadn't felt a response to this... He groaned and twitched, then yelped when the electrowhip slashed him again, across the chest. Some time after he had been locked here, Sunstreaker returned, slightly overenergized and wanting to 'play'... So, he had whipped and shocked him for the last cycle or so, and his armor felt raw, energon was dripping from a lot of small cuts and burns that covered his chest, legs and back. He heard something that made his head jerk up. Shouting, and gunfire. Close by... Relief flooded him. The Decepticons had rushed to rescue them this time...

There was a rather quick explosion from the hallway followed by a pained scream as the door blasted inwards…. and a mech came flying with it, metal melted around his dying spark. Optimus blinked, and he looked through the doorway, seeing two Constructicons blasting through, and two familiar seekers. Scrapper, Lon Haul, Thundercracker and Skywarp... Never had he been so relieved to see Decepticons before. His chains were unhooked and he fell to the floor with a clatter, his limbs unable to support him. Scrapper and Long Haul lifted him up and Skywarp teleported them back before anyone could barge in again.

Starscream was moving, scrambling before he could even realize where they'd landed, somehow finding strength to launch himself at Optimus. Optimus caught him and wrapped his arms around him, forgetting about his own pain to just hold his mate closely. He nuzzled him and opened the bond fully to him.

-I missed you...-

-Are you all right?- Was the first frenzied question across the bond as he clung tightly to him, frame shaking.

-Nothing serious...- He replied and soothing rubbed his mate's wings, feeling his tremble and shake in his arms.

Starscream just sighed, clinging to him tightly as he relaxed into him, spark hot and pulsing energy tickling his chest plates. Optimus saw that Starscream's chestplates were damaged and he pressed a protective hand there, feeling the energy caress his digits. He kissed him fully and closed his optics.

-You're hurt...-

-Damaged…. but not hurt.- He corrected, shivering still. -They put drugs in my system….. but I laughed at their attempts to break me.-

Optimus laughed with relief through the bond and he filled it with love and relief, his own pain a distant bother.

-Good... I didn't give them the pleasure to see me in pain either... You're my brave little seeker...-

-Let's go… now… I don't want to wait.- He said, optics turning up to him. -Your Autobots are nothing compared to this….-

oOo

They were helped to their feet and Megatron stood before them.

"Sorry to have been so long to come... We had to devise some kind of plan first." He smiled and tilted his head, looking the over. "You're a little damaged, and we'll repair you back at the ship."

Starscream turned his head, glancing at Megatron with pleading optics.

"We need to return…. as soon as possible."

He nodded and walked them to the shuttle that was waiting, with the rest of the men. As they boarded, he said.

"Starscream kept the portal closed to preserve energy. It should be easy enough to reopen it once we're back."

The seeker nodded, moving towards the shuttle, keeping a tight grip on Optimus' arm.

"Good..."

Optimus held him firmly, even if he was slightly limping. they boarded the ship and took off without being challenged again. The large mech was very protective of his mate and he kept a hand pressed on his damaged chestplates and cockpit. Starscream simply held close to him, falling silent, trying to calm his agitated sparklings, curling close in his arms as he remained hugging him close as they rode back to the ship.

Optimus had trouble finding a comfortable position to lay into as his entire back and front were covered in whip lashes. He gave up and just held his love in his arms, pulling him into his lap as they entered the ship's main hangar. As the ship docked, Starscream lifted his head, peering at Optimus with a deeply thoughtful and yearning look.

-We're going home-

Optimus hugged him and returned the look, his optics thoughtful and relieved.

-Yes, we are... You still want to come with me to the Autobots? I promise that you'll be treated fairly.-

-I can't go back to the Decepticons…. and I don't want to be away from you.- He responded. -If putting up with jeering and hate is the worst, that's nothing.-

-Good...- Optimus replied simply and he let the Constructicons help him and his love up to lead them to the medbay.

He walked, quietly as they entered the medbay, but his thoughts were focused on departing. He didn't want a lot of time to be spent on repairs…. just in case another attack came….

"Fix what needs fixing… then we go." he said quietly. "Do as quick of a patch job as you can…."

Hook looked at him and sighed, rolling his optics.

"Alright, you'll be functional in a few clicks then. I'll start with you, and Scrapper will handle your mate." Said bot pushed Optimus down in a berth and he let him.

Repairing the lashes was simple enough, they were mostly cosmetic damage. Starscream nodded, sitting down and shuttering his optics. The pain was dull compared to what he'd been through before…. so he barely felt the wrenched open spark chamber and bent plating.

-I have one request… when we get back…. don't let them throw me in the brig.-

-Don't worry , I won't. Ratchet would never let a carrying bot be thrown in the brig, and he can be... very convincing.- He said, and smiled at him from his own berth.

Starscream sighed slightly, nodding, letting Hook do his work. At this point, he wasn't going to feel upset or complain about what was going to happen next. After what they had been through…. it just didn't seem important. Optimus almost fell in a half-recharge as he was worked on by Scrapper, and he felt like little time had passed when he was jolted fully awake again.

"Here, you're good to go. Not as good as it could be but... good enough." Hook put down his tools too after a few more clicks. "Good as new... more or less."

"Thank you." Starscream said quietly, glancing over at him, feeling a bit stronger now that his systems had been purged of the other drugs.

He still felt shaky and weak, but it wasn't like he was going into battle…. Rising, he stepped over towards Optimus. Optimus was seated on the edge of the berth, and few blemishes he still sported looking like nothing in comparison to what they'd been through lately. He looked at his mate with intensity, and a longing for their dimension that had grew since they were about to return now. Starscream smiled tightly at them, crimson optics dimmer than usual, but his frame held tall and straight.

"Let's do it."

Optimus stood and nodded. Hook said, looking them over one last time.

"Starscream is waiting for you in the main lab. He had made everything ready while you were in here..."

He glanced back at the medic, and nodded.

"Thank you again…. when we can… we'll see what we can do to send help….. those fraggers need to be obliterated."

"You don't have to, we can handle ourselves." The Decepticon medic replied, but he smiled warmly at them. "I wish you would return though. Your company has been interesting."

Optimus chuckled at this and clamped a firm, friendly hand on the green shoulder.

"We'll try our best to return, and help you defeat your enemy."

"I want to lay waste to those fraggers." He growled venemently. "I will personally see their sparks ripped from their chassis."

"Then the help will be most welcome, my friend." The medic said firmly, smiling at him.

Optimus was feeling just the same, they really deserved to be destroyed, they were too dangerous to live... Nodding, he took Optimus' arm, then turned and purposely began striding towards the lab. Optimus fall in stride with him and held him just as possessively. They reached the lab soon and the large doors opened when they neared them.

Starscream strode through, only to sigh in relief seeing the make-shift portal built of scrap and wires, looking like it would fall apart if bumped… but big enough for them to step through. Starscream walked from behind said apparatus and smiled upon seeing them.

"You're just in time, I was about to activate the thing. It would be usable for only one travel..." he looked at them intensely, seeming saddened to see them go. "Funny, I think I'll miss your company."

The other seeker paused, smiling at him slightly.

"It's been weird, You are completely….unlike yet like me….. it has provided an interesting insight into myself."

"And somehow, I can say the same. It was... interesting."

Optimus looked a bit darker then and he crossed his arms, looking at them.

"I had a deep insight on a side of what I could have been if history had been any different and... I did not like it. Not one bit..."

"Neither did I." Starscream agreed, glancing at him. "Makes Megatron look tame. Ours, I mean."

"Megatron is a joke compared to... him. I'll almost be glad to tumble with him again, at least, I understand him." He replied and his optics were shining darkly, reflecting his inner turmoil. His spark was troubled, to say the least.

"Well… we don't have to worry about it for now." He murmered. "Let's just get back…. safe."

"Yes... The sooner we're out of here, the better." Starscream nodded, and he pressed a few buttons.

A low hum started to rise from the machine and in the middle, with a rising light, the portal started to form. Like trouble water filling the limits of the machine, it slowly finished spreading. Starscream faced the device as it powered up, spark beating quicker as he watched the water-like look spread across.

"Do we need to go one at a time or…. together?"

"You have to go together. Once you cross the portal, it'll close behind you, and if one of you hasn't crossed, he'll stay trapped here." Starscream explained and tilted his head.

Optimus nodded and grabbed Starscream's small hand. He nodded, taking Optimus' hand and holding it tightly.

"Right….. you first then….? So they don't shoot?" He murmered, looking up at him, optics shimmering with worry.

Optimus smiled at him and squeezed his hand tightly,

"I'll walk in first, and you follow right behind. They won't shoot if they see me first."

He nodded, and slid behind him, sliding his arm around his hip, keeping tight hold of his hand. Glancing at his counterpart, he nodded with respect.

"Thank you for risking everything to assist us. If we can reciprocate in some way, we will try."

"I am glad to have been of some assistance, friends. I wish you luck and a safe travel. Farewell."

Optimus stood straight then and saluted him respectfuly.

"May Primus keep you all safe. Farewell, friend."

Starscream nodded, optics studying the others, before he turned, gently prodding Optimus, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for…. something, anything, he wasn't sure what. Optimus turned back to the portal, holding nto his mate tightly, before they walked straight into that shimmering light that brought them back... home hopefully.

-TBC-


	12. A little bit of peace

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Only borrowing them for a ride...

Summary: When Wheeljack's latest invention go haywire in the middle of a battle, Starscream and Optimus Prime find themselves thrown in a completely different universe... One in which they both meet their worst nightmare.

A/N: This is from a RP I am currently doing with NightElfCrawler. SO it's still on the work^^ I'll try to post more chapters as they come along. But that shouldn't be too long between updates. In one evening we wrote 40 pages, can you believe it? We're apparently on a row XD

A/N 2: It's a crossover between Shattered Glass Universe and G1 Universe.

WARNINGS: Non-con, violence, torture, angst, adult and dark themes. That should cover it. So it is STRICTLY Mature/NC-17. I'm not responsible for anyone that's not adult who would read it...

Legend: -...- is for Bond talk; "..." Is for normal talk

EDIT: Thanks to my Beta The Starscream!

Chapter 12: A little bit of peace

The feeling was the same as the first time, but the pain was less. He felt his plating being torn, twisted and then rearranged in a matter of seconds before landing face first in the dirt.

"Fraggit..."

Starscream fell on top of him, world roiling and twisting, his tanks immediately hating it… but this time he didn't purge…. for it would have been very disgusting if he had purged on Optimus' head. With a whimper and groan, he sprawled over him, hot sun shifting from the cool of space they had felt previous. Optimus felt him land on his back and he groaned some, he wasn't heavy but he did weight something, and he landed right on a sensitive rib-part.

"Starscream... Love... I don't want to be a jerk but... Get offa me!" He started to move, a signal for Starscream to move to another spot then his back, and heard a sudden roar of engines coming their way.

"Sorry…." Starscream muttered in his audial, rolling over, grimacing in discomfort as his wing dug into the ground, but he lay flat on his back, clutching his stomach, audials twitching at the sound of engines, glancing up into the sky. "Skyfire."

Optimus looked up, seeing the large white shuttle as he landed nearby, opening the hatch to let a few Autobots out. Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet and Wheeljack. His optics narrowed some at the sight of the latest... They soon walked over to him and weapons were aimed at the prone seeker before he could gather his wits. But seeing this he jumped to his pedes and stood protectively in front of the seeker.

"Stand down Autobots! He's with me! And he's not to be harmed, understood?"

Prowl was practically running out of the entrance of the shuttle, gun ready but optics more trained on Optimus, immediately soaking in on the injuries.

"Optimus! Thank Primus….. Red Alert was not very specific on what he said…. What happened? Are you injured?"

Glancing down at Starscream, who was not moving, staying on the ground, half-propped up in case anyone got trigger happy, Prowl frowned at the temporary weld-patch over his chest, cockpit completely gone, and the dull worn paint they both sported.

Optimus smiled at his second in command, very glad to hear his voice yet again in such a normal, well-known fashion.

"Prowl, am I glad to see you... I'm alright, don't worry, only superficial injuries. But Starscream needs medical attention more then I do." He offered the seeker his hand, soothing him through the bond. -Steady now, they aren't going to slag you.-

Starscream warily stared over at the rest, accepting his hand and carefully climbing to his pedes, though the Autobots all seemed unconvinced and kept their guns trained on him. He didn't shoot them so much as a small glance, gaze all for Optimus, as he nodded in thanks for the assistance.

-I know.-

Prowl frowned, warily watching Prime as he helped the seeker to his pedes, but there was no doubt he was injured. Turning he gestured for Wheeljack to assist him.

"Sir. What is his status?" He asked briskly, even as Ironhide snorted in amusement and muttered 'you have to ask?'

Optimus had a slight smile for his mate and kept the bond fully open for him to be reassured. He turned back to his men, his expression straightening as he spoke.

"Prowl, He is not to be threatened, and he is not to be mistreated." He looked at Ironhide and added flatly. "That includes injures and threats, Ironhide." He looked at their shocked, almost funnily so, expressions and added. "I granted him asylum, and he is therefore not a prisoner."

"What?" Prowl asked in surprise, optics immediately going to Starscream in shock. "Asylum?"

"Yes, Prowl, Asylum. I am sure that you, of all mechs, knows what that means." His tune was calm but the sharp, hard edge in it was unmistakable.

Ratchet narrowed his optics, looking from Optimus to Starscream and back again with a little bit of suspicion.

"Whatever you decide, and despite my opinion on the matter, I want to examine the both of you once we are back to base. Those injuries are... familiar."

Starscream repulsed the instinct to say 'they would be' and kept his tongue firmly planted inside his mouth. Prowl looked uneasy, especially given who their guest was, but he didn't question Optimus.

"May I at least assign an escort for now, sir?" He asked, glancing towards Jazz.

Optimus expected that and he nodded, glancing at Starscream and sending him reassurance.

-This is merely standard procedure, Starscream. That wont be necessary soon.-

To Prowl he said, keeping his voice even and cool.

"Yes, Prowl, you can, but I assure you, this isn't necessary."

He saw Ironhide snorting in disbelief and Wheeljack was all but staring at them in shock. Ratchet was a little more sharp, and he looked like he was suspecting what was up between them.

-I know.- Was the response again, patience and relief from the seeker. He was not riled up or angry…. he just wanted to lay down and be fixed right now. Safe…. protected….

"We will discuss everything later sir." Prowl replied, gesturing for Jazz to take the guard position, then nodding to Ratchet allowing him to move forward to tend to the wounded as he saw fit. "Please, let's get back to the base first.

"Of course, Prowl. I'll be ready to talk to you at your leisure." Optimus replied and he let Ratchet scan and examine him quickly.

"Hum... There are some things in your systems that I don't like... What the frag happened to you, it is like you went through the Pit and back." He turned to Starscream, and examined him superficially too, scanning him for injuries, especially his chest. His hand suddenly stilled over his chest and his optics widened slightly. "Frag me..." he muttered and then louder. "Ok, they both need a trip to the med, so move it ASAP."

Prowl frowned slightly, worried of course at Ratchet's mutterings, but nodded, gesturing for them both to go into Skyfire's open cargo hold. Starscream went without a word, wings held high, shoulders square, but somehow not seeming proud or spiteful as he entered Skyfire's cargo hold and sat on one of the side benches, aware of the Autobots staring at him, and simply shrugging it off, tiredly shuttering his optics as his head leaned against the metal wall.

Optimus was tired and worn out, and he wanted a long dip in his tub and a full recharge cycle without worry or interruption. He sat on the bench next the Starscream and had to refrain not to get all amorous on his seeker, but he could feel Ratchet's knowing optics locked on him, and he looked back. The medic's gaze was cool, but kind, and he had a slight smile. It was a blur to Starscream as they flew back to the Autobot base, and he had to keep himself from slumping onto Optimus' shoulder, sitting upright and making sure he didn't put him in any undue odd situations. Fortunately this meant the Autobots didn't have to worry about his attitude or doing anything dangerous, he just sat there. As they arrived, he managed to rouse himself to his pedes, Jazz keeping ever watchful optics on them as they were escorted out, into the Autobot's main hangar. Many of the men were waiting, worried and eager to see Optimus. Optics shining in relief as the party unloaded.

Ironhide's optics were locked on Starscream's frame, disbelieving and mistrustful. He was holding his gun to his chest in a relaxed pose but he was ready to draw it to the treacherous jet's spark chamber if he made any suspicious moves. Ratchet spoke to him in a low, hissing tune for some time and when they reached the hangar, the big red mech was silent, but still tense and frowning. They left the shuttle and Optimus was glad to see the familiar faces of his Autobots, assembled there with worry. He was home and that was good... He brushed Starscream's spark with his own through the bond and smiled some.

The seeker returned the brush with a calm resigned response, his optics not meeting any of the Autobot's, nor giving anything away on his face. He did not wish to put himself in an awkward position, so he was staying neutral. Jazz was a calm but ever-present force as they moved past the gathered Autobots, each one greeting Optimus with relief and warmth, some glancing uncertainly at Starscream with dark looks, the twins in specific, but the return of their leader was more important than the appearance of the supposed enemy.

-Talk with them. I will be fine.- Starscream sent, urging him to remain with his men while he continued ahead with Ratchet. -It's important to them…. give them that

Optimus only spared him a glance as they left the hanger and he stayed behind to talk with his men. They were all expecting him to say something, this much was obvious, and even the Twins' dark looks couldn't put down his joy to be back. He nodded at Prowl and turned to face all of them.

"Autobots! You must have been wondering where I had been those last two weeks. In all honesty, I would rather not talk about it, but you deserve to know..." he waited for any reaction or anything, but they all stayed stoic and silent, if not curious. "The blast that hit Starscream and I in the last battle we fought sent us both to a parallel dimension. This is where we had been, until we could find a way to return here."

Starscream relaxed, sighing as they left the general populace, glancing sideways at Ratchet as they headed towards the Autobot medbay, Jazz in tow. He just hoped that they wouldn't bother him more than necessary…. he wanted nothing more than to just unwind and try to cope…. he felt tired, exhausted, detached….. and his processor was already wondering how he was going to deal with what came next...

Ratchet led them to the medbay and had Starscream lay on a berth.

"Private conversation, if you please. I'm sure he wont do anything, you know?..." He said to Jazz, optics narrowed, and waited until he retreated to the door, far enough not to hear.

He then looked at Starscream in silence for a moment, before asking, in a matter-of-factly tune.

"Prime's the co-creator of those sparklings, isn't he? I scanned you remember?"

Optimus was expecting questions and reactions, and the first to say something was Bumblebee.

"Another dimension? Is that even possible?"

Wheeljack was looking quite ashamed and he knew this was his fault.

"Yes, it is, Bee. There are lots of parallel dimensions."

Jazz studied Ratchet, glancing at Starscream, but shrugged.

"Be right outside, right?" He grinned, then stepped outside, giving them privacy.

Ratch could handle himself, he knew, and the seeker had been rather subdued. He had a feeling, which usually paid out. Starscream took his position on the berth, laying down as ordered, optics shuttering as he sighed heavily, relaxing as finally it felt light a heavy weight was relieved of him.

"Yes…." He murmured quietly, not even thinking of hiding the information from the medic. Despite his evil counterpart, Starscream was a bit better at separating the two, not reacting negatively from memories. "He is."

Ratchet narrowed his optics and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He put a hand on the seeker's chest and asked, softly.

"Can I see? I want to make sure they are alright, that's all." He waited for Starscream to accept or deny his request, and either way, he'll be fine with it. "I suspected something was up the moment I saw you two together. But don't worry, I wont say anything unless you agreed to it. Medical secrets are always my foremost priority."

So different from the other Ratchet. Starscream took his hand away from the patch-plate that was installed loosely over his spark chamber, gesturing with a hand for him to have a look. At this point, he knew he had little say in who found out what, and if they had some reservations, fine…. as long as he had Optimus, that's all that mattered right now. His optics flickered back online, staring up at that hideous orange ceiling…. actually glad for it's puke-color.

"They're fine." He muttered more to himself than anything. "I protected them."

"I am the medic, I'll be judge of it, if you don't mind." Ratchet replied, but his tune was kind and teasing. He looked at the makeshift yet good patch-job and was quick to undo the plate and set it aside. The spark chamber was just as easy to open and he winced at the obvious damage it had suffered. "Wherever you had been... It hadn't been a vacation, hum? You have blemishes and injuries that are tell-tales for a medic." He peered inside the spark chamber and saw the three tiny orbs zooming about. His optics widened. "Triplets? By Primus, I have never seen anything like it in all my career."

Starscream simply sighed.

"It was the Pit." He said quietly. "In every sense of the word… the Pit." His gaze shifted down to watch as Ratchet worked, his golden spark pulsing slow, steady, comforting the little ones as they moved around it. He smiled gently despite himself, an almost dreamy look on his face. "He said we were special..."

Ratchet looked back at him, seeing the calm, quiet and deeply peaceful look on the seeker's features. He blinked some, and then used a hand to pat his shoulder gently, comfortingly, his rough exterior dropping to let up his softer, deeply caring side.

"You have changed, in more ways then I can see right now, but... For the better, I can tell." He tilted his head, and added, still in a calm, kindly warm voice. "You don't have to talk about it. I wont ask you to."

Starscream made a slight humming sound, optics re-focusing back on him, studying his face with a distant look.

"Optimus will tell you." He said finally. "I will not speak about it without him." He shuttered his optics, head tilting back up into a comfortable position. So different…. knowing he was safe, he felt…. calm. Something he'd never normally felt. Idly, his fingers reached up, touching the frayed edges of his open canopy area, as if trying to stroke the sparklings, more instinctual than anything.

Ratchet just chuckled and took some scans of each sparkling, and of Starscream's own spark, letting him be as he worked. He felt that the seeker was serious about not telling without Prime and he respected his wish.

"Optimus will come here soon, and then maybe the two of you can tell me. For medical purpose alone, I will need to know exactly what happened to you two."

He grimaced slightly at that. Medical purposes. That…. send a shiver through his frame, wings prickling, as his optics flared slightly, glancing at him with a sudden dispassionate cold look. Then, he physically had to stop himself, blinking slowly, stopping the reaction where it was before he lashed out.

"Yes…." He managed slowly. "Of course….."

That reaction didn't escape Ratchet and he looked a bit surprised. Was it what he said or does it have something to do with him, in particular? They said they'd been to another dimension... That meant they probably met other versions of themselves and the Autobots and Decepticons. Thinking of this was giving him a slight headache... He had the feeling he wouldn't like the final answer.

"I didn't meant to upset you."

"You didn't." He replied, jaw setting. He slowly pushed himself up into a half-seated position, propped against the wall, but not meeting his optics. "It is not you." He frowned, optics dimming. He had to separate out his experiences. "It is not personal."

"I see... It's alright, Starscream. I'm not angry. I was... surprised, that's all."

He finished scanning him, and he started to work on properly repairing his spark chamber and his chestplates. A few minutes later, there were sounds of talking in the hallway and Optimus walked in with Prowl, Jazz stepping in stride behind them. Starscream stayed quiet, optics dim, letting Ratchet work. But as he heard Optimus' voice, a flash of relief flickered across the bond, and he looked up in time to see the others enter the room, keeping his face neutral, but happiness at seeing him swelled over the bond. Optimus couldn't help but smile under his facemask, and his optics softened. He walked to the berth and looked at Ratchet.

"How is he, Ratchet?" The medic tilted his head, and smiled, pointing at the almost-repaired chest. "He's alright, in every way." He looked at Prowl who was narrowing his optics at them both with a little suspicious look.

Starscream snorted slightly.

"That's a phrase I never expected to hear." He muttered more to himself than anything. His optics glittered with amusement, shifting slightly, not enjoying the idea of the group seeing his spark and sparklings.

Prowl was too far to get a good view, and he saw how Starscream had shifted to partly hide his opened chest. Optimus just chuckled and shook his head.

"I get it that he has been well-behaved, hum?" Ratchet nodded but then his optics were serious.

"I think we need to talk seriously, Optimus."

Starscream flinched slightly at that, glancing subtly at his mate, then glaring at Prowl with narrow optics. Jazz was staying calm bouncing on his pedes, though his optics were keen on the seeker from behind his visor. Not that he could see that. Ratchet looked at Jazz and Prowl with hard optics, but the SIC kept his ground.

"Whatever it is, I need to know the details as well. And I'll know it anyway, from Optimus, later." He said firmly and crossed his arms. Optimus didn't want anyone to get into a fight, and an argument was the last thing he needed after the barrage of questions he had to go through with the troops...

"It's fine." Starscream spoke up, though his voice had a hard edge to it. "They're all going to find out eventually. Might as well make him fritz now while he's in the medbay."

Jazz snorted.

"Knows Prowl, does he."

Prowl frowned and looked at Optimus, then Starscream, and finally Ratchet, ignoring Jazz.

"What is the matter? Starscream has been too quiet and tame since he got here, and you, Prime, had been too reserved and closed. What is happening?" Ratchet rolled his optics and put up a screen in which the interior of Starscream's open chest cavity was displayed in full view. The three tiny orbs were clearly visible, and Prowl's mouth fell open in shock. Optimus and Starscream's sudden tension added to this, the conclusion was easy enough. "You... are carrying... Prime's sparklings?"

"Not just his." Starscream muttered. "They're mine too."

Jazz stepped forward, optics wide.

"Well I'll be…." he blinked again. "Three….. that's gotta be new."

Optimus decided to throw his last sense of reserve to the pit and walked to his mate protectively looming oer him.

"They are ours, Prowl. We made them together. And..." He put a hand on Starscream's cheek, rubbing softly. "I will not let you insult my mate."

Starscream's optics shuttered, leaning into the touch slightly. Slag them all. He was too tired and sick of the hate to even bother to hide his emotions anymore. His wings sagged slightly, still distressed, but enjoying the comfort of his mate. Optimus opened the bond fully and soothed his mate with his love and affection.-See, they wont eat you.- He chuckled but his optics were firm and his voice unwavering when he spoke again.

"Starscream will be treated fairly, and not as a prisoner. He is my bondmate, and deserves to be treated well."

Prowl looked like he was about to fritz, one optic twitching and he said. "Your... Bondmate... How... when... where...?"

"Easy there Prowlie." Jazz urged soothingly, patting his shoulder, though his optics were narrow and suspicious as he stared at the seeker. "So I"m guessin' there's a story here, am I right Prime? Care ta tell it?"

He had been fearing this part and he looked at his mate, squeezing his shoulder tightly, asking through the bond.

-Do you want me to tell it, Starscream?-

Prowl seemed to regain a hold on himself and his frown deepened. "Yes, Prime, do tell. I must know how this happened."

-Yes. They won't want to hear it from me anyway…. best it comes from you.- Starscream replied quietly.

Optimus sighed and lowered his optics, feeling a stab of pain in his spark as he started to recall all that had happened.

"We were, as you know, pulled into another dimension by Wheeljack's canon combined with the blast from Megatron's fusion canon. But in this universe... Everything was mirrored from here, reversed, in the wrongest of ways possible... Upon arrival, we met some weird-looking Autobots that captured us and brought us to another Optimus Prime..." He shuddered, and closed his optics, a hard wave of pain, disgust and rage filling him at this memory. "Whom was the perfect opposite of me in every way."

Starscream's face remained calm, trying not to reflect any reaction to his words. His spark brushed against Optimus' in support. Jazz listened, brow drawn slightly.

"I have a feelin' where this is goin, and it ain't any good." He murmured.

"You have no idea how it was, Jazz..." Optimus said, his tune dark and laced with pain. He was doing his best to keep it bottled though. "This Prime was the incarnation of all things evil, ten times worse then Megatron himself, and I will be glad to see him, and his men, destroyed. You don't have to know all the details, I'll keep them for Ratchet, but suffice to say they did some... experiments on us, and this is how we got bonded."

Jazz blinked. "Whoa wait… you mean they forced ya into a bond?" His optics flashed in anger, and he immediately turned to Ratchet. "There's gotta be a way t' fix that isn't there?"

Ratchet looked from Optimus to Starscream and then back at Jazz and said flatly, crossing his arms.

"I don't think they want to have it 'fixed' Jazz."

Optimus's optics narrowed and he held onto his mate a bit tighter, his voice quite cutting when he said. "It was hard at first, but we had two weeks to... get used to it. I don't want it to be 'fixed' Jazz. it's not a illness."

Jazz frowned, glancing at Starscream critically. The seeker's optics were dim, wings slumping even more at the thought of being forced to separate from Optimus. It sent his spark jittering in fear, but he clamped down on it. They didn't understand, and likely wouldn't. Prowl twitched again and he looked like he would freeze, but he was keeping a hold on his circuits.

"If this was forced, how can you know what you're feeling is genuine?"

"He's got a point." Jazz said slowly. "Used to it or not… you think about what this really means…"

Optimus looked at his two superior and most trusted officers with a deep frown. He thought they'd understand, but he was apparently wrong...

"If this was not meant to be, I think the Matrix would've intervened. It's hard to explain... But It is how it should be."

Jazz jerked back in surprise at that.

"Ya think? So then…." He glanced back to the seeker. "If yer not going to undo it…. what are you going to do?"

Prowl still looked unconvinced and he stated coldly. "I am not sure I like to let a ancient artifact, as powerful as it is, dictate my Commander's actions. Your judgement may still be clouded."

Optimus looked at both his Lieutenants with a deep frown and narrowed eyes, and he covered his mate's chest with a hand protectively. "Would you also suggest I have the sparklings terminated?..."

Jazz jerked at that.

"NO! No, of course not." He looked highly agitated at the idea. "We couldn't terminate any innocent sparklings…. But…. well there's no way to dance around the issue Prime. I mean, he is who he is and that's a problem."

Prowl nodded, and looked between Starscream and Optimus with a frown.

"He has a point. Starscream is treacherous and untrustworthy. It's in his nature."

Optimus glared, hard, at his two Lieutenants and a low growl escaped his vocaliser.

"So, Prowl, you say that, because he is a Decepticon, and a seeker, therefore he can't be trusted, and can't change either. I did not know you had such a narrow-minded point of view."

"Um… nah I think he said that cause that's who he is, Optimus." Jazz defended. "Now look, we ain't been through what you been through, but you gotta see things from everyone elses' point of view here…. no one is gonna understand it, so you gotta tell us why we should and how….. cause we don't know."

Optimus was angry, and he could feel Starscream's anger and resentment through the bond too. He tried to soothe it, and he said, more calmly.

"I understand your point of view, and I will try to clarify things as best I can. We may have been bonded by force, but now we love each other. It hadn't popped out of nowhere as soon as the bond was created. I was defiant and he was too, at first. It took two weeks to soften the edges of our relationship, and even now, there's still some sharp edges to smother." Optimus started to explain, and he said to his mate through the bond. -I'm sorry for this, I'll try to soften it up.-

-They have a point you know. You can explain it until you're blue in the face but they won't understand…. we've been enemies too long.-

Jazz frowned, rubbing the back of his helm.

"So…. you want to stay like this….. and what, he'll stay here then?" He glanced at Ratchet uncertainly. "Not that I'm one ta say love don't cross boundaries, but….. this just feels strange."

Optimus sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I suppose that saying he's changed in the last two weeks won't help either... Shame, really, to realise that hatred and mistrust runs so deep."

Ratchet, on his part, hadn't said a word until then but he thought he could put his two cents in it.

"Look, can't you all give him a chance, at least? I don't say to trust him, but... just give him a chance..

-Optimus….- Starscream warned. -Don't piss them off….- His wings twitched, fingers digging into the edge of the berth to keep his aggression from showing on his face. Jazz glanced at Ratchet.

"Well…. I mean if you want us to do this, Ops….. you gotta realize we gotta be behind you cause if we're not…. the men aren't going to see us as being a complete unit and you're off doin something strange… looks bad, poor morale. Ya know?"

"I know this Jazz, but it... annoys me, nonetheless. This will be a long process. Can I ask something of you, the both of you? Just... Give Starscream a chance. He's gone through a lot, and he doesn't want to return to the Decepticons. If you decide to turn him away, he'll be on his own and I honestly can't permit that."

-I know Starscream, but I won't let them have you locked in a cell 'for the greater good."-

Jazz sighed, but nodded. "Can I suggest for now at least…. don't tell anyone else he's here as a guest until we figure this out…. let's have the officers chat about it…. when we figure out a way to tell everyone…. then we can do that."

Prowl looked cold and totally disliking this idea, but he nodded sharply. "Lets say we do, I just hope that we won't regret it. He's what he is, a Decepticons, and Decepticons are untrustworthy and bloodthirsty. How long do you think he'll control himself? You could get hurt."

Optimus had had more then enough with Prowls obvious narrow-minded viewpoint and prejudices. He thought his first officer was more open-minded then that. But he couldn't start an argument, for Starscream's sake.

"Yes, it's the best I can ask of you. And Prowl... Please, do try to look above those prejudices."

Jazz glanced at the seeker, who was looking about as miserable as one could listening to people talk trash about you when you were in the room.

"C'mon Prowlie. They got stuff to do, let's talk about a plan and let Ops figure this out."

-Starscream... I promise things will get better.-

Optimus felt his mate's mix of emotions and he was feeling just as bad. Prowl narrowed his optics at them both and at Jazz, and looked like he gave up for the moment.

"Alright, Optimus, but don't tsay I hadn't warned you."

He was about to leave with Jazz when Optimus said.

"Prowl, just one more thing. Don't have him locked in a cell. That is no place for a carrying mech."

Jazz frowned, half-glancing at Prowl. He agreed and nodded slightly to encourage the other mech to agree.

"I can keep an optic out on him when no one else can."

Prowl finally agreed, but stated his condition. "He's to be confined to quarters until further notices. Can't let a Deceptcon roam our base freely."

Optimus would've biten him at this point and he had to control himself to not show his mounting anger.

A slight splash of panic gripped Starscream's spark.

-Fly….- was the only thought with a very strong desire accompanying it. -I need to FLY…. can't be trapped inside…. small space…. if I need to fly.-

Optimus looked back at Prowl, soothing his mate's sudden distress and fear, and said firmly.

"He's a seeker, Prowl. He needs to fly regularly. Lock him in a single room for a long time and you'll really get trouble. Seekers are claustrophobic to the core."

Jazz nodded glancing at Ratchet for confirmation.

"Seen fliers go nuts…. drive themselves insane and injure themselves to get outside Prowlie…. He needs ta go, let another flier go with him."

Prowl frowned and nodded. "Agreed, we cant risk having a mentally unstable seeker locked in the base. Skyfire will be his escort, I trust him more then the Aerialbots for this task."

Starscream's spark seemed to jolt, his head jerking up at the name, a mix of panic, nostalgia, fondness, and dread in his spark this time before he squelched it back down. Optimus felt it and he knew why, so he soothed him softly with his own.

-It'll only be for short periods of time, and you don't have to speak to him, if you don't want to.- To Prowl he said, his expression softer now. "It's settled then. Thank you, both of you."

His wings twitched. -It'll be fine.- He grudgingly accepted. -I'll make it work.-

Jazz nodded, and saluted, then promptly steered Prowl out of there.

-I trust you to do this Starscream- he replied warmly and patted his shoulder. Now they were alone with Ratchet and that was good with him. "I'm sorry it goes this way Starscream, but it was to be expected..."

"It's better than I expected." The seeker replied, optics shuttering as he leaned back against the berth again. "I half expected him to throw cuffs on me, slap a silencer over my mouth and toss me in a small cell."

"I wouldn't have let them, Starscream." He replied firmly and rubbed his mate's cheek softly.

Ratchet had moved some distance away to give them some space. Optimus felt like he wanted to just hold his mate and make it all better... The seeker just smiled, relaxing a little as he gazed up at him, closing up his reinforced plates over his spark chamber now that Ratchet was done with it. He still needed a canopy, and felt too slim without one, but that would take time. Optimus leaned closer and kissed his forehead, knowing there weren't any security cameras around. Ratchet had never let Red Alert put them here in the medbay... He placed his hand over his mate's thin midsection and thought of the sparklings to come.

"All in all, it went well..."

"Yeah…. Now let's just hope no one blabs to Megatron that I'm not dead…." His optics turned distant. "I… might still want to get back in touch with my wingmates…."

"If you want to, I'll let you talk to them. But I agree that Megatron cant know you're still alive... That wouldn't do any good. I know my officers though, no one would go blab this out."

He nodded. "If they wanted to come… would you let them?" he asked, glancing at him. "They wouldn't tell him I'm alive unless I really tick them off again…. which I don't intend to do."

"I'm sure Prowl would blow a processor over it and Red even more... But Yes, I can't refuse you anything, love. I'll let them come talk to you, under supervision, of course. You never know... And that will soothe Prowl and Red, and the others somehow."

He smiled warmly up at him at that, optics brightening at the promise.

"Thank you. I know you know how much this means to me." He tugged his arm, to pull him closer and then pressed his lips against his. "I don't deserve you."

Optimus kissed him back deeply, closing his optics to enjoy the feeling fully. He tasted good and sweet...

"You got me nonetheless..." He chuckled, teasing him some.

"Lucky you." He purred. Then blinked. "Right. Something important to take care of." His head turned. "Hey. Hatchet."

Ratchet bristled at this nickname and his optics narrowed into two dangerous slits of ice as he walked closer.

"Watch your glossa! I don't like that nickname!" he grumbled and then asked. "What can I do for you?"

Starscream blinked, feigning innocence.

"I thought that was your name. My mistake." Completely dead serious. "High grade." he said firmly. "When do I have to stop drinking it…. and is there anything else I can have instead when I have to cut it off?"

Ratchet tilted his head, and sighed.

"You have to stop drinking any High Grade when the protoforms start to grow, that means at the end of the first month. And I don't even suggest you drink any before, but it won't damage the sparklings if you do." The medic replied, and then thought for a moment. "Well, if you like energon candies and goodies, this can do the trick..."

Starscream blinked, optics brightening slightly. "You can make those?"

"Yes, I can, but they won't be Cybertron-standards. Good enough, though, according to Bluestreak and Bee." he chuckled. "Have a sweet dentia, do we?"

He just stared at him. "I haven't had anything like that since I was a youngling. Trust me, you aren't going to be telling me it's bad."

"It's only bad for your dentia, Starscream" He stated with a grin and tilted his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "You Decepticons don't have things like this, I get? Shame really..."

"No. If anyone mentioned sweet energon or treats, he probably would be gutted for being squanderous."

"Well, that's just a shame." He chuckled and shook his head at him, optics glinting with amusement. Optimus was rubbing his chest softly and smiled down at him. "You planning on getting some High Grade, aren't you?"

"Frag yes! Are you kidding? With the rate you lot toss around Energon here, I'm planning on getting good and sloshed right up until I can't do that anymore."

Optimus laughed and shook his head, fondness and amusement filling the bond.

"It'll be an interesting two weeks then..." Ratchet just grumbled about having to fix hangovers and went to work on something again.

Starscream just smirked. "You haven't tasted my high grade yet have you….. I did tell you I am a chemist, yes?"

"Yeah, I think you mentioned it once... You can make High Grade? I'm curious now." Optimus smiled to him, clicking his mask open when ratchet was away.

"Yes." He smirked smugly. "My high grade is smooth with none of the bite… but it will bite you the next morning if you chug it too hard."

"I'll have to put it to the test, then. It could be amusing, don't you think? I deserve a little rest after those two infernal weeks..."

"If you get me the equipment, or allow me to set up a lab and provide equipment… I will brew a batch specially for you."

"I'll see what I can do... But it may be possible for you to borrow some lab equipment as long as it's nothing dangerous. I'll see about it."

He kissed him again, tasting his lips and sighing in content. He was relieved to be back despite the little drama with Prowl and Jazz. And he didn't even want to think of Red's reaction...

"I don't do dangerous like some mechs." He rolled his optics. "I would love to have a lab again…." He mused. "Will I get quarters? I can set it up there..."

"Yes, Prowl'll get you a room, and then you can make requests for some things to put in it. I'll make sure they'll taken into consideration. It wont be anything far fetched, I presume? Basic lab equipment?"

He nodded slightly. "I can build most anything else I need. As long as you give me the supplies and tools."

"It'll be hard to convince Prowl and Red alert to agree to anything like that. Knowing Red, he'll more likely want you locked up in the brig and cuffed to the wall. But I'll see what I can do. I'm Prime after all."

His optics flashed. "I really don't want to have a conversation with that mech…. I have a feeling it won't go well for him when my fist greets him."

"And it wont end well for you if you end up punching him in the face either." Optimus replied, optics amused but slightly worried at the prospective. Because it was a very probable outcome...

"No. I'm sure it won't." He grimaced.

"So, I suggest you keep your temper in check, and I'll try to keep Red's glitchy processor from lashing up to you." He replied flatly but had a tight little smile.

"I will try." He muttered. "Can't completely promise I will, but I will try not to piss anyone off."

"As long as you don't tear someone's head off..." Optimus grinned and rubbed against a sensitive wing. "I think everything's gonna go fine."

"Hm… well I can't promise that. I hear sparklings make a mech do completely wild things." He mused, purring softly.

"Wild things, hum? This can get interesting indeed..." He purred back optics glinting, and nuzzled his cheek a bit.

"Hm… it could be. Then again, it may not be for you…." He snorted. "Especially with three..."

Optimus looked horrified and slapped his mouth in mocked horror. "Primus preserve us from carrying mechs!"

He grinned widely, prodding his chassis. "You have to help me you know. Pamper me, bring me anything I need."

'Spoil you like a sparkling. I get it." He laughed and tickled a wingtip evilly.

"Yes…." he blinked. "Wait… no!" And squirmed, smacking his hand as he tickled his wingtip.

Optimus laughed and took his hand back, rubbing it dramatically like he had been whipped with a nailed stick.

"Ouch, that hurts, little brat." He stated but his wide smile was giving him away.

"Uh huh." He rolled his optics. "Sure it did." But a fond smile passed over his features. "I think I'm done here…. right?" He asked of Ratchet with a glance.

Ratchet glanced back at him with a little snort and grumbled again, saying. "Yeah, you're done. I'll have a canopy for you in a week or so. In the meantime, you'll have to go without."

Optimus smiled and pulled him to his pedes, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"We can go now. I'll get you temporary quarters, and you can rest a bit."

He grimaced. "Great." But got up quickly. That wasn't about to stop him. He wanted to just get up and go…. as far from the medbay as possible. "Lead the way." he purred to his mate.

-TBC-


	13. Trust Issues

Chapter 13: Trust Issues

Optimus led him out of the medbay and towards the living quarters a few decks above. The room he was given was small, but had its personal washracks and enough space to set up a little lab if he wanted to.

"It's nothing much, but at least it's not the brig."

Starscream nonetheless stared around.

"Frag…. you say it's nothing much but do you realize…. I never even had my own washracks before?" He stared at it in wonder.

"Every room has a washracks here, it's considered basic need." Optimus explained and smiled at his mate's shocked and awed expression. "And you have a energon dispenser too, in the corner here." he pointed at it and chuckled.

Starscream's optics widened, head snapping over to the side to just stare

"Frag… you guys are rich..."

"Maybe... But we have the humans to thank for this wealth in energon. Without them, we would be in the same predicament as the Decepticons." he replied and pulled him inside the room gently. The berth was wide enough to accommodate a seeker and had pillows and blankets on it.

"Hm." He mused. "I suppose…. I can't deny that's an appealing thing in and of itself. I've had bad experiences with humans but…. they do seem to have their uses." Starscream just shook his head. "If I knew you were rolling in riches like this... I'd have said screw it and joined you long ago... to frag with the 'old ways'."

Optimus chuckled and pulled him to the berth.

"Maybe we should try the berth, to make sure it's comfortable enough?..." His tune was a little purring and deep.

The seeker's brows rose.

"Perhaps..." he purred, lips pulling up in a smirk as he pushed his lips to his. "Though I don't think that's what we'll be worried about."

Optimus held him into his arms, nuzzling the top of his helm and being glad that there weren't any cameras in there.

"What are you worried about, love?"

He just snorted.

"Not what I'M worried about, more like, what you should be worried about... more sparklings." His optics glittered

Optimus smirked widely and caught his mate's lips into a passionate kiss.

-You're insufferable, but I love you that way, you lucky mech...-

Starscream smiled wider, relaxing against him.

"Good.. I aim to please... So glad you approve."

Optimus hummed softly in content and nuzzled his mate's helm, purring some.

"You do... And I like it..."

"Good." He relaxed against him, sighing as he snuggled closer.

Optimus felt tired and he just wanted to snuggle with his mate, and forget the trials they still both will have to go through. They may be back, but their troubles are far from over... Starscream himself was happy to just lay there, enjoying his company and snooze away. The sparklings were sapping his energy, so too much excitement was not a good idea.

Optimus pulled him into the berth and lay there, his arms wrapped around him and feeling content. He sighed and nuzzled his helm, liking to feeling of his lithe body against his. Starscream curled up against him, equally satisfied, optics shuttering as he slipped into recharge, purring slightly. Optimus wasn't far behind him, and he let his systems power down until he was deep in recharge. He was so tired... He needed the rest.

Starscream slept well, resting through a full cycle, and then finally coming back aware when his tanks informed him they needed emptying. He was up like a shot, and doing his business quickly, even though there was nothing left to purge. Optimus heard him purge in the washroom and he stretched, slowly getting up and getting a few energon cubes ready. He knew that the mech will be very hungry now... with good reason.

At least it was getting easier... Starscream sighed, rubbing his helm, optics dim as he sat back.

"Ugh... not enjoying this part..."

Optimus was waiting for him with a cube in each hand and offered him one.

"Here, I think you need it now... Feeling better?"

Starscream stumbled out, looking bleary.

"Yeah... thank you." He accepted it with a wan smile.

Optimus took the other and rubbed his mate's back softly. He was aware that this must be horrible for him, even more with three sparklings at once, and he just smiled and filled the bond with calmness and care.

"You're handling it well, I think..."

"Umpf. No choice right now." Slowly sipping the energon, taking care to make sure his tanks were settled, he sat back down on the berth. "I think I'd just like to lay around for today... perhaps try to contact my wingmates."

Optimus nodded and tilted his head, smiling at him wolfishly.

"I have a few days off, so... Maybe I can keep you company."

"Mmm..." He smiled faintly. "If you want. But I'd rather have some privacy when speaking to my wingmates... they won't understand... so I'll have to think about how to break it to them."

"Of course, I'll let you alone to talk to them." He replied with a nod, sipping the rest of his energon.

He was aware that this would be a huge shock for them and it would be preferable if he was out of the picture. He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Thank you... I appreciate that." He murmured, slipping him a kiss.

Optimus kissed him back and purred some, rubbing his wings soothingly. He smiled at him and lifted his chin to look in his optics.

"I'll help you as much as I can..."

"Thank you." He finished his cube, smirking as he downed it in quick succession. "Can you take me to the communications room? I'll contact them now."

Optimus nodded and led him out of the room.

"This way, and stay close to me. There are Autobots whom wouldn't want to see you wandering the base, sadly."

Starscream grimaced. "Of course there are." He smiled tightly, nodding for him to continue.

Optimus led him to the communication room, and the mech on duty there looked at Starscream with a ugly frown. Optimus glared back, taking a more distant stance and sent him forward.

-I'll stay close, but I'll leave you alone.-

-Thank you.- He responded, glancing at the mech but not holding optic content.

Why waste time with someone when they clearly wanted little to do with you. He sat down at the terminal, plugged into the socket for a direct internal communication. He'd rather not have anyone over hear it. Granted they probably had a backup transcript log or something, but whatever... He just wanted as much as he could get. Typing in his wingmates private com frequency, an encrypted linkup, he initiated the signal.

The other mech in the room was glaring daggers at the seeker's back. It was tense and Optimus felt like this could lead to trouble, but he didn't said anything, in fear of igniting the process. At the other end of the com. line, there was startlement and shock, but it faded soon, and TC's frequency answered Starscream, soon followed by Skywarp.

"Starscream? We thought you were dead... until your signature into the trine bond just popped back to life." TC's calm and cool voice...

Starscream's fingers tapped on the desk idly, but stilled once they answered. Thankful for the private link, he spoke up internally to them.

"No... I'm not dead. But for now, it might be best if you don't let on that the situation has changed. I would prefer to stay 'dead'."

"Where have you been?" Skywarp cut in, inquisitive and slightly suspicious.

Starscream had an habit of disappearing and reappearing with crazy schemes to overthrow Megatron and all...

TC just asked, flatly. "What happened to you? You sound... different."

"It's a long and rather dark story." He replied slowly. "Suffice it is to say, it was not a pleasant experience, and I do not wish to repeat it." He paused, considering how to proceed. "What is going on over there...? Anything?"

"I see..." Was Thundercracker's calm reply to his statement and he dropped the matter. "Nothing much, really, Megatron had declared you dead and everyone had thrown a party to celebrate it. It was big, and energon was profusely wasted..."

Skywarp put his two cents in then with a cackle.

"Any-thing's good for party!"

Starscream's spark squeezed, his fist tightening at the news, optics flashing. The nerve of them! Celebrating his death! It infuriated, as well as hurt.

"So no one thought to look for me I take it. Just declared victory over Prime since he was gone, and that's it... typical."

"Don't blame us! You weren't the most liked mech in the Decepticon army, and Megatron jumped on the occasion to get rid of you. We all thought you were dead, since you weren't in the bond anymore."

Skywarp had to again put his little opinion on this. "You have a tendency to come back from the dead, Screamer... I wasn't too worried."

His optics dimmed, anger rising up again as he squelched it down with a shudder. Calm...

"Your confidence in me is absolutely refreshing."

"You're welcome!" Skywarp's tune was amused and he laughed through the connection. He sounded a bit... mean too.

Thundercracker shut him up and spoke again. "But now you're back, and Megatron was wrong, as we both suspected. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." He said rather darkly. "I'm staying right here and not letting him know I'm alive. I'm done with serving that low-life fragger. I won't be his stepping stool again."

The older seeker's voice was slow in coming back, and the tension through the line was almost palpable.

Finally he said, his voice sounding slightly accusing. "So, in a word, you're defecting. I never, ever thought you would turn to the Autobots, of all people. What did they do to you to make you turncoat like that?"

Starscream pressed his lips together tightly. "They did nothing. It's what happened when I was thrown into an alternate dimension that made me realize how fragged up I'd let myself become."

Another long silence and Skywarp's snort through the link could almost be seen. He was disappointed and probably angered too. Thundercracker's reaction was more controlled, and he said.

"I wont pretend I know what happened to you, but you are the last mech on Earth and Cybertron that I thought would defect. I thought you'd try to kill Megatron until your very spark gives up, and from the inside... It's... I never expected that."

"I'm not giving up that goal!" He snapped almost impatiently. "Don't you remember, the Autobots are trying to kill him too? I'm just joining up with more like-minded individuals who have the same goals I do!"

Thundercracker's answer was flat when he answered, and Skywarp was just silently disapproving through their shared bond.

"I'm not saying they're not, but it's their beliefs that I can't join up with. And I thought you had more sense too, Starscream. Guess every mech can be misjudged..."

"Sense as in what. To let myself become a punching bag for a mech who's lost his mind to his power and control? To let other mechs laugh at me and throw dirt in my face for saying anything no matter whether it's right or not?" His tone was dark. "I thought you two had more intelligence than that."

Skywarp finally said something and he sounded bitter and pissed. "I'm not joining those Autodorks, forget it! I know where your going! I may be stupid, but I'm not blind! And I'll never defect for those righteous, full of themselves pompous do-gooders."

TC managed to somehow take the lead back pushing his fellow seeker aside.

"What he says is that it'll take the heck of a good reason for us to ever follow you down this path, Starscream. I hadn't forgotten what Autobots did to Vos."

"And they haven't forgotten what we did at Praxus." He shot back quickly and sharply. "Both sides have done terrible things. But the point is, these mechs didn't destroy Vos. The Council ordered it done, and it was carried out under their corrupt influence, not under Prime's watch." He said sharply. "The past is the past. We've spent too much petty time conveniently living in it. It's time we woke up and did something to change our lives, rather than cowering behind a mech who would rather use violence and fear to rule... just like the Council."

"Sorry, Screamer, I could never trust an Autodork Jerk not to shoot me in the back, or the head, at the first given occasion. I'm not going to test that in the field." Skywarp relied sharply, his tune more cutting then usual.

Out of the two, he had always been the hot-headed, temperamental and easily influenceable one. And he was 100% loyal to Megatron... Thundercracker on the other hand, could be convinced, given time.

"Still, I don't trust them all to be like Prime and not shoot or ground us the first moment they saw us.. Those pit spawned twins, for instance..." he sighed, and added. "You may have some valid points, but I'm not risking my aft to come over there, and then end up locked up in a cell, without wings."

Starscream shuttered his optics, grimacing. They were stubborn, he had to hand it to them.

"They won't shoot at your or lock you in a cell." He said firmly. "I am not in one, and I am sitting here in plain sight of several irritated mechs sending you this message…. and if they're not throwing me in a cell, you are also exempt. I have been granted assurance that if you chose to come here, you would be considered the same status as I, a guest, not a prisoner."

"I won't ask you how you got those priviliges, I better not know, I think, but this isn't as easy as just walking in and saying 'Hi, we're here to help!' because I have the feeling this isn't going to be happening. They tolerate you, but for how long? How long until someone decides you're not in your place there and acts accordingly? All autobots aren't nice guys, you should know it. I grant you that Prime is and wouldn't do this, but the others? I don't think so. And I can't work with mechs that hate my plating enough to shoot me dead on a whim, orders or not."

His jaw tensed, optics narrowing.

"Well… if you choose to do that, it is your choice. I for one have no other option before me." He replied, tiredly, pinching his nose bridge. "If you choose to remain there…. then the next time we face each other in battle, it will have to be as enemies."

"Tell me Starscream, can you trust them not to do this? Prime would be infuriated and all but what could he do? He's not Megatron, all they'd get is brig time, at best..." Thundercracker said calmly, and his tune was slightly torn. "I don't want to see this trine fall apart, even if it is almost at this point by now, but... If you decide to stay there with them, then I can't follow you again."

Skywarp just snorted again and he said through the link.

"They've rewired your processor, it's the only answer... You've lost it big time."

"I haven't lost it." He replied quietly. "You have no idea what that place was like and what was done to us…. and since you're so close-minded about it, I don't think there's any way I can change your opinions…." He trailed off, optics dimming as grief tugged at his spark. "Very well then…. if that is your decision I must accept it…."

His finger hovered over the terminate button, shaking slightly. He didn't want this…. he needed them…. but he couldn't tell them everything…. they would think he was even more pathetic if they knew. But they had to know…. after all there wasn't many of them left…. just the three of them not counting the sparklings.

"Just so you know…. I will not be returning to the battlefield for a long time….. I have other priorities which will take my focus as higher priority."

TC was the first to ask, curiosity nagging at him and his mind was still asking for a good reason, a very good one, to terminate this trine forever.

"Why wouldn't you be on the field? If you'd explain to us what happened to you there, maybe we could understand and accept your choice. I do want to give you a chance, Starscream." Skywarp, for once was silent and waiting for the answer.

"You don't trust me." He said simply, tone tired and heavy. "That much is evident. You've made your point clear. I don't see why the reason should be important…. a trine supports one another…. and Primus knows I haven't been that cog in the wheel for ours…. I can't do that there. I can't be there for you when I'm fighting for my own dignity and survival. If I were to tell you everything, I doubt you would believe me anyway at this point."

Thundercracker could almost be felt shaking his head in disbelief and grit his dentals. He was just being a bit too closed and finally he said.

"I don't want to have to fight you Starscream. It's not how I want this to end. This trine could still be salvaged, but you never let us close enough to you to understand you, and you wouldn't rely on us or let us rely on you. You were always so fragging distant... You can't blame us for being suspicious and asking questions now!"

Starscream pressed his lips together, spark churning in confusion.

"If I tell you, I don't just put myself at risk." He said slowly, controlled, tone terse. "If I tell you, and you decide to stay…. the information you know would be devastating if you decided to tell Megatron. That is why I am being closed right now…. it is not because I don't want to rekindle the trine, but you two have made it clear your feelings for me, and I can't take the risk that you will choose yourselves over our own people."

"You always pushed us away, you brought it on yourself, Starscream."

Thundercracker sounded angered and pained, somehow. Skywarp was still silent, which was rare for him, until he said.

"We asked you to re-forge the bonds time and time again, Starscream. You always refused. How did you expected us to react now?"

"I know. And I don't." He said softly. "I know how I've behaved…. and though at the time I would never have given it a second thought, hind-sight has made me realize that of everything in my life, I should have at least had the courage not to push you away… I thought I was doing you a service…. keeping you away from me, but I know you didn't see it that way and for that I am sorry…. I can't undo what is done…. I can only hope to make it better and set it right."

"Maybe you still can Starscream. I want this trine to work, but we all have to give it a try, every one of us. We are the last seekers, and this means something to me."

Skywarp was silent for a moments and said.

"Starscream... I want us to be a trine again too. Like when we first were bonded into this, remember? Those days were great..."

"I remember." he replied, optics dropping. "Those times were some that I cherish….. I thought you would never wish to have them back again….." He trailed off, optics prickling with clenser. "But you are wrong. We are not the last."

There was a long silence and the Skywarp's wondering tune cut in.

"We're not? But... Who?"

Thundercracker was silent this time, pondering what Starscream had said earlier about not being able to fight for some time.

Here it was, the moment of truth. When he would see if they would believe him, or if they would hold it against him.

"I don't expect you two to understand or accept the reasons…. but if you are genuine about rekindling the trine bond, you must swear to me that none of this will ever reach anyone's audials but our own."

"Did we ever blab anything trine-related, Starscream?" Thundercracker replied, dead serious. "I'm not going to go tell Megatron about anything you tell us, and I can make sure that Skywarp won't either."

The dark seeker was silent for a moment before saying, curiosity and interest overcoming his anger.

"I won't tell, Screamer... Just tell us already."

Starscream sighed, his spark twisting in fear.

"Very well… I am entrusting you to this….. and it is not easy for me…" He fell silent for a moment, then just decided to come out with it. "I'm carrying."

Thundercracker and Skywarp were silent for a long moment and the dark seeker suddenly whooped in joy, and he would've glomped his trine leader if they were in the same room.

"A sparkling! That's awesome! Not had any in VORNS!"

Thundercracker chuckled more calmly and said.

"It's great news, Starscream! We're not going to tell anyone..."

Starscream was tense, waiting for their response, fingers gripping the edge of the counter... then nearly jumped when they whooped, relief sagging into his frame as he sighed, shuttering his optics.

"I'm not done yet." He managed, sounding strained and a bit tired. "It's not just one."

Silence again and TC finally asked, wonder in his voice.

"How many? You expecting twins?"

"Not exactly." He murmured. "I have a full trine stirring around my spark."

This time, the whoop from Skywarp could probably be heard all around the Base, and the Nemesis as well.

"TRINE! That's GREAT! We won't be the last seekers anymore, Screamer!"

Thundercracker was more collected but he was just as shocked and content with this...

"It's... unheard of..."

Starscream winced, rubbing his audial and turning the volume down though his smile was fond.

"Yes... I know. It's never been done before that I know of."

"But..." TC's worried voice said, through the link. "You know that birthing triplets can kill you..." He sounded really worried and scared for his trineleader.

"Birthing twins can kill a mech." He muttered. "But it seems that Primus has determined I am worthy of an exception... and has made my spark impossible to kill as I found out with a direct blast to my spark chamber that obliterated it... but not my spark."

The silence this time was slightly more shock and maybe disbelieving, but who would believe this without seeing firsthand?

"You're saying that you're immortal? Wow... It's... hard to believe Starscream..."

"I know. And it's not as glorious as one would think... I suppose the only blessing is that I won't be alone. My bondmate appears to be linked with me."

The two seekers shared a look before TC answered quietly.

"Can I ask who's the co-creator? But you don't have to tell Starscream."

"You're going to find out eventually. I don't think it's going to stay a secret..." He murmured. "Considering who I was with when I was trapped in that place, I'm sure you can connect the dots."

"You mean... Prime?"

They both exclaimed at the same time, and Skywarp made some teasing gagging sounds.

"Ewwww..." He laughed and TC just stayed silent for a bit. "Wow... You'll HAVE to tell us what happened..."

"I will... if you join me." He said quietly. "I can't do this alone. I'm on my own here... aside from Prime and perhaps their medic, the rest hate my guts and would love to see me dead... I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry Star, we won't leave you alone with mechs that hate you, especially while you're carrying sparklings. They're precious..." TC replied and Skywarp agreed in the background

"Then... you'll come?" He asked, breath hitching hopefully.

"We will, but that won't be easy. We'll have to be extra careful... Megatron's being suspicious of us since you 'died'." TC explained and his tune was thoughtful.

"So take what you need and book it. Destroy your comms and go silent. I'll arrange a meeting point for you."

"Ok, then we will be gone before the night is over. It's better to use the night shift to do this..." Skywarp was silent but he didn't had anything to add.

Starscream sighed slightly, then gestured for Optimus to join the conversation.

"One moment... adding a mech who can make those decisions as to where you should go."

Optimus was waiting for this moment and he walked closer, putting a hand on his mate's shoulder, reassuringly squeezing. Thundercracker asked, after a moment.

"Prime? I bet it's you, huh, that stole our trineleader's spark... About time he got laid properly."

"Hey!" Starscream protested, faceplates heating. "That's not..."

Optimus laughed and patted his mate's back softly, teasing his wings.

"Come, Starscream, they're just teasing..."

Thundercracker chuckled and then asked.

"So, where do we meet then? Not too close to the Arc, I suppose."

"There's an outcropping in a canyon not far from here... but far enough not to draw attention towards us... It's fairly secluded..." He glanced at his mate. "That might work?'

Optimus nodded, it was a good choice for a meeting place.

"Yes, this should work just fine. Will tomorrow be too soon for you?"

Thundercracker snorted and replied sharply.

"We're leaving tonight, so yes, tomorrow will do fine."

"If you can bring anything from my quarters... if there's anything that Megatron didn't destroy..." He made a face. "I would appreciate it... There are some... personal momentos I would like to hope survived."

"Well, Megatron more or less rampaged it, but I think he hasn't discovered your 'secret room'. What was in there should still be there..." Skywarp said and he added. "We can bring you a few High Grade to party too!"

Optimus groaned and thought the time being would be one of total madness for the Ark. Starscream snickered slightly.

"Yes... that would be good... and anything else... particularly some momentos. Be careful... both of you."

"We will. See you soon, Starscream." Thundercracker replied, and after getting the coordinates from the rendezvous point, he cut the comm. link.

Optimus looked down at his mate with a thoughtful look.

"You're happy..."

Pulling out of the communications port, he sighed, leaning back in his chair, glancing at Optimus, optics warm and open.

"Yes... I thought they'd tell me to frag off and cut communication."

"You misjudged them, and they surprised you. You shouldn't give up on your friends so easily... They can always surprise you, Starscream." He replied and then added, rubbing the bridge of his noseplates. "But two more seekers here will make things a little bit more... interesting."

"I suppose." He murmured. "I'm just used to being ignored, hated and laughed at... It's going to take some time to get past that..." His optics flickered, then lifted glancing at him. "Interesting?"

"Yeah, interesting. You have noticed how... tense the atmosphere here has become since your arrived? It'll be complicated to explain to them why we suddenly have two more seekers..."

He shrugged. "They hate me, dislike my presence, so there's more of us to dislike... less chance they'll pick a fight if we're all together."

"You're probably right, but the tension will be thick enough to cut with a laser scalpel." He replied but then he wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders, and smiled. "It'll be fine."

"I know." He murmured, leaning into his grasp, ignoring all the stares and glares as their Prime showed affection for the 'enemy.'

Optimus ignored them and rubbed his mate's wings, forgetting that they were in a public area. But then the glares became harder and he let go of Starscream to look at the two mechs glaring at them.

Starscream smiled warmly, leaning into him, wings twitching slightly at the attention, but sensing his mate's displeasure, he opened his optics to stare at him, then glance at the others.

-Glaring at them isn't going to stop them.-

-I know. I just hoped they'd understand... I suppose I was hoping for too much, love.- He sighed and wrapped a arm around his mate's shoulders, taking him outside. -Lets take this somewhere else. It's getting late.-

-Just give it time, and explanations... if they see us doing things to help they may not be as hostile.- He smiled tightly. -I was hoping you'd say that...- He stood, slipping his arm around his waist.

-You're right, again. I'll try to remember that, and maybe soon, they'll start seeing you more like a ally then a threat.- He rubbed his wing from where his hand was and walked slowly towards the seeker's room. -I wished we could share quarters...-

Starscream followed him, smiling as he looped his hand into his arm.

-Why can't we?-

-Well, for one, Prowl will have a complete CPU crash and I do need my SIC and Tactician. And the rest... It's more a question of image and reputation, and to keep the troop's morals up. They will talk and be unhappy if I was to openly show my affection to you.- Well, this sounded lame even to him... Those were all empty worries...

Starscream simply tilted his head.

-Yes…. I suppose one must consider their processors…. though I would rather like to see their reactions.-

-Ha, Primus be damned, I don't want to be so far from you every night!- Optimus grumbled through the bond and held his mate a little tighter to him. -Maybe I could say it's for security reasons...-

-Maybe. Though I doubt they'd go for it….-

-Me too...- He sighed and chuckled some. -I think we'll have to sneak up to have some alone time, hum? At least for the time being...-

-Perhaps. I'll have plenty of excuses to go to the medbay…. if we could boot Hatchet out-

-Good idea, and I don't think he'll protest too much...- Optimus warm amusement trickled through the bond.

-No, I've heard that interfacing is good for the sparklings… spark merging too….. as long as it's not too rough-

-I think we could ask Ratchet about this, but I agree, that can't hurt the sparklings. If it's for medical purpose, then it could be better received...- The mischief and glee in his usually calm voice was unmistakable here.

His optics sparkled. -We still have a couple weeks before they drop into the gestation chamber…. we can be as wild as we like until then…. after that…. we'll have to get things and prepare for their arrival.-

Optimus blushed some, thinking of the 'wild' things they could be doing, and replied.

-Why are we wasting time then? I have a week's worth of leave... More if I calculate all the vacations I never took...-

His optics brightened.

-Well then…. perhaps you should 'see me to my quarters' and 'retreat to your own for some recharge.'- he waggled his optic ridges. -And ask not to be disturbed.-

Optimus looked around and saw they were alone, so he swiped his mate into his arms and planted a kiss in his lips, while replying though the bond.

-Why, dearest, you have the most devious, interesting ideas...-

-That is my specialty.- He replied smugly wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders, grinning widely.

Optimus lifted him up and managed to find the electronic panel of the door behind them to open it.

-I think for tonight, I'll just 'go missing' for everyone else...-

-Hm just let someone know so they can cover for you. The last thing you want is for you to really be 'missing' again… like last time.-

-You're right... I'll tell Jazz to take my calls and take care of everything until tomorrow. I don't think he'll mind...- He replied seeing the wisdom in those words.

He smiled at that.

-That's a good idea….. and to bring anything kinky he has…..-

Optimus widened his optics and burst out laughing, shaking his head.

-I was actually thinking you were proposing that he joined the party, Starscream... But I must be wrong, aren't I?-

The seeker blinked, then blinked again.

-That would be kinky….. No… I don't want to share you.- His optics glittered. -Unless you like that sort of thing. My trine often participate together.-

Then it was Optimus's turn to turn pinkish and blink.

-Huh... Not really, that was a silly thought of mine. But...- He purred some, tweaking one of the seeker's wingtip. -If you're convincing enough, I may try it...-

His optics widened.

-Really. Well somehow I think the others would decline…. they don't know you like I do.- He purred, stroking his cheek. -But we'll see….-

Optimus chuckled and nuzzled his neck, pushing him inside the room while he commed Jazz to ask him to take over all his calls and make sure he wasn't to be disturbed until tomorrow.

"I'll be busy."

The saboteur didn't even question it. He knew what was going on. Smirking, he inclined his head slightly upon receiving the message.

-Good luck boss bot.-

He didn't reply and just cut the line, already quite busy with mapping his seeker's neck and nibbling at throat cables with his glossa and dentias, biting softly on the thickest one.

-Anything special you'd like to do?...-

-Hmmm.- Starscream mused, claws trailing over his broad shoulders and antenna, enjoying exploring them. -I'm creative….. but what would you like to do?-

Optimus tilted his head and purred, optics dimming at the pleasant touch. He stroked the edge of a wing up to the wingtip and tweaked it sharply, feeling it twitch in his palm.

-You're in command tonight... I'm your slave, love...-

Starscream's optics glittered.

-Oh hoh. That changes the battlefield…..So you want to be dominated?- He peered at him. -Are you sure about that?- After what they went through...

Optimus looked down at him and looked into his optics, leaning down to kiss him fully on the lips, prodding with his glossa.

-Oh, I know you would never be cruel, or hurt me, Starscream... And I do like not to be in control sometimes, when and how I choose to...-

-I just don't want to trigger a bad memory.- He replied quietly.

-I understand... But you can take the lead, nonetheless. Just have to be careful, here...-

He smiled and nodded, squirming to be let down out of his grip, then slid to the ground, and pushed him back towards the berth.

"Very well then…. let's see how we do, shall we?"

Optimus complied happily and let him push him back until the back of his knees met the berth's edge, and he fell on his aft on it.

"Be gentle with me, my spark..."

Starscream smiled warmly down at him.

"Hmmm we'll see about that."

He took his hands, twisting them up above his head and pinned them there, not with a lot of force since he didn't force to use really. Optimus could easily break free at any time from the seeker's weaker grip. He then straddled him, and peered down at him, smirking.

"How about we try this….." He mused, running his other hand across Optimus' lips. "Let's see how well you take direction to impress me..."

Optimus let him do this and felt his little hands wrap around his wrists like manacles. But he could easily brake their grip... He was stronger than Starscream. He felt giddy and excited and he looked at his mate with a smile and a little glow in his optics.

"I'll do whatever you want, Starscream..."

"Good." He purred, leaning in to steal a kiss from him. "Then show me what wonderful lips you have… and what they can do."

Optimus smirked and licked his lips with a devious look in his optics.

"What does my Master want me to do? Maybe nibbling..."

He pulled him closer to kiss and nibble at his neck cables and the edge of a wing. Starscream actually giggled.

"Oh that's nice." he purred.

Optimus chuckled back and licked the length of said wing until he was to the tip and sucked it some, purring and humming. Starscream's breath hissed out happily, a low purr in his throat as he smiled, leaning into Optimus' kisses.

"That's it... keep going."

Optimus chuckled and hummed harder, suckling strongly and nibbling at the wingtip with passion. He felt it shudder and tremble under his glossa and smiled. Starscream smiled wider, shivering and twisting under his ministrations and artistic glossa.

"Uhmmmfff."

Optimus was adamant to only use his glossa and lips to send his mate to the brink, and he alternates between long licks along the edge of the wing and nibbling/suckling on the wingtip. Starscream's ability to sit upright was quickly waning. He shivered, gripping his mate's shoulders and gasping as his spark fluttered stronger. Optimus felt his spark's flutter and his own was pounding strongly into his chest. He sighed in deep content and returned his attention to the other wingtip, resuming his work. Starscream purred, arching his back slightly as Optimus kissed, and bit back with a small growl, unable to stop himself.

Optimus leaned back and looked at him with a wide smirk, stopping to focus his interest on his chest vent and cockpit. he could feel his that lover was highly aroused and he purred in need as well. Starscream just smiled down at him giddily, and promptly smothered his lips with his own, twisting his body so he lay on top of him and covered him with his body, then snogged him hard. Optimus looked down at his mate in rapt interest and leaned down to nibble and lick at his chest vents and cockpit, rocking his hips slowly against his own in needy arousal.

"Mmmm."

Starscream moved his hips against his, moving with him, plating already warm and eager to be unveiled, but he kept it shut for right now... he wanted to feel needy, wanting. Optimus started to slowly trace his glossa down to his mate's still closed panel, and once there, he hovered for a moment, optics locking on his enraptured features, which made him smile and he asked softly.

"Tell me what you want, love..."

Panting a bit, Starscream grinned darkly, and hooked his fingers around Optimus' facemask, pulling him closer.

"I want you to make me overload... without using my interfacing equipment."

Optimus smirked and purred, chuckling in bliss.

"As you wish..."

He kissed him first, entwining their glossas and closing his optics, before he leaned in to lick, kiss, and nibble every inch of his wings. Starscream purred, going limp in his grasp, letting him do whatever he wished... his frame shifting and moving with him fluidly.

Optimus spent some time, on his wings and then switched to his neck and throat, nibbling away and sucking on sensitive cables there. Starscream shivered, claws digging into Optimus' back as he let out a soft mewl of pleasure at the attention to his cables, his fingers intertwining into his own neck cables, massaging, pulling, kneeding. Optimus tilted and moved his head to give him more access and he purred, optics alight with pleasure. He attacked his right wingtip and nipped at it, suckling hard. Starscream buried his face in his cables, biting down, nibbling and chewing with his sharp dentia, pushing until he tasted his energon, licking it gently to heal the wounds before moving on.

Optimus moaned some at the expert nibbling his neck cables were getting, and he attacked Starscream's wingtip fervently, tasting him, and biting down softly on the area there. He wanted more but he would show him patience and control... The seeker just smiled warmly, spark pulsing happily as he moved in closer, pushing his lips against his with a deep purr. Optimus kissed him back with passion, and slipped his glossa inside his mouth, purring back and playing with his wingtips with both hands. His own spark was calling out for his bonded and pulsed strongly. Starscream trilled again, gasping slightly at the invitation, shivering.

"Mmmm frag... this is harder than I thought it would be."

Optimus chuckled and pinched a wingtip hard, licking and biting down at some neck cables.

"Is it now?..."

"Yes!" he gasped, voice rising in pitch.

"You're so tempting, all opened and offered like this for me to take..." He purred lustfully and nibbled his neck again, harder, using his hands to trace patterns on the planes of his wings.

Starscream whined slightly, optics flickering as he stared at him with an almost frustrated look.

"Then take me." He hissed.

"Is that an order, master?" he purred suggestively and ran his digits up and down the seeker's hip panels.

"Frag yes it is!"

Optimus chuckled and worked the seeker's panel open, stroking the edges of the shivering valve with a expert digit. His own panel was retracted soon and his cable stood up hard and ready for action.

"As you wish..." he lifted his seeker by the hips and positioned him over his cable, then locked optics with him. "So handsome..." He purred and lowered him slowly.

Starscream shivered, optics rolling back in anticipation as he stared at him, valve pulsing and tip glittering with transfluid, begging to be used. Optimus' burning optics were locked with his and he growled lowly, lowering his mate so he started penetrating his tight, pulsating valve. It felt so good... And his grip on his hips tightened some, pulling him down until he was fully sheated inside the wet valve. His spike was throbbing inside him now and he managed to change their positions, now being on top with the seeker splayed out under him.

Starscream mewled, twisting so that his port could stretch to accept his spike, smiling broadly as it spread him wider, making him gasp, eagerly spread out beneath Prime with a yearning keen. Optimus started to thrust, giving powerful movements of his strong hips and reaching the deepest end of the seeker's valve. Every little ridge of his spike was stimulated and he moaned, leaning on to smother the tempting wings of his little seeker spread out for him. Starscream squealed happily, twisting and shifting with him, mewling as he went, each thrust sending shivers through his frame as he gasped happily.

"Oh... Prime... more..."

Optimus was happy to obey this command and he changed the angle, strength and speed of his thrusts several times, wanting to send his seeker into wild pleasure. He kissed, nibbled and licked at the wing's edges and tips as he went on and on. Each touch seemed to send tingles rushing through Starscream, and each thrust made him scream softly, louder each time, more ecstacy. Optimus growled and bit a bit harder on those wings as his thrusts went faster and harder again, and he felt his spark calling out for the other, pulsing wildly into his chest.

Starscream's spark leapt forward, zapping a little as the excited little ones stirred anxiously and happily at their creator's union... and his spark reached out, joining Optimus's with a lunge. Optimus cried out and gasped as their sparks joined so eagerly, and he relished in the feeling of intimacy and closeness this was giving them both. He nuzzled and nibble at his mate's throat and thrust slower wanting to enjoy the feelings. Each motion seemed to draw him closer, slowly, to the climax... a low moan of need escaping his lips each time, the charge building, growing. Optimus pulled his mate as close to himself as possible and he moaned, growling deeper as climax was nearing. He could feel his spark pulsing faster with each thrust and energy was building up fast.

And just like that... Starscream gasped, head jerking back, and he overloaded with a cry, half strangled, half wondrous. His energy slammed into Optimus, washing over him at the same time it did himself, as he twisted and writhed beneath him. Optimus was hit by the backlash of the seeker's powerful overload and he was sent over the edge, crying out and optics briefly shining almost-white in bliss. His spark leapt and bounced inside its casing and he emptied his fluids inside his mate's valve, riding it out until the last drop was spent.

Starscream's spark exploded, images thoughts, feelings, all of them surrounding Optimus in a flurry of light and love... he adored him, worshipped him... he never wanted to be apart from him... he was his life, his world. Optimus was overwhelmed by the depth of Starscream's feelings for him, and he was sending him his own love, compassion, devotion, and complete adoration for this handsome, intelligent and fragile creature that was his mate. He purred contentedly, his spark feeling fulfilled and sated.

The seeker continued pouring his emotions and feelings until at last, he could stand it no more, and fell back gasping, spark warm and full. Optimus just held him close, rolling to his side without disconnecting from him or pulling out. He rubbed his back and kissed his helm. His spark feeling content and pulsing happily against his other half. Starscream sighed, spark fluttering, his little ones also happy.

"That was amazing." Starscream exclaimed.

"Yes, it was... You're my greatest treasure..." Optimus purred and chuckled, optics dimmed now.

"Mmmm I love hearing that from you."

"I would never lie to you, my spark..." he replied and hugged him tight.

"I know... But I still love hearing it." The seeker purred.

"And I love saying it to you my sweet spark." he replied and nuzzled him, purring in his neck.

Starscream smiled and curled into his embrace, completely loving it. "Never leave me." he murmured.

Optimus held him back and kissed the top of his helm again lovingly. "Never..."

Smiling, he shuttered his optics and drifted slowly into recharge in the arms of his loved one. Optimus wasn't far behind him and he rested peacefully holding his mate close to him throughout the night cycle, feeling like this was just right...

oOo

This time, the next morning did not yield any morning sickness for once... perhaps the sparklings were satiated by the overloading the night before but Starscream came awake slowly, peacefully. Optimus slept a bit longer than usual and he woke to feel his mate still curled up against him, which was a bit new since the sparklings were growing inside him. No morning sickness... that was nice. He took his time to fully wake up.

"Hmmm," Starscream peered up at him. "Morning..."

"Morning Sunshine..." He purred and nuzzled his helm gently. "Sleep well?"

"Hmmmm yes," He smiled warmly. "I did..."

"Good... No sickness then? Is this already going away? I thought it would last longer..." He pondered and laid there, pulling his mate on top of him to stroke his wings.

"Not today... frag, I hope it's going away." He rolled his optics. "I really don't want to go through that every morning."

"Well, it's supposed to go away when the sparklets move down into the gestation chamber to start growing their protoform..." Optimus said with a smile, and he pressed a hand just there, where the little ones will soon start to grow. "You'll look good with our sparklings there."

"Hm yes well I think it's too early for that yet..." He grimaced. "Frag... all fat and bloated? How can that make anyone look good?"

Optimus traced little circles on his belly, tickling him some.

"Because it'll be our sparklings in there. And you could never be ugly..."

"No just fat and unattractive."

Optimus rolled his optics, kissing his mate and then he said flatly. "You'll still be handsome in my spark, hum? I mean it..."

He smiled widely at that. "Hmmmm yes I know... I just like hearing it from you."

Optimus scowled and then slaped a wing playfully.

"You... You little tease! I could spank you..."

He stuck his tongue out.

"Try it."

Optimus pulled him closer, his optics narrowing. "Don't tempt me... You have a very spankable aft, my dear..."

He smirked. "Oh? Well you'll have to move it to do that." he wiggled it against his front.

Optimus grabbed his aft and lifted him as he sat up on the berth, purring and chuckling.

"Maybe another time, you aft-wriggler..." And he gropped him shamelessly.

"Hm... yes perhaps." Starscream mused, smooching him on the lips.

Optimus laughed and just slapped him in the aft before sitting up completely and kissing him back. Starscream bit his lip in retaliation, smirking.

"Let's stop lounging around here... I want to get up and do something."

"Of course, my spark, whatever you want..." Optimus chuckled and then he stood, still holding his seeker like he weighed nothing.

"Good." he purred. "How about breakfast?"

"That sounds nice, hum..."

He walked to the energon dispenser, and shifting his mate to a single arm, holding him like a sparkling, he filled two cubes of energon. Starscream blinked at the ease in which he transported him, but he didn't mind. He simply leaned his head on his shoulder. Optimus finally offered him one of the cubes and then took the other. He set him down on the couch and sat beside him. Starscream took it, sipping it slowly as he settled down on the couch, optics dimming.

"So..."

"So?..." Optimus wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders, hugging him close. "It is today that we'll gather your trinemates."

He blinked. "Oh.. right. Have we prepared for them yet?"

"We're ready to greet them. I'm not looking forward to announce that to the officers though... They'll want my spark on a plate.," He sighed and pouted some, staring into his cube.

"You haven't told them?"

"The meeting's set this morning. We're meeting them tonight... Yesterday had been a bit crazy, but I'm meeting them in one hour." He sighed and looked at him, taking his hand in his own.

He nodded slightly, optics dropping.

"That will be a bombshell."

"It will, and I am not looking forward to it at all..." He frowned, and he sipped the rest of his energon.

"Do you want assistance?" He asked, turning his head to study him. "Or is this something you must deal with on your own?"

"I think you should be there, because you may have some questions to answer to... And besides, I really don't want to do this alone. It may sound selfish, but I don't want to be alone to stand in front of them. Even if they are my officers."

Starscream nodded stiffly, optics narrowing slightly. "I am used to being involved, even if it's to be someone's patsy... I hate taking back seats to everything."

"You will be involved in this, there's no way you wouldn't. And it is true that you always seem like the type to get involved... I'll need the support anyway. It'll be like the sharkticon's pit there." he huffed and leaned back on the couch.

He smirked. "If it's one thing I'm good at, it's out sharking the sharcticons."

"Then you're my mech, Starscream." he smirked back, and then he stood, and said. "I need to take a shower before the meeting. Maybe you should too."

"Hm... yes..." he glanced down at his frame, smirking. "A good hot shower would make my colors shine."

"Yes, we want you all pristine and gleaming to face execution, don't we..." Optimus said with sarcasm. "Because they won't go easy on any of us. They already don't unserstand why we're together to begin with."

He blinked, smile faltering a little. Execution... that was an odd term to use. It sent shivers down his back, but he pushed past it.

"Yes... that is true."

"I'm sorry Starscream, I'm just terribly nervous. But I'll take it, like I always do. I shouldn't have used that term... It was unthoughtful of me."

He nodded slightly, smiling faintly. "I'm just... jumpy is all. I know it can't and won't happen but... conditioned response."

Optimus walked to him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

"No one's gonna hurt you here, Starscream. Words cannot hurt... And that's the only thing that'll ever be thrown at you."

"I know." He murmured softly. "I know... You're here now... that's all I need."

Optimus held him and opened his spark completely, feeling him and letting him feel him too. He wanted his mate to feel good, here, and he'll make sure he was accepted. Starscream did the same, smiling, spark full and happy. Optimus finally pulled him with him to the washroom and opened the warm water, stepping inside the booth to clean up and help his mate as well.

"Lets get all cleaned up before the meeting..."

"Yes... that sounds great." He murmured, dreamily.

Optimus chuckled and pulled him under the warm water with him, taking a sponge and cleanser to slowly rub at his mate's back and wings.

"Here... Feels good."

Starscream purred, leaning into the hot water with a soft hiss. Optimus chuckled and took his sweet time washing every bits of his mate, feeling his wings, and his slender waits and limbs under his hands. It was just peaceful and sensual... Starscream smiled, reciprocating with slow sweeps of the sponge, painting his limbs, slow deliberate sweeps as the hot water relaxed his servos.

Optimus sighed in content, optics dimmed and relaxed, and he leaned into the touches. He could've stayed in there forever, but duty calls, and he had to step out and dry up. Starscream groaned in protest once the water shut off, but sighed, stepping out with him, shaking himself a little before grabbing a towel. Optimus started the dryer and it was quick enough that they were both dry and ready to go.

"I'm not looking forward to this... But we don't have a choice., I don't, anyway... If you want your trinemates to be welcomed here."

"They won't be." Starscream murmured. "But with a little work maybe we can at least live in co-existance.

"That is the idea behind this reunion. At least, you could all be tolerated and someday, I hope that you'll be accepted."

"That would be ideal." He turned to face him, expression shifting. "So. What is my role here? Speak my mind, or let you do the talking?"

"You let me do the talking for a bit first, and then you can speak your mind off to them. Make them understand and see your point. The officers aren't stupid, they'll understand." Optimus replied and put a hand on his mate's shoulder, squeezing softly.

He inclined his head. "Very well. I'll try to behave then."

Optimus smiled before sliding his facemask into place and walking out in the hallway with the seeker. "That's all I can ask of you my spark."

He smiled, kissing his cheek gently.

"Come. We've put this off long enough, let's get it over with."

He turned and headed down the corridor keeping beside him. Optimus nodded, and he led him to the Command room where the meeting was going to happen. All the officers were there, and Optimus was last to arrive, with his bondmate. He was met with some curious, disapproving or downright hostile looks, but he didn't mind them. He walked to the front of the room and looked at them all. His officers, his most trusted men... They would understand, and accept, eventually. he trusted them all with his life. Starscream followed him, face shifting to a cool mask of indifference as he took up his position next to Optimus, staring around the table at Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, Red Alert, Ironhide, and the rest of the officers. No mercy. No weakness. Optimus looked at them all, one after the other, optics hard, unwavering, and he made the most hostile looks down with a hint of shame. Ironhide was the worst, but Red Alert wasn't far behind, and he was almost twitching openly. Prowl was cool and calm as usual, Jazz was his smiling and cool self, Ratchet and Wheeljack had greeted them with smiles. Optimus was silent for a bit longer before speaking.

"There is something you all need to know. Starscream's trinemates, Thundercracker and Skywarp, are leaving the Decepticons, they already have, and contacted their trine leader and have asked as for asylum here." He observed them waiting of their initial reaction.

Most of the mechs were silent. Staring. Then the grumbles began. "Ok, so now we're just opin' our doors for just about anyone? Frag, why not invite the whole Decepticon army while we're at it?" Ironhide growled. Optimus's optics narrowed and he focussed on the weapon specialist. He had expected this kind of reaction, but he was still disappointed. he did not show it though. From his own seat, Prowl had a slight frown and asked sharply.

"Prime, if I may ask, why bring in more uncontrollable elements? Did you at least think about the utmost turmoil this will cause through the ranks? You cannot expect the troops to accept them just like that. You will need a very good reason."

Optimus felt like rubbing his temples, but he had a good point here.

"I do not expect such thing, Prowl. But the way Thundercracker and Skywarp put it, their demand was legitimate."

"Legitimate how?" Red Alert asked, twitching. "More security risks! It's bad enough having one top Decepticon officer here and we don't really know how he'll behave... now we bring in two more? They could completely destroy our whole security system and compromise it!"

He looked at the security Director and answered calmly, feeling his mate through the bond.

"I assure you, they will not do such thing. You will be permitted to scan them for any spying device they may carry, and Ratchet will back this up with his own examination. Starscream assured me they had left everything linking them to the Decepticons behind. Basically, they are all neutrals now."

Prowl was listening intensely and his optics kept switching from Starscream to Optimus. He did not look happy. "How can you be so sure? You may have been manipulated the whole time by this seeker, Prime. He indicated to the red and white mech."

Starscream was remaining calm. So far, this was not as bad as he expected.

"And how do you know sir..." Red Alert fidgeted. "How do you know they won't turn against us? I don't understand... why are we breaking our own rules and going against protocol all of a sudden..."

He sat down nervously twitching. Starscream's optics slowly shifted over to Prowl, studying him.

"I have a question." he said calmly, keeping the security directors optics. "How much do you trust Optimus?"

Optimus smiled under his faceplates as he saw them all look slightly embarassed at this question.

Prowl was the first to speak up, and he said calmly, his tune neutral. "I trust Optimus Prime with my own life. But since his, and your, return , he is changed, and I admit not knowing what to think anymore. But believe me, and I am speaking for any mechs here, I trust this mech with my life."

Optimus locked optics with his SIC and had a slight nod of acknowledgement for him, tilting his head.

"But you all wonder, what the Pit happened to Optimus? Am I right? It is a long story, and to clarify everything here, it may be time this is all put out in the open. And if you were to hear the whole story, would that put your mind at ease?" Starscream asked simply, staring at them. "No matter how it pains him to tell it again, no matter how difficult?"

They all looked at one another and there was a general sense of uneasyness in the room, until Wheeljack, whom had been silent so far, spoke up.

"I think that it may at least help us understand why you are both acting so out of character. You can't deny that your actions these last two days have been... unsettling, at least."

"Unsettling how exactly?" Starscream pressed. "You are aware of where we were sent, are you not? You just do not know the details. I would think that based on the repairs Ratchet had to enact upon us both, that might have given you a clue, but if you are intent on having it spelled out for you..."

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder, and his optics hardened some when he slowly looked at all of them again. Prowl looked calmer and the frown on his faceplates had disappeared. Jazz was listening intensely, already aware of this all with Prowl and Ratchet, he was compassionate about Optimus's and Starscream's reluctance to tell this again. Ironhide had a deep scowl and a hard expression, arms crossed over his chest and looked like he wanted to blow something. Wheeljack looked appropriately ashamed of his lack of trust and Ratchet was scowling to everyone else.

"I do not wish to say it, at least not so soon. the officers that need to know the entire story already know it, but if you are incapable of trusting my judgement then I don't think this meeting has any point going further."

"No, they have a point." Starscream said tersely. "If their blind hatred and mistrust will transgress from me to you, you do have a problem here. I think they need to know what was done to us. Both of us. How we were violated in the worst possible way, and not able to do anything about it. How the Autobots in that place were the most twisted, disgusting creature that ever lived, far worse than anything that my own faction here has done. How they thrive on pain, giving it and even taking it. How they care nothing for life, and enjoy seeing it terminated. How they take what they want from whomever they want, whenever they want, regardless to the damage it causes."

This was met with a deep silence, and for several minutes, no one spoke in the room, sharing embarassed and shocked looks. Only Prowl and Jazz, with Ratchet, stayed cool. They already knew... But not the details, the deepest, most humiliating and painful details of their torments. Optimus closed his optics for but a moment and sighed, his shoulder slumping briefly as if weighted by a heavy burden.

"It pains me to see you all so mistrustful towards the mech you are all swearing you trust with your lives. What do you want to know then? That I, your proud, untouchable Leader, had been reduced to a shuddering pile of scrap, begging for my life at the pedes of mech that couldn't take more pleasure then to see me, both of us, broken and beaten so completely that all that remains is a lifeless shell? That I gave up to the one I call really call my Nemesis, and whom is ten time worst then Megatron by any means? That I wished for death?... Is that what you all want to hear?"

"You won't get it from him." Starscream hissed, optics narrow and gaze intense. "He is strong, no matter how weak a situation may make someone, he made it through... and I don't give a frag what you think of me, but I won't let you tear Optimus down because I just happened to be caught up in this fragging bunch of slag!"

Optimus straightened up, his intense gaze hardening again and sweeping over the assembled mechs, whom were fidgeting and looking everywhere but at him in shame, except for ever cool, collected Prowl. Said mech was the first to break the tense, heavy silence.

"You don't have to Optimus. Your word will not be questioned again by any mechs in this room." He gave everyone a hard look and all looked appropriately repenting then. "You have been through a lot, you deserve a rest, and I can handle them, you know me. All I want to know is, why grant the other two seekers asylum as well?"

Starscream's wings twitched. He hadn't missed how they had acknowledged Optimus' pain but not his own.

"Because they're with me." He growled low, optics narrow. "And since I am staying, so are they."

-Relax...- Optimus sent him through the bond -They don't mean to be hurtful or cold towards you. It's hard for them to... get over the prejudices.-

Optimus locked his gaze on them all one by one, frowning and optics hard.

"You should think of our pain, both of us, as something common, and don't just decide to forget Starscream was even there with me, because I won't tolerate any disrespect or hateful words towards him. But he is right, they are coming because he is here, and they want to be reunited as a trine. It's as simple as that."

Starscream bristled, growling low as he stared at the Autobots with an intent look.

"I know you won't trust me, or them. And I"m not asking you to. Just don't frag with me and them, and we won't frag with you. Simple as that."

Red Alert, despite everything that had been said, started to protest again and Ironhide soon joined him, and Optimus felt like just slapping them around the head like sparklings. After a few minutes of utmost bickering, he snapped, and slammed his fist on the table, making them all jump and shut up.

"They are coming, this evening, and I want a room made ready to greet them. Not a cell in the brig, a room, is that clear enough? You will be able to examine them for any spying devices, Red, and Ratchet will have to examine them too, but this discussion is over,. We're going in circles, and if you cant trust me, as it is what it seems to be for some of you, there's nothing I can do to force you."

Starscream grit his dentia but sat back, stewing. It wasn't fair that he had to put up with that slag because of him... he wanted to tell them the truth, scream it... but that wouldn't help. Optimus was feeling utterly drained by this point and he glared at them all with deep annoyance.

Red looked like he would say something else, but he decided not to and instead he said. "I demand that they both be thoroughly scanned before coming into the base! And accompanied at all times when in here!"

Ironhide just seethed but he didn't said anything else.

Prowl nodded. "I am sorry for this turn of events Optimus. They'll be treated fairly of course."

Optimus tried to comfort his mate bu he was feeling so tired himself.

Starscream's optics flickered. Fairly indeed. Just like he himself had been treated fairly.

-That's so full of slag... I'm sorry Starscream.- Optimus said with bitterness through the bond. -But they're doing their best. Sadly... It's not the best.-

He looked at them with tired optics and shook his head some, before stating, hiding the bitterness in his voice.

"It's the best I can ask of you, I suppose. Alright, they'll be here in a few hours. Dismissed."

The Autobots departed with grumbles and sharp looks at Starscream, who returned them with an even stare. But, once they were gone, his frame sagged, and he sunk into a chair heavily. Optimus slumped in his own seat, and he put a hand on his mate's arm, rubbing softly.

"It went better then I thought it would, but... Still, it pains me..."

"Why didn't you just tell them the full truth?"

"I wasn't ready to see the disgust, the pity in their optics..." He admitted and sighed, looking down between his legs. "I should have but... I just couldn't. Am I being a coward for this, Starscream?"

"No... not a coward... You just don't want to look less in their eyes."

"I'll have to tell the truth someday. When I'm ready, I will... But until then... I was hoping they could trust my words and stop questioning my every decisions concerning you and everything else since we got back." he sounded deeply tired, worn, and he bowed his head with some sadness.

He shook his head, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They can't understand because you haven't told them everything. I think if they knew they would understand... I can't say that it's the best or right option but... it is probably the only one."

Optimus stood and knelt in front of his mate, putting his head on his lap like a very tired, and very comfort-depleted sparkling. He dimmed his optics and sighed, knowing that this may look like he was weak, but he did not care right now.

"I'll tell them... I have to... I need them to understand."

Starscream gazed down at him, optics sad as he placed a hand on his helm, stroking it gently.

"I know it's difficult..." He murmured. "I guess I"m lucky and don't have to atone for anything... I just up and left and never have to face them.

"If you had returned... they would've just torn you to pieces and call you weak..." Optimus said softly, and he wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. "I wished I was stronger... And that I didn't had to face them like this, but I am their Leader..."

"I know." He said quietly. "And how much better is it here? I'm still looked down on and insulted just not to my face." He sighed, shaking his head. "You still are their leader... You are strong to them. That has not changed."

"It is hard to keep a facade when I don't feel strong... I feel... broken. I'm not whole anymore." he whispered and nuzzled him softly.

"I know... but you're not." He lifted his chin up slightly. "Tell me how I can help fix it."

Optimus looked up at him, his optics pained and glazed over by memories. He dimmed them and sighed.

"I don't know... I'm not sure what's broken, or how to fix it..."

He smiled sadly, and continued stroking his helm. "Then just relax... you'll figure it out."

Optimus nodded and rested his helm there, optics closing and relaxing into the soft touches. He tried to focus and find out what was so torn inside him... That would be a hard task... He knew something wasn't right but... "Somehow I will..."

"You will. If you need someone, I'm here..."

"I'd like if you help me find out... And if you need help, I'm here for you too..." he replied in a soft tune, leaning against his mate.

He glanced down at him, frowning slightly, but he nodded. "I'll do whatever you need..."

He straightened up and put his hand on the chair's handles, looking his mate in the optics. "I won't put anything more on you. It's probably something I'll need to find out by myself..."

He blinked. "You can't do everything by yourself."

He leaned back down and said in a little voice. "I know... And I'd love your help Starscream. You can help me find what's broken... And I'll help you back..."

"I will." He said quietly. "I promise you..." He sighed, trailing off. "It's time to meet my wingmates."

-TBC-


	14. Trinemates

Chapter 14: Trinemates

He nodded, taking the hand and standing, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Are you going to come with me?"

"Yes, I'm coming, unless you dont want me to." Optimus replied and tilted his head. "I'll understands if you want to do this alone..."

He smiled slightly.

"Initially it would be best for me to make contact with them with you in the distance... they won't like havin gyou near...

"alright then, I'll stay somne distance away and you can meet me back when you gathered them." He said and chuckled some, feeling better.

He nodded.

"That will work." Smiling, he turned and headed toward sthe door, wings held high.

Optimus waited a bit before following him, letting him take off and towards the rendezvous point. He transformed and rolled out, informing his SIC of where he was heading and to stand on alert in case of an attack. Starscream transformed, his gears feeling a bit heavy and grimy from lack of use, but they finally got him into the right groove and took to the sky, going slow enough so that Optimus could keep pace with him, but fast enough to rush the wind over his wings at a good clip. Optimus was rolling out on the ground, feeling the hard ground under his tires and the sun on his roof. It was nice... And the wind blowing around him was refreshing. The trip almost seemed too short.

Starscream drifted enjoying the feeling of the wind, until he got closer to the rendevouz and set his scanners wide to see who was there. Optimus stopped a few miles from the rendezvous and waited, keeping the bond and a comm liune wide open. Two familliar energy signature soon popped on the scanner. Anxiously, Starscream transformed and landed on the top of the open ridge where they were meeting, optics skywards. A blue and a black jet appeared and transformed a few minutes later, landing near him. Thundercracker was looking serious as ever and Skywarp grinned at his trineleader.

"Starscream." The blue seeker said nodding once in greeting.

The red and white seeker's optics softened seeing them both appear, apparently unharmed.

"Skywarp... Thundercracker." He greeted quietly. "Good to see you."

Skywarp grinned wider and he threw his arms around his trineleader enthusiastically.

"Screamer! You're alright! We were worried 'bout you!" Thundercracker just smiled some and said. "We weren,t spotted. No one saw us."

"Good." Starscream squeaked as he was embraced tightly, optics brightening as he lightly returned the hug. "Easy... I'm fine."

Skywarp dropped to his knees and stuck an audio on his midsection.

"can I hear them yet? Can I?" He was very enthusiastic and Thundercracker rolled his optics. "Calm down Warp, it's too soon for this."

Starscream blinked, staring down at the odd position of Skywarps' adial against his abdomen.

"Erm... yeah they're not down there yet..." He muttered, grabbing his neck strut and yanking on it. "I'll let you see back at the base."

Skywarp pouted but got up and smiled at his trine leader.

"alright then. I cant wait to see them! Seekerlets... There hadn't been any in thousands of Vorns!" TC groaned and said, to Starscream. "He'd been talking nonstop about this since you told us..."

Starscream smiled at that, lips twitching.

"Frag he's more excited than I am then."

Thundercracker cracked a smile too and chuckled.

"You could say that yeah. You know how excited he can be about things, huh?"

"Yes, obviously. Well at least someone can flaunt and spoil over my sparklings without fear of being glared at..." He fondly brushed Skywarps' helm. "You two got out without incident?"

Skywarp blushed and chuckled a bit sheepishly, leaning to the touch some. He said, looking proud.

"Nope, none at all! We weren't even suspected, and no one saw us!"

"Good... because I think I fragged up royally." He put a hand to his face. "and I have no idea what to do about it."

"what's the matter, Starscream?" TC asked worriedly, puting a hand on his trine leader's shoulder. "You're having troubles with those autobots?..."

"Well... that's to be expected..." his optics flickered. "They hate us. That's just how it is... I just..." He squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't know what to do... I've felt so isolated, even with Optimus there... he needs me more than I need him right now... and I'm not USED to that." He ran his fingers over his helm. "I don't know how much more I can do this..."

Thundercracker smiled and squeezed his shoulder tightly.

"Well, if you just told us what happened to you, maybe we can help. And besides, you'll have us both to back you up now. Thos Autobots wont harass you if I have anything to say about it. And Prime... I'm sure he's doing all he can."

"Yeah..." his optics dimmed as he sighed, then sunk down to sit on a boulder nearby. "We were pulled into an alternate dimension where Autobots were the bad guys... and they were... brutal and vicious... they took what they wanted... and made us take each other."

Thundercracker blinked and then he pulled his trinemate into a embrace, rubbing his wings.

"It's horrible... You weren't even willing to that bond?... How twisted."

"Not at the time." he murmered quietly, leaning into their hold shuttering his optics. "We both didn't want it... but afterwards... things changed."

"What happened?..." Skywarp gently coaxed him, petting his wings from behind him. "You sounds changed too."

He lifted his optics, staring at them in turn.

"I"m not sure you'd believe me if I told you..." He hesitated. "Not that I doubt you, just that it sounds unbelieveable..." He hesitated again. "I'd like to show you... by renewing the Trine bond."

They shared a awed look, slightly shocked at this demand, and Skywarp hugged him from behind.

"Really? That's great Starscream!" TC held him too and smiled, optics brightened. "I'd love to do it..."

"Don't be so quick to say yes." He warned, holding a finger up. "You do realize that this will also bring a fourth into it... right?" His optics slid over towards where Optimus was waiting. "He won't be in the trine but... linked through me you can still sense him, and he'll feel what I feel."

"Ho..." TC looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he said seriously. "If this is your chosen Bonded, then it'll be alright. I think we can handle it. Hum, Skywarp?"

The dark seeker nodded, and tilted his head.

"That'll be weird..."

"It is now." He said firmly. "We both want this to work... and you'll see why." He smiled. "I just wanted you to understand." He paused then reached down and opened his canopy, revealing his spark chamber which opened after a few clicks and whirls, to reveal the three little sparks bouncing around his own.

They both looked in awe at the sight of the sparklings in there, finally fully understanding and TC felt ashamed to ever doubt his friend and leader. Skywarp giggled and reached to try and touch one." Can I?"

He tilted his head.

"I don't know how wise that is, Skywarp..."

Skywarp let his hand drop and pouted but he looked at them with fascination.

"They're so tiny and cute! I bet they'll be adorable sparklings."

"I'm sure they will be." He smiled proudly. "Powerful, smart, and attractive. Just like their creators."

"Right..."

Skywarp smirked and kept his optics locked on them. TC was staring too and he rolled his optics at Starscream's boasting. But he chuckled some.

"You'll be a good creator, I'm sure..."

"We'll see about that." smiling he guestured to them to open theirs, his own spark pulsing strongly with anticipation.

TC opened his spark casing and showed his bright blue spark, and Skywarp did the same, He was smirking and blushing lightly.

"It feels weird... But it's a good thing."

"I hope so." He murmered, then drew them closer, spark reaching out for theirs, tendrils snaking out as his fingers stroked the leading edges of their wings, as per tradition, coaxing them into co-operating.

Skywarp was the first to finish the connection, and his own spark started to entwinned with Starscream's. TC was last, his spark crying out for the two others and finally he took the last step nd their three sparks were entwinned together. It felt good to be whole for the first time in vorns. Starscream gasped, optics shuttering as he felt their sparks melding with his, entwining, as the connection was made sharing thoughts... it was unique... unlike a spark bond between mates this was just... like being brothers. TC purred and felt his brothers close to his spark again, and he send them his relief and his thoughts. They had always loved their trine leader, as a trinemate and friend, and his rejection had hurt them both. Skywarp on his part was completely happy and latched on the newfound bond.

Starscream opened his spark, pulllinga t them, tugging at them to join his, as trine leader it was his duty to link them all... and it only took a few moments, his spark pulled them together and their fields brushed, overlapping, but never completely merging, just enough to give them a tingling pleasurable sensation of charged energy. And then, Starscream opened his spark to them all...and let them see whatever they wished to see. TC looked at what was in Starscream's spark, and he coud feel Skywarp doing the same. They wanted to know what happened to him... And when they saw, they were shocked and disgusted, and not just a little terrified. It was so wrong... TC held into his trine leader with a sob, and Skywarp nuzzled him.

"Ho, Star... We didn't knew..."

Starscream opened his optics, his spark warm and comforting, sad.

"I know. I didn't want anyone to know... especially the Autobots. The last thing we want is pity."

"You're strong Starscream, you'll pull through this..." TC said holding him close, his spark soothing him as he could.

Skywarp cooed and nuzzled him.

"You'll be fine..."

Pulling his spark closer to theirs, feeling relief knowing that they were there, FEELING them there in more than the physical way... it helped.

"thank you... both. I couldn't do this without you. I really couldn't."

"We're here now, you wont be alone in this." TC said firmly and patted his trine leader's back, hoilding him comfortingly.

"Thank you." He murmered, smiling at them both and squeezing their survos. "I appreciate everything you both have done for me... I only wish I had come to the realization I was an utter afthole earlier."

"Well... Maybe you were..." Skywarp said with amusement seeping through the renewed bond, and he added. "But now you can repay us, Starscream! We're not leaving you alone..."

"Uh huh... and just how do you expect to be repaid then?" He asked, lips quirking.

"Ho, I'm sure I'll find a way..." SKywarp said with a smirk and purred, nuzzling him softly.

TC chuckled and watched them fondly. Starscream smiled, and sent a pulse of warmth through the trine bond, then a come hither call for his mate. Optimus felt the call, and he transformed back, heading their way. He had felt what was happening and he was quietly approving. He made his way up top and found the three seekers all entangled together in a warm embrace. TC and Warp answered the warmth and curiously poked at this other part of the bond. Starscream closed his spark chamber up, glancing over his shoulder as his mate approached.

"Introductions I believe are in order." He murmered softly rubbing their wings.

Optimus looked at them and smiled under his facemask. He retracted it, no need to keep it hidden here, and said softly.

"I dont really need introduction, hum? But I know you both mostly by name and by your reputations."

Thundercracker discreetly closed his spark chamber and slowly stood as STarscream did eyeing him worriedly. He wasn't quite sure what to think... they were enemies... or supposed to be. Yet here Prime was being nice, genteel.

"It's um... a pleasure to meet you sir."

Skywarp closed himself up and watched the larger mech warily, not wuite sure what to think. He still didn't liked Autobots, but he was going to do his best to get over this for his friend.

"Ya, same here... Nice to meet ya, Sir."

Optimus looked at them both and smiled, his optics calm and gentle. They weren,t what he had thought of them, and he had to see above the prejudices to look at the mechs.

"And I am glad to meet you both. Starscream speak highly of you."

"He does?" Thundercracker glanced at Starscream with surprise only to get a 'yeah what of it' response back across the trine bond, and a slight scoff. "Well... it's good to meet you... sir." He said respectfully, if a bit awkwrdly.

Optimus nodded to him, and he felt a little less awkward now with the respect the other seeker was showing him. Skywarp eyed him critically before apparently deciding he was ok, and smiled.

"It's an honor too, Prime.."

Starscream snorted.

"First time I heard you ever use the word honor..."

SKywarp stuck his glossa out at his trineleader and pouted some. Optimus chuckled, and said.

"It is a honor to meet the two of you. Starscream told me a lot about you, and I must admit, I discovered some through our bond too."

"He said something good?" Thundercracker smiled. "Thats a first..."

"Hey!"

"You could be surprised about what he says about you." Optimus nodded with a little smirk. "I hold you both in high esteem, from what I gathered."

Thundercracker smiled, much to Starscreams embarassment.

"Well I guess that you know more than we do."

Skywarp was looking at his trine leader like he'd grown a second head and then he smiled and chuckled.

"SO you do love us! Awww, Screamer, I'm touched!"

Optimus watched them interract with a sense of awkwardness again, knowing he would never be able to know what it was like, exactly. But he could have a peek through the bond. Starscream sputtered.

"Lay off! Fraggit... So what if I did... Wat you gonna do about it?"

Skywarp grinned goofily and threw hims arms around him into a bear hug.

"Imma gonna give you a big hug, first!"

Optimus laughed at this, this was just too funny.

Starscream acked and just about fell over smacking at him helplessly.

"Come on TC' show Screamer how much you appreciate him!" He shot above his shoulder to the still umoving blue jet.

He held into the trashing Starscream with quite a bit of strenght. Optimus wondered if he should separate them now... and leaned in grabbing Starscreams pede and began to tickle inside the bell. Optimus saw his mate trashing helplessly at the hands of his two trine mates and he tilted his head.

"huh... Is that some kind of seeker ritual?"

Skywarp smooched his trinleader on the cheek and laughed.

"No.. Its just having fun... Here try his wings."

Optimus tilted his head and knelt down to tentatively start running his hands over his mate's wings, filling the bond with snickers and amusement, and chuckling out loud. Starscream made the most interesting sound of sqeeeling trill, struggling hopelessly as giggles racked his frame. enthralled and deeply warmed, as well as amused, by the sight, Optimus stroke and petted his wings more, tickling the sensitive surface, while Skywarp was attacking his chest and canopy shamelessly.

Starscream gasped and writhed clenser streaming down his cheeks as he bucked and struggled. If there hadn't been anyone else here, Optimus would've done a lot more to his seeker, and his thoughts seeped through the bond, as his strokes were half-tickling and half-caress. Skywarp hadn't noticed anything, or he made as if he hadn't Eventually TC stopped if just because starscream was beginning to overheat, shaking from laughter.

"That felt good..."

Optimus stopped too and sat back observing his panting mate with a little smile. Starsvream just glowered.

"Dont be angry Starscream, we were having some fun..."

Optimus chuckled some and watched him fondly.

'I think we'll get along just fine."

"Yeah yoy were having fun..." He pouted. "I could barely breathe."

"Don't take it like that, Starscream, that wasn't harmful. You are so prideful sometimes..." Skywarp pouted back and smirked. Optimus just rolled his optics and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah.. How about we try it on you and see how you feel?"

Skywarp stuck his glossa out ot him and grinned.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He teleported a few meters away.

Starscream started to get up but was too tired and shaky... So he sunk back down.

"Meh... Some other time."

Optimus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him close, seeing the dark seeker cackle and stick his glossa out again.

"You're going to lose this if you keep sticking it out like that."

Starscreams optics glittered.

"Or you could glue it in place there."

"Hey!" Skywarp protested and pouted, glaring some.

Optimus rolled his optics and said more seriously.

"It's time we go back to the base... I know it's not something you're looking forward to."

Starscream grimaced but nodded.

"Together we will prevail."

"I have the feeling you would. You are a though group, you seekers." optimus agreed and helped his mate up.

Starscream stood, gratitude swelling through his spark as he smiled at him.

"We are family. All of us now."

Optimus smiled fondly at his mate and then looked at the two other seekers.

"And I am glad to be a part of it. You are more then ytyou looks, or what I had heard of you in the past."

Thundercracker nodded.

"You're different than I thought too."

"Thaank you, now that we all share a link, it's nice to know that you think so, Thundercracker." Optimus said seriously, his optics gleaming.

Skywarp had to had his two cents and said.

"Ya, you're not so bad, for an Autobot!"

Starscream sniorted.

"well were hardly decepticons anymore. So who cares."

"No one I suppose... So, are we gonna meet our new pals now?" Skywarp asked with a bit of worry still.

Optimus had to give them that, they were adaptable... Starscream glanced at Optimus.

"Are we rooming together or..."

"A room was being prepared for you two trinemates, but you'll probably keep the one you were assigned. Unless you ask for a room to share for the three of you."

Starscream nodded.

"I suppose thats best... I likely will be difficult to live with..."

Optimus chuckled and gave his wing a gentle stroke saying.

"I'll have to live with it, and I'm not complaining."

"True... But even normally im high maintenance... I can't imagine what pain and hormones will do..,." He glanced at his mates. "By the way... Few know the full truth yet so keep it to yourself for now."

Optimus just wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulder and nodded.

"He's right, there is not much that knows the entire thrust about what happened. It is still hard to tell anything."

Starscream sighed. TC blinked.

"But you have to tell them soon.."

"Yes, I'll have to, and I'll do it... soon...' Sighed and looked a little tense, feeling like he was a coward, somehow. "It's not easy, but I will."

"I want to be there for it... That way they cant object without seeming cruel to sparklings."

"Yes, and I thank you for your support. We need to do that together..." He looked at the two others seekers. "But in the meantime, please just stay quiet about this."

TC nodded.

"Of course... We will."

Optimus nodded, and then he said.

"It's time to head back now."

Starscream nodded, glacncing at his mates as he rose.

"Let's go then…. get it over with. The lovely introductions." Thundercracker nodded, looking dubious but stood beside him. "it will work out."

"I will make sure to smoothen it for you, at least. But you dont have to be too worried, it shall go on well."

Optimus replied and Skywarp looked dubious about it, but he moved forward too.

"The sooner it's done the better."

Starscream nodded, smacking his mate on the aft hard.

"So get going!"

Optimus yelped and jumped in the air, glaring at his mate before chuckling and saying.

"You're right! Let's got going!"

-But I'll get you back for this...-

-Sure you will- He sent smugly, taking to the sky with his wingmates as Optimus took the 'long way' back to base.

His spark felt light, no longer burdened by the grief and fear of being alone. With them helping he could do anything.

oOo

Optimus followed them by the road, slowly as his alt-mode wasn't meant for speed but thoughness. Reaching the Ark took him a few hours, but the good feelings he was receiving from Starscream made it worth it.

-I'm sure you have an idea about this...-

-About what?- Was the rather relaxed question.

-About how you want it to be paid back, my dear.- Optimus replied, his smile clear through the bond.

-ohhh that.- A smug smirk. -I have some ideas… though you might not find them fair.-

Optimus laughed and thought that he was quite liking a relaxed, cheerful Starscream.

-Why am I not surprised?..- Was the chuckled reply.

-Well you know me, dear spark. That's why-

-Indeed I do... DOes the carrying makes you hornier or are you always like that?- he asked in amusement as he rolled calmly through the landscape.

-Oh no I'm being GOOD-

-hum, don't I know that...- He purred some and his circuits were tingling in anticipation.

Starscream smirked, transforming and landing outside of the ark with grace, Thundercracker joining him, less graceful. Skywarp landed last and he almost tripped on a piece of rock, which made him swear in cybertronian and English for his undignified entrance. Optimus arrived sometimes later and transformed too, looking at the three of them. Starscream caught Skywarp's elbow, shaking his head slighlty.

"Moron…."

Skywarp glared at him and pouted.

"Hey, not my fault! Stupid rock..."

Optimus chuckled and tilted hishead, awaiting for the welcoming committee to come from the Ark.

"Right it's the rocks fault."

He rolled his optics, then stepped into position behind Optimus. the Ark doors opened…. and Prowl walked out with the usual security entourage, but at least their guns were stowed and not pointed at them, thought heir accusing gazes were less subtle. Optimus watch them walk closer and internally sighed, but it shouldn't go too bad, hopefully.

"Prowl, I believe you had everything ready to greet our new guests?" He ask in a calm tune.

"Yes, sir." Prowl said smoothly, glancing over at them with a calm cool gaze. "If we can scan them first, they will be shown there directly."

"Yes, yes, you can proceed." he said stepping aside. Skywarp glared some when they came closer to scan him, but fortunately he did nothing more, and Optimus was grateful for it.

-They will be respectful or we will deal with them.- Starscream warned Optimus.

To his wingmates he simply nodded. Thundercracker frowned, not liking it, but he stepped fowards and unsubspaced his weapon, glancing over at Starscream who was also weaponless. It would be bad for them to be caught without some form of defense if they were to protect the carrier. Skywarp reluctantly unsubspaced his own weapoin and gave it to the Autobot scanning him, and he looked at his twin cannons mounted on his shoulders, even more reluctant to get rid of them. They had to protect Starscream... How could they if they were weaponless? Starscream's optics narrowed slightly, but he nodded tersely to them.

-Do it. For now. When we prove that we're not going to shoot them in the backs, we can talk about null rays or something else-

Skywarp pouted some but he finally took off his arm canons and gave them up too.

-I just hope you're right Screamer...-

-If anyone so much as hassles you, all you need to do is tell me. I will see that they suffer in worse ways than shooting. Just… try not to piss anyone off.-

-Ok, Screamer, I'll try to control my urges...- The dark seeker replied with a bit of dark humor.

Optimus waited and saw the reluctance on the two seekers.

-TRY.- He reminded him, as Thundercracker passed over his guns reluctantly.

Prowl scanned them both, and when he found no other weapons, devices or other dangerous things, he nodded.

"I must also ask your Decepticon codes be downloaded and purged….. to ensure you cannot be tracked or contacted."

Optimus nodded at this and said to them.

"This is merely standard procedure for this kind of situation. But I must admit it is the first time we ever had to look them over."

Skywarp was less then glad to have his CPU looked over by them... Starscream's face was cool as he glanced at him.

"If seems unfair to stand here and be studied by you like prime real estate, especially if you plan to STUDY us."

"If you want to stay here, your decepticons codes must be deactivated, and purged. I am sure you can understands why. They could be used even unwillingly by your old comrades." Optimus said sounding calm and collected.

"And our word means nothing then?" He asked quietly. "The fact we're willing to turn our backs on our own kind and stay here under this…..tight regime. It means nothing?"

Optimus looked at his mate and his two trinemates.

"Yes, it means a lot. And if it were only me, I wouldn't ask anything else then your words from you. They are enough." He felt like a jerk yet again, and could've slapped himself. "Prowl, can we overstep this procedure? They are unarmed and had promised to follow our rules."

Prowl's lips pressed together.

"No. I'm afraid not. They represent a real security threat…. if we do not..."

"No." Starscream said firmly. "Frag that." He said firmly. "I don't care what your reasoning is. We are not your prisoners. If you do not want to treat us with respect, we will find another place to live."

Optimus tightened his lips together and looked at his officers with some disappointment. Maybe the only way to get them to drop their facade was to be out with the entire story... Here in front of the Ark wouldn't have been his place of choice but... he had the feeling this was going in the wrong direction.

"He's right, they aren't prisoners, and they deserve some respect."

Prowl frowned.

"They are not prisoners, but they are a security risk…. With knowlege of our base and operations, of our personnel, if they wanted to transmit it back to the Decepticons..."

"We are not going to do that." Starscream pressed, optics narrow. "We have no intention now, or ever, of returning to the Decepticons. And if you do not believe my word, then I will pre-offer you a sworn oath." He lifted his chin. "One I do not give lightly, crested and bound by the energon that lives in my lines passed down from my creators."

Optimus's optics widened. This was something he had never heard of. And apparently, some of his Autobots were surprised as well, and they shared looks.

"Starscream? What are you planning to do now? I've never see this happen before..."

The seeker just stared at him.

"If no one will take me by my word than I have little choice but to make a blood oath as the humans call it. I will not let my seekers be treated like lower lifeforms."

Optimus looked at him with pride, and awe. he was ready to give up many things only to make sure that his trine is well treated and Optimus can only approve this behaviour.

"Who would you make this oath with, Starscream? I already trust you..."

"Anyone who desires it." He said stiffly, obviously not happy. "Since your trust is not good enough it seems."

Optimus looked at Prowl and Jazz, and the others that had come, feeling deeply disappointed, torn, tired and like he could slap someone, hard.

"What can I do for you to accept that those seekers mean no harm at all? My words aren't enough anymore it seems."

Prowl just stared at them, obviously frustrated.

"Prime... It's against our protocol... Unless you want to tell us why we should make you exempt from the... Them."

"I think it is time that I tell you, indeed, if it is what it takes." he said a bit tensely, but did he had a choice? Not really. "Alright... You only know parts of the truth. The entire story will take some time to relate, if you can give me that much."

Starscream glanced at him, optics dimming.

-we should do this in front of everyone, not just them.-

-I know, let me handle this, and we shall have the entire crew to listen to it.- He added to Prowl, serious and looking like it was a one-time offer. "Call on everyone out there, and I shall tell you all what happened, in all the details, because this can't be kept between only a few chosen mechs."

Prowl glanced seemers but nodded.

"Yes sir.."

Optimus nodded and waited for him to carry out this order. He was patient and he wanted to make sure things were going to get better.

-It was the best thing to do. I want to settle this once and for all.-

Prowl did so, escorting them down to the meeting room.

-I know. They have to be told to trust us.-

-Still, it's not easy, but it'll be better once they know everything.-

They soon entered the meeting room and Optimus walked to the front of the room, looking at everyone there.

Starscream nodded and stepped up to take his place next to Optimus, despite some odd looks.

-tell them.-

Optimus looked at everyone there and met many curious, worried optics, and even a couple of frowns. The twins were glaring at the seekers openly, for instance. In a slow, low tune, Optimus started to tell them their story, in every gruesome, shocking, painful details. As he was going on, he saw expressions morphing from curiosity to disgust and pity, and compassion, and even anger. After half an hour of telling, he finally finished.

"I hope that, with those new information, you can reconsider your view of things. Nothing's all black and white, there's always different shades of grey..."

Starscream stood there, stoic faced. Now was the key moment. They either lynched him or sympathized. His hand rested on his chest idly stroking it. There was a long moment of silence, and Optimus was afraid that they may not accept this as quickly as he'd hope, or understands, but he was wrong. Optics locked on him and Starscream, and they were either compassing, or angered at what at been done to them. Some were looking shocked still.

"Prime, Sir I think I need to apologize. We didn't knew what you and Starscream went through, and... Even if this is some shocking news, it clears up a lot of things."

Starscream avoided looking at anyone, though more than a few confused speculative looks were thrown their way. Skyfire was the first to break the silence.

"Sparklings!"

Optimus looked at the large shuttle, and nodded, hiding a smile under his mask.

"Yes, Skyfire, Starscream is expecting sparklings. And we should give him all the help and care he deserves..."

Starscream flushed slightly, glancing at Skyfire with a 'don't you dare' look in his optics... but the large shuttle didn't listen as he pushed his way through the crowd to embrace them both with a warm full embrace.

"Congratulations! That's great!"

Optimus froze some, he wasn't used to being hugged like that, and the large shuttle was... very strong. He saw others come closer then as if a spell had been broken, and they were surrounded, congratulated, and Optimus felt a bit better. Starscream shied away, obvious discomfort and a slight touch of panic ebbing at his spark as mechs began to come closer to them, something the claustrophobic mech did not like, but tried to hide as he stood tall. Optimus soothed his spark through the bond, feeling his slight panic, ad he said firmly.

"Please, don't crowd him like that. You'll suffocate him. Give him some space."

Skyfire, who was well aware of Starscream's old habits, immediately helped push people back to an appropriate space, only letting a few up at a time, though the look on his face lingered with sadness beneath the giddiness and warmth. After all... he'd hoped that HE would have been the one... Optimus hadn't missed his look, and a little spark of jealousy lightened in his spark, only to extinguish just as quickly. This was foolish. If there had been anything between the two mechs in the past, it was long dead. Perhaps... after all, they hadn't ever 'closed' their relationship... it had just ended badly with them being separated and not talking...

Optimus was glad to see the tension had vanished, but the insistent look Skyfire was giving his mate was making him uneasy. He looked back at him with sharp optics, but he couldn't really blame him, could he? They had been together in the past... He didn't knew the entire story. Starscream was a bit overwhelmed, and not actually noticing the look the shuttle was giving him, trying to fend off a rather excited Wheeljack and Perceptor who were asking questions a mile a minute. Optimus was worried and he couldn't take his optics away from the shuttle. He walked closer to his mate and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist, watching the other, not really giving attention to the others around them.

Starscream glanced up at him, optics seaching as he put an arm around his waist, some of the other mechs glaring at the display, but none of them dared protest this time. It had gone from hostile, to tolerable if tense. Optimus ignored the glares, they could glare all they wanted, but at least they were going to tolerate and accept them in now. He was more worried about that one mech that was looking at his mate in a very odd way... He should feel bad for being jealous and possessive, but he just... couldn't help it. Everyone milled around for a while until their curiosity and worries finally were dissipated, leaving them alone as the last few filtered out. Starscream sunk into a chair, tiredly.

"Frag... well... they didn't lynch us."

Optimus sat beside him and put a hand on his arm.

"No, they did not, and things will be easier for you now. We can share quarters, for starters..." he chuckled and patted his thigh softly.

"Yes... I suppose that's best for now." He mused, glancing over at his trinemates.

Thundercracker put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can bunk with us when he kicks you out for being a pain in the aft."

Skywarp backed him up by wrapping his arms around his leader's neck and chuckling.

"Anytime, Screamer!"

Optimus looked at them warmly and chuckled too, feeling relieved now.

Starscream smiled tiredly, optics shuttering as he leaned into the hugs and comfort, wings slumping a little with exhaustion.

"I think it's time to retire... some energon... maybe a bath."

Optimus nodded, he was feeling awfully tired too, after this afternoon, and he needed rest and a bath, and some recharge... A good cube of energon too. He stood and offered Starscream his hand.

"Shall we go then?"

He nodded slgihtly.

"Yes..." Glancing at his wingmates he nodded. "Show you to your quarters,,,, they shouldn't hassle you... just don't provoke them."

Optimus agreed and they all left the conferance room to go to the living quarters. Skywarp was looking around curiously and stated.

"Why did you choose such a tank-churningly disgusting color as orange? It's awful!"

Thundercracker smiled at that. Leave it to Skywarp to break the ice. Starscream snorted.

"I have to agree... for once."

"It wasn't my decision, the Ark was already built when we took it. I personaly don't like that color much..." He said looking at the walls around him critically for the first time in Vorns.

Skywarp mockingly gagged and grinned.

"I'd want to shoot myself seeing this color everyday.."

"Well if you're volunteering to repaint it... go for something les garish."

"I'll think of it, Starscream." Optimus chuckled, as they reached a door that he opened. "You're home, now! I hope you both enjoy your accommodations here."

Skywarp walked inside the looked around, then stated.

"That should do..."

Thundercracker blinked.

"Wow... big." glancing at Skywarp, he smiled. "I think we know what to do with that..." He grabbed Skywarp's wing and yanked, the door shutting firmly behind them.

Optimus chuckled after the door slammed in his face, and he rolled his optics.

"Well, looks like they're going to get acquainted with those new quarters..." he turned to his mate and added. "Shall we go to ours now?"

"Yes... let's. Before we start hearing them..."

"That would only give me ideas..." optimus grinned and then wrapped his arms around him to lift him up and walk him to their quarters.

His were larger, and they'll do fine...

Starscream grunted slightly as he was lifted, but settled down with satisfaction, leaning his helm against his shoulder. Optimus carried him bridal stile through the doorway of their wuarters and the door closed behind him. He gently laid him on the berth and asked.

"What would it be, hum? Energon, a bath, massage?"

Starscream's optics glittered as he stared up at him.

"Can I have all of the above?"

Optimus chuckled and his optics brightened, as he snapped his mask open.

"But of corse! Room service is perfect here..."

He went to pour a few energon cubes and gave one to his mate, setting two on the table and taking on for himself.

Starscream smiled warmly at him, leaning back on the berth, relaxing with a sigh as he took the cubes.

"Why thank you sir... so gentle..."

Optiumus laid next to him and wrapped his arms around him, resting his mate's head on his shoulder gently.

"You're welcome..." he sighed and dimmed his optics some.

"so how about that massage and bath..."

Optimus purred and asked, starting to move so he could massage his mate's neck and choulder joints.

"You want the massage or the bath first?"

"hmmmm... Bath... Because I won't want to move later."

Optimus nodded and chuckled, going to prepare the bath, putting nice scented oils and cleanser in the hot water. He returned to gather his mate.

"You bath is ready... Mind if I join you?"

"of course you may..." He purred with a grin.

Optimus chuckled and led him to the bathroom, before pulling him into and bath with him. The hot wather was divine on his platings... The seeker followed happily, sinking into the frothy water with a sigh.

"Frag I miss this... Reminds me of home."

Optimus pulled him into his lap and leaned against the bathtub's edge, closing his optics with a contented sigh.

"I admit taking a sinful pleasure in this little luxury every time I can..."

"It's one I will always cherish... One cant bathe enough..."

Optimus just chuckled and nuzzled the top of his mate's helm, and he rubbed a lazy hand against the flat of a wing.

"I cant agree more..."

Syarscream smiled up at him, optics soft.

"Names... Well have to consider how we wish to name them.,"

Optimus looked down at him with a little smile, and nodded.

"Yes... Do you have any idea? What if there is a femme amongst them? It is the rarest thing but still possible..."

He blinked.

"There are no femme seekers..." His optics widened. "You think they might not ne seekers?"

"Ho, I did not know... Sorry Starscream." He replied seriously and then shook his head. "No, no, I did not knew there weren't any femme seekers."

"It has to do with how we are created, how we were designed... We are high strung enough, femmes would self destruct as late sparks, too emotionally fractures..."

"I see... Well, I really dont mind one way or the others. Little mechs... That'll be good. Do you have any idea for names?"

"It depends if they are seemers or not... We have traditions about names...,"

"Well, lets assume they'll be seekers, like we both thinks... What are those traditions about names?"

"Well.. We start with a sparkling surname... Then tack on something when we know their oersonality, or just rename them entirely... I had the first option on my naming..." He looked decidedly unhapppy. "TC and Warp had the second."

"You mean you were given your name at birth? And TC and Skywarp had chosen theirs afterwards? Interesting... SO we can choose them sparklings names and later they can decides to change it."

"No. I wad called Star at birth then my creator added on the second part after a tantrum I threw." He said darkly. "They had temporary names and once their powers developed were renamed.. I wasn't so lucky... I hate being called Screamer."

"Ho... I see. I always thought your name was interesting." He smiled and tilted his head. "Well, lets not make this mistake for our little ones. I want them to feel good with what they are."

"Its been the bane of my exidtance... No one ever calls me Star... Thats too dignified..." His wings hunched miserably. "Its more fun to ridicule me..." He sighed. "i would rather wait and see what they are before deciding... But what are your customs...?"

"Well, for grounders like me, usually the custom is the name the sparkling base on apparent features, like colors and frame type. But as he matures, he can decides to change it to fit his personality, or his creators can do it for him..."

"Hmmm then similar terms... That works well. Good."

"Yes... So, just waiting and seeing, that's usually what is done." he smiled and kissed his mate's helm.

"Hmmm yes... I like that..." Starscream smiled up at him lazily. "But no embarassing nicknames."

"Agreed, no ambarrassing nicknames. I want them to be happy, not mocked." he replied and chuckled.

"Good." Starscream leaned against him, happy.

Optimus purred and rubs his wings softly with a cloth. Stretching out, he smiled shivering slightly. Optimus wash him slowly and tries to get to every nook and crannies of his platings. It feels very good. Starscream soaked up every minute of it, purring softly. Optimus chuckles and thoroughly clean him up before handing him the cloth.

"You turn now..."

Starscream just sighed, taking the cloth and proceeding to selfishly wash himself with it. Optimus roll hhis optics and splash him profusely. Starscream snickered.

"specifics... Specifics."

Optimus grins and said in a purr.

"Could you use those skilled hands of yours to halp wash my unworthy hide?"

"Maybeee... If I can grope it."

"You're very welcome to do as you wish..." he replied wickedly and his smile looks almost predatory.

"Excellent." And he proceeded to do just that... Grope it.

Optimus yelps some but it feels good so he just grin and say.

"You little tease..."

Starscream just laughed.

"Always..."

Optimus groped his aft and smiled innocently.

"I can be too..."

Starscream wiggled it into his.

"Good... Because those big hands of yours feel good..."

He laughed and kissed him deeply, sticking him close to his body.

"I think we're turning into petro-rabbits, at this rate..."

"And there's something wrong with that?"

"Not at all..." he caught his lips in another searing kiss and groped him shamelessly again.

Starscream smiled, leaning into the kiss, optics shuttering. Optimus started to map his mate's body, which he was starting to know quite well, and he dipped his digits in a crack of the armor on his hips to stroke a bundle of sensitive wires. Starscream gasped at the sensual touch, squirming as he nibbled on his mates neck cables in return. Optimus purrs and dig deeper under his armor, stroking this sweet spot harder. Tilts his head back to give him more access. Starscream let out a frustratwd gasp, optics wide.

"Oh... If you keep this up..."

"Tell me what you want then, my spark..." optimus purred and nibbled at his mate's neckk.

Starscream gazed up at him, optics gleaming.

"how about that massage...?"

"Well, that is a good idea..."

Optimus slowly turned him around so his back was to him, and he started stroking and massaging his shoulder joints and his neck, using his thumbs skillful. Starscream smiled happily and sighed. His frame was rock hard and tense. Optimus worked his tense musclecables one by one, feeling him relax under his touch, and the feeling was a good one... He pecked little kissed on the spots he was massaging and slowly did a very thorough, perfect job. Starscream smiled warmly, returning the kiss softly, lips supple, frame slowly relaxing under his ministrations and touches.

"Frag... this feels good." he murmered softly.

Optimus was now working on his lower back and his hands lightly touched his aft and hips, stroking, massaging and unknotting the bundled muscle cables and nerves clusters there.

"I have skilled hands..."

"Yes..." he breathed softly, optics shuttering as his frame ached and longed to relax, doing so at his touches. "Very good hands"

Optius chuckled and pecked little kisses on his lower back while he massaged.

"I'm glad to please..."

Starscream smiled at that, nuzzling his cheek against his.

"You have no idea how heavenly that feels... I'm beginning to think everything I have is breaking down and beginning to ache."

"You are so tense... You need to learn to relax, and I can help you doing it." he said softly, returning the gentle nuzzle of the cheek.

He took hold of a leg and started with the thigh.

"I think it's all the stress from today... and I'm feeling the sparklings become more restless..." He murmered.

Optimus purred and moved his hands to the chestplates, starting to stroke them and he bent lower, almost close enough to kiss them if he wanted, whispering softly.

"Don't get your creator too much trouble, little ones... Everything's fine..." He massaged and stroke the chestplates above his spark and kept whispering softly.

Starscream sighed, servos and cables losening at his massages, the little sparks also calming as their creator did. Optimus felt him relaxing further and he could tell the sparklings were settling too, and he smiled, finishing his almost two hours long massage session with a nice foot massage, stroking the extremities with dexterity and practice. By this time, Starscream was a limp rubber hose... Half in recharge, he had a warm giddy smile on his face. Optimus finally finished this up by kissing his smooth thruster-heeled pedes a few times beofre crawling back up his body and pecking a kiss to his nose.

"Feeling better?..."

Optimus gathered him into his arms and settled down next to him, whispering into his audio before kissing it softly.

"Good night my Star..."

Starscream just smiled, leaning into him, snuggling closer and curling up lacing his body around him intertwining them closely. Optimus smiled and rested his head above Starscream's his chin lightly resting on his head, and he rubbed his back and wings softly. The seeker slipped into recharge silently and gently, slumbering easily. Optimus fell into recharge soon afterward and tightened his hold on his mate some, nuzzling his cheek to his head.

-TBC-


	15. Skyfire

Chapter 15: Skyfire

The next morning... Starscream woke slowly... feeling off. Everything ached still, worse than yesterday, including a stabbing pain in his abdomen, which meant he wasn't moving anytime soonn. Optimus woke some times later still holding him tight, and he opened his optics, looking down at his softly breathing mate.

"Good morning... Are you feeling alright?..."

Starscream let out a pained whimper, optics pale with distress as his fingers tugged into his mate's armor, curling there.

"I think it's starting... frag... this hurts."

Optimus winced at the tight grip on his arm and snkaed a hand to his mate's abdomen to press it there.

"You want me to call ratchet?..." he sounded worried.

"...mmmf... if he can offer painkillers, yes."

"Alright..." He had to partly untangle himself from his mate to reach for his comm. and call the Medic. Soon he was answered. "ratchet, Starscream is in great pain this morning. I would be grateful if you could come over."

The medic groaned at being summoned.

"Right... I'll be right there."

Starscream lay curled up, cradling his abdomen, wings twitching a little as he took a slow deep breath, a sharp pain forcing him to jerk

Optimus paced like a caged lion, not knowing what to do to relieve his mate from his pain, and feeling quite useless. When there was a buzz at te door, he almost ran to go open it and let ratchet in.

"Thank Primus... I really dont know what to do..."

Ratchet entered, holding a medium sized box in his hands, looking calm as he nodded.

"I figured it would still be another week or so, but being that there's three I'm sure we can expect many new developments."

He set the box on the table then opened it. Inside was a supply of golden colored energon cubes, as well as a plethora of other items from blankets and salves to syringes and tools.

"Here." He took a cube, sitting beside Starscream and tilting his head up. "Drink this. It will help." The seeker took it, and sipped slowly, optics shuttered.

Optimus watched Ratchet work with worry and twitched some at every movements. He was so worried... He had to calm down! What would that be qhwn it was time for the sparklings to be born?

"What is happening exactly? Are the sparklings alright?"

"Yes, yes." Ratchet smiled up at him, watching Starscream as his wings began to slump, showing the painkiller was working. "This is normal and expected. The sparklings are starting to move into their guestation chambers... to do that, they need metal from his body, so they take it from non-essential parts. Painful, but not lifethreatening if watched. Since there are three of them, it's a bit more risky so I've prepared these cubes with metal suppliments and extra energon to help the process."

Optimus felt deeply relieved and he sighed some,

"I see... So he'll be taking those supplement until the ends of the gestation cycle, I get it? WOuld he be plagued with pain like that often?" he didn't wanted his mate to be grounded because of this...

"Yes, on and off as he needs it. I've brought the painkillers separate, so if he just wants to add it in he can, or not." He held up some vials and wiggled them. "It will last several days, perhaps a week until they build their protoform coccoons. Then it'sll slow down and they'll just feed off particulates to create their frames. It will ease up then."

Optimus nodded, relieved some but worried about his mate being in pain almost all the time for a week. He looked at the items and then Starscream, and said.

"I understands Ratchet. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Hm just help him stay comfortable. Don't let him do anything too aggressive, he may be a bit woozy, dizzy and weak during this period, so nothing strenuous."

Optimus nodded and smiled at his medic, looking both frightened and nervous as hell. But he was a Leader, he could do it... he would do it. He sat on the berth beside Starscream, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'll remember it, ratchet, Thank you."

"It's ok." Ratchet stood, putting a supportive hand on his shoudler. "Relax. I know it's frightening since this is your first time as a creator... but so far, everything is going normally. If the pain gets worse so that the sedatives here don't help, or he starts leaking fluids, let me know. Other than that, relax."

"I'll do y best, Ratchet. Thank you for your patience. I dont know if I would've been able to handle this alone..." He said and rubbed Starscream's shoulder and wing softly. "I'll call you if anything happens."

Ratchet smiled. "That's why I'm here." He nodded, glancing back at STarscream then exited leaving them alone.

Starscream pushed himself up, rubbing his abdomen, but his optics were brighter and more focused now that the pain was dulled. Optimus thanked him a last time before he went and when he was gone, ha sat beside Starscream, putting his hand above him on his abdomen. He tilted his head and sighed some.

"I'm sorry, I didn't knew this would be so painful."

Starscream just stared at him.

"What... You thought it would tickle...? Primus even I knew what to expect..."

"I knew there was going to be pain, but not that much." Optimus replied and rubbed little circles on his abdomen. "Maybe I'm too naïve when it comes to those things."

"Its not as bad as I rhought... Ive had worse."

Optimus leaned on to kiss him some then straightened back up, looking at him with a smile.

"I know... You're though, Starscream. You can take a lot..."

Starscream shrugged.

"Comes with my past proffession."

Optimus chuckled and sat beside him in the berth, leaning against the wall and pulling his mate close.

"And I am glad for this."

Starscream was silent, leaning into him, spark fluttering nervously. Optimus rubbed his wing and was thoughtful for a moment, pondering about what direction their lives had taken in the course of less then a Earth month. It was incredible... And almost frightening. He felt like he should try to reassure his mate a little.

"I'm sure everything will go fine..."

"Yes... I know."

He kissed the top of his helm and asked softly.

"Is there anything that you want?..."

Starscream shrugged slightly.

"I dont know... Im a bit of a loss."

"Ratchet says you have to stay put until this settles down. I dont want you to get bored." Optimus smiled and nuzzled him a bit.

"He said nothing strenuous... Not that I have to stay put... Maybe the rec room?"

"Hum, good idea. It'll at leas entertain us a little bit. I'm still off duty, remember?" he chuckled and then stood, offering his mate a hand.

Starscream looked up at him, nodding.

"Right... Freak out your men."

Optimus tilted his head, feigning innocence.

"I dont know what you're talking about." He smiled some and added, more smoothly. "Come on Starscream, it's time they start getting used to you, and your trinemates."

The seeker smirked.

"Yes... Thats the real reason..."

"I promise you, I wont let anyone eat you out there. I have no Sharkticons into my ranks." He said almost seriously and smirked back some.

"Hmmm well see..." He rose slowly, streching a little.

Optimus took a step back and smiled at him, offering his hand again. Starscream took it, holding tightly as he swaywd dizzy from the sedative. Optimus wrapped an arm around his waist to support him and steady him, and he slowly walked to the door and in the hallway. The walk was slow but he enjoyed toking his time. The hallways were quite empty at this hour. Starscream made sure to bring his special energon, walking slowly and quietly with him.

Optimus greeted the few mechs they passed by, and both, Perceptor first, and then Bluestreak later, smiled at Starscream and greeted him cordialy too. Optimus was glad for this... The seeker eyed them all warily but didnt scowl as he passed trying to give them rhe benefit of the doubt. They reached the rec room without any more incidents and Optimus looked around. There weren't many bots in there. Bumblebee was with Cliffjumper in front of the big plasma screen watching some human television. In the Weight room, in the back, Sunstreker and his twin were having some practice, and in a corner, his huge frame easily spottable, Skyfire was seated with an energon cube and a book file.

Starscream glanced about, takung in the twins with a grimace, eying Skyfire warily then going to sit on a cough in the corner. Optimus walked with him, his optics warily watching the big shuttle. He hadn't forgot the way he looked at his mate the day before... He sat with him and wrapped an arm around him. Bumblebee waved at them from his spot and smiled. he smiled na d waved back. Starscream settled down with a sigh, rubbing his abdomen thoughtfully. It was going to be an intetesting time as the sparkings grew. Skyfire had spotted them by now, and the large shuttle was making his way through the rec. room to them. He stopped in front of the couch, feeling slightly unneasy, and somehow... jealous. FInally he spoke up.

"Starscream... It's nice to see you after so long."

The seeker slowly looked up, warily eying his old partner, a toych of unease in his spark.

"Yes... I syppose.."

It was clear his different but he was trying not to be insulting. Optimus eyed Skyfire warily too but he smiles some. "Skyfire, nice to see you." The bigger mech merely nodded distractedly at him, all his attention on the seeker, and the longing in his optics was unmistakable.

"I really missed you, Starscream. I pained me not to be able to be with you again after we met again..."

Starscreams optics narrowed.

"Really. Could have fooled me."

Skyfore frowned and asked, his deep voice soft but a little tense.

"Why do you treat me so coldly? What did I ever do to deserve your hatred so much?"

He tightened his lips, he had a good idea, but he somehow needed to hear it... Maybe he was a massochist. Starscream stared at him, rage boiling within his spark but he kept it out of his optics.

"You have no idea... None... You dont know what I went through"

Skyfire knelt in front of him, to be at his level, or close to, and his optics were pleading, full of regret and barely contained feelings.

"How could I? I missed a lot of things... ANd you wouldn't let me a chance to try and repair what we had. I cant understands, you're right..."

Starscreams lip curled scornfully.

"I was in a lot of trouble when you left."

ùùùùhr blinked some, his mouth opening before his expression turned to a frown.

"Left?... I crashed on a planet and was burried in ice. That wasn't planned..." He lowered his gaze and his tune, when he spoke again, sounded almost bitter. "You say it like it was all my fault. Is that what you think?"

His lips shut. Was that what he thought? Well if so he had no more to say to him and loked away, raw hurt filtering over rhe bond. Skyfire felt like he had said the wrong thing, and honestly, he didn't even knew what it was. Starscream was so defensive ann the time... His own optics glazed over with pain, and sadness, and he looked into his lap for a moment, looking like a penitent crouched there on the floor. Optimus felt his mate's raw hurt anf tried to soothe it some, filling the bond with care and love. The shuttle spoke again though.

"Starscream? If this can do any good, I apologize..." Though he couldn't for what exactly.

"You APOLOGIZE..." The rage boiled to the surface, exploding with a snarl. "You apologize... For ruining my life? For getting me banned from science... Arrested and charged with your murder... Destroyed and exiled for all that?"

Skyfore blinked and took the blunt of Starscream's rage with silent shock. He had no idea... He closed his optics and looked down with sincere compassion, but he felt bad... for things that were totally out of his control.

"Starscream... I had no idea... How could I? I would never harm you. If I could I'd take this all back and erase what happened, but I cant... And I'm terribly sorry for this."

Starscream growled, spark roiling with self haterd, blaming himself... Optics lowering he shuddered. It wasnt his fault he knew... But he couldnt blamw the council... They were dead... Optimus wrapped his arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

-It's alright... Let it out if you need to.-

Skyfire looked stricken with guilt and he was silent for a long time, not wuite knowing what to say. Finally he muttered, before standing to his full height.

"For all its worht... I still have feelings for you, like before... this mess."

Starscream flinched, still not meeting his optics. This wasnt the place for this discussion... Not in front of everyone... His spark twisted painfully, cleser trickling down his face. Skyfire bit his lower lip and thought better to take his leave, his own frame looking tense and stiff when he walked away and out of the medbay. Once he was a good distance, he ran outside, transformed and took off. he needed to clear his head. Optimus hugged his mate close and filled the bond with all the positive feelings he had for him. He wasn't sure what to make of Skyfire yet, but the shuttle seemed gentle and kind... Starscream just hunched, frame visibly shaking.

-can...we leave... Please...-

Optimus nodded and stood, pulling his crying mate to him and arapping a protective arm around his shoulder. Fortunately, their little scene hadn't attracted the attention of the others present in the room, so he could walk him out undisturbed.

-Of course... I'm sorry this had to happens.-

Starscream said nothing, seeming to just retreat as they headed back to rhe room. Only then did he collapse on the berth shaking. Optimus sat beside him, placing a hand on his trembling back and stroking gently.

"DO you want to be left alone?..."

"Yes..." Was the faint whisper of misery.

Optimus wasn't so sure about it. Starscream sounded so miserable, and hurt, but he decided to follow his wish, and let the bond fully open on his side to feel if he needed anything. All that washed through was misery, blame, self hatred, loss, mourning, ache, pain... Everything he had hidden from himself and others for over a million years. Optimus stood there, unmoving, his spark aching and pulsing strongly in compassion and sadness as he was trying to soothe his mate.

-Nothing of this is your fault Starscream.-

-please... Just go...-

-Alright... But I'm here if you need me...-

He finally left the room, and he didn't quite know where to go, so he returned to the rec. room, his spark feeling heavy. Starscream needed time alone... He didnt want anyone seeing him unhinged like that... Especially optimus...

Optimus walked the hallways of the base deep in thought. There were so much things about his mate that he did not know. He knew a lot more then anyone else, but still there were things he igored. ANd he wanted to be of help... SO much. Thundercracker met him halfway down the hallway, optics worried as he had felt starscreams anxiety. Optimus stopped and looked at the blue seeker. His expression was still worried but he forced a smile on.

"Thundercracker. Nice to meet you here..."

"Sir... Is everything allright?"

Optimus sighed, and decided to be honest.

"Not really, I must admit... Starscream and I went to the rec. room earlier, and we met Skyfore. The meeting left Starscream i quite a turmoil..."

"Ah... That explains it..." He frowned worriedly

"I hadn't know Starscream for long, and I'm affraid I cant do much for him... he wanted to be left alone." he explained. .He's still in our quarters."

"Its best to just let him cope... Even we cant help much..." He admitted.

"I dont like to feel him like that." Optimus admitted, looking back in the direction of his quarters. "Will he be alright?"

"If hes not in a bit Warp and I will try... But hes pulled out ok before."

"I feel that he wish to be alone, so I will follow his wish. I'll return in a couple pf hours to see if he's any better."

"Yes thats best... He really cant cope wirh this... He just has to let it go."

Optimus nodded and sighed, frowning.

"Probably yes... But he's bound to eet Skyfire again here. This cant ĥappenes everytime. I'll try to keep their meeting as scarce as possible..."

Thundercracker shook his head.

"They have to talk about is some time... Star needs it... But what happened broke him deeply... Its not easy."

"He told me... I know the most of it but not everything. Even to me he's very closed by." He shook his head, his optics dim with worry and concern. "They'll have to sort it all out. This cant stay bottled up, it's not healthy."

"He loved him... Utterly... Never got to tell him that... Tried to kill himself but kept failing... He lost everyrhing when he lost him... It changed him."

"I... kind of understood that there was more then friendship between them." He gritted his dentals, trying to squash that nasty feeling of jealousy rising in his spark as soon as it appeared. "I didn't knew it was so bad."

TC nodded.

"Star always said he was the first mech to ever see him as just a mech, not a seeker or royalty... He respected him... No one else really did."

"That must have meant a lot to him... I understands his reaction better now." he sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor, thinking. "What do you think he'll do about it now? It's... a little unsettling to know this from a third party, but I'll support him all I can."

"He was going to ask him to bond..." was the quiet answer. "Then the accident happened... And they accused him of murder and threw him out of the academy and into prison. I dont know what hell do... But he has to do something.."

Optimus didn't know what to say. he was completely lost about what he shoulkd do here, for the simple reason that he felt too involved already and his judgement was biased. He couldn't be neutral about it...

"I think I cant do much about it... I mean, I love him, and I know he do loves me back, as crazy as it is. Stil... It may sounds childish and foolish but I feel threatens by all that... And I dont like it."

Thundercracker shrugged.

"Then do something about it. Star has always had to cope alone... He doesnt know how to reach out and ask for help... But he needs it."

Optimus's optics softened and he nodded, smiling a bit.

"He's a lost and tormented spark... I'll do my best to help him, and to force him to accept the help I can provide. We're bonded... He shouldn't turn his back on me and lock me out."

"He shouldmt... But he might since he doesnt know any other way"

"I'll have to try to teach him another way then. Being bonded mean that you have to rely on the other for help and support. too..."

Thundercrackwr nodded.

"Yes... But he doesnt know that... Hes had to rely on himself ever since he lost Skyfire. Thats not easy to unlearn."

"I'm patient, this is one of my greatest asset, thundercracker. He's hurt and broken right now, I can feel it, but I can also feel that he yearn for something to hold into to pull himself out of this... I can be this something for him."

Thundercracker smiled.

"Good... He needs that."

Optimus looked back towards the door of his quarters, a few distance down the hallway, and said softly.

"I should go bakc to him now, to let him know he's not alone.."

Thundercrackwr nodded, turning to let him do so. Optimus turned away and walked back to his quarters, opening the door and looking inside. He prodded through the bond softly and tried to gauge Starscream's mood, and hie state of mind.

-Starscream? Please, dont push me away again...-

The seeker hadnt changed from the five minutes ago since he had been there... He was curled up on the berth, shaking. Optimus walked slowly to his side and sat there, his weight making the berth creaked. He reached with a hand and gently rubbes the side of his helm. he filled the bond with warmth, compassion, love, devotion and desire to help and mend his wounds.

-Starscream... Dont cut mo off, my love... please.-

Starscream half-curled up more, optics shuttered, clenser dampening the berth, his face miserable.

-I just want to be alone... please respect that.-

Optimus sighed and shook his head. -Not this time, Starscream, you dont have to be alone.- He whispered fondly through the bond, but with seriousness too.

-You're my bonded, I feel your suffering, and your loneliness. I cant leave you to deal with it all alone. You have to accept that, sometimes, you need someone to rely on...- He rubbed his helm gently. -I can be that anchor for you.-

Starscream's spark seemed to swirl with anger, resentment and confusion.

-Why... I don't understand... this is my burdan, not yours.-

Optimus settled on the berth beside him, and opened his side of the bond fully, wanting him, gently coaxing him, to reciprocate.

-You are used to be alone that you think no one would ever even want to help you...- Optimus started softly, optice locking in his and smiling. -But this isn't true. being bonded mean more then just sharing a spark, feelings, and even love. It also mean sharing the other's burdens, his problems, his inner battles and turmoils, through and through...-

Starscream shivvered spark reluctant.

-I dont like people pitying me...-

Optimus felt it and he filled the bond with compassion, strenght and love. there was no traces of pity anywhere.

-And you wont get any from me. I know you're strong, you dont need pity. All I offer is support and help, a firm anchor to find your way back when you need it.-

The seeker still hesitated, uncomfortable with letting emotion show... but didnt pull away.

-Its... personal though-

Optimus smiled and kept filling the bond with his feelings, his compassion, his unending love and devotion.

-I know, I talked with Thundrcracker...- he admitted. -I met him in the hallway, he was worried, and coming here. But I will help you, either way. If you decide not to tell me or show me everything I'll understands.-

A little bit of defensiveness crept in at that.

-What does he know... hes happy with his mate... his life...-

-Dont blame him for being concerned. He cares and that should mean something... Anyway, this isn't about him, but about you. You are not alone, Starscream, because I will always be there for you, with you.-

-He doesn't know what it feels like... to lose the only mech who gave a frag about you... to have everything you cared about destroyed around you, and no one would help...-

-No he doesn't, and he never prentended to know either, not to me though... But I do want to know, and to understands. Maybe help mend those wounds too.-

His optics onlined, slowly looking up at him with a torn, haunted look... but then sighed, shivvering.

"You want to see?" He asked hoarsely. "I can show you."

"Only if you want to." Optimus replied. "But yes, I want to share this with you. Maybe you will feel less alone then."

Starscream's optics dimmed again.

"I don't want to... but... no one understands. No one even really knows..."

"Then share it, Starscream. Lightens your burden on me, and let me understands." Optimus said seriusly. "I promise, you will not be judged, I will not think less of you."

The seeker shuddered, but nodded... and his spark reached out for his, asking for a connection. Optimus opened the connection and their sparks met. He sighed and locked his blue gaze into Starscream's.

The seeker opened that part of his processor, sad, dark and well-protected... but he opened it for him... to see every detail. From how he had been an outcast at the academy, jeered at and started fights for it... brilliant though, accused of cheating since he was 'too smart for a seeker'. How Skyfire had stood up for him one day, how they had become friends, roomates, partners... intimately involved, lovers... how he had loved him with his whole spark, utterly, entirely... how he had dreamt of him, yearned for him, too afraid he might say he didn't feel the same... how they had become Cybertron's most intelligent pair... gone off on that explorative mission... and then, he had lost him. He had tried so hard, fighting the fierce cold winds to follow Skyfire down, digging at the ice he had crashed into with his bare fingers... desperate... He had abandoned his search only when he was low on energy and had to go back... begging the council for help, to send someone to rescue him, find him, help him... and they had arrested him thrown him in a small dark cell and locked it... accused him of treason, murder, deleted all his work, expelled him, blacklisted his name... if it hadn't been for an attack by the fledgling Decepticon army he would never have escaped... never have met Skywarp and TC... or Megatorn.

Optimus was silent through this all, and he felt cleaser tears run down his cheeks, silently, when the intensity of the emotions attacjhed to those memories hit him. He took it, bore it and integrated it all into his own memory banks like it was his own, sharing it with Starscream and accepting his story for what it was, not trying to judge, or condmen, and never pitying him. he felt compassion, and sadness, thought, and anger, even at some points. Rage even... It was all mangled together in this powerful link they were sharing. WHen it was all over, he was silent, but his feelings were clear enough. Love, compassion, sadness, anger, devotion, desire to help... Everything. Starscream's feelings were strong, powerful, sad... and once he was done sharing everything, he seemed to relax a little, drained. He had changed. He had been a whole diffferent person back then... before it had all happened. He had changed so drastically... and now, changed again. Optimus saw it all, and it was sad, yet powerful, what happened to him. A single being can turn one's life upside down ad even doestroy it, and anither come across, and mend it all back together... He was in awe sat this simple revelation, and he hugged his mate close, sighing.

-He couldn't understand. He's never lost anything or anyone in his life...- STarscream sent softly. -He thinks that I just became an evil mech... he never tried to find out why, never asked...-'

-He's confused by your transformation, probably because he hadn't changed at all since that era on Cybertron. Maybe it'll change now... You do know that you have to sort this all out with him. You're bound to meet him on an almost daily basis here...- Optimus replied calmly.

-He makes me feel... worse... seeing him... it brings it all back. He doesn't know, doesn't care... I don't want to face him, to listen to his accusations and words...-

-I dont think he doesn't care, Starscream. He just doesn't understands. But you'll have to do something about it... I cant have him in permanent patrol duty. I want you to feel better, and to feel loved, accepted...-

Starscream shuddered.

-... then... make him come talk to me alone... I don't want to do it in front of people.-

-Alright, Now?- Optimus asked, softly, rubbing his temple. -Or do you need time?-

-Not now... maybe later. When I feel better...-

-Alright...- He said nothing else and just held him.

The seeker leaned into him, just laying there, spark still aching, but it was better than before, having someone who understood. Optimus soothed his spark as best he could and just stayed there for him, locked awya from the world at that moment. Eventually, his spark calmed, his frame stilled as he lay there simply listening to his mate's breath, to his systems hum. Optimus kept holding him until he was calm and relaxed, his hands never stoping to rub his wings and back and huming softly, optics dimmed.

"thank you..." he whispered softly, once his spark was calm.

"Anytime, my Star..." Optimus replied and nuzzled his helm softly with a smile.

He glanced up at him, lips twitching but not smiling entirely. Optimus had a mischhievious little look, and pecked a kiss to his noseplates. STarscream accepted it, though ddin't indulge. He still wasn't in the mood.

"I think I should speak with him now."

Optimus nodded and tilted his head, releasing him.

"I'll call him here then. Do you want me to leave for the conversation? I can be there for support."

"Yes... I"m sorry but... like I said... it's personal."

"It's fine. I'll call and leave when he arrive, is that alright?"

"Yes... that will be fine."

Optimus nodded and called Skyfire, asking him to come to his quarters. The shuttle asked why, and he only said that Starscream wanted to talk to him. He cut the link after the mech acknowleged and then smiled at his mate.

"I'm sure you'll sort this out."

Starscream nodded, sitting up and wiping at his face to appear presentable.

"Thank you."

"It's a pleasure..."

Optimus waited then, and a few minutes later, there was a buzz at the door. He went to open the door and Skyfire stood there, looking a little timid and unsure. His optics focussed on Starscream, and Optimus said, after he walked inside.

"I will leave you to talk. I'll be in my office."

Starscream stood before Skyfire arrived, composing himself as best he could, and so when the other flier arrived, he was at least looking normal, not sobbing.

"Thank you." He said, dismissing Optimus casually.

Skyfire didn't looked at Starscream right away, in fact he was twisting his fingers in what looked to be great anxiety and probably guilt. He looked up after a moment, and his optics finally met Starscream.

"You... wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." The seeker's voice was quiet, almost tired, but he was trying to keep it together, and gestured down towards the seats in the lounging area, taking one himself and sitting.

Skyfore hesitated only a moment before following him and sitting down on another seat, looking at him with a tilted helm, waiting. He didn't know what to say to start... There were so much things he wanted to say... Starscream didn't meet his optics, more because he was trying to keep himself composed.

"We need to speak about what happened to us respectively."

SKyfire nodded slowly, and his blue optics met Starscream's fully for the first time since he walked there.

"Yes... We do need to talk. I'm sorry for earlier..."

"You don't know." He said simply, flatly, finally lifting his optics, haunted. "You don't know what it was like for me. You couldn't know."

Skyfire knew that he was right. There was no way he could even start to know what he went through after his crash... So he nodded, and said, softly.

"Tell me, then... I want to understands, Starscream."

Starscream looked up at him, his gaze vague, distant.

"Before I do… you must know something…. I don't blame you for this, no matter what you may think. You're the focus of it but… I don't blame you."

SKyfire had a faint smile and nodded.

"Alright, Starscream, I understands. You have rights to feel ressentment towards me, and I dont hold it against you, either... We both have our ghosts to fight..."

He frowned. He'd just exactly taken what he'd said and twisted it. "I said I did not blame you." He said sharply.

"Why did you just twist that around to make it sound like I had resentment towards you."

Skyfire opened his mouth and closed it back, his cheeks blushing slightly. He had a tendency to put his big pedes in his big mouth way too often...

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, I should've said that. What I meant is that you have suffered because of me and I'm sorry for this. I am glad that you dont blame me, Starscream..."

The seeker nodded, opfics averting.

"You can't apologize for what you had no control over. But I know you're going to try anyway."

With a sigh, he shuttered his optics, and began to tell him everything. Skyfire didn't spoke during his tale, and let him go on. It was hard not to say anything at some points and to wrap his arms around the seeker, his friend, to soothe him but he knew this would only make things worse. So he said nothing and did not move, but his expression became sad and angered, as his story went on. Everything he told Optimus, he told him, only in less depth than a spark share would reveal. His fears, his dreads, his admissions, what he'd been through, what he'd lost, what he'd had to forget and destroy of himself to survive. What he had to put up with Megatron, the others... Skyfire, at some point, had move to sit beside him, but not touching him. This was a terrible story, and he started to understands why Starscream had chosen the path he did choose. He had had no right to judge him so quickly qhen they first met again after he was dug out of the ice. When he looked like he was done, there was a long moments of silence, and the kind shuutle's cheeks were streaked with cleanser.

"Ho Starscream... I didn't knew... If I had, I'd never said what... WHat I said to you after I was... I couldn't understands." he sighed and bowed his head, looking into his lap. "I'm sorry."

Starscream sat there, not looking at him, face stoic and cool, optics hard…. he bottled his emotions up again to avoid from feeling them. As Skyfire spoke, he glanced at him, optics dim.

"As I know…. You couldn't have….. I don't hold you responsible. But you understand now…. you died to me when I lost you….. and it's very difficult for me to cope with the fact you're NOT dead."

Skyfire lowered his gaze again and twisted his hands in his lap. He sighed and said in a low, almost unearable tune.

"I wish I could take back those Vorns... Or at least have stayed dead, to spare you the pain... I feel so out of place, out of time, I don't understands what's happening to everyone. I'd be better off still burried in ice."

"You don't understand the war since you aren't a part of it. You've come in too late to understand the hate, the hurt."

"I dont know what to do... Or what to think. Maybe..." He looked up at him again and said seriously. "I've started to thik that I should leave this planet, and exile myself back into space. I am useless here, all I know is science and exploration. I should go back to it..."

His optics snapped up, staring at him, and narrowed.

"What kind of stupid, selfish idea is that?"

Skyfire looked confused and he felt like he was a stupid, useless piece of outdated junk again.

"DOn't you see? I don't /want/ to understands and even less feel this hatred you are talking about. I know it sounds selfish, but I feel like I'm not in my place anywhere. I merely stay here because the Autobots were kind enough to let me."

"So you'd rather starve and live out there alone scrapping for energon until you die of lack of energy?"

"It's better than a life of hatred and endless torments." He replied deadpan and casted his optics down again. "I feel like I don't belongs, nor here, neither with your Decepticons, or even on Cybertron, anymore. I would belongs better in a museum, or the scrap heap."

"Since when has anyone hated or tormented YOU since you've been here." He said sharply, tone hurt. "YOU haven't gone through any of it. You just don't like that some of us have."

"ANd this why I feel I dont belong here, Starscream! I feel USELESS, OUTDATED, and worst, completely disconnected. I hear everyone talk of their war stories, of the battles I never saw, of the hated, of killing and I feel... nothing about it but endless sadness and disappointment towards my fellow Cybertronians. I rarely join in any conversations with anyone. Maybe with Perceptor or wheeljack, when they feel like chatting about science..."

He just stared at him, optics angry, hurt and insulted by his viewpoint.

"And you don't want to even try." He said bitterly. "Fine. Go. Run away and leave everything, everyone that matters behind. You seem to be good at that, fragger!" He snarled, standing, and slamming his fist hard into the wall with fury. "Get out. Now. I don't want to talk to someone who would rather run like a fragging coward than actually DO something worthwhile."

He was starting to get aggravated as well, and he stood up, towering over the seeker, optics narrowed.

"And what do you suggest I do? I don't want to be a warrior, never wanted to, and I can't change it in a moment's thought! I tried to integrate, but Every time I do, I feel like I'm betraying myself and everything I stands for! I'm sorry if I hadn't been here to see this all, then maybe I would've taken arms, like everyone else, but it's not like that. You think I'm a cowards for holding into my peaceful nature and refusing to wage a war that is pointless? because your war IS pointless! Cybertron is all but destroyed, and even if one side win now, then what? Cybertron will still be in ruins and everyone will be so torn by this war that peace will seem... void."

Starscream just stared at him, his optics losing the fire, and replaced with just raw hurt and pain. How could he be so selfish…. Didn't he realize that it wasn't like that anymore…. that he couldn't fight himself anymore…. that he agreed with him. That EVERYONE agreed with him…. Cleanser stung his optics, wings quivering.

"And….leaving will solve that." He whispered, voice shaking. "You will solve ALL those problems, and make life better for everyone."

Skyfire sighed and shook his head, optics closing and gritting his dentals.

"No, I'm not a fool, I know that leaving isn't the solution, but I'm only one mech. What can I do to change things now? Everyone has gone too far to turn back now and my greatest fear is that the only end to this war is the total destruction of both side until nothing remains but ashes. I don't want this to happens... I'm a pacifist, Starscream. I dont know how to fight."

"You're selfish." He said bitterly, still hurting, his spark twisting painfully. "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"How am I selfish? How is believing in peace being selfish? I know things can't go back the way they were... I know that Prime is doing his best to make it all stop, and to find a peaceful solution, and I want to help, if things can go this way, but the hatred runs too deep to be healed easily, or quickly. Both sides need to take some time off and think things through."

He lowered his gaze and gritted his dentals, hurt and angered that Starscream couldn't understands his own viewpoint more then he could understands his. There was an entire world of difference between them now... And maybe he was right. Maybe he was a coward, after all, for not wanting to fight and wage war and start hating like everyone else...

Starscream just stared at him, optics narrowing in frustration.

"Believing in PEACE is not selfish you fragging moron!" He snarled. "Turning your back on everyone, on ME is!" his voice turned higher in pitch and cracked slightly, before he finally just sagged. "But whatever. You do what you want. It's clear you don't care anymore about anything that matters, just about making your own self feel better... Frag... you've changed a lot more than I thought ever possible... but it's more subtle. Get the frag out, I don't wan to ever talk to you again if you're going to behave like a Decepticon."

SKyfire baled his fists and gritted his dental plates together. Everything he said was taken the wrong way, but maybe he did had turned selfish, and it made him feel dirty, somehow. He hadn't even realized that he himself had changed that much in the short time he'd been awake.

"I care..." he whispered and bowed his head in shame. "I care more than you think, and it hurts to see everything as it is now... Maybe I care too much, and it makes my spark feel like it's torn in pieces, to see what everyone and everything had become. I'd do anything to change how things are now, but I don't know how, I don't know... But I don't want to feel left out anymore! I'm sick of feeling like that! I try to understands but nothing makes sense..."

Starscream turned away from him, wings sagging as he took one of the cubes of energon, staring at it wishing it were high grade, desperately. he wanted to curl up and cry again. Skyfire was... not the friend he remembered. Not the kind, gentle, calm understanding mech he'd fallen in love with. He was cold, bitter, harsh, and forceful. He didn't even try to be sympathetic or understanding... he just gave up. And it made him feel empty and alone suddenly as he stared out the window in silence. The large shuttle felt cold and alone, he knew he'd hurt his friend, and that his own confusion, and denial of what was going on around him, had made him different... He hoped he could be better, but he wasn't... It was hard to wake up to a world where nothing was what it should be and the universe you knew had been disintegrated by madness. He hesitated, torn between just leaving, or walking to him and try to make up for his foolishness. Why was it so hard to accept that things had changed? Why couldn't he just accept it and move on? He wanted things to be as they were...

Starscream was silent, optics shuttered, cleanser trickling down his cheeks. Things were worse now... worse than before. He felt an open desolate hole in his spark, perhaps it was better than the pain... He'd wanted him back... he'd wanted to have a friend again... and instead... he found himself alone and empty again, once more left in the dust of someone else's priorities... never being given a chance to be happy as he wished it. He always had to put aside himself in favor of everyone else.

"I'm sorry to be a failure..." Skyfire finally whispered and he quickly turned around and left, unable to face him and see the pain he'd inflicted upon his friend.

He was a fool, and a idiot... Maybe he was in the right in thinking he should have stayed buried there in the ice forever. Is spark was still full of that ice... He felt cold and dead inside, and all he could do as cleanser streaked his cheeks was run out blindly ignoring everyone else's shouts when he passed then and transform, flying off. Maybe he won't even returns... He wasn't sure at all.

Starscream's shoulders hunched even more, and the moment he left, it was all he could do not to collapse right there on the floor, sliding up against the wall and curling into a small ball, and breaking down into sobs. Optimus returned a few minutes later, having seen Skyfire run off like the Unmaker was at his heel, and he had the feeling things had gone very badly. He entered the room, having already opened his end of the bond fully, and saw Starscream sobbing against the wall. he walked there, sat beside him, and pulled him into an embrace, silent, only a warm, comforting and loving presence to rely and lean into.

Starscream leaned into him when he appeared, fingers curling into his armor as he shifted to sob into his shoulder, spark physically hurting because of the emotional ache.

-He doesn't care... he doesn't want our friendship back... he doesn't want to know anything about me, or anything... he just pushed me away... I don't understand... why... why am I being punished like this?-

Optimus held him and rubbed his back softly, filling his aching spark with his unending love, his care and devotion, and he kissed his helm softly.

-I'm sure he didn't meant to... I saw him run off like the unmaker was on his heels and got worried... I'm so deeply sorry this didn't turned out the way you wanted it, my Star... Or the way it should've turned out.- He was sounding slightly angered, he had never thought Skyfire to be so selfish. He'll have to talk to him... and soon.

-I just... wanted him back the way I remember him... a friend... someone who listened to me... when no one else did. And he behaved just like all the other mechs back at the Academy just now... like the rest of the bullys who didn't care about enlightement and truth...-

-I see... I'll have to have a chat with him about it then, in private.- Optimus replied dryly, but his anger was directed at the shuttle, whom he sincerely thought was beyond this kind of selfishness.

he had been sorely misguided, it seems, or the sight of what had happened to Cybertron and to them all had really scrambled his CPU more deeply than one could imagine. Whatever it was, his behaviour had been inexcusable.

-I'm here for you... I know I wasn't there when you most needed a friend and a confident, but I can be this for you, here and now, and for now on...-

-no... just... let him go. He wants it that way. I don't know if he'll even come back... perhaps it's for the best.- He replied bleakly, leaning his head on his shoulder. He felt...exhausted. And alone. Even though he had his trinemates and Optimus to rely on, he still wanted someone he wasn't BONDED to... someone impartial... but perhaps he was ignorant to assume that he could have his friend back... he'd changed, why shouldn't skyfire change too?

There wasn't much Optimus could do or say to soothe the betrayal Starscream had just endured yet again, and after everything he'd been through, it was so unfair. Skyfire, he decided, was a jerk, and if he ever came back, Optimus was going to give him a piece of his mind. he deserved that much for his harshness.

-I wish I could tell that I understands, but I don't... I didn't knew how he was before the war... I just hope he come around someday.-

-He was... nice... kind... supportive... selfless... everything completley opposite to how he just behaved...- Starscream mourned. -The Skyfire I knew would sooner take a long way around a path than step on a bug... go out of his way to help someone even if he expected nothing in return... I just don't understand.-

-As I said, he's still very confused and trying to adapt to how things are now. We explained everything to him, and tried to act as if everything was normal, but... Despite his friendly façade and smile, I think he took it more harshly then I thought. But to act to out of character...- he sighed and rubbed his mate's wing again, kissing the top of his head. -I really dont know what to say. He always seems kind, friendly, a good mech...-

He shook his head.

-I don't know... and... I don't care anymore. I don't want to see him again.-

-I understands... I'll do my best, if he ever return here, to make him understands to stay away, if he hadn't understood by himself by then.- But Optimus was sure that Starscream wasn't quite honest when he said he did not care. But he wouldn't push the matter...

The seeker did care, of course. Too much. He was hurting, and couldn't fathom going through it again. He wanted to stop hurting... Optimus felt it and soothed his spark with his own, keeping his hold on him, and just being there for him.

-I'm sure he will come around...- he whispered, hoping he was right.

The seeker curled in his lap, holding onto him like a desperate sparkling needing comfort.

-I just want to live in peace for once... is that too much to ask? Or do I have to lock myself up in here and stay to get that.-

-Dont give up, my Star. You're not alone, and things will get better. You deserve as much peace and happiness as everyone else. Even more...- he kissed his cheek gently and rubbed his back and arm softly, comfortingly.

-I don't want to talk or think about it anymore... not now... can we just drop it...- When he couldn't solve something, avoid or run.

-If you wish to... But you'll have to face it sometime my Star. Even if you don't wish to...- he said and then fell silent, just closing his optics and leaning against the wall with Starscream gathered on his lap.

-I don't want to. Not right now... I'm not strong enough.- He felt like he was going to shatter at the slightest move... everything hurt... and he needed comfort, reassurance, warmth... and to forget about all that was bad.

-For now let's forget it...- Optimus agreed because he didn't wanted his mate to feel pained, emotionally or physically, and he was sure this wasn't good for the sparklings either. They could talk of it when he was calmer and more open to it.

-Thank you.- The need for relief was almost desperate.

Optimus smiled and held him, comforting, warm, and reassuring. A strenght of Nature that he could lean on and pour his pains, sorrow and hurt on, and Optimus would just smile and take it. Starscream lay there, optics shuttered, trying to relax. The stress and mourning in his spark didn't ease, but it did lift a little, as he lay there, feeding on his mate's positivity, trying to push the negative aside. Optimus wasn't impervious to hurt and it was making his spark sad to feel his mate's pain. But hoilding him and making it better was making it feel a bit better too. He pushed aside the thoughts that his mate may pick and blanked his mind, filling it with calmness.

Starscream embraced that, and finally his disturbed thoughts began to fizzle away as he slipped into recharge.

-TBC-


End file.
